MAGIA OSCURA
by gelsuchis
Summary: George, el mas poderoso de los carpantianos esta a punto de convertirse en vampiro, la unica que puede salvarlo es la mujer que esta destinada a ser su compañera, Carry, hija de Terry principe de los carpantianos y la exhumana Candy su compañera.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien como se los mencione, aqui esta el nuevo fic, encontraran que esta historia se centra en otros personajes de CC, pero no se preocupes chicas, que otros personajes tambien haran su aparición. Espero les agrade, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pertenece a Chritine Feehan, y fue adaptada por mi, sin fines lucrativos, solo con el deseo de entretener a los fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

La noche estaba viva latiendo con el pulso de incontables multitudes. Caminó entre ellos, sin ser visto, indetectable, moviéndose con la fluida gracia de un depredador de la jungla. Su esencia le invadía la nariz. Ropa perfumada. Dulce. Champú. Jabón. Alcohol. Drogas. SIDA. El dulce e insidioso olor de la sangre. Había mucha en esta ciudad. Ganado, oveja, presas. La ciudad era el lugar de caza perfecto.

Pero se sentía bien ese día, aunque la sangre le susurraba, tentándole con la promesa de fuerza y poder, el seductor frenesí de la excitación, se abstuvo de satisfacer sus deseos. Después de tantos siglos de caminar por la tierra, sabía que las promesas susurradas estaban vacías. Ya tenía una fuerza y poder enormes, y sabía que el frenesí, aunque podía ser adictivo, era la misma ilusión que proporcionaban las drogas en los humanos.

El estadio de esta moderna ciudad era enorme, con miles de personas aglomeradas dentro. Caminó pasando a los guardias sin dudar, con la seguridad de que no podrían detectar su presencia.

El espectáculo de magia que combinaba escapismo, desaparición y misterio estaba casi finalizando, y conteniendo el aliento un silencio de anticipación había caído sobre la multitud. Sobre el escenario una columna de niebla rosa surgió desde el punto donde, un momento antes, la maga había estado en pie.

Se mezcló entre las sombras, su mirada gris pálida recorrió el escenario. Entonces ella emergió de la niebla, la fantasía, el sueño de todo hombre, de calidas y húmedas noches. De raso y seda. Mística, misteriosa, una mezcla de inocencia y seducción, se movía con la gracia de una encantadora. El espeso cabello cobrizo caía en cascada formando ondas hasta sus delgadas caderas. Un vestido blanco de estilo Victoriano cubría su cuerpo, moldeando sus altos y turgentes pechos así como su delgado tórax y la estrecha y diminuta cintura. Pequeños botones de perlas bajaban por la parte delantera del vestido, abiertos a partir de los muslos, revelando incitantes vistazos de piernas bien formadas. Gafas oscuras de fabricación especial ocultaban sus ojos pero atraían la atención a la lujuriosa boca, los dientes perfectos, los pómulos clásicos.

Carry Grandchester, una de las más grandes magas del mundo.

Él había soportado casi mil años de negro vacío, sin alegría, sin rabia, sin deseo, sin emoción. Nada, excepto la bestia agazapada, hambrienta, insaciable. Nada más que la oscuridad, la mancha que se extendía por su alma. Sus pálidos ojos se deslizaron sobre la pequeña y perfecta figura, y la necesidad le invadió. Dura. Hambrienta. Dolorosa. Su cuerpo se inflamó, se endureció, cada músculo se tensó, caliente y doloroso. Sus dedos se cerraron lentamente alrededor del respaldo de un asiento del estadio, hundiéndose profundamente, dejando las impresiones visibles de los dedos de un hombre en el metal. La transpiración bañaba su frente. Permitió que el dolor pasara sobre él, a través de él. Lo saboreó. _Lo sintió._

Su cuerpo no sólo la quería. La exigía, ardía por ella. La bestia elevó la cabeza y la miró, marcándola, reclamándola. El hambre surgió brusca, peligrosa, ferozmente. Sobre el escenario, dos asistentes empezaron a encadenarla, tocando con sus manos la suave piel de Carry sus cuerpos la rozaban. Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su garganta; sus ojos brillaron de un fiero rojo. En ese momento mil años de autocontrol explotaron, liberando a un peligroso depredador. Nadie estaba a salvo, mortal o inmortal, y él lo sabía.

Sobre el escenario, la cabeza de Carry se alzó y giró alrededor examinando el escenario como si estuviera olfateando el peligro, un pequeño cervatillo atrapado en una trampa, corriendo hacia la tierra.

Sus entrañas se tensaron. Sentimientos. Oscuro deseo. Cruda lujuria. Una profunda y primitiva necesidad le poseyó. Cerró los ojos e inhaló bruscamente. Olió el miedo de ella y le complació. Habiéndose considerado perdido por toda la eternidad, no le importaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos que bordearan la violencia. Eran genuinos y estaba disfrutando la capacidad de sentir, sin importar lo peligroso que fuera. No tenía importancia haberla marcado injustamente, que ella no le perteneciera legítimamente, que hubiera manipulado el resultado de su unión incluso antes de su nacimiento, haber roto las leyes de su gente para tenerla. Nada de eso importaba. Sólo que era suya al fin.

Sintió su búsqueda mental; le rozó como las alas de una hermosa mariposa. Pero era uno de los ancianos, poderoso y conocedor más allá de los límites de la Tierra. Era ese del que su gente hablaba en susurros, con temor, con miedo, con terror. _El Oscuro_. A pesar de su premonición de peligro, ella no tenía oportunidad de encontrarle hasta que él lo permitiera.

Sus labios se retiraron con un silencioso gruñido cuando el asistente rubio pasó una mano por la cara de Carry y dejó un beso en su frente antes de encerrarla, encadenada e inmovilizada dentro de una bóveda de acero. Los colmillos surgieron de su boca, y la bestia dirigió al hombre la fría mirada sin pestañear de un asesino. Deliberadamente enfocó la garganta del rubio permitiéndole sentir durante solo un momento la agonía del estrangulamiento. El hombre se sujetó la garganta y tropezó, después se recuperó, llevando aire a sus pulmones. Echó una rápida y nerviosa mirada alrededor, intentando en vano ver algo entre la audiencia. Todavía sin aliento y alarmado, retrocedió para ayudar a bajar la bóveda a una cámara inundada de agua.

El depredador invisible gruñó su advertencia suavemente, un sonido mortalmente amenazador que sólo el rubio podría oír. El hombre sobre el escenario palideció visiblemente y murmuró algo al otro asistente, que sacudió la cabeza rápidamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Mientras la vuelta de sus sentimientos divertía al antiguo, la pérdida de su control era peligrosa, incluso para él. Volvió la espalda a la actuación y salió del estadio, cada paso que se alejaba de Carry era doloroso. Aun así, aceptaba el dolor, regocijándose en su capacidad de sentirlo.

Sus primeros cien años habían sido una salvaje orgía de sentimientos, sensaciones, poder, deseos e incluso bondad. Pero lenta e implacablemente, la oscuridad que amenazaba el alma de un hombre de los Cárpatos sin compañera le había reclamado. Las emociones se marchitaron, los colores desaparecieron, hasta que simplemente existió. Experimentó, encontró conocimiento y poder, y pagó el precio por ellos. Se alimentó, cazó y mató cuando lo juzgó apropiado. Y siempre la oscuridad se espesaba, amenazando con corromper su alma para siempre, con convertirle en uno de los condenados, un no-muerto.

_Ella_ era inocente. Había risa en ella, compasión, bondad. Era la luz para su oscuridad. Una amarga sonrisa curvó su boca sensual, marcada de crueldad. Sus fuertes y nervudos músculos se tensaron. Se echó hacia atrás el espeso y negro pelo. Su cara se volvió dura e implacable, tal y como él era. Sus pálidos ojos, que fácilmente controlaban a los mortales, que los sostenía, los embrujaba, se convirtieron en los ojos de la muerte, el plateado relució como acero frío. Incluso en la distancia sintió el estruendoso aplauso que agitó la tierra, el rugido de aprobación que señalaba la escapada de Carry de la bóveda inundada. Se confundió en la noche, una sombra siniestra imposible de detectar para los humanos o para su gente. Su paciencia era la de la tierra, su impasibilidad la de las montañas. Permaneció en pie sin moverse en medio de la locura de las multitudes que se vertían alrededor del estadio y dentro de sus coches en los aparcamientos, creando el inevitable atasco de tráfico. Sabía dónde estaba ella en cada momento, había asegurado su vínculo cuando era todavía una niña. Y ni siquiera la muerte podría romper el lazo que había forjado entre ellos. Ella había puesto un océano entre los dos, huyendo lejos hacia el país de nacimiento de su madre, América, y en su inocencia había pensado que estaba a salvo.

El paso del tiempo significaba poco para él. Inhaló profundamente, bebiendo su esencia. Se estiró, una pantera acercándose furtivamente a su presa. Podía oír su suave risa, baja, musical e inolvidable. Estaba caminando con el asistente rubio, vigilando como sus cosas eran embaladas y cargadas en los camiones. Aunque los dos estaban todavía en el edificio y a gran distancia de él, podía oír su conversación sin esfuerzo.

- Me alegro de que la gira haya terminado finalmente. - Dijo Carry con voz fatigada en el muelle de carga, bajando las escaleras, y observando como los hombres elevaban la bóveda de acero dentro del enorme camión. - ¿Hemos ganado tanto dinero como pensaste que ganaríamos? - Fastidió gentilmente a su asistente. Ambos sabían que a ella no le importaba el dinero y nunca prestaba la mínima atención al lado financiero de las cosas. Sin Peter Sander para hacerse cargo de los detalles, probablemente habría quebrado.

- Más de lo que pensé. Podemos decir que ha sido un éxito. - Peter sonrió abiertamente hacia ella. - Supongo que San Francisco es una ciudad fabulosa. ¿Por qué no pasamos unas vacaciones aquí? Podemos hacer todas las rutas turísticas en coche, el Golden Gate, Alcatraz. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, puede que nunca volvamos de nuevo.

- Yo no. - Declinó Carry, apartándose un poco cuando Peter se aproximó un paso hacia ella. - Estoy poniéndome al día con el descanso. Puedes contarme como es todo eso.

- Carry... - Suspiró Peter pesadamente. - Te estoy invitando a salir.

Ella se sentó recta, quitándose las gafas oscuras, y mirándole directamente. Pesadamente, enmarcados por largas pestañas negros, sus ojos eran de un profundo azul, casi violeta, con estrazas vetas esmeralda irradiando a través de ellos como estrellas. Como siempre, cuando le miraba directamente, Peter sintió una extraña desorientación, como si estuviera cayendo, ahogándose, perdido en el brillo de las estrellas de sus ojos.

- Oh, Peter. - Su voz era suave, musical, hipnotizadora. Era una de las cosas que la habían conducido al estrellato tan rápidamente. Podía cautivar a una audiencia sin esfuerzo solo con su voz. - Todo nuestro sexapil y el coqueteo en el show es sólo una actuación. Somos amigos, y trabajamos juntos, y eso es todo para mí. Durante mi niñez, lo más cercano que tuve nunca a un mejor amigo fue un lobo. - No agregó que todavía pensaba en la piel enmarañada del lobo cada día. - No voy a arriesgar una relación que valoro por intentar hacer de ella algo más.

Peter pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. Ella siempre sonaba tan increíblemente lógica, tan convincente. Siempre que lo miraba, era imposible estar en desacuerdo con nada de lo que decía. Podía robarle el alma tan fácilmente como robó su aliento.

- ¿Un lobo? ¿Uno de verdad?

Ella asintió.

Cuando era joven, vivíamos en una parte muy remota de las Montañas de los Cárpatos. No había niños con los que jugar. Un día un pequeño cachorro de lobo vagó fuera de los bosques cercanos a nuestra casa. Jugaba siempre conmigo y nunca estaba sola. - Había un débil dolor en su voz ante el recuerdo de su perdido amigo animal. - Parecía saber cuándo le necesitaba, cuando estaba triste o solitaria. Siempre era gentil. Incluso cuando le salían los dientes, solo me mordía algunas veces. - Se frotó el brazo recordando, las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron las marcas con una caricia inconsciente. –

Cuando creció, se volvió mi compañero constante; éramos inseparables. Nunca tuve miedo en los bosques por la noche porque él estaba siempre allí para protegerme. Era enorme, de piel negra y espesa, e inteligentes ojos grises que me miraban como si me entendiera. Algunas veces tenía un aspecto tan solemne que parecía cargar el peso del mundo a su espalda. Cuando tomé la decisión de venir a América, fue duro dejar a mis padres, pero me rompió el corazón dejar a mi lobo. Antes de partir, lloré tres noches seguidas, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca se movió, ni una vez, como si entendiera y estuviera lamentándose también. Si hubiera habido alguna forma, me lo hubiera traído conmigo. Pero necesitaba ser libre.

- ¿Me estás contando la verdad? ¿Un lobo de verdad? - Preguntó Peter incrédulo.- Aunque podría creer que Carry pudiera domar a un hombre o bestia fácilmente, estaba asombrado por el comportamiento del animal. - Pensé que los lobos eran tímidos con la gente. No es que haya conocido a muchos de ellos, al menos de la variedad de cuatro patas.

Ella sonrió fugazmente.

- Era grande y podía ser fiero, pero mi lobo era de todo menos tímido conmigo. Por supuesto, no estaba nunca en realidad cerca de nadie más, ni siquiera de mis padres. Galopaba a los bosques si alguien se acercaba. Aunque, permanecía vigilando de lejos hasta estar seguro que yo estaba a salvo. Podía ver sus ojos reluciendo en el bosque, observando, y haciéndome sentir a salvo.

Notando que ella había logrado distraerle, Peter deliberadamente apartó la mirada de ella, apretando los puños con determinación.

- No es natural, la forma en que vives, Carry. Te aíslas a ti misma de cualquier relación íntima.

- Nosotros somos íntimos. - señaló ella gentilmente. - Te apreció mucho, Peter, como a un hermano. Siempre quise tener un hermano.

- No lo soy, Carry. Ni siquiera nos das una oportunidad. ¿Y a quién más tienes en tu vida? Yo te escolto a las fiestas y entrevistas. Superviso la contabilidad y arreglo las citas y me encargo de que se paguen las cuentas. La única cosa que no hago es dormir contigo.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó amenazador a través de la noche, enviando escalofrío en espiral bajando por la espina dorsal de Peter. La cabeza de Carry se alzó, y miró cautelosamente a su alrededor. Peter se puso en pie, escudriñando hacia los camiones que se apartaban del muelle de carga.

- ¿Has oído eso? - Extendió una mano hacia abajo para poner en pie a Carry, sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente en cada sombra. - No te lo conté, pero ocurrió la cosa más rara durante el show. - Estaba susurrando como si la misma noche tuviera oídos. - Después de ponerte en la bóveda, se me cerró la garganta. Fue como si algo tuviera sus manos alrededor de mi garganta, algo muy poderoso. Sentí una furia asesina dirigida directamente hacia mí. - Se pasó una mano por el pelo y rió nerviosamente. - Mi estúpida imaginación, lo sé. Pero oí exactamente el mismo gruñido en mi cabeza. Es una locura, Carry, pero sentí como si estuviera advirtiéndome que me alejara de ti.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Exigió ella, con miedo en los ojos.

Sin advertencia las luces de la zona de carga se apagaron, dejándoles en total oscuridad. Los dedos de Carry se apretaron sobre los de Peter, y él tuvo el claro presentimiento de que estaban siendo observados, incluso cazados. Su coche estaba a una gran distancia, el estacionamiento estaba cubierto por la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de seguridad?

- Peter, tenemos que salir de aquí. Si te digo que corras, hazlo, y no mires atrás, pase lo que pase. - Su voz era baja y exigente, lo suficiente como para que por un momento no pensara en nada más que en complacerla. Pero su pequeño cuerpo, tan cercano al suyo, estaba temblando y la caballerosidad ganó.

- Quédate a mi lado, cariño. Tengo un mal presentimiento con esto. - Advirtió Peter. Como todas las celebridades, Carry sufría su cuota de amenazas y perseguidores. Se había ganado unos pocos millones, eso sin mencionar la misteriosa y sexy imagen que exhalaba. Carry tenía un efecto extraño e hipnotizador en los hombres, como si su recuerdo los atormentara por toda la eternidad.

Carry gritó una advertencia un latido de corazón antes de que algo golpeara a Peter con fuerza en el pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y arrancando su mano de la de ella. Gruñó, su pecho ardía, sintiéndose como si una tonelada de ladrillos le hubiera aplastado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Carry y pudo ver el terror en ellos. Algo enormemente fuerte le cogió, tirando de él treinta pies hacia atrás, sacándole el brazo de su sitio, rompiendo los huesos como ramitas. Gritó, sintiendo un aliento caliente en el cuello.

Carry susurró su nombre, cubrió la distancia entre ellos de un sólo salto, y se lanzó sobre su atacante. La golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que salió volando como una muñeca de trapo por el muelle de carga hacia el asfalto del aparcamiento. Aunque se retorció ágilmente en medio del aire y aterrizó sobre sus pies como una gata, su cabeza estaba aturdida y danzaban puntos blancos ante ella. Antes de que pudiera recobrarse, la bestia atacó a Peter hundiendo los colmillos en su garganta, rasgando y desgarrando, después engulló la rica sangre que brotaba de la terrible herida. Peter se las arregló para volver la cabeza, esperando un lobo o al menos un enorme perro. Unos ojos rojos relucían hacia él malignamente desde una blanca y esquelética cara. Peter murió con agonía y terror, con el temor y la culpa de que falló al proteger a Carry.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Con un bajo y venenoso silbido, la criatura tiró descuidadamente a un lado el cuerpo de Peter, que aterrizó a unos pocos pies de Carry, la sangre formaba una espesa piscina, extendiéndose lentamente a través del asfalto. La bestia levantó la cabeza y giró hacia ella, sonriendo horriblemente, revelando triunfantemente sus puntiagudos dientes.

Ella retrocedió, su corazón latía de miedo. Apresada por el dolor tan bruscamente que durante un momento no pudo respirar. _Peter._ Su primer amigo humano en sus veintitrés años de vida. Muerto por su culpa. Observó al delgado extraño que lo había matado.

La sangre de Peter manchaba su cara y dientes. Obscenamente, su lengua se extendió hacia a fuera y lamió las manchas rojas de sus labios. Sus ojos ardieron hacia ella, mofándose.

- Te encontré primero. Sabía que lo haría.

- ¿Por qué le has matado? - Había horror en su voz.

El rió, lanzándose por el aire y aterrizando a unos pocos pies de ella.

- Deberías intentarlo alguna vez; todo ese miedo fluyendo por el riego sanguíneo con la adrenalina. No hay nada como eso. Me gusta que me mires, sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Nunca apartaba sus ojos o su mente de él, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y preparado, perfectamente equilibrado.

- Seré tu marido. Tu compañero. - Había una amenaza en su voz. - Tu padre, el gran Terry Grandchester, tendrá que revocar la sentencia de muerte que pronunció contra mí. El largo brazo de su justicia no lo es lo bastante como para alcanzar San Francisco, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

- ¿Y si digo no?

- Entonces te tomaré de la forma dura. Podría ser un cambio divertido después de todas esas simples mujeres humanas, marionetas que suplican por complacerme.

Su depravación la enfermaba.

- No te suplican. Les quitas su libertad. Es la única forma que en la que podrías conseguir una mujer. - Puso todo el aborrecimiento y desprecio de lo que era capaz en su voz.

La asquerosa sonrisa se marchitó en sus insustanciales rasgos, dejando una fea caricatura de hombre, una criatura salida de las mismas entrañas del infierno. Su aliento escapó en un largo silbido.

- Pagarás por esa falta de respeto. - Arremetió contra ella.

Una sombra oscura se movió surgiendo de la noche, músculos tensándose como acero bajo una elegante camisa de seda. La sombra se deslizó delante de Carry como un escudo, obligándola a permanecer tras él. Una larga mano le rozó la cara donde su atacante la había golpeado. El toque fue breve aunque increíblemente tierno, y el contacto momentáneo pareció llevarse el dolor con él cuando los dedos del recién llegado resbalaron lejos de su piel. Sus ojos pálidos y plateados se hundieron en la esquelética criatura.

- Buenas noches, Roberto. Veo que has cenado bien. - Su voz era agradable, culta, suave, incluso hipnótica.

Carry contuvo un sollozo estrangulado. Instantáneamente sintió un revoloteo en su mente, un flujo de calidez, el sentimiento de unos brazos sosteniéndola a su fuerza resguardo.

George. - Gruñó Roberto, Sus ojos brillaban con ansias de sangre. - Había oído rumores sobre el peligroso George, el Oscuro, el hombre murciélago de los Cárpatos. Pero no te temo. - Era una bravata, y ellos lo sabían, su mente corría buscando frenéticamente una salida.

George sonrió, una pequeña mueca sin humor, que trajo un indistinto destello cruel a sus ojos. - Obviamente nunca has aprendido modales en la mesa. En todos tus largos años, Roberto ¿qué más has fallado en aprender?

El aliento de Roberto escapó en un largo y lento silbido. Su cabeza empezó a ondular lentamente de un lado a otro. Sus uñas se alargaron, convirtiéndose en garras como afiladas navajas de afeitar.

_Carry,__ cuando ataque, sal de este lugar._ Fue una imperiosa orden en su mente.

_Fue mi amigo a quien mató, yo la que fui amenazada._ Iba contra sus principios permitir que algún otro luchara sus batallas y quizás fuera herido o muerto en su lucha. No dejaba de pensar por qué era tan fácil y natural hablar con George, el más temible de los ancestrales Cárpatos, por una senda mental que no era la senda común de comunicación de su gente.

_Harás lo que te digo, ma petite._ La orden fue dada en su mente con el mismo tono calmado impregnado de indelegable autoridad. Carry contuvo el aliento, temiendo desafiarle. Roberto podía pensar que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a un Cárpato tan poderoso como George pero ella sabía que ella no lo estaba. Era joven, una aficionada en las artes de su gente.

- No tienes derecho a interferir, George. - Exclamó Roberto, sonando como un mimado y petulante chiquillo. - Ella no ha sido reclamada.

Los ojos pálidos de George se entrecerraron reluciendo fría plata.

- Es mía, Roberto. La reclamé hace muchos años. Es mi compañera.

Roberto dio un cauteloso paso a la izquierda.

- Su unión no ha sido oficialmente aceptada. Te mataré y ella me pertenecerá.

- Lo que has hecho aquí es un crimen contra la humanidad. Lo que habrías hecho a mi mujer es un crimen contra nuestra gente, nuestras preciadas mujeres, y contra mí personalmente. La justicia tehaseguido hasta San Francisco, y la sentencia que nuestro Príncipe Terry pronunció sobre ti será ejecutada. El golpe que asestaste a mi compañera por si solo haría ganar tu destino. - George nunca elevó la voz, nunca perdió su débil y burlona sonrisa.

-Vete, Carry.

-No permitiré que te haga daño cuando es a mí a quien busca.

La suave risa de George resonó en su cabeza. No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra, ma petite. Ahora haz lo que digo, y vete. Quería que se fuera antes de presenciar la casual destrucción de la abominación que se había atrevido a golpear a una mujer. Su mujer. Carry ya le temía bastante.

- Voy a matarte. - Dijo Roberto en voz alta, fanfarroneando para reunir coraje.

- Entonces no puedo hacer nada más que permitirte intentarlo. - Replicó George complacientemente. Su voz cayó un octavo más abajo, haciéndose hipnótica. - Eres lento, Roberto, lento y torpe, demasiado incompetente para alguien con mis habilidades. - Su sonrisa era cruel y levemente burlona.

Era imposible evitar escuchar la cadencia de la voz de George. Encontraba su camino hasta el interior del cerebro y nublaba la mente. Inmóvil, alto y poderoso con una muerte fresca, lleno de lujuria y de la necesidad de conquistar, Roberto se lanzó hacia George.

George simplemente ya no estaba allí. Había empujado a Carry tan lejos de ellos como era posible, y como una mancha borrosa despectivamente marcó la cara de Roberto con cuatro profundos surcos, marcándole en el punto exacto que en había magullado la cara de Carry.

La suave y burlona risa de George envió escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Carry. Podía oír los sonidos de la batalla, los gemidos de dolor mientras George fría, implacablemente y sin piedad cortaba a Roberto en pedazos. La pérdida de sangre debilitaba a la criatura. Comparado con George, era torpe y lento.

Carry se apretó los nudillos contra la boca y retrocedió varios pasos, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la cara pétrea de George. Era una máscara implacable, con su sonrisa débil y burlona y los pálidos ojos de la muerte. Nunca cambiaba de expresión. Su asalto era la cosa más fría e implacable que ella hubiera presenciado. Cada cuchillada deliberada contribuía a la debilidad de Roberto hasta que estuvo literalmente cubierto de miles de cortes. Ni una sólo vez fue capaz Roberto de poner una mano o garra sobre George. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, que George podía dar el golpe mortal en cualquier momento.

Ella miró hacia Peter, sin vida sobre el asfalto. Había sido un gran amigo para ella. Le había amado como a un hermano, y ahora yacía insensatamente muerto. Carry finalmente huyó horrorizada cruzando el aparcamiento, refugiándose en los árboles que lo rodeaban. Se sentó en el suelo. Oh, Peter.

Esto era culpa suya. Había pensado que había dejado el mundo de los vampiros y los Cárpatos atrás. Inclinó la cabeza, su estómago se revolvió en protesta por la fría brutalidad de este mundo. Ella no era como esas criaturas. Las lágrimas se enredaron en sus pestañas y corrieron por su cara.

Repentinamente un relámpago estalló y danzó, un látigo blanco azulado cruzó el cielo. Una luz anaranjada de pronto acompañó a un crujido de llamas. Carry se cubrió la cara con las manos, sabiendo que George había destruido el cuerpo de Roberto completamente. Su corazón y su corrompida sangre tenían que ser reducidos a cenizas para asegurar que el vampiro no pudiera levantarse de nuevo. Y ningún Cárpato, ni siquiera uno convertido en vampiro, debía ser expuesto a una autopsia realizada por un médico humano.

Las pruebas físicas de su existencia en manos de los humanos serían peligrosas para toda su raza. Apretó sus ojos cerrados e intentó apartar el olor de la carne quemada. Peter, también, tendría que ser incinerado para esconder la terrible herida abierto en su garganta, evidencia de la presencia del vampiro.

Hubo un gentil revoloteo del aire a su lado. Entonces los dedos de George se curvaron alrededor de su brazo y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. De cerca parecía incluso más poderoso, completamente invencible. Su brazo le rodeó los hombros y la arrastró contra la sólida pared de su pecho. Con el pulgar tocó las lágrimas sobre su cara; con la barbilla acarició la parte alta de su cabeza.

- Lo siento llegué demasiado tarde para salvar a tu amigo. Para cuando fui consciente de la presencia del vampiro, había ya atacado. - No añadió que había estado demasiado ocupado redescubriendo sus emociones y manteniéndolas bajo control para sentir a Roberto inmediatamente. Era su primer desliz en mil años, y no estaba preparado para examinar la razón demasiado de cerca. ¿Culpa, quizás, por la química manipulada que tenía con Carry?

La mente de Carry tocó suavemente la suya y encontró genuino pesar por su dolor.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Siempre se dónde estás en cada momento. Hace cinco años dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, y te lo di. Pero nunca te he dejado.

- No hagas esto, George. Sabes cómo me siento. He creado una nueva vida para mí misma.

Su mano, gentil sobre el pelo de ella, la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

- No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Eres mi compañera, y es hora de que vengas conmigo. Su voz mantuvo la convulsión de suave terciopelo cuando susurro compañera, reforzando su indebido toque con naturalidad. Por más que lo dijera, por más que Carry no lo creyera. En realidad, de repente veía en colores y sentía emociones porque había encontrado a su compañera. Pero George también sabía que había programado su química para que fueran compatibles antes de que naciera; ella nunca había tenido ninguna posibilidad.

Los dientes de ella mordían su labio inferior a causa de la agitación.

- No puedes tomarme contra mi voluntad, George. Va contra nuestras leyes.

Él inclinó su oscura cabeza, su cálido aliento envió un escalofrío de calor que se enroló en el fondo de su estómago.

- Carry, me acompañarás ahora.

Ella levantó la cabeza, el pelo cobrizo cayó en todas direcciones.

- No. Soy lo más cercano a una familia que tenía Peter. Me encargaré de los arreglos para él primero, después lo discutiremos. - Se estaba retorciendo las manos, traicionando su nerviosismo, sin notarlo.

La mano más grande de George cubrió las de ella e inmovilizó el desesperado retorcer de dedos.

- No estás pensando con claridad, ma petite. No puedes ser encontrada en la escena. No tendrías forma racional de explicar lo ocurrido aquí. Prepararé las cosas para que cuando su cuerpo sea encontrado e identificado, ninguna sospecha caiga sobre ti o ninguno de los nuestros.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento, odiando que tuviera razón. No podría atraerse ninguna atención sobre su especia. Pero no tenía que gustarle.

- No iré contigo.

Dientes blancos relucieron hacia ella, la sonrisa de un depredador.

- Puedes intentar desafiarme en esto, Carry, si sientes que debes.

Ella tocó con su mente la de él. Diversión masculina, implacable resolución, calma absoluta. Nada afectaba a George. Ni la muerte ni ciertamente su desafío.

- Llamaré a seguridad. - Amenazó ella desesperadamente.

Los dientes inmaculadamente blancos relampaguearon de nuevo. Los ojos plateados relucieron.

- ¿Deseas que los libere de las órdenes que les di antes de que lo hagas?

Ella cerró los ojos, todavía temblando a causa del shock y el miedo.

- No, no lo hagas. - Susurró derrotada.

George estudió la tristeza tan transparente en su cara.

Algo se arrastró hacia su corazón, algo irreconocible para él pero no obstante fuerte.

- El alba estará sobre nosotros en un par de horas. Necesitamos salir de este lugar.

- No iré contigo. - Insistió ella obstinadamente.

- Si tu orgullo te dicta que debes luchar conmigo, puedes intentarlo. - Su voz, con su cadencia y la formalidad del Viejo Mundo, fue casi una oferta.

Los ojos de ella pasaron a un profundo púrpura.

- ¡Deja de darme permiso! Soy la hija de Terry y Candy, una Cárpato como tú mismo y no sin poderes propios. ¡Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones!

- Si te complace pensar así. - Sus dedos se cerraron fácilmente alrededor de la delgada muñeca, pero ella podía sentir su enorme fuerza. Carry empujó con fuerza, poniendo a prueba su resolución. George aparentemente no notó su forcejeo.

- ¿Deseas que haga esto más fácil para ti? Temes innecesariamente. - Su hipnotizadora voz era increíblemente tentadora.

- ¡No! - El corazón se le cerró de golpe dolorosamente en el pecho. - No controles mi mente. No me conviertas en una marioneta. - Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo y eso la aterrorizaba.

Dos dedos capturaron su barbilla firmemente y la alzaron para que su mirada fuera atrapada por la plateada de él.

- No hay peligro de que ocurra tal atrocidad. No soy un vampiro. Soy un Cárpato, y tú eres mi compañera. Te protegeré con mi vida. Siempre buscaré tu felicidad.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento para controlarse, después lo dejó escapar lentamente.

- No somos compañeros. Yo no elegí. - Se agarró a este hecho, su única esperanza.

- Podemos discutir esto en un momento más oportuno.

Ella asintió débilmente.

- Nos encontraremos mañana entonces.

La silenciosa risa de él llenó su mente. Baja. Divertida. Frustrantemente masculina.

- Vendrás conmigo ahora. - Su voz bajó un octavo, volviéndose cálidamente dulce, acogedora, hipnótica, tan hipnotizadora que era imposible luchar.

Carry apoyó la frente contra los músculos del pecho de él. Las lágrimas estaban ardiendo en sus ojos y garganta.

- Te tengo miedo, George. - Admitió dolorosamente. - No puedo vivir la vida de un Cárpato. Soy como mi madre. Soy demasiado independiente y necesito mi propia vida.

- Conozco tus miedos, ma petite. Conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos. El vínculo entre nosotros es lo bastante fuerte como para cruzar océanos. Nos ocuparemos de tus miedos juntos.

- No puedo hacer esto. ¡No quiero!

Carry se agachó bajo su brazo, emborronó su imagen, y se lanzó a una velocidad deslumbrante. No importaba de qué forma se retorciera o girara, no importaba lo rápido que corriera, George estaba con ella a cada paso del camino. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, estaba en el extremo más alejado del estadio, las lágrimas se vertían desenfrenadamente por su cara. George estaba a su lado, sólido, cálido, invencible, como si realmente conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera.

Sus brazos de enroscaron alrededor de su cintura, levantándola completamente de los pies y apresándola.

- Por permitirte tu libertad, te expuse al peligro de renegados como Roberto. - Por un momento dejó caer su cabeza para enterrarla en la espesa masa de su sedoso pelo. Entonces, sin advertencia, se lanzó al aire, un enorme pájaro de presa con enorme fuerza, el pequeño cuerpo de Carry presionado firmemente contra él.

Ella cerró los ojos y permitió que el pesar por Peter la consumiera, alejando todo conocimiento de la criatura que atravesaba el cielo con ella, llevándola a su refugio. Sus puños se apretaron alrededor de los músculos fuertes como el acero. El viento llevaba el sonido de sus sollozos hacia las estrellas. Sus lágrimas brillaban como joyas en la noche.

George podía sentir su dolor como si fuera propio. Sus lágrimas le conmovían como nada más podía. Su mente se extendió hasta el caos de la de ella, encontrando el aplastante pesar y el terrible miedo a él. Deliberadamente la rodeó con calidez y confort. Acarició su mente, aliviando sus nervios.

Carry abrió las ojos para encontrarse fuera de la ciudad, sobre las montañas. George la colocó gentilmente en los escalones de una enorme y confusa casa. Se adelantó a ella para abrir la puerta, después retrocedió cortésmente para permitirle entrar.

Carry se sintió pequeña y perdida, sabiendo que si daba un paso para entrar en su guarida, estaría colocando su vida en las manos de él. Sus ojos se encendieron con un fuego blanco azulado, como si hubiera capturado una estrella y estuviera atrapada para siempre en sus profundidades. Alzando su barbilla desafiantemente caminó hacia atrás hasta que la barandilla del porche la detuvo.

- Me niego a entrar en tu casa.

La risa de él llegó entonces, baja, divertida y enloquecedoramente masculina.

- Tu cuerpo y el mío eligieron por nosotros. No hay otro hombre para ti, Carry. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Puedo sentir tus emociones cuando los hombres, humanos o Cárpatos, te tocan. Te repulsa; no puedes soportar su toque. - Su voz se hizo más bajo todavía, una oscura caricia mágica que pareció enviar calor que se extendía a través de ella como lava fundida. - No como mi toque, ma petite. Ambos lo sabemos. No lo niegues, o me veré forzado a probar mis palabras.

- Solo tengo veintitrés años. - Señaló ella desesperadamente. - Tú tienes siglos. No he tenido una vida en absoluto.

El se encogió de hombros casualmente, músculos ondeados, sus ojos plateados sobre la hermosa y ansiosa cara de ella.

- Entonces disfrutarás los beneficios de mi experiencia.

- George, por favor, entiéndelo. No me amas. No me conoces. No soy como las otras mujeres de los Cárpatos. No quiero ser una yegua de cría para mi raza. No puedo ser tu prisionera, no importa lo amorosa e indulgente que sea.

Él se rió suavemente y ondeó una mano displicente en el espacio entre ellos.

- _Eres_ joven, niña, si crees lo que estás diciendo. - Había una gentiliza en su voz que volvió su corazón a pesar de todos sus miedos. - ¿Es tu madre una prisionera?

- Mis padres son diferentes. Mi padre ama a mi madre. Incluso así, algunas veces pisotearía sus derechos si pudiera. Una jaula dorada sigue siendo una jaula, George.

Tenía ese aire divertido de nuevo, que caldeaba el frío acero de sus ojos. Carry sintió que su temperamento se alzaba. Tuvo el impulso ingobernable de abofetearle la cara.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, un desafío sutil. Señaló la puerta abierta.

Ella lanzó una risa forzada.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí fuera hasta el amanecer, George. Estoy deseándolo ¿sabes?

El apoyó la cadera perezosamente contra la pared.

- ¿Piensas desafiarme?

- No puedes forzarme contra mi voluntad sin violar nuestras leyes.

- En todos los siglos que he existido, ¿crees que nunca he roto nuestras leyes? - Su risa suave no estaba desprovista de humor. - Las cosas que he hecho harían parecer tu rapto tan insignificante como un común crimen humano.

- No obstante impartiste justicia a Roberto, incluso aunque San Francisco es el territorio de caza de Albert Andrew. - Señaló ella, nombrando a otro de los poderosos hombres Cárpatos que seguía el rastro y destruía a aquellos de ellos que se convertían en vampiros. - ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

- Eres mi compañera, la única cosa que se interpone entre mí y la destrucción de mortales e inmortales por igual. - Estableció calmadamente, como una verdad absoluta. - Nadie te tocará o intentará interponerse entre nosotros y seguir con vida. Te golpeó, Carry.

- Mi padre podría...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- No intentes meter a tu padre en esto, chérie, aunque Terry es el Príncipe de nuestra gente. Esto es entre tú y yo. No quieres una guerra. Roberto te golpeó; esa era razón suficiente para que muriera.

Ella le tocó con la mente de nuevo. No había rabia. Sólo resolución. Creía en lo que decía. No estaba disuadiéndola o intentando asustarla. Quería sinceridad entre ellos. Carry se presionó el dorso de la mano contra la boca. Siempre había sabido que este momento llegaría.

- Lo siento, George. - Susurró desesperadamente. - No puedo ser lo que tú quieres. Elegiré enfrentar el amanecer.

Los dedos de él acariciaron su cara con increíble gentileza.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero de ti. - Sus manos le sostuvieron la cara, los pulgares acariciaron la piel satinada sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente en su garganta. - Sabes que no puedo permitirte tal elección, ma petite. Podemos hablar de tus miedos. Ven adentro conmigo.

Su mente estaba invadiendo la de ella, una cálida y dulce seducción. Sus ojos, tan pálidos y fríos, se caldearon hasta asemejar mercurio fundido que parecía arder dentro de la mente de ella, amenazando su misma esencia.

Los dedos de Carry se clavaron en la barandilla mientras se sentía ahogar en calor líquido.

- ¡Detente, George! - Gritó bruscamente, decidida a romper su garra mental. Era un dulce tormento, un crescendo de calor y seducción tan peligroso que se lanzó a si misma hacia la entrada de la casa para huir de su oscuro poder sobre ella.

El brazo de George detuvo el precipitado vuelo. Su boca se movió al oído de ella. Su cuerpo, agresivamente masculino, duro y fieramente despierto, acarició el de ella. _Dilo, Carry. Di las palabras. _

Incluso el susurro en su mente era terciopelo negro. Su boca, perfecta y sensual, tan caliente y húmeda, vagaba bajándole por la garganta. La realidad de su carne era incluso más erótica que su seducción mental. Sus dientes le rozaron ligeramente la piel. El cuerpo de él se tensó, y pudo sentir el monstruo despertando en él, hambriento, ardiendo con una necesidad nada gentil, no un amante ideal sino un hombre de los Cárpatos completamente excitado.

Las palabras que le ordenaba decir casi estrangulaban su garganta y las expulsó tan bajo, que fue imposible decir si estaban hablando en voz alta o si eran meramente un eco en su mente.

- Voy contigo por mi propia voluntad.

La soltó instantáneamente, permitiéndole tropezar para cruzar el umbral por sí misma. Tras ella, su enorme forma llenó la puerta. Permanecía en pie elevándose sobre ella, con los ojos plateados irradiando calor, poder, intensa satisfacción. George cerró la puerta con el pie y la alcanzó.

Carry gritó e intentó evadir su toque, pero él la alcanzó con su fuerza casual, acunando el cuerpo que luchaba contra su pecho. Su barbilla acarició el pelo sedoso.

- Quédate quieta, infante, o terminarás haciéndote daño a ti misma. No hay forma de luchar contra mí, y no puedo permitir que te hagas daño.

- Te odio.

- No me odias, Carry. Me temes, pero por encima de todo, temes lo que eres. - Replicó con calma. Se estaba moviendo a través de la casa con largas zancadas, llevándola al sótano, después bajó aún más hasta la cámara cuidadosamente oculta en las profundidades de la tierra.

Su cuerpo ardía por él, y, tan cerca de su calor, no había alivio. El hambre aumentó bruscamente, y algo salvaje en ella alzó su cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

En el momento en que George la dejó sobre sus pies, Carry, corrió lejos de él. De un solo salto puso la distancia de la habitación entre ellos. El miedo era una entidad viva y creciente, mezclándose con su salvaje naturaleza.

George podía sentir su corazón latir, y el suyo propio se sintonizó a sí mismo para igualar el latente ritmo del de ella. Su sangre le llamaba. Tomó la esencia en sus pulmones, en sus venas, en su propia sangre ardiente y surgió con un feroz y ardiente deseo. Tomó aliento por los dos, luchando por controlar al rugiente demonio en él, luchando por la calma que necesitaba para evitar hacerle daño, para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí misma.

Parecía lo que era, joven, salvaje, hermosa, sus ojos profundamente azules parecían estrellas, enormes por el miedo. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada de él, todos sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos que le llevó unos pocos momentos ordenar sus confusas emociones. Pesar y culpa por su amigo perdido. Disgusto y humillación porque su cuerpo pudiera traicionarla, porque no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él. Temía que él pudiera lograr su meta, hacerla su compañera, controlar su vida. Temor de que le hiciera daño con su fuerza, con su propio deseo ardiente. Ante la necesidad de escapar de esa visión; estaba dispuesta a luchar a muerte.

George la enfrentó sin expresión, sin mover un músculo. Buscó una forma de relajar la situación. Nunca permitiría que Carry muriera. Lo había arriesgado todo por ella. Había arriesgado su propia cordura, su misma alma. No lo perdería todo ahora por su propia torpeza.

- Lamento verdaderamente la pérdida de tu amigo, Carry. - Dijo George tranquila y amablemente, su voz baja, un susurro de música hipnótica.

Las pestañas de ella temblaron. Parpadeó. Las palabras de él eran claramente inesperadas.

- Debería haber estado allí mucho más rápidamente para salvarle. - Admitió él suavemente. - No te decepcionaré de nuevo.

Ella se humedeció los labios y tomó aire. Parecía invencible, implacable. Parecía un hechicero, exudando oscura tentación por cada poro. Su pura sexualidad era sobrecogedora. Su voz amable y en perfecta calma se contraponía con el toque de sensual crueldad de su boca, el intenso ardor de sus pálidos ojos, y la implacable máscara que siempre llevaba.

- No soy un monstruo que te atacaría mientras tu pesar y temor son tan afilados. Relájate, pequeña. Tu compañero puede ser un demonio para los otros, pero tú estás a salvo. Sólo deseo confortarte. - Sintió el tentativo toque de ella en su mente, buscando la verdad de sus palabras. Raramente permitía a nadie la intimidad de un vínculo mental. Con ella, la mezcla añadía profundidad a su dolor físico, el remolino de las poco familiares emociones. Pero también le dio placer. Intenso placer.

Todo lo que Carry podía detectar era su necesidad de ofrecerle confort. Su mente parecía serena, una clara y fresca piscina sin una onda. Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, la mente de él calmaba el caos de la suya. ¿Por qué fue a George al que respondió? Como él había dicho, el toque de cualquier otro hombre la hacía sentir repulsión. Él solo tenía que estar cerca de ella, y su mente y cuerpo gritaban por él.

Se frotó la cabeza. Pequeños martillos parecían estar acampando en su cráneo. George se movió fácil y casualmente hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama. La mirada de ella se pegaba a la de él, su cara pálida, con fantasmales sombras en sus ojos. Él aplastó hierbas en un cuenco de cristal, la fragancia aliviadora instantáneamente llenó la habitación.

- Ven aquí, ma chérie. - Su voz fue baja e invitadora. El sonido la lavó como agua clara. - Casi amanece.

La mirada de ella se apartó incómoda de la cama cuando notó su entorno por primera vez. La habitación era grande, espacioso, antigua. Las velas iluminaban el interior, haciéndola brillar suavemente. La cama era grande, pesada de cuatro postes tallada elaboradamente con rosas y retorcidas ramas de hojas. Era hermoso, gótica... y aterradora. Se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño inciertamente. - Me gustaría disponer de mi propia recámara.

Los pálidos ojos flotaron sobre ella posesivamente.

- No te alejarás de mi lado.

- ¿No? - De repente pareció desesperadamente cansada, le dolía la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban, y se sentó bruscamente en el suelo. Una mano se deslizó a través de su espeso pelo cobrizo, empujándolo lejos de la cara en un gesto inconscientemente femenino. Parpadeó, y con rapidez George estuvo de pie sobre ella. Cerró los ojos cuando extendió una mano hacia ella. Era fuerte, enormemente fuerte, alzándola como si no fuera más que una niña. Enterró la cara contra su pecho, incapaz de reunir fuerzas para luchar con él.

George saboreó la sensación de Carry entre sus brazos, su suavidad acunada contra sus firmes músculos, la seda de su pelo rozando eróticamente su piel. El dolor corrió a través de él como lava fundida; el hambre se elevó. La dejó sobre su cama, donde pertenecía. Su primitiva naturaleza, el cazador, el depredador en él, exigió que la tomara inmediatamente, uniéndola irrevocablemente a él para siempre. Le pertenecía. Él sabía exactamente lo que era, un demonio sin corazón, sin Carry estaba sentenciado a una interminable y solitaria existencia. Había caminado sobre la tierra durante siglos, un poderoso sanador, nadie era más grande que él, pero completamente muerto por dentro. Había estado tan solo. Siempre solo, Interminablemente sólo. Pero ahora tenía a Carry. Y destruiría a cualquiera que intentara apartarla de él, cualquiera que la amenazara.

Su mano volvió a acariciarle el pelo, un masaje calmante en su cuero cabelludo. Su hipnótica voz asumió un canto de sanación, alejando el dolor de sus sienes, reemplazándolo por paz. Se estiró a su lado, su enorme y pesada forma empequeñeciendo la de ella. Instantáneamente su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía. Estaba ardiendo, el deseo ardía en su sangre, sus músculos, cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aceptó el dolor, agradecido de poder sentirlo. Mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, se maravilló de la perfección de alguien tan pequeño y frágil. Ella estaba temblando tanto que podía oír el castañeteo de sus dientes.

- Sé lo que soy, Carry, un monstruo que el mundo humano no puede concebir. Pero he tenido siempre honor, integridad, y un talento para sanar. Puedo hacerte dos promesas. Nunca habrá falsedad entre nosotros, y te protegeré con mi vida. Tengo que decir que no tomaré lo que es mío esta noche. Tenemos tiempo para calmar tus temores.

Ella enterró la cara en su camisa de seda, donde podía sentir el firme latir de su corazón, el calor de su piel. Era imposible para él esconder su feroz excitación, y no se molestó en intentarlo, en cambio fijó el cuerpo de ella en la dura longitud del suyo. Carry estaba demasiado agotada por los acontecimientos de la noche para continuar luchando. Tendida entre sus brazos, exhausta, encontró paz en el mismo que la amenazaba.

- Crees que soy como las otras mujeres de los Cárpatos, George, pero no lo soy. - Dijo suavemente, sin estar segura de sí le estaba ofreciendo una disculpa o una explicación.

La boca de él rozó la parte alta de su cabeza, la más leve de las caricias; su pulgar acarició el punto donde Roberto la había golpeado.

- Sabes lo que ocurre a los hombres de nuestra especie, Carry; tu padre no habrá sido negligente al educarte en algo tan importante. No puedes correr por ahí sin ser reclamada. Hay otros como Roberto, salvajes, peligrosos, conducidos a la locura por la falta de una compañera.

- Él tenía la mitad de tu edad. ¿Por qué se convirtió en un renegado y tú no? - Giró la cabeza para encontrar los pálidos ojos de George. Un escalofrío corrió a través de ella ante la falta de piedad que vio allí, ante la severa posesión que ardía en las heladas profundidades plateadas.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué hay tan pocos de nosotros?

- Por supuesto. Solo porque no elija emparejarme no significa que no piense en los problemas que enfrenta nuestra gente. George, no deseo ser la compañera de nadie. No hay razón para tomarlo como algo personal.

George le sonrió, su perfecta boca era sensual e invitadora.

- Sé que tienes miedo de mí, Carry.

Decida a no proponer una discusión que no pudiera ganar, ella volvió a un tópico seguro.

- La razón de que haya tan pocos Cárpatos es porque hay pocas mujeres y ninguna niña. Incluso los niños raramente sobreviven a sus primeros años. - Carry involuntariamente se movió más cerca de la calidez de él. Parecía tan fuerte, haciéndola sentir extrañamente a salvo y cómodo en la peor noche de su vida.

- ¿Y qué pasa con los hombres? ¿Te has preguntado realmente porque tan pocos sobreviven sin convertirse en vampiro? - Sus manos acariciaron el pelo de ella. - ¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola, Carry, realmente sola?

Cuando era niña había vivido en aislamiento, excepto por sus padres, consagrados como estaban el uno por el otro, todavía la mimaban y adoraban. Su lobo, también, había sido extraordinario, llenando cada lugar vacío en su vida. Nunca se había sentido sola hasta que puso un océano entre ella y el suelo sanador de su tierra natal. Alejarse de sus padres, el lobo, e incluso de sus opresivas obligaciones como mujer de los Cárpatos la había dejado con un agujero abierto en el corazón. Estar rodeada de gente, incluso el afecto que sentía hacia Peter y los miembros de su personal, no aliviaba el creciente vacío que la consumía. Sin querer compartir sus secretos con George, sin embargo, no respondió.

- Nosotros los hombres no podemos sobrevivir a la creciente oscuridad sin nuestra pareja, Carry. Nuestra naturaleza es agresiva, depredadora, posesiva, incluso entre los de nuestra raza. Somos destructivos y poderosos, hambrientos de sangre. Necesitamos un contrapeso. La mayoría de los hombres empiezan a declinar después de varios siglos, cuando ya no ven colores, no experimentan verdaderos sentimientos, y sólo pueden confiar en la fuerza de su voluntad para mantener nuestras leyes. Algunos eligen terminar su existencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde, caminando en el amanecer, a la luz del día, y permitiendo a la tierra reclamarlos. Otros muchos eligen abrazar la oscuridad, entregando sus almas, cazando a la raza humana. Abusan de mujeres y niños, cazan y matan por el placer momentáneo, por el poder y el ansia. No puede permitirse.

- Mi padre y tú son los más viejos. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

- Tu padre y yo pasamos nuestros años de lujuria de sangre en medio de las guerras que recorrieron Europa. Podíamos canalizar nuestras energías en salvar a otros de ejércitos asoladores. La caza de vampiros los proveía de más oponentes. Entre nosotros hicimos un pacto para buscar el amanecer antes de convertirnos completamente. Tu padre tenía la responsabilidad de nuestra gente para mantenerle cuerdo, y más tarde encontró a tu madre, una humana con un extraordinario talento psíquico y tanto coraje y compasión que era capaz de aceptar nuestra vida.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Lo mejor que puedo decir de mí mismo es que nunca abusé de una mujer o un niño, y que pasé siglos aprendiendo las artes sanadoras. Pero tengo la naturaleza de un depredador, Carry, así como todos los hombres de nuestra raza. Porque tengo siglos de antigüedad, la bestia es fuerte en mí. - Suspiró suavemente. - Los cinco años que te permití de libertad han sido un infierno para mí y peligrosos para todos lo que entraban en contacto conmigo. Estoy muy cerca de convertirme, y es demasiado tarde para que busque el amanecer. Era necesario para la seguridad de todos los involucrados que viniera por ti ahora. - Sus manos se enredaron en la seda de su pelo, apretando mechones en los que enterraba la cara, inhalando su fresca esencia. - No puedo esperar más.

La admisión le desgarró su alma. No podría permitirse el lujo de darle la única cosa que ella le pedía... su libertad. Aunque era George, el Oscuro, el más poderoso entre los Cárpatos, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla. Debía convertirse en la compañera del único Cárpato al que todos los otros temían. Y era demasiado joven.

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es para las mujeres de nuestra raza, George? ¿Saber que en nuestro decimoctavo cumpleaños debemos dejar la protección de nuestro padre para entregarnos a algún extraño? - Esta vez abrió su mente a él completamente, convocando el recuerdo de hace cinco años para ambos.

Como cualquier niña-mujer en edad de emparejarse, Carry había encontrado una excitación temeraria en saber que era hermosa y tenía poder sobre los hombres de su especie. Estuvo complacida cuando su padre convocó a todos los varones disponibles para conocerla. Ignorando la preocupación de su madre, había coqueteado entre ellos, inocente de los estragos que estaba causando. Sin embargo, en algún momento durante la reunión se había vuelto consciente de la peligrosa atmósfera, la presión de los cuerpos masculinos contra ella, el hambre en sus ojos, el olor de su excitación. Ninguno de ellos, la conocía o le importaba ella o le importaba saber que sentía o pensaba. La deseaban, aunque no era realmente a ella a la que deseaban. Se sintió sofocada, asqueada, temerosa. Ninguno de ellos la hacía sentir las cosas que se suponía que debía sentir.

Carry había escapado a su habitación y se había mojado la cara con agua fresca, sintiéndose enferma y de alguna forma sucia. Cuando se giró, George, el Oscuro, estaba en su habitación con ella. Su poder emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo. Lo llevaba de forma casual, de la misma forma que llevaba su enorme fuerza.

Era totalmente diferente a los otros... mucho más aterrador, mucho más poderoso. Los demás parecían jóvenes cachorros en comparación. Sus pálidos ojos se movieron sobre ella posesivamente, y la piel de ella ardió ante el simple roce de su mirada. Le robaba el aliento convirtiendo su cuerpo en calor líquido, haciéndola desear cosas con las que nunca había soñado.

El miedo se cerró de golpe en ella entre el conocimiento de que él podía fácilmente robarle su voluntad, hacerla suya tan irrevocablemente que haría cualquier cosa por estar con él.

Me perteneces, a ningún otro. Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, el vínculo eran tan familiar y fuerte, era terrorífico. La senda mental no era la común de los Cárpatos sino la de un vínculo privado e íntimo. Él se movió, un simple ondear de músculo, y el corazón de ella latió con anticipación. Los dedos de él rodearon la parte superior de su brazo de forma que ella fue totalmente consciente de su enorme fuerza. Era casi imposible respirar. Los dedos de él se deslizaron a lo largo de su brazo para rodear su frágil muñeca como un brazalete. El contacto fue como una lengua de fuego deslizándose por su piel. Cada célula de su cuerpo súbitamente inmovilizada; contuvo el aliento, esperando. Sólo esperando. La arrastró hacia él, cerca, tan cerca, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo impreso para toda la eternidad en el de él. Muy gentilmente, él le alzó la barbilla y su boca se cerró sobre la de ella.

En ese instante su vida entera, su misma existencia cambió. La tierra se movió, el aire chirrió, y su cuerpo ya no le perteneció. Se sentía necesitada, ardiente, dolorida por él. Cuerpo y mente, su misma piel, se unió con la de él. No había Carry sin George ni George sin Carry. Necesitaba sus manos sobre ella, le necesitaba dentro de ella, de su corazón, su mente, su misma alma.

Cuando la soltó, se sintió abandonada, experimento un terrible vacío, como si él le hubiera robado una enorme parte de ella y la hubiera dejado convertida en una simple sombra. La idea la aterrorizó. Un extraño, alguien que no la amaba o conocía, era capaz de llevarse su vida. Súbitamente le pareció peor que entregarse a alguno de los otros. Ninguno de ellos la controlaría nunca o le arrebataría su vida entera. Si ninguno de ellos podía nunca amarla, al menos no la poseerían en cuerpo y alma. Aterrorizada, había suplicado a George que la dejara marchar, que la dejara vivir su propia vida. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron de pena y se caldearon con algo más, la había soltado, había estado de acuerdo con darle más tiempo. Carry, sin embargo, había planeado huir de su poder para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis niñas, lamento mucho el mega retraso con las historias, pero mi actual vida laborar apenas me deja respirar, lamento ser tan irresponsable hacia con ustedes, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido empezando por esta semana, les traigo unos capítulos y actualizare a mas tardar el martes en la noche. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios e inbox y a aquellas que me han jalado las orejas a través de sus mensajes. Sin mas les dejo la lectura, espero la disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

Lo peor era, que después de volar a Estados Unidos, Carry nunca se había sentido completa de nuevo. George le había arrancado una parte de ella con un pequeño beso. Nunca había salido de su cabeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, todo lo que podía ver era a él. Algunas veces, si se concentraba lo suficiente, incluso podía oler su salvaje e indomable esencia. Rondaba sus sueños y la llamaba en sus sueños. Claramente, el riesgo de que poseyera su misma alma era demasiado enorme para permitirle lo que estaba exigiendo ahora.

La mano de George acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, después la deslizó a su nuca.

- Podemos hacer frente a tus miedos, ma petite. No son insuperables. - Su voz, como siempre, fue calmada y monótona.

El corazón de Carry se hundió. Nada le conmovía, ni siquiera compartiendo uno de sus más privados y aterradores recuerdos.

- No quiero esto. - Susurró ella, las lágrimas ardían en su garganta. Estaba humillada por haber admitido tanto y que significara tan poco para él.

- Descansa ahora, pequeña. Lo arreglaremos más tarde.

Ella se calló, pareciendo aceptar su orden tranquilamente. Pero Carry tenía unos pocos trucos bajo la manga; después de todo, era considerada una de las mejoras magas del mundo. George podía ofrecerle un indulto temporal, pero cuando se despertaran, su apetito sería feroz. Dudaba de que ni siquiera su enorme autodominio la salvara entonces. Tendría que hacer su más atrevida y más importante escapada.

- ¿Carry? - Los brazos de George la apretaron firme y, posesivamente contra él. - No intentes dejarme. Lucha conmigo, discute, pero no intentes dejarme. Camino en el límite del autocontrol. No siento nada por nadie excepto por ti. Sería muy peligroso.

- Así que tengo que dar mi vida para que la tuya pueda continuar. - Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el dorso de su propia mano.

- No puedes existir sin mí, de todas formas, Carry. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que crezca el vacío que te consume. - Se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y tocó con su lengua las lágrimas, saboreándola. Entonces su voz cayó un octavo, volviéndose pureza en sí misma. - No lo niegues. Lo siento creciendo en ti. La terrible y dolorosa soledad.

El corazón de Carry saltó ante el áspero terciopelo de la lengua de él raspando sus nudillos desnudos. No permitiría que su natural sensualidad la sedujera, no importaba como su propio cuerpo respondiera a la llamada prohibida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta entonces, George? ¿Un siglo o dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Más? No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Porque a ninguna de nuestras mujeres se les permite elegir su propio destino. Yo no debería ser responsable de tu vida más de lo que tú deberías ser responsable de la mía.

- Somos Cárpatos, ma petite, no humanos, a pesar de la formar en que tu madre te ha criado. Soy responsable de tu vida, como tú de la mía. Es la costumbre de nuestra gente, y la única cosa que protege a los humanos de nuestra oscuridad. Nuestras mujeres son apreciadas, protegidas, tratadas con respeto, guardadas como el tesoro que sabemos que son. - La sombra oscura sobre su barbilla frotaba en la parte alta de la cabeza de ella en un gesto curiosamente consolador. Pequeños mechones de pelo se recogieron en un manojo, ondeando juntos. - Tu madre tiene mucho de lo que responder, por llenar tu cabeza con tonterías humanas cuando debería haberte preparado para tu verdadero destino.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas tonterías? ¿Porque queria que fuera capaz de elegir por mí misma lo que deseaba? ¿Por construir mí propio destino? ¿Por saborear la libertad? No quiero ser propiedad de nadie.

- Ninguno de nosotros puede elegir, Carry. - Sus brazos se tensaron brevemente, y su cálido aliento encontró la oreja de ella. - Los compañeros nacen el uno para el otro. Y libertad es una palabra que puede significar muchas cosas diferentes. - Su voz era tan hermosa y gentil, chocando con sus palabras de hecho-consumado. - Duerme, y escapa de tu miedo durante un rato.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía sus labios acariciándole la oreja, después se deslizaron hacia el cuello. Saboreó su toque, lo tomó en su cuerpo y se odió por ello.

- Duerme tú, George. Quiero pensar.

Unos dientes rasparon su piel, justo sobre su pulso latente. Después la lengua acarició, aliviando la aguda sensación.

- No quiero que pienses más, ma petite. Haz lo que digo o te haré dormir yo mismo.

Ella palideció.

- ¡No! - Como cualquier Cárpato, Carry sabía lo vulnerable que sería cuando el sol se alzara y el sueño tomara su cuerpo. Si George le ordenaba entrar en el profundo sueño de los Cárpatos, estaría completamente en su poder. - Dormiré. - Deliberadamente ralentizó su respiración, ralentizó su corazón.

A su lado, George se concentró en las entradas de su guarida, sellándolas con hechizos ancestrales. Después se concentró en las verjas de las perreras de los lobos. Se abrieron, soltando a los lobos híbridos para que vagaran y guardaran las estancias altas y los terrenos de la casa. Carry todavía pensaba escapar de él. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo poderoso que era realmente. Y porque se había prometido a si mismo que siempre le diría la verdad, no podía decir las palabras bonitas y vacías que podían aliviar sus temores. La adquisición de conocimiento le había ayudado a mantener su cuerpo y mente fuerte en los interminables años de vacía oscuridad. Había esperado por Carry, su compañera, desde antes de que naciera. Desde el momento en que había tocado a la mujer de Terry, Candy, sanando las terribles heridas que había sufrido a manos de algunos desencaminados asesinos de vampiros, dándole su sangre pura y poderosa para ayudarla a salvar la vida, había sabido que le proporcionaría a su compañera. Esa niña creciendo en su interior sería suya. Y había hecho todo lo que podía para asegurar ese resultado.

Cuando los cazadores humanos intentaron matar a Candy Grandchester, George la había salvado y a la niña en su interior, sellando el vínculo entre él y la mujer recién concebida con su propia sangre poderosa. Se había asegurado de que no pudiera escapar de él, susurrándole, aliviándola, incitándola a permanecer en su mundo a pesar de las heridas en su frágil cuerpecito. Habiendo llegado a tales extremos para ligar a su compañera a él antes incluso de que hubiera nacido, nunca le permitiría irse ahora. Empujó el cuerpo de Carry tan cerca de él como era posible, fijando su gran cuerpo alrededor del de ella de forma protectora. Roberto viajaba con un grupo de renegados Cárpatos, ahora vampiros, matando, rasgando, creando marionetas humanas sin cerebro para servirlos. Si habían seguido todos a Carry hasta aquí a San Francisco, la ciudad se convertiría pronto en su campo de matanza. George tenía que mantener a Carry a salvo, pero sabía que no dejaría a los humanos de la ciudad enfrentarse a la amenaza solos. Albert Andrew, un poderoso Cárpato, estaba en esta región, y cazaría a los renegados y los destruiría. Albert era un cazador capaz, temido por los no-muertos.

George acarició el pelo de Carry gentilmente. Por ella, deseaba poder darle la libertad que tanto deseaba, pero era imposible. En cambio, estaría encadenada a su lado por toda la eternidad. Suspiró, después ralentizó su corazón y pulmones preparándose para dormir. Como antiguo, había con frecuencia llevado la justicia de los Cárpatos a los renegados, del mismo modo que habría esperado que Terry se la llevara a él si había esperado demasiado para reclamar a Carry y salvarse a sí mismo de su propia oscuridad. Pero seriamente dudaba de que nadie, ni siquiera Terry, el Príncipe de su gente, pudiera superarle si se convertía en un vampiro. No podía afrontar el riesgo. Carry debía seguir siendo suya. Tomó un último aliento, tomando la esencia de ella en su cuerpo y manteniéndola allí mientras su corazón cesaba de latir.

El sol se elevó sobre las montañas, rayos de luz ardían a través de las ventanas de la enorme y solitaria casa. La madera de roble pulida relucía. Los azulejos de mármol brillaban. El único sonido que se podía oír eran los suaves pasos ocasionales de los lobos mientras patrullaban el primer y segundo piso y el sótano. Fuera, también, más lobos se movían impacientemente atravesando los terrenos, a lo largo de la alta y pesada vaya que los encerraba en la propiedad. La valla era más para la protección de cualquier humano vagabundo que para evitar que los animales merodearan por el campo. Su vínculo con George era fuerte, su labor era afianzar y preservar la finca. Los lobos nunca le dejarían por propia voluntad.

El sol batallaba con una espesa capa de nubes y, valientemente extendía rayos dorados a través de la tarde. El viento empezó a recoger y arremolinar hojas en pequeños montículos sobre el suelo. Bajo tierra, la enorme cámara estaba en silencio. Después en ese silencio un corazón empezó a latir. Una ráfaga de aire llenó unos pulmones. Carry exploró sus alrededores, probando la naturaleza de la prisión de protección de George. A su lado, George estaba tendido tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerto, un brazo se enroscaba posesivamente alrededor de su cintura.

Carry permitió que el alivio inundara su cuerpo. Ella tenía un secreto que nadie más que su lobo sabía. La mayor parte de los niños de los Cárpatos no sobrevivían a su primer año. Durante el período crítico cuando sus cuerpos exigían más que leche pero rechazaban toda comida y sangre, su madre, que había sido una vez completamente humana e incapaz de alimentarse de su propia gente, le había dado sangre de animal diluida. Aunque Carry era pequeña y frágil comparada con la mayoría de los Cárpatos, había crecido con la mezcla de su madre. Y, decidida a vivir una vida lo más normal posible, Carry había seguido con su inusual dieta durante sus años de crecimiento, esperando poder aumentar su diferencia con los otros Cárpatos y ser capaz de olvidar su propio futuro.

A los dieciséis, Carry había empezado a experimentar con la posibilidad de salir al sol. Su madre le había contado tantas historias de la vida en el sol, cruzando el océano, historias de libertad y viajes. Carry, a cambio, esperanzadamente contaba cada una de ellas a su compañero, el lobo.

Osadamente, empezó a despertarse más y más temprano, lentamente exponiendo su piel al sol, esperando construir una inmunidad que los Cárpatos no tenían, que los obligaba a ir a la tierra a la luz del sol y volver a la vida durante la noche. Algunas veces el dolor era demasiado para que lo soportara, y detenía sus incursiones durante unos pocos días. Pero Carry era tenaz cuando se le metía algo en la mente, y quería caminar al sol.

Aunque nunca fue capaz de tolerar la luz del sol más allá de las once de la mañana o antes de las cinco de la tarde en los meses de verano, su piel se había ajustado a los rayos del sol. Tenía que llevar las gafas de sol más oscuras durante el día y bajo las brillantes luces del escenario, pero por otra parte parecía escapar del terrible letargo que la dieta de sangre humana causaba a los Cárpatos. Había sacrificado algo de la velocidad y fuerza de su raza, pero tenía la libertad de caminar a la luz, como su madre había descrito.

Carry cerró los ojos, recordando la vez que había salido a escondidas mientras sus padres dormían profundamente en su cámara subterránea. El sol estaba todavía alto, y, sintiéndose particularmente complacida consigo misma, Carry se abrió paso a través del profundo bosque sobre los acantilados.

Empezó a escalar, intentando mejorar su velocidad y fuerza. Pero había vacilado casi en la cima, resbaló y perdió el piso. Se aferró de cara a la roca, trepando en busca de un asidero, excavando ranuras profundas en el precipicio con las uñas encorvadas como garras. Cayó pero se dio la vuelta en medio del aire con toda la agilidad de un gato, esperando aterrizar sobre sus pies. Pero falló al ver una raíz de árbol rota sobresaliendo de la cara del precipicio y como una estaca afilada. Sus gafas oscuras cayeron de su nariz hasta el suelo del bosque de abajo. Carry gritó de dolor, la sangre manaba de su herida. Durante un momento se sostuvo allí; después la raíz cedió bajo su peso y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo de roca.

Al principio no pudo respirar, el aire golpeó en sus pulmones. Manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados contra la terrible luz, apretó los dientes, presionó ambas manos sobre su herida y envió fuera una angustiosa y desesperada llamada a su lobo. Después, se preguntó por qué no había dudado en llamarle, no había pensado en llamar a sus padres. Él respondió inmediatamente, oleadas de seguridad que inundaban su mente. El lobo estaba lejos pero estaba llegando rápidamente en su ayuda.

Mientras esperaba, Carry excavó con los dedos la rica tierra, mezclándola con saliva de su boca, y cubriendo la herida. Hacía daño, rivalizaba con las astillas de cristal que la luz del sol clavaba en su cráneo a través de sus desprotegidos ojos. _¡A prisa!_ urgió, débil por la pérdida de sangre.

El lobo surgió del bosque, con sus propios ojos entrecerrados hasta finas aberturas. Dio dos increíbles saltos para llegar a su lado, evaluando la situación y trotó hacia sus gafas. Los recogió cuidadosamente en la boca, y las tiró en su regazo. Después su lengua lamió la herida en un gesto curiosamente consolador. El brazo de Carry se deslizó alrededor del lustroso cuello, y enterró su cara en la espesa mata de suave piel, buscando fuerzas.

Por primera y única vez en su vida, pidió alimentarse, sabiendo que no sobreviviría sin sangre. Estaba agradecida por el fuerte vínculo que tenía con el lobo, que la capacitaba para explicar su necesidad sin palabras. El lobo expuso su garganta sin dudar. Tan gentil y reverentemente como fue capaz, Carry había hundido sus dientes profundamente en el lobo, mientras su mente se esforzaba por calmarle. Su esfuerzo demostró ser innecesario. En todo caso, el lobo la había calmado a ella, entregándose libremente, sin reservas. Estaba atónita de no sentir repulsión de alimentarse directamente del animal en lugar de de la taza que su madre le daba. Después se tendió con los brazos alrededor del lobo mientras él continuaba lamiendo gentilmente su herida. Podía haber jurado que el lobo había entrado de alguna forma en su cuerpo, junto con su sangre, y de algún modo alivió la terrible herida en su pierna. Sintió calor, luz y energía extendiéndose a través de ella, sanándola. No sintió miedo, rodeada por el protector e incondicional cuidado del lobo.

Su herida había sanado milagrosamente rápido, y nunca había mencionado el incidente a sus padres porque sabía que estarían furiosos por sus experimentos, con su intención de salir al sol. Se habrían espantado antes los riesgos que estaba corriendo. Pero ella nunca lamentó su decisión de evitar tomar sangre humana o exponer su piel a los rayos de sol. Conducía a la libertad, la libertad que estaba permitiéndole escapar ahora.

- Lo siento, George. - Susurró suavemente. - No puedo poner mi vida en tus manos. Eres demasiado poderoso para que alguien como yo intente vivir contigo. Por favor encuentra a alguien más y se feliz. - Sabía que ella nunca lo sería, pero no tenía elección si no quería que este poderoso antiguo Cárpato se hiciera cargo de su vida. Sus dientes mordisquearon el labio inferior. A pesar su resolución, se encontró extrañamente renuente a dejarle. Si no se iba, él tomaría el control de su vida; no podía evitarlo. Era verdad que permanecería sola. No podía volver a casa o ni siquiera buscar a su lobo. Estaría condenada a caminar por la tierra sola. Pero algo en ella, fuerte y orgulloso, no permitiría que este hombre la dominara, elegía vivir por ella, dirigir ella. Él había tenido razón; sabía lo que era el vacío, estar totalmente sola en medio de una multitud. Ella era diferente. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Carry nunca sería humana, y nunca sería una mujer de los Cárpatos. Sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que a su lobo... ella había confiado la verdad al animal... que nunca podría posiblemente estar con ningún hombre excepto con George. Pero estaría sola durante una eternidad antes de pertenecerle a él. Entendía que nunca desearía a otro hombre como lo hacía con George; su alma estaba ya realmente en su poder. Y quería explicarle las cosas, hacerle entender. Pero George no era un hombre que considerara otra lógica que la suya propia.

George era uno de los antiguos, el más poderoso, el más sabio. El Oscuro. Era un asesino mortal, un verdadero hombre salvaje de los Cárpatos. Los siglos no habían suavizado sus actitudes de macho o cambiado sus creencias. Creía absolutamente en su derecho sobre ella, creía que le pertenecía. La protegería con su propia vida de todo daño, velaría por cada una de sus necesidades y confort. Pero la controlaría absolutamente.

- Lo siento. - Susurró de nuevo e intentó sentarse.

Un enorme peso en medio del pecho evitó que se moviera. Su corazón se tambaleó incómodamente. Aterrada de que hubiera perturbado el letargo de George, Carry le miró. Permanecía inmóvil y silencioso, sin dar señales de vida. Carry tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente para calmarse. Esta vez se deslizó cautelosamente de lado como si saliera de debajo de lago. Instantáneamente una venda se apretó alrededor de cada tobillo. Cuando Carry miró a sus pies, no había nada allí, nada sujetándola, aunque no podía moverse. Algo la anclaba en su sitio.

Durante un breve momento consideró que algún otro hombre de los Cárpatos... o vampiro... los hubiera rastreado hasta la guarida. Pero ningún Cárpato se atrevería a perturbar a George. De algún modo, en su profundo sueño, George estaba controlándola. Fácilmente. Casualmente. Tan seguro de su propio poder, tan poco preocupado por su desafío, que podría dormir sin problemas. No había duda en su mente de que era George el que le impedía escapar. Se tendió inmóvil y permitió que su mente se concentrara sobre sus tobillos, buscando un sendero, algo que le diera una pista de cómo funcionaban los asideros invisibles y como podía escapar de ellos.

_Dormirás._ La orden llenó su mente, bajo, compeliendo, hierro de terciopelo.

Instantáneamente su mente se nubló, y su corazón se ralentizó. Carry luchó, alarmada, y luchó con el deseo de obedecer su orden. Era humillante que pudiera controlarla incluso mientras dormía. Si era de verdad tan poderoso, ¿cómo sería vivir con él cuando estaba completamente despierto y consciente?

Una baja y burlona risa llenó su mente._ Duerme, ma petite. Es peligroso que me pongas a prueba de esta manera._

Ella giró la cabeza. George estaba tendido como muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Ni siquiera su padre, Terry, el Principe de la Oscuridad, poseía tal poder. La voz de George era hipnótica, magnetizadora.

Carry cerró los ojos, exhausta después de lugar con él. Estaba agobiada por la desesperación. _De acuerdo, George, tú ganas... esta vez._

_Todas las veces, ma petite. _No había presunción, ni triunfo, sólo amable calma.

Fue su calma lo que la hizo creer que George era mucho más peligroso de lo que había nunca imaginado. No la amenazó, chilló o rabió. Lo declaró todo bastante monótonamente o, peor, parecía divertido. Un olor familiar llenó sus pulmones cuando inhaló un último aliento. El lobo, su lobo, llenó su mente con amabilidad, suave piel frotándose contra su brazo, su mejilla. Carry mantuvo los ojos firmemente apretados, temiendo destruir la ilusión.

_Te he echado de menos._ Unió su mente con la del lobo. Desearía que estuvieras realmente aquí justo ahora.

_Yo siempre estoy contigo._

La mente del lobo la aceptó, la envolvió, abrazándola con calidez. La mente era tan familiar, como si hubiera caminado en ella mil veces. _Desearía que fuera real, que estuvieras aquí conmigo realmente_. La salvaje esencia era fuerte en sus fosas nasales. Durante un momento, Carry contuvo el aliento, no atreviéndose a respirar. Después, lentamente, alzó las pestañas. A su lado, el lobo se estiró, la piel negra y lustrosa se frotó contra su piel. El lobo volvió la cabeza, revelando sus inusuales e inteligentes ojos grises. El corazón de Carry se cerró de golpe contra su pecho. Un gemido de negación escapó. Esto no era una ilusión sino algo real.

George con todos sus poderes, podía cambiar de forma. Él era su lobo. Que arrogante había sido al asumir que era la única que había perfeccionado el arte de caminar bajo el sol. Había pensado que era capaz de resistir los rayos solares porque se alimentaba sólo de sangre animal. Si simplemente se lo hubiera consultado a sus padres. ¿Por qué había mantenido al lobo como su secreto?

Había todo parecido tan inocente y divertido, tener un maravilloso secreto que guardar a sus padres. Pero debería haber reconocido esos ojos. No grises, sino de brillante plata. Y al lobo le había contado todos sus miedos, todos sus deseos, todos sus sueños. Conocía sus pensamientos más secretos y profundos. Peor aún, habían intercambiado sangre, la había alimentado, había lamido su herida. El intercambio no fue, quizás, como exigía el ritual marital de los Cárpatos, pero su vínculo mental era fuerte, inquebrantable.

¡Había sido tan estúpida! Un lobo ordinario nunca habría sido tan inteligente, tan capaz de comunicar calidez y seguridad, tan capaz de confortarla. George había forjado un vínculo entre ellos desde su temprana niñez.

_Estabas sola._

_No tenía ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad? _Ni siquiera cuando era una niña.

_No desde el momento en que fuiste concebida_. Sin remordimiento, solo esa calmada y implacable resolución.

Se apartó incómodamente la pesada caída de su pelo, sabiendo que debería reconocer el sacrificio de esos largos años. Deseaba estar enfadada con él, furiosa. No deseaba sentir preocupación e instintos protectores por su carcelero. No deseaba que se le acelerara el pulso, la deliciosa calidez que se extendía a través de ella ante la idea que él había estado con ella todos esos años, para asegurar un vínculo, su seguridad y felicidad. Su explicación era tan seca y el hecho consumado. Estaba sola. Era así de simple para él. Ella necesitaba, el proveía. El código de los hombres de los Cárpatos.

Lamento que te hicieras daño por mi culpa. Escondió sus pensamientos cuidadosamente, no deseando que él leyera sus confusas emociones. Inmediatamente sintió la sensación de una mano rozando hacia abajo por su pelo, la gentileza de una caricia.

Tenemos una larga noche por delante. Necesitas el sueño reparador. Esta vez su orden se zambulló en el profundo sueño que los Cárpatos necesitaban para rejuvenecer.

George había enviado una afilada y eficiente orden, no una amable sugerencia sino una que no podía rechazar. Ella se deslizó veloz, sin pensarlo, sin miedo o conocimiento de lo que él había hecho. Tenía que atar en corto sus aventuras e independencia. Aun ahora su pesar por su amigo humano y su terror a él y a su raza le había pasado factura. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido rebelarse contra su auténtico destino. Había simplemente algo en él que se fundía cuando estaba en la mente de ella, en su presencia. Tuvo el terrible presentimiento cuando su cuerpo se unió al de ella, de que perdería todo su buen juicio.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

El Sol se puso lentamente, deslizándose más y más bajo en el cielo antes de desaparecer tras las montañas siendo engullido por el mar. Rojo y naranja explotaron cruzando el cielo, reemplazando dramáticamente su azul por el color de la sangre. Lejos bajo la tierra, el corazón de George y sus pulmones empezaron a funcionar.

Automáticamente exploró los alrededores para asegurarse de que todas las salvaguardas estaban en su lugar y su guarida no hubiera sido perturbada. Sintió hambre en sus lobos, pero no alarma. A su lado, Carry débil todavía descansaba. Enroscó un brazo posesivo, protectoramente, alrededor de su cintura. Su pierna estaba cruzando el muslo de ella, cortando todo posibilidad de escapatoria. El hambre creció, voraz, rabiosa, tan afilada que estaba cerca de la lujuria. George flotó hasta el nivel de sótano, necesitaba distanciarse de la tentación.

Carry estaba finalmente aquí con él en su guarida. Podía estar luchando con él y consigo misma a cada centímetro del camino, pero él estaba en su mente, leyéndola fácilmente. Buena parte de su temor hacia él provenía de su atracción hacia él.

El deseo de los Cárpatos que todo lo consumía, ligando totalmente, y dando solamente un único compañero. Uno raramente sobrevivía al otro. Mente, cuerpo, corazón y alma estaban unidos juntos por toda la eternidad.

Los lobos convergieron hacia él ansiosa y jubilosamente. Saludó a cada uno de ellos con el mismo paciente y mesurado entusiasmo. No sentía favoritismos. De hecho, había sentido sólo vacío hasta que Carry había llegado, hasta que había una vez más tocado su mente con la de ella.

Mientras alimentaba a los lobos, George se permitió a si mismo recordar ese negro momento en las Montañas de los Cárpatos cuando Carry había contado a su lobo que tenía que huir del Oscuro, huir a América, la tierra natal de su madre, escapar de George y de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él. Había utilizado cada onza de autodominio que poseía para permitirle dejarle. Se había retirado a la más alta y remota montaña que conocía. Había viajado por los bosques de Europa como un lobo solitario, se había enterrado en las profundas entrañas de la tierra durante largos períodos, saliendo solo para comer. La oscuridad en él había crecido hasta que George no pudo engañarse más a sí mismo. Dos veces había estado cerca de asesinar a su presa, y aunque eso debía haberle sacudido, apenas había causado una oleada de preocupación. Fue entonces cuando supo que ya no tenía elección. Tenía que reclamarla, que poseerla. Había venido a América y esperado su llegada a San Francisco.

Carry no entendía que si no lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera en cambio buscado el alba, o su naturaleza oscura prevaleciera y se volviera un renegado, convirtiéndose en el temido vampiro, la estaría condenando a _ella_ a una existencia insufrible y yerma de la más absoluta soledad y vacío. No sobreviviría. La madre de Carry no había captado completamente la compleja relación entre el hombre y la mujer de la especie de los Cárpatos. Nacida como humana, ni siquiera comprendía el peligro que un hombre de los Cárpatos tan poderoso como George representaba. La madre de Carry había querido que su hija fuera independiente, no comprendía que un Cárpato no tenía más elección que encontrar a su otra mitad. Candy Grandchester no había hecho a su hija ningún favor al darle la ilusión de independencia.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, George estaba indeciso. Hasta que oficialmente la reclamara, cualquier hombre de los Cárpatos, incluidos los vampiros, estarían alterados, pensando que podían usurpar su posición y reclamarla para ellos mismos. Para protegerla, necesitaba completar el ritual uniéndolos por toda la eternidad. Para proteger a mortales e inmortales por igual, tenía que reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo. Había esperado un tiempo peligrosamente largo. Aunque, odiaba forzar a Carry a hacerlo cuando era tan remisa. George deslizó una mano a través de su espeso pelo, y rondó por la casa como una pantera enjaulada. El hambre le corroía, elevándose bruscamente con cada paso.

Paseó cruzando el suelo del balcón y alzó la cabeza para inhalar la noche. El viento llevaba la esencia de la caza. Conejos ciervos, un zorro y, débilmente, mucho más lejos, humanos. Envió su llamada a la noche, conduciendo a su presa hacia él con la facilidad casual de un maestro. Era a veces tan difícil recordar que estos humanos eran seres con intelecto y emociones cuando era tan sencillo controlarlos.

George saltó desde el balcón del segundo piso, aterrizando suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies. Se movió fácilmente, sin apresurarse, sus músculos se movían con la sutil indiferencia del inmenso poder y fuerza que era una parte tan grande de él. Ninguna piedra rodó bajo sus pies; ni una simple ramita se rompió o crujió. Podía sentir los sonidos de la tierra, los insectos y las criaturas de la noche, el agua corriendo como sangre bajo el suelo. La savia en los árboles llamándole; los murciélagos lanzándose en picada y chillando en reconocimiento.

George se detuvo en la valla de la verja. Inclinando sus rodillas ligeramente, saltó erguido, con facilidad los ocho pies. Aterrizó al otro lado, agachándose. Ya no un hombre elegante y bien formado, sino una peligrosa bestia despertando. Los ojos pálidos empezaron a brillar salvajemente. El hambre atrapó y arañó sus entrañas. El instinto lo poseyó, los viejos instintos de un depredador que necesitaba sobrevivir.

Olfateó el viento, entonces se giró en la dirección de su presa. Su llamada había atraído a una joven pareja. Podía oír sus corazones latir, el correr de la sangre en sus venas. Su cuerpo ardió buscando alivio. El peligroso e insidioso susurro del vacío de su alma se extendió sobre él. Una mujer. Tan fácil. El hombre, casi echado a un lado por la bestia, luchando en la oscuridad. En su presente estado, podía tan fácilmente asesinarla.

La chica era joven, veintitantos, el hombre no mucho mayor. Esperaban por él, con las caras ansiosas, como si esperaran a un amante. Mientras George se aproximaba, la chica extendió los brazos hacia él, sonriendo alegremente. El hambre quemó rojo y crudo, su cuerpo gritaba de necesidad. Con un gruñido bajo, George se aproximó a ella, incapaz de luchar contra el poder de la bestia.

Mientras arrastraba a la mujer rudamente hacia él, oyó un sonido susurrante. Luminoso. Rítmico. Rápido. Con un gruñido gutural, dejó a la mujer a salvo alejándola. Esperaba un niño. George alargó una mano y extendió los dedos por la ligera protuberancia de su estómago. Era un niño. Tan pequeño, tan necesitado de protección. Abruptamente se deslizó alrededor y sujetó al hombre. Luchó por controlarse, por mantener al joven compañero tranquilo y deseoso. Escuchó durante un momento el reflujo y flujo de sangre, de vida, entonces inclinó la cabeza y bebió.

En su estado de excitación, el ansia le golpeó fuerte. El sabor del poder le volvió a la vida, llenándole. Necesitaba, quemaba, suplicaba. Se alimentó hambrienta y vorazmente, desesperado por llenar el terrible vacío. Las rodillas del hombre se doblaron, trayendo a George de vuelta a la realidad. Durante un momento había luchado con la bestia, feliz de consumir una rica vida, casi corrompiéndose con el poder de la vida y la muerte. Tuvo que esforzarse por recobrar alguna semejanza de control antes de agotar al hombre. Era tan tentador, tan atrayente. Llamando, insistiendo.

En la roja neblina que le consumía y crecía en él, su cuerpo ardía y rabiaba, un solo pensamiento se deslizó en su interior. Carry. Al momento estaba oliendo el aire nocturno de nuevo, oliendo su limpia y fresca esencia. Podía sentir la brisa en su piel caliente como el toque de los dedos de ella. Podía ver las ramas de los árboles deslizándose gentilmente, vio sus hermosos y conocedores ojos mirando fijamente el interior de su negra alma.

Con un juramento, George cerró la herida en la garganta del hombre y lo dejó en el suelo, apoyándolo contra el ancho tronco de un árbol. Agachándose, George saltó con un impulso. No acudiría a Carry con muerte en sus manos. Había pensado darle tiempo para ajustarse a él, a su relación, pero era ya demasiado peligroso e impredecible en el estado en que estaba. La necesitaba en su interior, conduciéndole de vuelta desde los límites de la locura.

El hombre se sentó con la piel cenicienta, y la respiración trabajosa. Con descanso y cuidados, sin embargo, estaría bien. Plantando un accidente creíble en la cabeza de la pareja que explicara la debilidad del hombre, los dejó tan rápidamente como había venido, corriendo como un relámpago a través de los espesos árboles, esquivando fácilmente leños caídos y estrechos hilos de agua. Una vez recuperada su compostura, disminuyó el paso a un paseo perezoso y una vez más envió una llamada en la noche. La pareja necesitaría ayuda, así que condujo a una familia a que fuera a pasearse por allí. Oyó sus jadeos de alarma y convenio incluso aunque le separaban millas de ellos, y su boca se curvó con satisfacción.

Solo cuando George saltó al balcón, sintió la primera punzada de intranquilidad, de advertencia. Sus ojos se deslizaron de vuelta al cielo nocturno mientras se confundía con las sombras. Este lugar, remoto, inhóspito, todavía salvaje era todavía un lugar de poder, atraía la atención de cualquier renegado Cárpato. Los vampiros serían incapaces de resistir la llamada de la tierra, el influjo de los lobos. Podrían incluso sentir su terrible forcejeo, uno de los cazadores tan cerca de convertirse, tan cerca de volverse uno de su clase, condenado por toda la eternidad. Había sido alcanzado en el momento de alimentarse, había escondido su presencia a cualquiera de los de su raza que pudieran estar cerca, sin otro signo de lo cerca que había estado de perder su alma.

George tocó las mentes de sus lobos para tranquilizarlos y prepararlos para un sondeo. Ya podía sentir a los vampiros aproximándose en cerrada formación, como enormes murciélagos. Estaban buscando tocar las mentes de humanos y animales por igual. Dentro de la casa, los lobos dieron vueltas, pacíficos, soportando la búsqueda mental, pero George se afirmó en ellos, su calma los tranquilizaba. Los vampiros recogerían solo los instintos de animales salvajes vagando, y buscando comida. Los dientes blancos de George relucieron. Si el hubiera sido uno de los que buscaban, nadie habría sentido su presencia a menos que lo permitiera. Y ningún bloqueo hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para resistir su sonda.

Carry. Los renegados probablemente la buscaban, ciertamente Roberto la había encontrado y secretamente la había alejado de ellos. El pícaro no había tenido tiempo o fuerzas al final para enviar una advertencia a sus cohortes. Buscarían en todas las áreas remotas por supuesto.

George sacudió la cabeza antes tanta estupidez. Carry era la hija de Terry. Terry era el Principe de su gente, un anciano, su sangre era poderoso. Carry podría haber disminuido su fuerza rechazando la sangre humana, pero cuando eligiera alimentarse, sería peligrosa más allá de lo que imaginaban.

Se volvió con otro sonrisa sin humor, cruel y burlona, hacia el cielo. Los que buscaban estaban dirigiéndose al sur, hacia la ciudad rebosante de vida. George no se detuvo a pensar en los estragos que los vampiros podían causar, en las víctimas que podrían tomar antes de que Albert Andrew, el cazador de la zona, los rastreara. Confiaba el trabajo a Albert y se sintió justificado dejando a otro Cárpato la tarea de encargarse de los vampiros en el área de la Bahía a su debido tiempo.

El tiempo no significaba nada y lo significaba todo para George. Estaba al límite, un interminable estiramiento de yerma soledad. Durante siglos había soportado el aislamiento severo y horroroso del varón de su especie. Sus emociones habían muerto, dejándole frío, capaz de inconmensurables crueldades. Pero después de años de estar solo, de ser casi un no muerto, estaba despertando una vez más a vez más a los olores, colores, luz, oscuridad. La forma en que su cuerpo ardía, lo sensible que era a la percepción de su pelo, de su cuerpo contra el de él, sólo su visión. ¿Era eso suficiente, o era demasiado tarde? ¿Sobreviviría al asalto, al diluvio de poderosas emociones, o le llevarían más allá del límite al mundo de la locura?

George había sobrevivido durante siglos porque, como Terry, había sido meticuloso con sus planes, nunca olvidaba los detalles minúsculos. Su primer error durante cientos de años había sido fallar al mantenerse alerta a la posible presencia de otros Cárpatos o no-muertos en el aparcamiento del estadio durante el show mágico. Hacía un momento había pasado lo mismo. Todo porque estaba distraído necesitando tanto a Carry y habiéndola esperado tanto.

Volvió a entrar en su casa y bajó las escaleras con los pies desnudos. Una vez dentro de la cámara de la cama, encendió velas y preparó un baño caliente en la enorme tina hundida en el mármol. Después dio a Carry la orden de despertar. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, incomodo por la urgente necesidad, pero su glotonería al alimentarse había ayudado a poner límites a su lujuria de sangre. Observó su cara mientras su corazón empezaba a latir y sus pulmones empezaban a expandirse por el aire. Supo el momento preciso en que ella exploró mentalmente los alrededores y sintió la amenaza, el peligro inmediato, sintió su presencia. Carry le sorprendió sentándose lentamente, empujando su pelo sedoso alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos se fijaron sobre los de él, enormes, hermosos. Su lengua salió, tocando sus labios con aprensión. Si era posible, el cuerpo de George se tensó incluso más.

Él tenía un aspecto poderoso e intimidante, su cara severamente sensual, Carry fue consciente de el con excitación. Sus ojos ardían de furia, tocándola, devorándola. Y a pesar de su resolución, a pesar de sus miedos, podía sentir como su cuerpo volvía a la vida por sí solo. El calor se extendía despacio a través de ella, trayéndola un dolor tortuoso y un hambre rabiosa. Podía oler su esencia masculina. El bosque salvaje se aferraba a él, dejándole secretos. Sus ojos relampaguearon, estrellas chispeantes en medio del azul.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir con el perfume de otra mujer aferrado a ti?

Una sonrisa débil apareció en su boca, aliviando la dureza de su cara.

- Solo me alimenté, ma petite.

Carry era la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había conocido nunca. Podía pensar que estaba asustada de él, pero ciertamente no tenía problemas para reprenderle.

Le miraba fijamente, su largo pelo salvaje, sus pequeños puños apretados.

- Llámalo como quieras, George, pero mantente lejos de mí mientras huelas a ella. - Estaba furiosa con él. Insistía en que era su compañero, intentaba forzarla a aceptar una eternidad en el infierno con él, ¿y se atrevía a venir oliendo a otra mujer? - Vete y déjame en paz. - Por alguna inexplicable razón se sentía casi al borde de las lágrimas ante la idea de que él la traicionara.

Los ojos plateados se caldearon hasta un acariciante mercurio y se colocó posesivamente acercándose a su delgada figura. Un ceño fruncido tocaba su cara.

- Estas débil, Carry. Puedo sentirlo cuando nuestras mentes se funden.

- Mantente fuera de mi mente. Ciertamente no has sido invitado. - Sus manos volaron hasta las caderas. - ¡Y sólo para que conste, tu mente necesitar ser lavado con jabón! La mitad de las cosas que piensas que vamos a hacer nunca van a pasar. Podría no verte nunca más.

Él rió. En voz alta. En realidad, una risa auténtica. Surgió inesperadamente y emergió baja y cascada, con genuina diversión. George casi saltó la distancia entre ellos y la arrastró a los brazos, agradecido más allá de lo imaginable.

Ella le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

- Sigue y ríete, arrogante presuntuoso. - Deseó tener el doble o cuádruple de habilidad.

Las cejas de él se crisparon. Otra nueva experiencia. Le había llamado muchas cosas, pero presuntuoso no era una de ellas. Su preocupación por el bienestar de ella se sobrepuso a su intriga, sin embargo. Se impuso a la bestia agazapada dentro de él preparada para poseerla.

- ¿Por qué estás tan débil, ma petite? Esto no es aceptable.

Ella dejó su preocupación a un lado.

- ¿Es aceptable que juegues por ahí con otras mujeres? - No se paró a pensar porque esto la enfurecía, pero así era. - He estado cuidando de mi misma durante cinco años, George, sin tu ayuda. No te necesito, y no te quiero.

Alzándose, veloz y aguda, la bestia en su interior rugió buscando alivio. Cinco años. Le había dado esos cinco años. Que Dios les ayudara a los dos si había esperado demasiado.

- El baño está listo. Puedes hablarme de esas reglas mientras nos relajamos en su tibieza.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Nosotros? No lo creo. Puede que para ti sea un hábito bañarte con mujeres, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no me baño con hombres.

- Eso alivia mi mente. - Replicó él secamente, con una sonrisa divertida en su mente, pero la urgencia de su necesidad crecía. - Nunca me he bañado con una mujer, Carry, así que será una nueva experiencia para los dos.

- Ni en tus más salvajes sueños

- No hay necesidad de ser tímida. Ambos pertenecemos a la tierra.

- Ahórrate esa basura, George. No voy a bañarme contigo, y punto.

Sus cejas se alzaron. De repente la miró como el depredador que era. Sin esa perezosa diversión, sin indulgencia, sino como un cazador con los ojos fijos sin pestañear sobre su presa.

Él corazón de Carry se detuvo alarmado, empezó a apretarse incómodamente en su pecho. Lo peor de todo era que él podía oírlo. Sabía que la había asustado. Eso la enfureció todavía más. ¿Tenía que ser tan intimidante? Los hombres de los Cárpatos eran todos enormemente fuertes; no necesitaban aparentarlo. No tenía necesidad de lucir ese enorme pecho y esos brazos musculosos y grandes como robles. Había empezado con valentía, decidida a no ser intimidada, pero él era el poder personificado.

- Estoy leyendo tu mente. - Mencionó él suavemente.

Ella odió su cuerpo traidor, la forma en que se disolvía ante su visión y el sonido de su acariciante y aterciopelada voz.

- Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mi mente.

- ¿Es un hábito, ma petite?

Lanzó otra almohada hacia él.

- No te atrevas a traer al lobo. Estoy segura que de nuestras leyes prohíben algo como eso. Eres un sinvergüenza, George, ni siquiera lo lamentas.

- Quítate la ropa, Carry.

La suave orden hizo que su mirada corriera a encontrarse con la de él. Retrocedió, se tambaleó, y habría caído si él no se hubiera movido con sorprendente velocidad para cubrir la distancia entre ellos. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de ella y la apretaron contra él, sus ojos plateados se clavaron sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué estás tan débil?

Ella empujó la pared de su pecho en un vano intento de escapar de su interrogatorio mental. Sería capaz de extraer cualquier información que deseara bastante fácilmente.

- Sabes que nunca toco la sangre humana. Cuando era una niña parecía no importar mucho, pero en los últimos años, ha habido... - Buscó la palabra. - ... repercusiones.

Permaneció en silencio, su mirada fija inmóvil, compeliéndola a explicarse. Y _era_ una compulsión. No podía resistirse a la orden de sus firmes ojos.

Carry suspiró.

- Estoy débil la mayor parte del tiempo. No puedo cambiar de forma sin que me pase una tremenda factura. Por eso mis show se han hecho tan escasos. Difícilmente puedo arreglármelas para convocar niebla para escapar y después materializarme de nuevo. - No añadió que no podía ya colocar salvaguardas adecuadas mientras dormía, pero podía decir por el súbito brillo de acero de sus ojos que había captado el eco de su apresurado pensamiento prohibido.

Su mirada plateada se volvió acero, y sus brazos se tensaron, amenazando con aplastar el cuerpo de ella contra la dura fuerza del suyo.

- ¿Por qué no remediaste la situación? - Su voz, una suave amenaza, envió escalofríos a través de ella. Ella era demasiado consciente de su enorme fuerza.

- Lo intenté con Peter una vez, cuando estaba realmente en baja forma. Era dócil, pero no pude a penas obligarme a tomar su sangre. - No quiso admitir que la razón real era que pensaba que su inusual dieta la capacitaba para caminar bajo el sol. –

- Esto se acabará. Prohíbo que continúe esta estupidez. - Le dio una pequeña sacudida, mientras sus dientes blanquísimos se apretaban con irritación. - Si es necesario, Carry, te obligaré a obedecer. - No estaba fanfarroneando; en su voz no había burla o desafío. Simplemente estableció un hecho.

Ella sabía que la estaba amenazando no con fuerza física sino con compulsión mental.

- George –Se esforzaba para que su voz sonara calmada y razonable. - sería una equivocación que me impongas tu voluntad.

La puso en pie, sujetándola cuidadosamente con una mano, mientras la otra iba hacia los botones de su blusa.

Carry contuvo el aliento en su garganta. Con sus dos manos se apresuró a atrapar la de él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Quitándote la ropa. - No parecía ser consciente de que las manos de ella luchaban por controlar las de él. Los bordes de su blusa se apartaron, revelando su torso, la suave hinchazón de sus pechos en un sujetador casi transparente.

La bestia salió a la superficie durante un momento, queriendo desgarrar, comer, reclamar. Era casi imposible controlarla, y por primera vez realmente temió haber esperado demasiado para venir por ella. Podía estar en auténtico peligro si él se deslizaba por el borde hasta la locura. La necesidad se cerró de golpe sobre él, dura y poderosa, pero tomó un profundo aliento, luchó, y venció. Su mano fue firme cuando quitó todo rastro del sujetador, dejando sus pechos llenos a la vista. Sus dedos acariciaron la sedosa piel sin que pudiera detenerse, su pulgar acarició sus pezones convirtiéndoles en duras crestas. Murmuró algo, Carry no sabía lo que fue, antes de bajar su boca para saborear la cremosa ofrenda.

Al primer toque de su boca, del roce de sus dientes, las piernas casi le fallaron. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido de deseo. Él le lanzó el húmedo calor de su boca, haciéndoles arder a ambos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Los dedos de Carry se enredaron en su pelo espeso y negro como la medianoche con la intención de tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás, pero las llamas lamían su piel, prendiendo un fuego en su interior. _Sólo por una vez, saborea lo prohibido. Sólo una vez._ Era tal su placer que no sabía si era su pensamiento o el de él que la tentaba.

Su mano le bajó por el estómago, encontrando la cremallera de sus jeans. Alrededor de ellos, los colores giraban y danzaban, el aire crujía, la tierra se movía bajo sus pies. Un gemido de desesperación, de deseo, escapó de su garganta. El sonido de sus corazones, el rugido de su sangre, era música en sus oídos. Llamando a algo salvaje en ella. El olor de él, masculino y despierto, el olor de su sangre, provocando su hambre, aguda y exigente.

- ¡No! ¡No haré esto! - Carry, desesperada por escapar a su mágico y oscuro deseo, se echó hacia atrás. Le quería más que ninguna otra cosa, más que a su misma alma, y la intensidad de su necesitad le asustaba mortalmente.

Los brazos de George la apretaron tanto que cayeron juntos, flotando hasta el suelo, su inmenso cuerpo cubriendo el de ella. La cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, el olor de la sangre de él era fuerte, su pulso latía y latía ante su resistencia. Las manos de él se engancharon en la cinturilla de los jeans y los arrancaron de su cuerpo con facilidad, tomando después el trozo de encaje que pasaba por ropa interior. Sus manos la acariciaban por todas partes, encontrando cada cavidad y grabándola en su memoria, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso.

Carry encontró su piel caliente y salada bajo sus labios. Su lengua encontró el pulso tocándolo con una caricia. Él se estremeció de placer; sus brazos se tensaron como bandas de acero alrededor de ella. Su aliento era cálido contra el cuello de ella, contra su oreja.

- Toma de mi lo que necesitas, Carry. - Susurró suavemente, una negra seducción aterciopelada. - Me ofrezco libremente como en el pasado ¿Recuerdas como sabe? - Era pura tentación, el diablo incitándola. _¿Recuerdas?_ Dejó la palabra en su mente.

Carry cerró los ojos. La esencia de la sangre era todopoderosa, llamándola, susurrando su hechizo. Estaba tan débil. Alimentarse sólo una vez y ser fuerte de nuevo... podría durar mucho tiempo. Sería tan fácil permitirse saborearle. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la sola idea, todos sus instintos clamaban por la supervivencia.

Él deslizó la mano sobre su muslo, enviando un escalofrío a través de su sangre. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de nuevo, atacando, languideciendo. Los dedos de George encontraron calor húmedo, acariciando, demorándose. Sus dientes le rozaron la piel, después pellizcaron.

Él controló la urgencia de impulsar sus caderas y poseerla. Ella estaba sólo medio perdida, con la mente confusa, rabiosamente hambrienta y su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Él alimentó ese calor, sus dedos se introdujeron más profundamente, explorando, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse, sus caderas empujando contra él, buscando alivio. _Hambre._ Él lo pensó, lo alimentó, permitió que lo consumiera. El cuerpo de él estaba dolorido, deseoso, caliente y duro. La mente de ella buscó la suya, mezclándose ambas hasta que fue imposible separar una de la otra. _Hambre. Recuerda. El sabor. Sólo una vez más, su sabor._

Carry no podía pensar claramente. Había tanto deseo, tanta hambre. Una parte de ella podía sentir su piel desnuda contra la de el, su cuerpo agresivamente masculino, pero lo que la conducía a la locura era el firme y fuerte latido de su corazón. Los dedos de George se introdujeron profundamente en su interior, y las llamas saltaron en una respuesta de fuego, calor blanco, relámpago azul. La voluntad de ella se disolvió y sus dientes se hundieron profundamente, en su cuello.

George gimió roncamente y explotó con un placer tan intenso que fue casi estático. Era puro erotismo, su boca moviéndose, alimentándose, tomando su vida en el interior de su cuerpo. Había esperado tanto. Su mente se nubló, convirtiéndose en una niebla roja de penetrante necesidad, y acercó sus delgadas caderas con fuerza, manteniéndola inmóvil durante su invasión.

Ella era una vaina de fuego aterciopelado y se enterró en ella tan profundamente como pudo, rasgando la delgada barrera de su inocencia, ardiendo, deseando, decidido a marcarla por toda la eternidad. Su grito de dolor quedó perdido contra el pecho de él, embozado bajo él. Era tan pequeña, tan firme y ardiente, estaba perdido en pura sensación. Sentimiento. Puro sentimiento. Sentimientos reales. No fantasías que él mismo había creado para soportar la oscuridad, la soledad, sino verdaderos sentimientos. El dulce y cobrizo olor de la sangre estaba sobrepasándole, llamándole con su seducción implacable. El olor de la sangre de ella, mezclado con la combinación de esencias, alimentaba la neblina roja, haciéndole perder el control, y activando cada uno de sus instintos depredadores, agresivos, bestiales. Carry automáticamente cerró la herida en su pecho con una caricia de su lengua, ya luchando salvajemente. Estaba haciéndole daño con su enorme fuerza, su cuerpo forzaba el de ella, rasgando su inocencia brutalmente. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, sus dientes continuaban. Bajos gruñidos de advertencia retumbaron en su garganta mientras ella luchaba contra él.

George levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban rojos, peligrosos, fuera de control, inhumanos, perdidos al límite de la locura. Cuanto más luchaba Carry más brutal se volvía él, un animal salvaje buscando dominar, buscando su propio placer. Un ardiente dolor blanco se deslizó a través de ella cuando sus dientes agujerearon la vulnerable hinchazón de su pecho. Ella lloró en protesta, pero él la sujetó fácilmente bajo el peso de su cuerpo, manteniéndola atrapada y vulnerable mientras tomaba su placer. Mientras su sangre entraba en él, su cuerpo se enterraba en el de ella una y otra vez, más profundo y más duro.

La sangre caliente entraba a raudales en su boca. Nunca había conocido un sabor igual, posiblemente no podría tener bastante. Fluía en su cuerpo como néctar, ardiente aunque calmante. Nunca había sentido tal éxtasis como el que ella le daba. Quiso que durara para siempre. El poder se deslizaba a través de él, arrebatándole totalmente. Su cuerpo era salvaje, buscando más y más, marcando el frenético alimentarse de su boca.

George ya no existía; el animal rabioso que ocupaba su lugar estaba agotando la sangre de la vida de Carry, utilizando su cuerpo sin el cuidado de un tierno compañero. Carry aceptó su muerte inminente pero se preocupaba por su padre, que estaría desprevenido contra este, el más hábil y más fuerte de todos los Cárpatos.

George sintió un débil revoloteo en su mente, no frases sino impresiones, estaba luchando por volver de la locura para ayudarla, su único pensamiento ahora era para ella. Sintió un profundo pesar por haber esperado demasiado y haberla puesto en tal peligro. _Mátame, chérie. Cuando esta cosa que te está tomando acabe estará débil, perezosa, saciada. Mátala entonces. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte en esto._

La culpa la inundó. George se había sentenciado a su mismo a cinco años de infierno por darle la libertad que había deseado. Durante ese tiempo había caminado muy cerca de la locura, aunque había aguantado por ella. Sus mentes estaban fundidas, y podía tocar el sufrimiento que había soportado en su beneficio. Ahora estaba dispuesto a morir para salvarla. Carry cerró los ojos y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, a volverse suave y dispuesto.

George. Él pensaba que su alma estaba perdida, que se había convertido en un auténtico vampiro sin que le importara el bien o el mal. Una bestia salvaje sin credo, con enorme poder, peligroso más allá de lo imaginable. Había resistido tanto contra el aplastante vacío negro, que ahora estaba perdido, atrapado en un vórtice de violencia y pasión, poder y placer. Ella lo había llevado a este maldito final. Su temor, su juventud, eran los responsables de haber reducido su grandeza al estúpido salvajismo.

Los dedos de Carry encontraron la nuca de él, y obligó a apartar el dolor de su mente, intentando no sentir la brutal amenaza que pendía sobre ella. George. El Oscuro. Salvaje. Sin ley. Siempre solo. Siempre intocable, completamente aislado. Temido. Ningún Cárpato estaba cómodo en su presencia, aunque había sanado a muchos de los de su raza, cazado a sus asesinos, impartiendo justicia cuando más duro era el deber, manteniendo a su gente a salvo.

¿A quién le importaría ahora esta bestia salvaje? ¿Quién sentiría gratitud por lo que había sacrificado por todos ellos? ¿Quién incluso se atrevería a acercarse lo suficiente para localizar al hombre del interior? La compasión inundó a Carry, y algo más que no se atrevió a examinar más atentamente. No podía permitir que tal destino cayera sobre un gran Cárpato. No lo permitiría. Su determinación estaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

Sus manos acariciaron su melena salvaje y le acunaron la cabeza contra su pecho, entregándose libremente, sus pensamientos calmados en el ojo de la tormenta, ofreciéndole su vida sin reservas. _Tómame libremente, George. Mi vida por tu vida. _Era lo menos que podía hacer, no menos de lo que él había hecho por ella, por todos los de su raza. _Estoy aquí para ti, George. Te ofrezco lo que necesitas libremente. _Lo decía en serio. No permitiría que se convirtiera en un no-muerto. No lo dejaría en este mundo desalmado.

¡Carry! Parecía un poco más fuerte, o quizás ella simplemente tenía la esperanza de que el hombre estuviera venciendo a la bestia. Debes sobrevivir. Mátame. Su voz era un feroz y suplicante gruñido en su cabeza.

Su propia mente respondió. Siénteme, mi cuerpo está unido al tuyo. Te pertenezco y tú a mí. Siénteme a tu lado. Vuelve a mí. No dejaré que te vayas. Donde quiera que estés, yo estoy contigo. Donde quiera que vayas, te seguiré. Ofrezco mi vida libremente por la tuya. No puedes tomar a la fuerza lo que te estoy dando. No has hecho nada malo al tomarlo.

Las caderas de él continuaban sumergiéndose en ella, pero con más cuidado, como si estuviera lentamente volviendo a la conciencia. Animada, Carry movió su cuerpo para encontrarse con él, marcando su furioso ritmo, su corazón, sus pulmones, hasta que estuvieron en perfecta sincronía. Un cuerpo, un corazón, una mente. Ella intentó reducir la velocidad, conminarle a un ritmo más lento, al ritmo más gentil de ella.

_Carry._ Su nombre fue una súplica esta vez, todavía lejos pero más decidido. La boca que trabajaba tan ferozmente en su gentil pecho. Sálvate a ti misma. George estaba luchando por ella como ella estaba luchando por él.

_Sólo hay un nosotros._ Ella estaba tranquila ahora, sus manos se movían tiernamente sobre los tensos y rígidos músculos de la espalda de él. Ni yo, ni tú. Estaba débil, vacía, un extraño letargo la invadía. Sólo nosotros. ¿Su voz había temblado un poco? No te dejaré, no permitiré que la oscuridad te aleje de mí.

Carry estaba tendida bajo él, casi en el mundo de los sueños. Repentinamente, como si se diera cuenta de que ella estaba alejándose de él, la bestia alzó la cabeza, sus ojos rojos, plateados, mirándola fijamente, en un momento feroz, al siguiente tiernos.

Sangre caliente goteaba hacia abajo por el pecho de ella. Pestañeó para enfocarle de nuevo. El cuerpo de él estaba estremeciéndose, derramando su semilla profundamente en su interior. Una larga caricia de su lengua cerró la herida en el pecho de ella y siguió las gotas de sangre hacia su estómago.

_Te reclamo como mi compañera._ Las palabras fueran apagadas en su mente. Su voz siguió, ronca, como si el terrible conflicto por su alma le hubiera pasado factura.

- Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. - La voz se hizo más fuerte, más como la de George, una hermosa caricia aterciopelada, mientras recitaba el antiguo ritual Cárpato que los uniría por toda la eternidad. - Te doy mi protección, mi lealtad, mi corazón, mi alma, y mi cuerpo. Tomo los tuyos de la misma forma para guardarlos. - Cogió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella en la palma de su mano, abriéndose una herida cerca de la garganta, y presionó su boca contra el corte. Estaba débil, casi demasiado débil para beber bajo su compulsión. _Bebe, mon amour, por la vida de ambos._ La obligó a obedecer sin remordimiento. Sin su sangre, no sobreviviría la siguiente hora. Después de todo lo que había sufrido para salvarle no sería para nada. Porque sin ella no tendría razón para sobrevivir.

Acarició su pelo tiernamente, su cuerpo se movió gentilmente dentro del de ella. El ritual se había completado previniendo que este terrible peligro se repitiera para ella. La necesitaba residiendo en su interior, iluminando la oscuridad con su luz. Sería un largo camino de vuelta, pero ella era fuerte, lo había arrastrada de vuelta del negro vacío de su naturaleza bestial con su confianza. Terminó el ritual suavemente. - Tu vida, tu felicidad y bienestar estará por encima de la mía propia. Eres mi compañera, unida a mí por toda la eternidad y siempre a mi cuidado.

Su cuerpo podía sentir el éxtasis de la combinación del ritual, de que se alimentara con el cálido terciopelo de su vaina femenina. Empujó a un lado el placer, sabiendo que ella no se estaba sintiendo como él. En el momento en que estuvo seguro de que tenía suficiente sangre para sobrevivir, se permitió a sí mismo un segundo de relajación.

La cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás sobre su frágil cuello, como una flor en su tallo. Estaba tan pálida, su piel parecía casi traslúcida. George le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca, sus ojos plateados se movieron sobre su cara, notando las sombras y huecos que no habían estado allí antes. Mientras la miraba, algo en su interior se volvió suave y tierno.

Se acomodó saliendo de su cuerpo, mirando abajo hacia su delgada forma, y se quedó inmóvil, asustado, horrorizado, casi incrédulo. Cardenales, arañazos, y mordiscos marcaban su piel. La sangre y el semen goteaban por sus piernas, y debió buscar en su interior para recordar como tomó su inocencia.

Un sonoro y crudo gemido, rasgó su garganta. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan brutal e imperdonable? ¿Cómo podría ser nunca perdonado? Carry se las había arreglado para guiarle de vuelta del negro vacío al que estaba condenado. Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que creía, le decía que esto era un milagro. Pero ella había pagado un terrible precio.

George llevó su cuerpo flácido al baño humeante, agradecido de que el agua caliente pudiera ayudar a aliviar sus dolores hasta que pudiera enviarla al profundo y rejuvenecedor sueño. En su tierra natal, el rico suelo le habría dado la bienvenida, ayudándola a sanar. Aquí, en esta tierra extraña, estaba sólo George y sus poderes sanadores. Podía obligarla a dormir hasta que las heridas estuvieran completamente sanadas. Podía borrar todo recuerdo de su brutalidad, implantando una hermosa historia de amor. Aunque le había dicho que nunca habría más que sinceridad entre ellos, si le cambiaba la memoria, toda su relación desde este día en adelante se convertiría en una farsa.

Carry estaba tendida inmóvil, pálida y desvalida. George echó hacia atrás su pelo de ébano, su corazón sentía más dolor del que hubiera sentido si una mano lo hubiera estrujado, arrancándolo de su pecho. La cruda verdad era que la mentira sería para sí mismo, y no se lo merecía. La valentía de ella le había traído de vuelta. Si podía hacer frente al demonio en él, él no podía hacer menos.

- Y si tengo que tenerte alrededor, vamos a tener unas reglas que deberán ser seguidas.

Su boca se estiró, pero sus entrañas de tensaron ardientemente, su cuerpo estaba tan duro que dolía. Hambre. Su actitud machista o cambiar sus creencias. Creía absolutamente en su derecho a ella, creía que ella le pertenecía. La protegería con su vida de todo daño, miraría por cada una de sus necesidades y su confort. Pero la gobernaría absolutamente.


	7. Chapter 7

****Hola de nuevo, de seguro pensaron "esta ya nos dejo colgadas, de nuevo", asi que para no incurrir en malos pensamientos y alegrarles el dia, les traigo otros capitulos para que disfrutes, gracias por los reviews, se les aprecia un buen. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Carry se despertó lenta y somnolienta de su sueño. El conocimiento llego primero cuando intentó moverse. El don Cárpato de la exquisita sensibilidad, la habilidad de ver, oler, oír y saborear tan vívidamente, la fenomenal y apasionada naturaleza de cuerpo y mente que les permitía encajar tan íntimamente, era una maldición cuando llegaba el dolor. Los Cárpatos sentían dolor tan aguda y claramente como veían y oían, sin agentes químicos que entorpecieran la sensación. Un gemido escapó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Instantáneamente una mano consoladora descansó en su frente, acariciando su pelo hacia atrás.

- No te muevas, ma petite.

Una débil sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

- ¿Tienes que hacer de todo lo que dices una orden? - Sus pestañas se alzaron para revelar sus ojos azul violáceos.

George esperaba censura, rabia, disgusto. Sus ojos estaba nublado de dolor, un poco adormilados, y mantenían un deje de miedo que intentó con fuerza ocultar, pero nada más. Él era una sombra en su mente, así que no podía ocultarle sus pensamientos. Estaba interesada principalmente por él, pero la terrible lucha que había mantenido por su propia cordura, por las cicatrices en su alma. Se sentía culpable y con una sobrecogedora sensación de tristeza porque su juventud e inexperiencia le hubieran forzado a tales elecciones. No notó que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que los dedos de ella alisaron sus labios. Su toque le sacudió. La forma en que lo miraba hacía que le diera un vuelco el corazón, fundiéndose cada borde afilado.

- Te arriesgaste terriblemente, Carry. Podría haberte matado. La próxima vez que te de una orden, síguela.

Ella le lanzó una mueca lívida, después apresuradamente se serenó cuando ella se humedeció los labios hinchados. Estaba terriblemente débil, necesitaba sangre. El olor subió para fastidiarla con recuerdos que necesitaba desesperadamente evitar justo ahora.

- En realidad no soy muy buena siguiendo órdenes. Supongo que simplemente tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. - Carry intentó sentarse, pero él lo hizo imposible con una gran mano extendida sobre su corazón.

Podía haber escapado con su intento de sarcasmo excepto porque sus mentes eran tan fácilmente accesibles al otro, deslizándose y mezclándose adelante y atrás sin pensarlo o sin esfuerzo. Él captó los bordes del nerviosismo, el eco del miedo. Ella era muy, muy consciente de la palma de su mano descansando sobre la fina sábana sobre la hinchazón de su pecho. Carry estaba intentando ignorar la tensión sexual que se arqueaba entre ellos.

Él se inclinó, rozando tiernamente su boca a lo largo de la frente de ella.

- Te agradezco tu intervención. Salvaste mi vida. Y lo que es más importante, mi alma. - _Nuestras vidas. _- No intentes esconderme tus temores, ma petite. No hay necesidad.

Un suspiro escapó, y las pestañas velaron los ojos de ella.

- Puedes ser extremadamente irritante, George. Estoy intentando con fuerza cargar con esto, y podría tener un poco de ayuda. Para ser honesta, estoy asustada de muerte. En realidad, no quiero pensar en ello ahora mismo. - Se mordió el labio, después hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le dolió la boca. Hizo un sutil movimiento de retirada, esperando que el movería su mano. Era tan consciente del su toque, de su corazón. El conocimiento acompasó ambos, el dolor del su cuerpo que el toque inducía y el terrible miedo en su mente que no tenía esperanza de superar.

George no movió ni un músculo, permaneciendo tan inmóvil como una estatua tallada en granito.

- Me empujaste fuera de la oscuridad, de las puertas del infierno. Con todo los derechos, por cada ley que tiene nuestro pueblo, deberías haberme destruido por lo que te he hecho. - Su voz era baja y afilada por la pena. - Con toda honestidad, no tengo ni idea de que semejante auto sacrificio, y semejante rescate, fuera posible.

Carry no deseaba volver a repetir la experiencia nunca más en su vida. Pero de algún modo, tan asustada como estaba, tan herido como estaba su cuerpo, sabía que George estaba de lejos mucho más atormentado que ella.

- Supongo que no estás tan agradecido como para considerar vivir lejos de mi durante un tiempo ¿no? - Preguntó esperanzada, cerrando los ojos durante un momento para bloquear el recuerdo de la lucha por el alma de él. No podría enfrentar el recuerdo y la realidad, la persona intimidante al mismo tiempo. Durante un momento algo fluctuó en la profundidad de los ojos de él, sacudiendo su mente, la mente de ella, después se desvaneció. Dolor. ¿Le había ella hecho daño? Carry no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo.

- El ritual está completado, ma petite. Es demasiado tarde. Ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a una separación. - Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de ella, aplastando mechones sedosos como si no pudiera conseguir tocarla lo suficiente.

Carry recordó haber oído que los compañeros no podían vivir separados. Pero eso significaba que tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver sus conflictos internos y el miedo a su relación en seguida. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

- ¿Y eso que significa? - Desafió ella. - He oído a mi padre y a ti decirlo. Lo he oído toda mi vida ¿Qué significa?

- Necesitarás tocar mi mente, mi cuerpo, el intercambio de nuestra sangre, y yo necesitaré los tuyos. Ocurrirá con frecuencia, y la necesidad es tan poderosa, que uno de nosotros no puede existir sin el otro. - Mantuvo su voz neutral, baja, una cadencia consoladora. Si era posible para ella ponerse más pálida, lo hizo. El corazón de ella saltó salvajemente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con miedo_. ¡Nunca! _Nunca podría, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasar por eso de nuevo. El sexo era una pesadilla, el intercambio de sangre dolorosamente sobre valorado. Giró la cara lejos de él en un intento de ahorrarle su miedo. Su mente estaba trabajando furiosamente, intentando encontrar una solución. Ella se lo había buscado. Si sólo... pero si hubiera hecho cualquier cosa diferente, George podría estar muerto... o peor, ser un vampiro completo, y de algún modo, incluso con la amenaza de repetir la experiencia, Carry no podía soportar esa idea.

Su humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, sintió la hinchazón, dando evidencia del asalto de él.

- Pero ya no hay posibilidad de que te conviertas en un vampiro ¿correcto?

El corazón de George notó la pequeña duda en su voz.

- No hay posibilidad de que entregue mi alma a la oscuridad, Carry, a menos que deba perderte. No te mentiré, ma petite. Nuestra vida será difícil al principio. No tengo ni idea de las profundas emociones que eres capaz de crear en mí. Te llevará algún tiempo ajustarte. Si te estás preguntado si te haré daño de nuevo físicamente, la respuesta es no.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Esta vez había un temblor evidente en su voz, y su mano tembló cuando la alzó para echarse el pelo hacia atrás.

El movimiento le causó una mueca de dolor, y George sintió esa mueca, ese temblor, a través de su cuerpo entero como la hoja de un cuchillo.

- Estas en mí, Carry, una luz para guiarme a través de la oscuridad de los tiempos. - Quiso envolverla en la seguridad de sus brazos, albergarla por toda la eternidad contra su corazón. ¿Pero estaba diciendo la verdad? Sentía que en su alma que lo hacía, pero había hacía mucho tiempo manipulado la naturaleza. ¿Aguantarían las salvaguardas contra su violencia?

- Necesito tiempo. - Ella odiaba la nota de súplica en su voz. Pero su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Y Peter. Que Dios la ayudara, nunca se perdonaría a si misma por la muerte de Peter.

- Roberto no estaba solo. - Era fácil leer sus pensamientos.

Carry probó con cautela su habilidad para moverse. Cada músculo pareció chillar en protesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mano de él se movió sobre su hombro, su toque fue posesivo. Una sacudida de miedo la golpeó con fuerza. Estaba desnuda bajo la sábana. Instantáneamente se sintió vulnerable, su mirada azul violácea saltó a la pálida de él como si esperara que le crecieran cuernos.

George suspiró suavemente y movió su peso sobre la cama.

- No te haré daño, mon petit amour. No puedo con el ritual completado.

- ¿Entonces por qué dices que nuestra vida será difícil? - Los dedos de ella estaba aferrándose a la sábana hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. La mano de él se colocó gentilmente sobre la suya, recorriendo con la punta de un dedo cada nudillo tenso. Cada roce de sus dedos enviaba una inesperada sacudida de electricidad a través de ella.

- No puedo perderte después de esperarte durante siglos. Sé que soy un hombre difícil, y no encontrarás fácil convivir conmigo. Ambos necesitaremos hacer ciertos ajustes.

- Si, como que pierdas esa actitud de macho. - Murmuró ella por lo bajo. Dijo en alto. - Quiero sentarme, George. - Se sentía en una desventaja evidente, echada sobre su espalda y desnuda bajo la sábana. - Si vamos a discutir nuestro futuro, me gustaría participar.

Durante un largo momento los ojos plateados se movieron sobre la pálida y magullada cara de ella, estudiándola atentamente, claramente debatiéndose entre sí permitirlo o no. Una tormenta empezó a formarse en los ojos de ella, y con renuencia se echó hacia atrás dejándole espacio.

- Fácil, pequeña. - Dijo suavemente, deslizando un brazo alrededor de ella, con su cálido aliento sobre su cuello.

La sensación del pelo áspero de él, de su brazo de hierro envolviéndose alrededor de su piel desnuda enviaba un escalofrío que bajaba por su espina dorsal y colocaba un cálido remolino en el fondo de su estómago. Detestaba esa calidez, la forma en que se cuerpo se ajustaba a sí mismo al de él, la forma en que su mente luchaba por ignorar su firme resolución y buscaba tocarle. Era el ritual. Podía decirse a sí misma eso, pero no acababa aborreciéndose a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo desear un toque tan brutal? ¿Era una especie de masoquista?

El temblor empezó profundamente en su interior, avanzó progresivamente a través de sus músculos hasta que cada diente castañeteó. Carry se aferró a la sábana y se sentó rígidamente contra el apoyo del brazo de él.

- Creo que esto iría mucho mejor se tú te sentarás allí. - Apuntó a una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

Las manos de George enmarcaron su cara, los pulgares acariciaron la delicada línea de su mandíbula.

- Mírame, Carry. - Su voz era terciopelo negro pero una orden no obstante.

La mirada de ella saltó hacia él, pero apresuradamente apartó los ojos, las pestañas se deslizaron hacia abaja protectora mente. Bajo la yema de su dedo pulgar el pulso de ella corría. - ¿Vas a luchar conmigo a cada paso? Te estoy pidiendo algo muy pequeño, mírame, soy tu pareja.

- ¿Muy pequeño? Es decir, puedes manejar a cualquiera con una mirada.

La risa de él fue suave, jugando sobre la piel de ella como el toque de unos dedos.

- Puedo hacerlo sólo con la voz, chérie. Carry, necesito que me mires.

Renuente ella fijó su mirada en la de él. ¿Por qué había pensado que sus ojos eran fríos? Eran charcos de mercurio fundido, calentándola, calmándola para que el temblor se aliviara y algo de su temor se disipara lo suficiente como para empezar a relajar sus músculos.

- No te haré daño de nuevo. La forma en que te tomé no fue por elección, y cargaré con la vergüenza y la culpa por mi falta de control todo el tiempo. Sus manos encontraron el pelo de ella y se llevó un sedoso mechón a los labios. - Sé que me tienes miedo, Carry, y te he dado buenas razones, pero te ofrezco mi mente libremente para que puedas ver que digo la verdad.

Lo estaba arriesgando todo. Su pasado era oscuro, a veces incluso negro. A su tierna edad ella era incapaz de entender semejante historia, la frialdad de la existencia que había llevado hasta ese momento. Pero conocería cada hecho, cada implacable acto. También sabría lo lejos que había llegado para asegurarse de tenerla como su compañera. Era la única forma que conocía de asegurarle que decía de corazón lo que dijo. Si habría su mente completamente, ella sabría que decía la verdad. Nunca podría amarle, pero él no esperaba su amor.

Carry estudió su cara durante un largo momento.

- Es suficiente con que hayas hecho la oferta, George. Mis miedos no se irán incluso sabiendo que eres incapaz de hacerme daño. El miedo no funciona de esa forma. - Era innecesario que él sacrificara su orgullo, que confesara cada oscuro y feo hecho. Su vida había sido difícil, y lo había hecho lo mejor que podía. Ella no tenía derecho a juzgar sus actos. - Quizás podamos reducir la velocidad de todo esta y trabajar en conocernos el uno al otro.

Él soltó el aliento lentamente, siendo consciente que dé había estado conteniéndolo.

- ¿Estás segura? - Ante su asentimiento, la soltó.

- ¿Que quisiste decir con que Roberto no estaba solo? - Deliberadamente ella cambió de tema, intentando aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

- Viajaba con un grupo. Convirtieron Europa en un matadero. Tu padre fue duro cubriendo la evidencia y protegiendo a nuestra gente. No ha pasado mucho desde que los asesinos recorrieron nuestra tierra natal y mataron a nuestra gente.

- ¿Cuantos hay en este grupo?

- Cuatro más.

La mano de ella fue a su garganta. Parecía tan joven e indefensa, deseaba arrastrarla a la protección de sus brazos. Estaba haciéndolo cosas que no entendía, pero ningún precio era demasiado alto para pagar por ella.

- ¿Vinieron aquí por mí? Roberto dijo que me encontró primero. Pensé que quería decir antes que tú. ¿Los conduje aquí?

Deseaba mentirle... ¿no le había causado ya suficiente dolor?... pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, así que no dijo nada.

Carry sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

- Ya veo. - Estaba todavía débil y aturdida por la pérdida de sangre debido a la voracidad de él al alimentarse. - ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Estoy demasiado débil para fabricar nada.

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas?

- Tengo que hacer los arreglos para el funeral de Peter. Probablemente todo el mundo me estará buscando, y el personal debe estar devastado por la muerte de Peter y preocupados por mí. Después de ocuparme de todas esas cosas, tengo intención de unirme a ti en la caza de esos renegados.

- ¿Crees que permitiré cosas tan peligrosas?

Los ojos de ella crecieron tormentosos.

- No puedes darme órdenes, George... dejemos eso bien claro ahora mismo.

George sacó su cuerpo de la cama y se estiró como un perezoso gato de la jungla. Carry se encontró con los ojos pegados a él. Se deslizaba silenciosamente, músculos ondeando bajo su elegante camisa de seda. Aplastó hierbas de dulce aroma en varios cuencos pequeños de agua, encendió velas bajo cada contenedor. Instantemente la habitación se llenó de una consoladora y seductora esencia que pareció abrirse camino en el cuerpo de ella, en su mismo riego sanguíneo. Recogiendo un cepillo de la mesita de noche, George rodeó la cama y volvió al lado de ella.

- Por supuesto que te daré órdenes, Carry. Pero por favor no te preocupes. Puedo asegurarte, que soy bastante bueno en ello.

Ella estaba sorprendida. ¿George, el Oscuro, burlándose de ella?

Se sentó tras ella, teniendo cuidado con sus cardenales, y empezó a alisar los enredos de su pelo. Se sentía bien, el cepillo moviéndose sobre su cuero cabelludo, bajando por la longitud de su pelo, sus manos deslizándoos en largas caricias, una especie de magia.

- Muy gracioso. No nací en el siglo catorce o en esos estúpidos y atrasados tiempos en los que naciste tú. Soy una mujer moderna te guste o no. Fue tu elección atarte a mí. Darme ordenes, no importa lo bueno que seas en ello, está descartado. - Había hechicería, seducción, en el toque de sus manos, en el terciopelo de su voz, la pequeña nota burlona que ella sabía ahora que igualaba a la suya propia.

Los dedos de él rozaron su nuca, enviando calor en espiral a través de su sangre.

- Soy del Viejo Mundo, pequeña. - La calidez de su aliento contra su oído. - No puedo hacer otra cosa que proteger a mi mujer.

- Supéralo. - Le sugirió dulcemente. - Nos llevaremos mucho mejor de ese modo.

- Nos llevaremos espléndidamente, ma petite, si nunca te opones a mi voluntad. - Su voz, cada vez más baja, era una tentación en sí misma. El aire de la habitación estaba cargado con la esencia de las hierbas, invadiendo sus sentidos, su voz la hipnotizaba.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle sobre el hombro desnudo, sus ojos violetas ardiendo sin llama. Sus ojos plateados la miraban, con diversión en sus profundidades.

- Contrólate, George. Estás perdiendo la cabeza. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que necesitaría ropa, verdad? - Intentó sonar dura; no le haría ningún bien permitirle seducirla cuando tenía la guardia bajo. Pero estaba muy soñolienta, su cabeza daba vueltas con la esencia de las hierbas y la sensación de las manos de él en su pelo.

- No es difícil conjurar tales artículos. - Le recordó él, inclinando la cabeza para acariciar con su lengua consoladoramente un cardenal particularmente feo en la parte baja de su espalda. La saliva sanadora trabajaría más rápido mezclada con su tierra natal, pero era todo lo que tenía.

Carry saltó cuando la aterciopelada suavidad de su lengua se movió eróticamente a lo largo de su cadera. La pesada esencia de las hierbas la invadió, induciéndola a un lánguido adormecimiento. Los dedos de George echaron su pelo a un lado, colocándole la larga melena sobre el hombro para exponer ante él su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, su propio largo y oscuro pelo se deslizó sobre la piel sensible de ella.

Pronunció un sonido de protesta e intentó moverse lejos de él, pero aterrizó yaciendo sobre su estómago, con las manos atrapadas bajo ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

- Quédate quieta, Carry. Esto debe hacerse. - Su boca contra las caderas de ella, en la peor parte de los cardenales.

El miedo clavó sus garras en ella, arremolinándose en su cerebro. La hacía sentir completamente vulnerable, desvalida. Iba a ocurrir de nuevo, su brutal posesión. Las lágrimas ardieron bajo sus párpados, y un gemido surgió de su garganta.

Él encontró su miedo intolerable. No debería haberle importado. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño... justamente lo contrario, estaba sanándola... pero su miedo le devoraba, volviéndole loco. Él, que había pensado que no tendría amabilidad en él, la tocaba con extraordinaria ternura.

- Si trajera a tu lobo, Carry, ¿aceptarías _sus_ cuidados? - Ofreció amablemente. La lustrosa piel negro ondeó a lo largo de sus brazos, y los huesos crujieron y se estiraron para acomodarse a su cambio de forma.

La piel de Carry era tan intolerablemente sensible, que incluso el roce de la piel fue doloroso. A través de su miedo captó un destello de dolor, como si molestara a George que ella prefiriera el animal al hombre.

- No, por favor no lo hagas, George. No traigas al lobo. Déjame sanar naturalmente. - Suplicó, incapaz de soportar su dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras los músculos tensos ondeaban una vez más bajo su piel.

La lengua de él encontró la marca oscura de sus dedos sobre su redondeado trasero, trazando cada línea púrpura.

- No eres mortal, ma petite. Esto es natural para nuestra gente. - Sintió placer por su elección, aunque se preguntaba porque lo sentía.

Las manos de George recorrieron su cuerpo, encontrando cada arañazo, cada cardenal. Su boca era cálida, húmeda, dejando caricias a lo largo de sus costillas, su cintura, sus caderas y trasero. Carry jadeó cuando él insertó una mano entre sus piernas, obligándola a darle acceso a sus largos y terriblemente arañados muslo. La herida estaba en la parte de atrás de la cara interior de su pierna. Áspero terciopelo acarició gentilmente, insistentemente, una herida rabiosamente roja, en un íntimo y erótico toque.

Carry apenas podía respirar. Su toque era como una droga, invadiendo su cuerpo, caldeando su corriente sanguínea, aliviando cada dolor. Era tan fácil para él controlar su mente, su cuerpo, como si no hubiera Carry sin él. Necesitaba tan completamente su toque que lo odiaba. Incluso el aire de la cámara lo favorecía, las insidiosas hierbas consoladoras, la dejaban soñolienta.

George le dio la vuelta gentilmente, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta. Nunca había notado lo hermoso que era realmente el cuerpo femenino. Orgullo y posesión ardían en sus pálidos ojos mientras su mirada se deslizaba por la piel desnuda de ella, entonces se movió a su delicada cara. Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas, atrapadas en sus largas pestañas.

Él murmuró algo que no pudo captar, sus dedos rozaron las lágrimas en la punta de sus pestañas de forma que las gotas cayeron en la palma de su mano. Cerró la mano alrededor de ellas, soltando su cálido aliento a través de los dedos, y abriendo la mano. Tres diamantes perfectos descansaban en su palma abierta.

Incluso aunque ella era una maestra de la ilusión, los ojos de Carry se abrieron de par en par maravillándose de la hazaña de George, y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la muñeca de él. El corazón de George dio un salto mortal antes el toque de los dedos de ella, su mezcla del temor reverencial de una niña ante su magia y el miedo severo a lo que su toque íntimo le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Todo Cárpato con algún mérito podría realizar la ilusión de lágrimas que parecían diamantes, pero las gemas de George eran reales, sólidas. Había usado su enorme fuerza y el tremendo poder de su mente para hacer lo imposible para ella, para convertir la ilusión en realidad.

Tomando su mano, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, George permitió que los diamantes cayeran en la palma de su mano, una lluvia de gemas. Muy cuidadosamente cerró sus dedos alrededor del regalo. Sus ojos todavía sostenían los de ella, su lengua acarició su magullado puño. Una vez, dos, tres.

Dardos de fuego recorrieron su corriente sanguínea. Su cuerpo se estremeció, se calentó en el fresco aire nocturno. Un pequeño ruido escapó cuando él inclinó la cabeza para encontrar una mancha oscura en la comisura de su boca. En su cabeza, débil, lejano, podía oír un canto en la suave y consoladora voz de él, el lenguaje de siglos de antigüedad. Sus pestañas bajaron. Fuego y hielo. Dolor y placer. Áspero terciopelo acariciando se maltratada boca, llevándose el escozor.

Carry cerró los ojos contra el tormento de la belleza masculina, la ternura tallada en sus sensuales rasgos. Su lengua se movía sobre sus caderas, después se deslizaba para bañar un corte en su boca. Se sentía tan bien.

Él se inclinó sobre su cuello, su garganta, su lengua tuvo gran cuidado sobre la carne atormentada. Las marcas de los dientes sobre su hombro por donde la había sujetado bajo él requirieron un lento y perezoso remolino de su lengua, largas y suaves caricias para quitar el dolor y reemplazarlo con un tortuoso calor.

El cuerpo de George respondió a cada centímetro de la satinada piel de ella, el sabor y la sensación de ella, la vista y el olor de ella, pero esta vez sería todo para ella. No tendría oportunidad de hacerle daño; estaba decidido a reemplazar cada cardenal, cada arañazo, cada mal recuerdo por placer reparador.

_Es suficiente, George. _Su mente unida a él encontró su hambre y despertar, que igualaba al suyo, sin miedo que la enturbiara. El aliento le llegaba en cortos jadeos en algún lugar entre el placer y el terror.

- Cada cardenal, mon petit amor, no importa lo pequeño que sea. - Deliberadamente susurró las palabras, su cálido aliento contra la redondez de su pecho. Se tomó su tiempo, desfrutando de su trabajo, recorriendo la suave plenitud, acariciando, fastidiando, y sanando. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella, nunca superaría la sensación y perfección de ella. Tampoco el hecho de que ella se había negado a condenarle, que había intentado protegerle del terrible crimen que había cometido contra ella.

Parecía imposible que pudiera importarle lo suficiente, que a cualquiera, y mucho menos Carry, después de lo que le había infringido, pudiera importarle lo suficiente como para hacer lo que ella había hecho. Seguirle a las profundidades del infierno y arrastrarle de vuelta a ella.

Gimió solo de pensarlo, dolía por dentro, llorando silenciosamente por haber cometido semejante acto horrendo contra su mujer, la única mujer con el coraje suficiente para seguirle y arrastrar su alma desde el infierno a la luz de ella.

Los dedos de Carry se enredaron en la espesa melena de él, tejiendo una magia propia. _Deja de atormentarte, George. Conocías el riesgo, y aun así me diste mi libertad. Esos cinco años de libertad fueran preciosos para mí. Los agradezco._

George cerró los ojos. Le estaba volviendo el mundo al revés, fundiendo sus entrañas, su frígida existencia, con la belleza de su naturaleza. Ella era todo lo que él no era. Compasión, perdón, luz y bondad, ahora casada con un demonio que no conocía las cosas que la hacían ser lo que era. Si era amor por ella lo que estaba creciendo en él, era una poderosa y peligrosa emoción. Ahora me das miedo. Su tormento estaba en su mente.

Ella se movió ligeramente para que él pudiera atender la cara inferior de sus senos. Él sintió el estremecimiento de respuesta ante el gentil toque de su lengua, y calor que se apresuraba a través del cuerpo de ella, la presión que crecía lentamente.

_Siempre te temo, George, temo tu poder sobre mí, temo lo que representas, la pérdida de mi libertad. Temo a un ser tan poderoso y como me haces sentir. Incluso si esto no hubiera pasado, todavía te temería._

La boca de él se movió todavía más abajo, sobre su estrecho torso, y el pequeño tramo de su cintura. Se demoró sobre los cuatro largos arañazos que atravesaban el estómago de ella, su cuerpo dolía, pero mientras disfrutaba de su trabajo, no le importaba. _Ahora temes unirte a mí._

El aliento de ella quedó atrapado en la garganta, y se quedó inmóvil bajo él, pero el canto consolador siguió, y la pesada esencia de las hierbas combinada con su toque gentil prevaleció. Se relajó bajo él. No quería herir su ego... el de los hombres es tan frágil... pero el sexo está definitivamente sobre valorado. Podemos refrenar ese aspecto de las cosas.

El sintió toque de diversión en los pensamientos de ella. Sabía que estaba llevando un rabioso fuego a través de la sangre de ella, las oleadas de calor la estaban golpeando. Podía fácilmente oler su esencia llamándole con prontitud. Pero ella no iba a caer en su trampa. Había sido demasiado grande para su pequeña forma, y demasiado rudo. Su boca arrastró fuego a lo largo de su estómago hasta el sedoso triángulo en la conjunción de sus piernas. Ella saltó, sus dedos se retorcieron en el pelo de él.

- No, George, he dicho no.

Su voz sonaba cansada, y sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando de nuevo, la sensación contra su cuero cabelludo dio un vuelco a su corazón. Las palmas de las manos de él se movieron gentilmente acariciando sus muslos, y su lengua encontró el pliegue de su cadera. Conozco la única forma de sanarte. Acarició el centro de su calor con infinita ternura.

Ella gritó, sus caderas se alzaron, intentando retorcerse para alejarse del revuelto vórtice de llamas que él estaba creando. Sus músculos se tensaron. Los temblores empezaron en su estómago. La presión creció. Había tal necesidad agrupándose, calor rabiando en su más profundo centro._ ¡George! _Fue una desvalida súplica de deseo, de temor, de confusión.

La conexión psíquica entre ellos era tan fuerte, era tan fácil para él leer cada una de sus conflictivas emociones, su ardiente deseo. Su canto consolador nunca vaciló, y cuidadosamente mantuvo su propio cuerpo rabioso bajo control junto con sus salvajes y apasionados pensamientos. A causa de ella él se unió, creando placer sin miedo, una curación para reemplazar la brutal toma de su inocencia.

En algún nivel Carry sabía que él estaba en su cabeza, dirigiendo sus emociones lejos del miedo, elevando su placer has que pensó que podía morir por su intensidad. Su toque era gentil, aliviando su terrible amargura hasta que la presión que crecía en su interior se volvió casi insufrible.

Entrégate, ma petite. Estoy aquí para darte placer. Su voz fue un hechizo que compelía su obediencia. Deseaba obedecer, entregarse a sí misma a su cuidado. Deseaba que él extinguiera las oleadas de llamas que la golpeaban.

Un suave, ansioso y pequeño gemido escapo de la garganta de ella, casi acabando con él. Su alivio estaba estallando, sacudiéndola mientras su cuerpo pareció fragmentarse y disolverse, mientras la tierra se movió y estallaron colores a su alrededor, a través de ella, en ella.

George la sostuvo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, mientras los espasmos la sacudían. La arrastró más cerca, colocándola al resguardo de su cuerpo, necesitando desesperadamente estar cerca de ella. Estaba bañado en sudor, sus músculos tensos y rígidos por la propia necesidad de alivio.

Ella podía sentir la urgencia de la necesidad latiendo en él, desgarrando su alma.

- Lo siento, George. - La voz de Carry fue suave, llena de culpa, un simple hilillo de voz, su cara se enterró contra las costillas de él.

Él alzó mechones de su pelo hasta su boca, inhalando su fragancia.

- No tienes razones para lamentar nada, ma petite.

El puño apretado de ella estaba sobre el corazón de él, con los tres diamantes en su palma.

- ¿Crees que no puedo leer en tu cuerpo? ¿Sentir la pesadez en tu mente mientras intentas protegerme? No puedo cambiar quien soy, más de lo que puedes tú. Sé que te estoy fallando, causando tu incomodidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la boca de él. _Incomodidad_. Ahora tenía una palabra para ello. Su mano apretó el pelo de ella, que corrió entre sus dedos.

- Nunca te he pedido que cambies, no desearía que lo hicieras. Pareces olvidar que te conozco mejor que nadie. Puedo manejarte.

Ella volvió la cabeza para que pudiera ver las estrellas plateadas brillando en sus ojos azules, una ardiente advertencia.

- Eres tan arrogante, George, hace que desee tirarte cosas. ¿Te has oído a ti mismo? ¿_Manejarme_? ¡Ja! Yo intento decir que lamento fallarte y tú actúas como el señor del feudo. Haber nacido hace siglos cuando las mujeres eran solo muebles no te da una excusa.

- Las mujeres de los Cárpatos nunca han sido consideradas muebles. - Corrigió él suavemente.- La nuestra es una raza menguante. Nuestros niños raramente sobreviven, y hay tan pocas mujeres para compañeras, que la mayoría de los hombres están perdidos en su oscuridad interior después de siglos solos. Nuestras mujeres son nuestro más precioso tesoro, guardado y protegido.

- George. - Carry mantuvo el puño apretado, aferrando los diamantes de sus lágrimas dentro como si fueran un símbolo. - Intentemos llegar a alguna clase de entendimiento para que podamos vivir juntos en paz. - Su cuerpo estaba todavía sacudiéndose con los espasmos, y la mirada de él solo mantenía el calor enroscándose a través de ella. Tuvo el sorprendente deseo de tocar sus oscuras cejas con la punta de un dedo.

La boca de él encontró la sedosa fragancia del pelo de ella, y sus manos recorrieron hacia abajo por su espalda, encontrado placer en la forma en que su diminuta cintura continuaba en las esbeltas caderas.

- ¿Qué clase de entendimiento? - Murmuró casi ausentemente, su mente claramente en otras cosas más provocativas.

El rastro de diversión en su voz la irritaba, como si estuviera simplemente complaciéndola. Carry empujó la sólida pared de su pecho para poner unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Su gran forma no se movió, y estaba encerrada entre sus brazos. Le empujó de nuevo.

- Olvídalo.

Él inclinó la cabeza para saborear la vulnerable línea de su cuello, para sentir su pulso en la cálida y húmeda caverna de su propia boca. Su sangre emergió y golpeó. Pequeños martilleos empezaron a latir en su cráneo.

- Estoy escuchando cada palabra que dices, ma petite. - Murmuró, perdido en su suavidad y su esencia. La deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo. - Podría repetir cada palabra que dices, si lo deseas.

Pronto el fuego empezaría, y no habría elección para ninguno de ellos. Su sangre llamaría a la de ella con tal urgencia que ella no podría ignorar su llamada. Su mente se deslizaría fácilmente dentro y fuera de la de ella, el vínculo psíquico era fuerte manteniéndolos juntos incluso a grandes distancias. Le necesitaría tanto como él a ella.

George la inhaló dentro de su mismo cuerpo, su esencia era tan femenina, tan seductora. Ella revolvía tan profundos sentimientos después una existencia tan yerma, eso le aterrorizaba. Estaba acostumbrado a una vida sin emociones. Podía hacerle bien, pero su potencial para la maldad era enorme. Él era ley en sí mismo. Incluso las leyes de su gente, las mismas leyes que defendía, nunca se habían aplicado a él.

Podía leer los sentimientos de ella fácilmente. Carry tenía una naturaleza abierta y directa. Está atrayéndole, preparada incluso para protegerle de sí mismo si era necesario. Pero no tenía intención de permitirle hacerle el amor de nuevo. Cortó como un cuchillo saber que había sido el que le había hecho daño, el que le había hecho sentir miedo a su unión natural.

- No estás escuchando. - Carry se retorció, intentando salir de debajo de él. - Estás intentando seducirme. - Dijo indignada.

Él levantó la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos vagaron posesivamente sobre los hermosos rasgos de ella.

- Si, lo estoy haciendo. ¿Funciona? - Su voz... una baja y burlona caricia... la desarmó cuando el rechazo no lo haría. La mano de él se extendió abierta por su garganta, su pulgar rozó tiernamente su cuello, enviando llamas que lamían su piel.

Carry estaba sonriendo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

- No, no está funcionando en absoluto. - Mintió. No podía mirarle sin desearle. Su pulso corría bajo la yema del pulgar de él. Su piel era ardientemente satinada, invitando su toque, invitándole a seguir explorando. Había un conflicto en su mente, el miedo estaba en primer lugar, pero también el deseo.

George se concentró en eso, alimentando esa chispa de deseo con la suya propia.

Tocó su boca con la comisura de la de ella, rozando con un suave susurro aterciopelado sus labios, y sintió su corazón saltar salvajemente en respuesta.

- ¿Estas segura? He aprendido mucho a lo largo de los siglos. Hacer el amor es un arte. - Ahora era una hechicería audible, seducción extrema.

Él estaba haciéndole algo mágico a su boca. Aplicando ásperamente un toque, aunque con una mezcla de ternura y posesión, su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus dedos se enredaron en la espesa melena negra de él. Las largas pestañas se deslizaron hasta sus mejillas; después alzó sus ojos azules danzando de risa.

- ¿Un arte? ¿Es así como lo llamas? Pienso que podría proponer un nombre mejor.

El levantó la cabeza, sus pálidos ojos brillaban plateados, con la calidez del mercurio líquido.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tu primera vez fue una parodia, una abominación. Ese no era yo, Carry; era la bestia de mi interior. Eso definitivamente no fue hacer el amor. No puedes contar ese cómo hacer el amor. - Su voz reflejó la profunda pena incluso mientras sus ojos eran sensuales, hambrientos e intensos con un calor que enviaba llamas a través de ella

.

Ella alzó la barbilla, odiando la pena en él, la culpa. Queriendo que la mente de él se distrajera en otras cosas, deliberadamente desafiando su declaración.

- No sabes mucho sobre mí. Hubo un hombre una vez. Estaba loco por mí. - Intentó parecer mundana. - Absolutamente loco por mí.

Su risa en respuesta fue cálida contra el cuello de ella, contra su garganta. Los labios tocaron la piel sobre su pulso y deslizándose levemente sobre su oreja.

- ¿Estás por casualidad, refiriéndote a ese estúpido muchacho de pelo naranja y collar de clavos? ¿Dragón o algo así?

Ella jadeó y empujó alejándose para mirarle.

- ¿Cómo es posible que le conozcas? Quedé con él, hace un año.

George frotó la nariz contra su cuello, inhalando su fragancia, su mano se deslizó sobre su hombro, moviéndose gentilmente sobre su piel satinada para tomar posesión de su pecho.

- Llevaba botas y montaba una Harley. - Su aliento se apresuró cuando la palma de su mano acunó el suave peso, su pulgar rozó la dura cresta del pezón.

La sensación de su gran mano... tan fuerte, tan cálida y posesiva sobre ella... enviaba calor que se enroscaba a través de su cuerpo. El deseo se elevó afilado. Estaba seduciéndola con ternura. Carry no quería que ocurriera. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero la amargura le recordaba a donde podía conducir esto. El miedo fue una cosa horrenda que no pudo sacudirse. Su mano cogió la muñeca de él.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste lo de Dragón? - Preguntó, desesperada por distraerle, por distraerse a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía él hacer que su cuerpo ardiera cuando tenía tanto miedo de él, de tener sexo con él?

- Hacer el amor. - Corrigió el, su voz amorosa, traicionando la facilidad con que su mente se movía como una sombra a través de la de ella. - Y para responder a tu pregunta, vivo en ti, puedo tocarte siempre que lo desee. Los conocía todos ellos. Cada maldito tipo. - Gruño las palabras, y el aliento de ella quedó atascado en su garganta. - Él fue el único al que pensaste en besar. - Su boca tocó la de ella. Gentilmente. Ligeramente. Volviendo a por más. Tentando, fastidiando, hasta que la abrió para él. Le robó el aliento, la razón, haciéndola dar vueltas en un mundo de sentimientos. Colores brillantes y calor blanco ardiente, la habitación desapareció hasta que estuvieran sólo sus amplios hombros, fuertes brazos, cuerpo duro, y perfecta, perfecta boca.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, Carry casi tiró de él para que volviera.

Él estudió su cara, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, sus labios tan hermosos, privados de los suyos.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres, Carry? Hay tanta belleza en tu alma, puedo verla brillando en tus ojos.

Ella tocó su cara, la palma de su mano moldeó su fuerte mandíbula. ¿Por qué no podía resistir sus hambrientos ojos?

- Creo que has lanzado un hechizo sobre mí. No puedo recordar de qué estábamos hablando.

George sonrió.

- De besar. - Sus dientes mordisquearon gentilmente su barbilla. - Específicamente, de tú queriendo besar a ese imbécil de pelo naranja.

- Quise besarlos a todos ellos. - Mintió ella indignada.

- No, no querías. Esperabas que ese estúpido petimetre borrara mi sabor de tu boca para toda la eternidad. - Su mano acarició de nuevo la caída de su pelo alrededor de su cara. Dejó besos ligeros a lo largo de la delicada línea de su mandíbula. - No habría funcionado, lo sabes. Recuerdo, que parecía tener problemas estando cerca de ti.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron peligrosamente.

- ¿No tendrías nada que ver con sus alergias? - Ella _había_ deseado que alguien, cualquiera, borrara el sabor de George de su boca, de su alma.

Él elevó la voz un octavo.

- Oh, Carry, tengo que saborear tus labios. - Imitó él. Después le entró un ataque de estornudos. - No has montado hasta que has montado una Harley, nena. - Estornudo, tosió y se atragantó en una perfecta imitación.

Carry le golpeó el brazo, olvidando durante un momento su puño magullado. Cuando le dolió, chilló y le miró acusadoramente.

- ¡Le hiciste todo eso! El pobre hombre... dañaste su ego para todo la vida. Cada vez que me tocaba, tenía un ataque de estornudos.

George arqueó una ceja, para nada arrepentido.

- Técnicamente, no puso una mano sobre ti. Estornudaba antes de poder llegar tan cerca.

Ella volvió a tender la cabeza sobre la almohada, su pelo se enroscó en el brazo de él, después en el suyo, enredándolos juntos. Los labios de él encontraron su garganta, después se movieron más abajo y encontró la mancha sobre su pecho que ardía con deseo, con invitación. Carry capturó su cabeza firmemente entre las manos levantándole decidida a alejarle antes de que su traicionero cuerpo sucumbiera completamente a su magia.

- ¿Y el episodio del perro?

Intentó parecer inocente, pero su risa resonaba en su mente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. - Insistió. - Cuando Dragón me acompañó a casa.

- Ah, sí, me parece recordar ahora. El gran lobo malo ataviado con cadenas y púas, temeroso de un pequeño perro.

- ¿Pequeño? ¿Un mezcla de Rottweiler de ciento veinte libras? Soltando espuma por la boca. Gruñendo. ¡Cargando contra él!

- Corrió como un conejo. - La suave y acariciante voz de George hizo eco de su satisfacción. Había tenido el gran placer de hacer huir a ese asno en particular. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar poner una mano sobre Carry?

- No me asombra que no pudiera tocar la mente del perro y llamarle. Podrido sinvergüenza.

- Después de que Dragón te dejara, lo perseguí durante dos manzanas, y se subió a un árbol. Le mantuve allí varias horas, sólo para dejarlo claro. Parecía un gallo con su cresta anaranjada.

Ella rió a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo.

- Nunca volvió a acercárseme de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que no. Era inaceptable. - Dijo él complacientemente, con completa satisfacción, la calidez de su aliento golpeaba la sangre de ella. Su boca tocaba, atormentaba y se movió sobre su pezón, marcándola a fuego con el calor, la llama, antes de encontrar la parte inferior de sus pechos. Carry cerró los ojos contra un deseo tan intenso que la agitó. ¿Cómo podía desear algo que hacía tanto daño?

_Nada de dolor, ma petite, solo placer. _Su lengua creó un doloroso vórtice en ella. _Lo prometo por mi vida_. Su boca era ardiente terciopelo cerrándose sobre su pecho. Fuego danzando sobre su piel, invadiendo su cuerpo, fundiendo sus entrañas hasta que fueran calor líquido, pulsando de deseo por él, sólo por él.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

El miedo de Carry fue echado a un lado por la ardorosa ternura de la boca de George, por su gentileza al acariciarla. Cuidadosamente él empujó la sábana hacia abajo, exponiendo sus pechos desnudos a su hambrienta mirada. Ardiente. Era tan ardiente que Carry no podía dejar de sentir la delgada sábana sobre sus caderas, enredándose alrededor de sus piernas. Sus manos estaban enredadas en el espeso pelo de George, que se apretaba entre sus dedos como seda. La camisa de él estaba abierta hasta la estrecha cintura, sus músculos duros presionaban contra los suaves pechos de ella. El vello áspero y duro del pecho de él raspaba eróticamente sus pezones.

Una oleada de calor precedió a una tormenta de fuego, a través de él, a través de ella. Las manos de Carry, por su propia cuenta, arrancaron la camisa de él de sus amplios hombros. Le estudió con sus enormes ojos mientras él lentamente se la quitaba, su mirada plateaba mantenía la azul de ella cautiva. Ella estaba ahogándose en esos pálidos e hipnotizantes ojos. Ojos llenos de tanta intensidad, de tanta hambre por una mujer. Por ella. Solo por ella.

Temiendo aquello con lo que estaba comprometiéndose, Carry tentativa y de forma cautelosa, tocó su mente con la de él. Encontró un hambre tan profunda, tan salvaje y tan urgente, que instantáneamente estuvo perdida. ¿Cómo podía negarse ante tan fiera necesidad? Aunque George se sabía un hombre sin ternura, con ese instinto suyo tan salvaje y desinhibido, su intención era ser gentil con ella, asegurar su placer. Todos sus pensamientos eran para ella, para agradarla, para rendir culto a su cuerpo con el de él.

- Sé que tienes miedo, mon amour. - Susurró suavemente, sus manos se deslizaron sobre su tórax hasta sus pechos. - Pero ya no soy una bestia. Ataste al demonio. Sólo estoy yo, un hombre que desea muchísimo hacer el amor con su compañera. - Ella sintió su aliento contra su pezón. - Déjame mostrarte como se supone que debe ser. Hermoso. Tan placentero. Te puedo dar mucho placer, ma petite.

Su boca se cerró sobre el pecho de ella, caliente y húmeda. El sonido de su voz era hipnotizador, incitante. Podría sostenerse eternamente meramente con su sonido. No había ningún pensamiento en la mente de él para su propio cuerpo ardiente, para con sus propias demandas urgentes; quería mostrarle a ella la belleza y el placer de una verdadera unión.

Llamaradas ardientes corrieron a través de su sangre y lamieron su piel con la intensidad del erotismo, al anhelo que la boca de él había creado en su pecho. Gimió, bajo y suave, y la nota acarició el alma de George como el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la espalda de él, trazando cada músculo bien definido con la punta de sus dedos, grabándolos en su memoria. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan sensual, tan perfecto? Le estaba robando el corazón tan fácilmente como estaba robando su cuerpo.

- Deséame, Carry. - Susurró él suavemente. - Deséame de la misma forma en que yo te deseo. - Su lengua lamió la piel de ella, recorriendo la parte baja de sus pechos, siguiendo con cada costilla mientras sus manos exploraban sus caderas y muslos. Los dedos de él encontraron su meta, la ardiente y húmeda entrada, caliente y preparada, esperando a que su cuerpo se mezclara con el suyo.

Se arqueó bajo las palmas de sus manos, su cuerpo reclamaba alivio.

- ¡Me siento como si fuera a arder, George! - Jadeó, sorprendida de la intensidad de su hambre de por él. Le _necesitaba._

- Yo soy el único que se quema, ardo en llamas. - Sus dedos empujaron profundamente, asegurando su rendición, saboreando el placer de su reacción. Sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de él estaban llevándole a la locura, pero sobre todo, era la confianza que ella le estaba depositando lo que le conmovía tan profundamente.

George no podía concebir tal confianza de una mujer a la que había utilizado tan brutalmente, le humillaba, la forma en la que le perdonaba. Tal vez no podría nunca amar a un monstruo como él, pero con su comprensión, su compasión, estaba decidida a hacer algo con la sentencia impuesta sobre su vida juntos

.

Las ropas que confinaban su cuerpo le apretaban y molestaban, así que las apartó de ellos con un simple pensamiento. Oyó el jadeo de ella mientras su ardiente lengua presionaba agresivamente contra su muslo

Ella había pensado que estaría a salvo mientras él estuviera vestido. Había pensado que habría tiempo de tomar una decisión, elegir por sí misma, pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo la elección por ella. Y él estaba perdido en el calor fundido de ella, en sus lugares sombreados y secretos.

El cuerpo de Carry repentinamente se puso rígido. Le cogió la cara entre las manos, ejerciendo presión para que alzara la cabeza dejando sus deliciosas exploraciones, sus ojos plateados se fundieron cuando se posaron sobre la cara de ella. Tomó un profundo aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto, George? - Sonaba cerca de las lágrimas. - ¿Qué pasa si nunca puedo hacer esto?

- Nadie te está obligando a hacer nada, ma petite. - Replicó gentilmente, besando su estómago. - Sólo estamos explorando posibilidades.

- Pero, George. - Intentó protestar ella, intentando que volviera a levantar la cabeza para que pudiera ver la realidad de sus temores, por él, por sus vidas juntas.

- Si no puedo persuadirte, mon amour, no sería muy buen compañero, ¿verdad? - Las palabras fueron apagadas en los apretados rizos sedosos, en el intrigante pequeño triángulo del extremo de sus muslos.

- No lo entiendes, George. - Carry cerró los ojos contra las oleadas de fuego que corrían a través de ella. - Soy yo quien no es un compañero real. No sé cómo complacerte, y tengo tanto miedo de esto.

- Relájate, pequeña. - Su cálido aliento la golpeó, inhalando su esencia. - Me complaces mucho más de lo que sabrás nunca. Sus dientes le pellizcaron el muslo, su lengua acarició sus sombras y cavidades, siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían tomado.

Ella gritó ante los sentimientos que la atravesaron, tumultuosos, turbulentos, salvajes e indomables. Ya no estaba sobre la tierra sino volando libre, dando más y más vueltas fuera de control.

El cuerpo de George se movió sobre el de ella, duro y caliente, su fuerza era enorme, pero sus manos eran tiernas cuando acunó en ellas su cabeza. La rodilla de él se insertó muy gentilmente entre las suyas para darle un mayor acceso a ella. Carry, todavía estremeciéndose con los coletazos de su clímax, estaba apenas consciente del peso de él, una vez más colocándose en una posición vulnerable y abierta hacia él.

George tomó la ventaja que tenía, presionando íntimamente contra su entrada. Ella estaba dispuesta y deseosa, ardiente, tensa y suavemente aterciopelada. Sintió que jadeaba ante su invasión, y se detuvo para permitir a su cuerpo una oportunidad de ajustarse a su tamaño. Ella contenía el aliento, esperando el terrible dolor del desgarro. La punta de sus dedos se hundieron en la espalda de él, y dejó escapar un ruido de protesta contra el peso sobre su pecho. Pero sintió sólo las oleadas de fuego, una tormenta de intenso placer inundándola y consumiéndola.

- Relájate, Carry. Relájate para mí. Estás hecha para mí, creada para mí. Y yo fui creado para ti. - Dejó besos desde su sien hasta su garganta, sus caderas se movieron en un ritmo suave y tranquilizador.

Ella podía sentir una pátina de transpiración en su espalda, evidencia del tremendo esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo para contenerse. Cada toque, cada movimiento, era tierno y gentil.

Se movió dentro de ella con exquisito cuidado, asombrado de lo perfecta que era, apretada y fieramente ardiente. Su pulgar acarició el labio inferior de ella, el pequeño cardenal descolorido junto a su boca.

En seguida su labio hormigueó con calidez, aliviado como si hubiera puesto un bálsamo místico sobre él. Su corazón martilleó contra sus costillas. Estaba haciendo cosas a su cuerpo, no sólo con el cuerpo, no sólo con las manos, sino con la mente.

A pesar de sus miedos, a pesar del recuerdo de su anterior ataque, Carry estaba cautiva en el fuego, en su ternura. Su cuerpo se relajó lentamente, y así le aceptó. George se enterró más profundamente, un largo y seguro empuje que la hizo jadear, enterrar las uñas en sus brazos, apretarse tensa para evitar volar lejos hacia el interior de la noche.

Él le susurró suavemente, una mezcla de francés y de su ancestral lengua. Ella sabía bien poco de ambas lenguas, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero las palabras la excitaron y la confortaron. Sintió que era importante para él. No solo su cuerpo. Ella, Carry.

- ¿Cómo has podido dudarlo, chérie? - Susurró él contra su pecho, su boca moviéndose en un ritmo sutil que seguía el golpear largo y lento de sus caderas de un lado a otro.

El cuerpo de ella, por su propia cuenta, siguió el ejemplo del de él. Se movieron juntos como lo que eran compañeros, sus corazones latían al unísono. Las manos de George se deslizaron sobre su piel, sus suaves murmullos de estímulo, añadían belleza a su unión. Él era increíblemente gentil, iniciándola como tenía que haber hecho la primera vez, con cariño y ternura.

Carry quería gritar. Era increíble, la forma en la que le hacía el amor, como si fuera la mujer más preciosa, apreciada y hermosa del mundo. Se agarró a él, sujetándose a la única realidad de la que estaba segura mientras se cuerpo se tensaba, la presión crecía y crecía hasta que gritó por el deseo de alivio. Sólo entonces él se permitió el lujo de enterrarse profunda y duramente, mezclándose con ella completamente. Los sostuvo a los dos en el pináculo, montando la cresta hasta que gritó intensamente y el ardoroso terciopelo de su cuerpo le rodeó conduciéndole al límite. La llevó con él, hacia el precipicio. La suave voz de Carry quedó apagada contra su pecho. Estaba cayendo, ardían luces, explotando alrededor de ella, pero George estaba allí, en todas partes, sujetándola muy cerca con sus fuertes brazos, asegurándole que estaba a salvo. Estaban tendidos, entrelazados juntos, Carry era incapaz de asumirlo todo, de creer como la hacía sentir. Las manos de él estaban enredadas en su pelo, su boca acariciaba sus sienes.

George sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Sus dedos estaban retorciéndose ausentemente entre su salvaje melena, y el toque enviaba un nuevo estremecimiento ardiente a través de su sangre.

Entonces algo invadió su paz y serenidad. Repentinamente, olfateando el peligro, George levantó la cabeza. En los límites de su propia vigilancia llegó una advertencia procedente de los lobos. Le llamaban, sus voces se alzaban en tono excitado. Bajó la cabeza y colocó un breve y duro beso en la boca de Carry. Ella parecía soñolienta, sensual, completamente amada.

En ese momento llegó la llamada, una suave, sorda, pero insistente voz, susurrando a Carry.

_Querida. Estoy cerca. ¿Dónde estás? _¿Esa era su madre? Carry intentó incorporarse, en estremecimiento de alegría la atravesó. No había visto a su madre en cinco años. Ahora, cuando la necesitaba más, cuando necesitaba su guía y confort, su madre había aparecido inesperadamente.

_No contestarás_. Fue su imperiosa orden, y George esperaba ser obedecido. Estaba ya alejándose de ella, su cara convertida en una implacable máscara, sus ojos como rendijas de acero.

Carry estaba ya buscando el familiar vínculo mental con su madre. Pero en seguida, antes de que pudiera en realidad enviar un mensaje, su cuerpo fue retenido, y su mente no pudo comunicarse. El terror la atrapó, y no podía entender. Desvalidamente miró hacia George, y cuando vio su máscara de granito, supo que le había hecho algo. Sus ojos fueron elocuentes, suplicándole, aterrorizada de su frialdad, de sus rasgos carentes de expresión. Había algo inamovible en él, algo duro y tenaz. Implacable. ¿Cómo había pensado alguna vez que era gentil, tierno? Era tan cruel como un vampiro.

- No puedes llamar a tu madre. No es Candy. Estás siendo cazada, Carry. - Dijo él suavemente, su hermosa voz no mostraba inflexión. - Serás capaz de hablar sólo conmigo por nuestro vínculo exclusivo. Quiero tu promesa de que harás lo que digo.

Carry estaba furiosa. Herida. Más herida que furiosa, y eso la enfurecía más por haberse permitido confiar en él lo suficiente como para herirla en primer lugar. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto. ¡Libérame enseguida, George! Conozco a mi propia madre cuando la oigo.

Él se puso en pie y se estiró, un perezoso estiramiento de músculos que la hacía desear arrancarle los ojos.

- No es tu madre. Eres mía, Carry, y es mi deber protegerte de cualquier forma que crea apropiada. Estos vampiros amigos de Roberto están detrás de algo, y creo que no están solos. Creo que han traído humanos carniceros. Albert Andrew está aquí en la ciudad, y es un buen cazador, pero creo que estos renegados están siguiéndote a ti. - Se vistió con fluida eficiencia y gracia casual. - No estoy habituado a dar explicaciones. He hecho una concesión contigo. Elige ahora como procederás.

_Rechazo tu reclamo sobre mi, _respondió de la única forma en la que le permitía comunicarse. Llevaré mi negativa a nuestra gente y suplicaré a ellos la clemencia que tú evidentemente no tienes. ¡No me ataré a ti!

Él se inclinó sobre ella, una oscura e imponente figura que emanaba poder. Sus ojos plateados relucieron hacia ella.

- Escúchame, Carry. Si no crees nada más sobre mí, cree esto. Me perteneces, a mí. Nadie intentará alejarte de mí y seguir viviendo. Nadie. - Su vez era baja, hermosa, y más mortal que ninguna otra.

Su mirada violeta estaba cautiva en la plateada de él. Le creía. Ni siquiera su padre, el Príncipe de su gente, tenía oportunidad de destruirle. Su mente alejó ese pensamiento. ¿Destruir a George? No quería eso. Simplemente no podría tenerla.

_Déjame levantarme, George._ Exigió. La parálisis estaba empezando a volverla loca. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Se sentía sofocada, estrangulada.

- Di que me obedecerás. - Estaba ya vestido, elegante como siempre. Su mente ya no estaba completamente sobre ella; estaba captando las vibraciones del aire, cada nota que los lobos cantaban para él.

Carry sabía que estaba gritando, su cuerpo entero estaba gritando, pero no surgía ningún sonido. Su cuerpo no aceptaba ya sus órdenes. Su mente gritaba ultrajada, pero George la controlaba hábilmente para que no enviara un grito de socorro.

Deja de luchar contra mí. Su voz fue un suave gruñido en la mente de Carry.

Libérame.-contestó ella- Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que temía que pudiera explotar. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Sólo unos momentos antes George había estado tendido a su lado, sujetándola entre sus protectores brazos, haciéndole el amor gentilmente. O eso había pensado. ¿Pero qué sabía ella de hacer el amor? George podía hacer que sintiera cualquier cosa. No necesitaba sentir algo por ella para hacerle creer que lo sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber tomado su cuerpo tan tiernamente, después apartarse como un monstruo sin sentimientos y destruir su libre albedrío, controlarlo como si no fuera más que una marioneta para él? ¿Qué clase de persona haría tal cosa?

_Carry, dejarás de luchar conmigo ahora. Estamos en peligro. Me obedecerás si deseas volver a tener el control de ti misma._

_Conozco a mi propia madre. No quieres a nadie más a mí alrededor; es por eso que no me permites reconocerla, lo acusó ella._

_Entonces así será. Es tu elección. _Su voz fue tan monótona como siempre. Nada parecía perturbar a George. Ni su hostilidad, ni su confusión y desilusión.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Su cuerpo se acomodó a una posición sentada; después se encontró de pie desvalidamente al lado de la cama, desnuda, totalmente vulnerable, incapaz de hablar o moverse. La cabeza le latía mientras intentaba desesperadamente luchar por controlarse a si misma. No sometería su mente a la voluntad de él, no voluntariamente. Podía tener su cuerpo, pero tendría que luchar a muerte por la posesión de su mente. Una risa burlona resonó en su cabeza. Lucha conmigo todo lo que quieras, pequeña. Sólo estás hiriéndote a ti misma. Me obedecerás, Carry.

La desesperación la invadió. Era verdad. Estaba desvalida contra su poder y fuerza superior. Le odió por hacerla ser tan consciente de ello, por forzarla a ver que no importaba lo mucho que intentara ser ella misma, por mantener una imagen de orgullo y dignidad, la había despojado de todo excepto de los pensamientos de su cabeza. Fragmentos de vidrio parecieron agujerear su cabeza. Cuanto más se resistía, peor era el dolor.

Una camisa de algodón y unos jeans repentinamente cubrieron su cuerpo. Suaves zapatos de cuero se envolvieron alrededor de sus pies. George trenzó su pelo con rapidez y eficiencia. Detestó la facilidad y la competencia en la forma en que lo hacía todo.

_Última oportunidad, Carry. ¿Me obedecerás? _Se inclinó sobre ella, sus duros aunque todavía sensuales labios contrastaban con sus rasgos impasibles, una máscara impenetrable. Sus pálidos ojos eran como de frío hielo. Dijo con intención cada palabra, y era obvio que no le importaba lo que ella eligiera. No había piedad en él, ni gentileza, ni remordimiento.

Interiormente, Carry se estremeció. Estaba atrapada por este hombre implacable para toda la eternidad. No había forma alguna de deshacer el ritual. Incluso la muerte era mejor que la atormentadora esclavitud. Se tragó su orgullo, incapaz de mantener el peso de su cuerpo y mente, incapaz de permitirle tan completo control.

_Obedeceré._ No le miró; no podía.

Él relajó su control lentamente, observándola muy de cerca, su mente todavía en la de ella. Carry permaneció en pie ante él, temblando de rabia contenida. Temblando por la humillación y los sueños perdidos. Levantó su puño cerrado hasta que estuvo al nivel del pecho de él, entonces lo abrió y su palma reveló los tres diamantes en forma de lágrima. Deliberadamente volvió la mano, permitiendo que las gemas cayeran al suelo y se esparcieran. No le miró a la cara ni miró los diamantes en el suelo, ahora simbolizaban su disposición hacia su relación. Mirando directamente hacia adelante, esperó sus instrucciones.

- ¿Eres capaz de cambiar de forma? - Su voz fue baja, sin entonación y calmada. Le odió también por eso.

- Sabes que no puedo.

- Necesitas sangre. Compartirás mi mente todo el tiempo. Si sientes una compulsión para enviar una llamada, une tu mente con la mía. Te llevaré lejos de este lugar a otro más inaccesible y lejano más fácil de defender. No cometas el error de intentar desafiarme en esto, Carry. Con tu vida en peligro, no toleraré una rebelión.

Si esperaba que le contestara, podía esperar por toda la eternidad. Esto era una orden, el dictador la controlaba con su dura autoridad. No requería respuesta, y se negó a dignificarlo con una.

Los dedos de él se cerraron como grilletes sobre su muñeca y la empujaron hacia él. Su cuerpo estaba duro, como el tronco de un árbol, completamente inamovible. No podía encontrar la ternura o la gentileza en ninguna parte, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su mente. ¿Había sido su ternura anterior una ilusión total, como su truco con los diamantes? Quería llorar de vergüenza, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de darle a conocer su debilidad.

George voló por el aire, llevándola con él, no parecía pesarle más que una pluma. Se elevaron desde la cámara de descanso y procedieron a subir a través de la casa hasta los niveles más altos. Una orden liberó a los lobos por los terrenos, en el interior de la inmensa reserva. Podían cazar por si mismos, saliendo si era necesario. Su única obligación, su única preocupación, era salvar la vida de Carry. Podía enviar aviso a Albert Andrew para cuidar apropiadamente de los animales en el momento en que ella estuviera a salvo. El enemigo era más fuerte, estaba más organizado de lo que George había esperado, y Carry era su objetivo. Tenían un plan, un esquema que obviamente habían planeado de antemano antes de que ella llegara a la ciudad. George haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Cualquier cosa.

Ella estaba tendida tranquilamente entre sus brazos, cerrando su mente deliberadamente a la de él. No importaba, por supuesto; había sido capaz de deslizarse dentro y fuera de su mente a voluntad desde que era una niña. Había siempre sabido que nunca podría amarle realmente, que nunca podría aceptar su dominio sobre ella. ¿Cómo podría cuando nunca sabría realmente quién era? No había esperado el terrible dolor, como si un cuchillo se retorciera en su corazón, directo a su alma.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin. Faltaban dos horas, quizás, antes de que el sol saliera. Los vampiros necesitarían un santuario, y si eran tan arrogantes como pensaba su casa les proveería de él, se llevarían una horrorosa sorpresa. George gruñó silenciosamente cuando voló a cielo abierto con Carry.

George intentó bloquear la herida que le provocaba el rechazo de Carry. Necesitaba tiempo para entenderle. Y tenían todo una eternidad. Ella pensaba que estaba sentenciada a tener como compañero a un demonio. El no creía que estuviera equivocada. Estaba débil por su negativa a tomar sangre porque equivocadamente creía que tal privación le permitiría acceso al sol. Su salud era de suprema importancia.

Envió hacia adelante una llamada. Instantáneamente, dos hombres y una mujer salieron de una cabaña junto al río y se movieron a su orden para encontrarse con él al resguardo en un bosquecillo de pinos y robles. Los pies de él tocaron tierra, pero llevando a Carry en brazos. Hacia el trío.

- Te alimentarás. - Le dijo sedosamente, esperando su desafío.

- ¿Soy tu marioneta también, George? - Preguntó ella suavemente. - ¿Así va a ser nuestra vida juntos? ¿Por qué me necesitas como compañera cuando puedes hacer que cualquier mujer humana haga lo que deseas sin luchar?

El desprecio en la voz de ella le llenó de dolor que ardió en sus entrañas. La emoción fue totalmente extraña para él.

- No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para pelear contigo, Carry. Aliméntate. - La puso sobre sus pies.

- ¿Crees que lo haré sólo bajo compulsión? - Inclinó la barbilla hacia él, un claro desafío. - No necesito tu ayuda.

Sin mirarle de nuevo, se volvió al más alto de los dos hombres.

George retrocedió, cauto ante la reacción de ella. Sus ojos plateados relucieron. Ella estaba provocando a un tigre.

Carry se movió hacia adelante, con una curva sensual en su boca. Sus enormes ojos eran oscuros, violetas, misteriosos y sensuales. Su mirada estaba sobre el otro hombre. Invitadora. Incitante. El humano sonrió, enteramente concentrado en ella mientras caminaba. Ella levantó sus brazos hacia él, su cuerpo se movió seductoramente bajo las ropas.

Un gruñido bajo de advertencia retumbó profundamente en la garganta de George. Inesperadamente gruño, sus blancos dientes relucieron peligrosamente. Fue rápido, su sólida forma se insertó entre su compañera y la presa. Fue instintivo, sin pensar. Ese hombre no podía tocar a Carry, ni siquiera para proporcionarle alimento.

Ella levantó sus hermosos ojos, hipnotizantes y risueños, hacia los plateados de él.

- ¿No es esto lo que quieres de mí? - Su voz, sonó baja, deslizándose por la piel de él como acariciándole. - ¿Que use mi voz y mi cuerpo para conducir a mi presa hasta mí y me alimente?

- No empieces algo que no tienes esperanzas de ganar, Carry. - Advirtió George con una oscura amenaza. Tiró del hombre hacia él e inclinó su cabeza para exponer el cuello. Los ojos de ella nunca se apartaron de él mientras bebía hasta llenarse. Cuándo levantó la cabeza, dejó caer al hombre al suelo, donde quedó tendido entre ellos. - Ven aquí, a mí. - Le ordenó suavemente.

Inesperadamente el corazón de ella dio un salto mortal, y alas de mariposa se removieron en su estómago. Nunca debió haberse burlado de él. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? George no se había molestado en fingir ser civilizado. Ponerle celoso no era una idea inteligente. Extendió una mano aplacadora.

- George.

- Ven aquí, Carry. - Su voz era acariciante con suavidad y pureza. Imposible de ignorar.

Cautelosamente, se movió alrededor del hombre del suelo y se acercó. La mano de George le rodeó la parte superior del brazo y la empujó contra su fuerte figura. Inclinó su oscura cabeza hacia la de ella, su cálido aliento revolvió guedejas de pelo en los oídos de ella.

- Tomarás lo que necesitas de tu compañero. - Susurró la orden, pero la engañosa suavidad de su voz sólo incrementó su impacto. Intentó alejarse de él, asustada de cuan poderoso era. El la sujetó firmemente. Podía sentir la impresión del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, duro y despierto. - Harás lo que te digo. - Su pulgar acariciaba de un lado a otro sobre su pulso causando estragos en sus sentidos. Como siempre cuando la tocaba, la convertía en líquido. En ese momento no deseaba el calor y la excitación de su toque.

Su boca estaba presionada contra el pecho de él, pero se inclinó más cerca para que ella pudiera enterrar la cara en su hombro, en su cuello.

Él olía a bosque y especias. Su piel estaba caliente, y bajo su boca en movimiento estaba su pulso, fuerte. El pulgar de él le acarició de nuevo, insistente y provocativamente. Carry gimió, su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

- ¿Por qué me estás obligando a esto, George.

- Tú necesitas, yo proveo. - Su mano acunó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndola contra él.

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo contenerse de acariciar con su lengua el pulso una vez, dos, una pequeña caricia. Era la forma de su cuerpo contra el de ella, una vez más protector y acogedor, aunque agresivo y exigente. La combinación era regocijante, una tentación en si misma. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a George? Era tan poderoso. Carry suspiró y cerró los ojos, después mordió su cuello.

Sintió el estremecimiento de placer, de dolor, el golpe del erótico relámpago a través de su torrente sanguíneo. El cuerpo de él se movió contra el de ella, duro y urgente, solo sus ropas los separaban. El calor se enroscó y agrupó en la parte baja del cuerpo de ella, y la esencia de la vida de él entró a raudales en ella, llenándola, fortaleciéndola como debía de ser.

Los brazos de George se tensaron alrededor de Carry, y rechinó los dientes. La sensación de su sedosa boca alimentándose era tan erótica, que apenas podía contenerse. Quería tenderla allí mismo en la tierra y tomar lo que era suyo. La deseaba tanto que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Era el cielo y infierno sujetarla contra él, tan placentero y a la vez tan doloroso. Y, maldita sea, nunca la iba a tocar otro hombre mientras ambos vivieran. Nunca.

Inclinó su cabeza y acarició su sedoso pelo con la boca, saboreando la sensación contra su mandíbula, su piel. Eran tan pequeña y delicada, tan suave. Toda rosa satinada y sedosa. Cerró los ojos y fingió que ella le amaba. Que podía amarle. A un monstruo. A George. El Oscuro.

Carry oyó el eco de sus pensamientos, la burla de todos los niños Cárpatos a sus amigos. ¿Quién saldría en la noche y los convertiría en piedra? George. El Oscuro. El único con el poder de sanar, o destruir. En ese eco captó la profunda pena de George, lo que pensaba de las crueles acusaciones contra él. No había amargura, sólo aceptación.

Sintió una piedra en su corazón, pesada y opresiva.

Muy cuidadosamente, cerró las heridas en su garganta y descansó la cabeza contra su pecho. Podía oír su corazón, fuerte y firme. Confiable. Misterioso. Sensual. Aterrador. Eso era George.

La mano en su pelo se cerró durante un momento, apretando largos mechones en su puño; entonces, bruscamente, se alejó de ella. Sin mirarla, George arrastró al segundo humano hacia él, inclinó su oscura cabeza, y se alimentó con voracidad. Cuando estuvo repleto, permitió que el hombre se sentara en la alta hierba. Inclinó a la mujer para que se uniera a sus compañeros.

Carry retrocedió indecisa. George se agachó para verificar a cada humano. Los miró a los ojos, sus manos fueron gentiles mientras los tendía en el suelo cuidadosamente para que se recuperaran.

- Estarán bien. - Dijo, tomado por sorpresa por la nota cascada de su voz. Se enderezó, giró lentamente la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos color plata. - No tocarás a otro hombre. De ninguna especie. - Cada palabra fue clara y pronunciado en un gruñido bajo.

- ¿No crees que estás sobreactuando, George? - Aventuró ella.

Él se acercó y se cernió sobre ella tanto que el calor de su cuerpo la envolvió.

- Sería incapaz de evitar hacerles daño. - La admisión fue hecha en su usual manera calmada.

- Pensé que tu reclamo sobre mi ahuyentaba todas las amenazas.

- Evidentemente provocó otras nuevas. Hasta que sea capaz de evaluar y controlar todo lo que me pasa, lo que me haces sentir, será mejor que no desafíes mi voluntad.

Los ojos azules de ella se oscurecieron hasta el violeta y ardieron sin control cuando le miró.

- ¿Tu voluntad? ¿No debería desafiar tu voluntad? No es como si fuera libre estando a tu a mi alrededor, George. ¿No dictas siempre como debería pensar y sentir? Sólo vivo para complacerte. - Reverenció ella.

Un gruñido retumbó en la garganta de él. Se extendió y la atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

- Como deseo que fuera cierto. Creo que vives solo para volverme loco.

- Eso podría arreglarse. - Dijo ella dulcemente. - Tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, George. Son importantes para mí.

- ¿Como qué? - Esos pálidos ojos le quemaban su cara, que estaba alzada hacia él.

- Peter. Tengo que ocuparme de Peter. Soy su única familia. No tenía a nadie más. Y por mi culpa, está muerto. Estaba intentando protegerme. - Aplastó la necesidad de sollozar, gritar, y golpear a George.

Él se quedó en silencio un momento.

- La policía querrá hablar contigo. La historia probablemente ya esté en los periódicos. ¿Estás realmente preparada para las repercusiones de esto?

Ella alzó la barbilla hacia él.

- Amé a Peter como a un hermano. Se lo debo. - Su mano se deslizó por el pelo con agitación. - Tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, George. Te pido apoyo en esto. Sé que no puedo luchar contigo y ganar. Necesito esto.

George maldijo elocuente y repentinamente en cuatro lenguajes. Lo que Carry necesitaba era estar encerrada a salvo, fuera del país. Todo el asunto de Peter Sanders iba a ser un circo. La policía ya estaría peinando la ciudad buscándola. Maldita sea.

Sin contestarle, George envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su cintura y la acunó, alzándola. Voló hacia el cielo, sus pensamientos normalmente tranquilos eran un caos, una mezcla de emociones poco familiares y arenas movedizas de indecisión. Había estado siempre totalmente controlado. Con su inmenso poder, no tenía elección. Pero Carry estaba volviendo su mundo al revés. No, no podía permitirlo.

No lo haría. No le importaba si lloraba. Si sus enormes y magníficos ojos estaban tristes y empañados. Si su hermosa y perfecta boca mostraba una mueca triste. Ella no estaba dominándolo a través de su vínculo. Estaba a salvo y él era responsable de ella. A salvo en principio, pero no de sus ojos o de su suave y satinada boca. O de su terrible pena.

La llevó a través del cielo nocturno, sus pensamientos revueltos y volcánicos, dando vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza hasta que pensó que se volvería loco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Que tenía de malo que se permitiera a si mismo considerar tal estupidez? Era demasiado peligroso, demasiado atrevido. Si el vampiro que conducía la caza persistía aún en su plan, ¿qué mejor ocasión de tender una trampa que cuando volviera para preparar el funeral de Peter?

Carry estaba concentrada en las copas de los árboles bajo ellos. Por todas partes podía detectar evidencias de una vivienda. Se sentía vacía y fría en su interior. George era todo lo que se había llamado a sí mismo. Insensible. Duro. Frío. Sin emociones. Su vida iba a ser un infierno interminable. Posiblemente no podría aprender a amarla. Nunca la querría realmente. Sólo quería a alguien a quien controlar. Alguien con quien practicar sexo. Tragó una bilis que surgía por su garganta. Ciertamente ella era esa persona.

Cada vez que la tocaba o miraba con sus hipnotizantes ojos plateados, su cuerpo se ponía frenético.

Oh, Peter. Había fallado al mantenerle a salvo, había conducido a un vampiro, el azote de su raza, directamente hacia él. Ahora, sin el consentimiento de George, no podría ni siquiera proporcionarle un entierro decente. Quería sentir un odio rabioso, lo que fuera, pero todo lo que podía sentir era vacío. Lo había sabido, durante todos esos años después de aquella ocasión cuando giró y encontró a George en su habitación, estaba perdida por toda la eternidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas, ya se que seguramente quieren ahorcarme, y de verdad las entiendo XD, pero por cosas del destino e estado fuera de circulacion, por asi decirlo jeje, espero que con estos capis pueda compensar un poco su espera. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

En realidad Carry nunca había visto el exterior de la guarida. En un momento estaban volando a través del cielo, y al siguiente estaban tomando tierra. Cerró los ojos cuando su estómago se revolvió, y por un momento pudo atisbar por entre los párpados, George estaba entrando a zancadas en una vivienda de roca. Las paredes interiores eran gruesas y frías, húmedas al tacto como si hubieran sido pulidas. El techo era alto y de la misma roca pulida que las paredes y el suelo. George había excavado la guarida en la montaña misma, un milagro de construcción. Había tres habitaciones por lo que pudo ver, y Carry estaba segura de que había una cámara escondida bajo tierra, un agujero cerrado en caso de que estuvieran en peligro mortal.

En el momento en que George la puso de pie sobre el suelo de piedra, se alejó de él, en una rápida y femenina retirada. Se negó a mirarle, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada para no tener que encontrar su mirada. Caminó lentamente a través de la inusual estructura. Los muebles parecían confortables, incluso cómodos.

- Así que ¿está es mi prisión? - Dijo desapasionadamente.

George no respondió. No había ninguna expresión en su cara, aunque las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca parecieron tallarse algo más profundamente de lo normal. Sus ojos plateados estaban pálidos, reflejando las imágenes de su alrededor, no los pensamientos en su interior. Su mano se posó sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello para masajear los músculos doloridos cansadamente. Entonces salió del salón con paso silencioso. Deslizándose. Como una pantera. A pesar de su decisión de no hacerlo, Carry se encontró observándole a escondidas tras sus pestañas

Había algo hipnotizante en su forma de moverse. Músculos contoneándose, poderosos, sensuales. No podía impedir a sus ojos, que parecían tener voluntad propia, seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, o impedir a su corazón perder un latido cuando veía como su mano masajeaba su cuello.

George se sentó en el borde de la cama, seguro de que ella no le prestaba atención. Querría estar tan lejos de él como fuera posible. Pero incluso a una gran distancia, él era una sombra en su mente. Podía oír cada pensamiento sobre él. Ninguno era bueno, y no podía culparla. Enterró la cara entre las manos. Era el monstruo que ella le había llamado. Le temía. Siempre odiaría su destino, siempre desearía que el destino hubiera sido más amable. ¿Y quién sabía? Quizás podría haberlo sido. Después de todo, él había manipulado su futuro desde el momento de su concepción. Ella era luz para su oscuridad, compasión para su crueldad. Nunca podría amar a una bestia brutal como él. Había tomado lo que no era suyo, había manipulado la naturaleza y la había tomado para sí mismo.

El corazón de Carry dio un vuelco cuando captó un vistazo de él sentado en el borde de la cama, la imagen de absoluto abatimiento. George. Era la confianza en sí mismo. Completa autoridad. Un robot sin emociones que se había apoderado de su vida para siempre. Lo que ella pensara o sintiera no le importaba. Le había llamado monstruo, sin corazón. Un bárbaro brutal. Todos los adjetivos que podía pensar habían pasado por su cabeza mientras volaban por el aire hasta su destino. Lo había hecho deliberadamente para que pudiera leer lo que pensaba de él, para que no supiera que anhelaba su toque incluso cuando despreciaba sus maneras.

Pero esto la desgarraba, la forma en que se sentó a solas. George, que siempre había estado solo. Retrocedió hasta la frialdad de la pared de roca que estaba a su espalda, sus ojos pensativos mientras le observaba. Él le estaba dando privacidad, si podía llamarse así, incluso retirándose de su mente. Se mordió el labio superior, después hizo una mueca ante la ligera incomodidad y el recuerdo que le trajo. Comprendió que estaba acostumbrada al toque gentil de la mente de él. La primera vez había venido a ella como el lobo, y después, en los terribles momentos en que su soledad había sido tan dolorosa, había sido el toque de George el que la había aliviado. Que extraño, nunca había considerado eso, ni una vez había pensado _por que _se sentía tan confortada

George le había ofrecido libertad absoluta para explorar su mente. Sabía que era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, cubrir sus emociones y recuerdos con capas y capas si así lo escogía, para que pudiera ver sólo las partes que él deseaba compartir con ella. Dudaba de que muchos Cárpatos pudieran hacer tal cosa con su compañera, pero George podía. George podría hacer cualquier cosa. Pero ella era Carry Grandchester. Hija de Terry y Candy. La sangre de ellos fluía por sus venas, así como la de George. Ella tenía su propio poder, ¿verdad? Hasta ahora había sido una niñita huyendo de sí misma, de su vida con un hombre tan poderoso. Pero si su vida estaba entrelazaba con la de George, sería mejor que creciera rápido y se enfrentara a ello. Terry y Candy la habían educado para que creyera en sí misma.

Tomó un profundo aliento y permitió que su mente se mezclara completamente con la de George. Su toque fue ligero como una pluma, delicado, una simple sombra, suave en la mente de él. Incluso así, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado con sus propios pensamientos, sabía que habría sentido su presencia. Se mantuvo callada y simplemente se convirtió en una esponja.

Él se creía un demonio. Creía que su alma era negra, más allá de toda redención. Seguía absolutamente en su creencia de que la había conseguido a través de sus propias manipulaciones, en vez de a través de la verdadera química. Había estado tan cerca de convertirse en vampiro que había apostado su misma alma al manipular lo que no era suyo como lo había hecho. Había tocado a la niña en el útero de Candy, supliendo su sangre, convirtiéndola con ello. Carry tenía un vago recuerdo de su luz acariciándola cuando estaba dolorida, deseando irse lejos con la sangre que corría por el cuerpo de su madre. George le había impedido hacerlo.

Lo vio claramente. Su vida entera. Encontrando a su madre y padre, con estacas clavadas en sus corazones, sus cabezas cortadas. Los terribles años de las matanzas de vampiros en Europa. Tantas mujeres y niños perdidos en las estacas. Después las cazas. Las guerras. Tantos amigos convertidos. George _cazándolos y destruyendo su maligno poder sobre humanos y Cárpatos por igual_. Siglo tras siglo. Interminable. Tanta sangre, tantos muertos por sus manos. Cada muerte se llevaba una parte de él hasta que le fue imposible mirar a la cara a los otros Cárpatos, hasta que no se atrevió a trabar amistad con ellos. Se había sentenciado a una eternidad de aislamiento. Tan solo. Siempre solo. El mundo yermo y vacío de su existencia casi la agobió de pena, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo le fue posible vivir año tras año de semejante vacío y sobrevivir con el alma intacta? Era imposible.

El conocimiento había sido su único amigo. Había sido siempre un rebelde. Ninguna autoridad podía esperar sujetarle, sólo la lealtad a Terry lo había conseguido. Tenía su propio y rígido código de honor, que seguía firmemente. El honor era su vida. Aunque sentía que había comprometido incluso eso, por la forma en que había conseguido a Carry.

Cuando Carry se había negado a examinar su mente para que pudiera demostrarle que lo había traído de vuelta del otro lado, para que no tuviera miedo, para que supiera que era incapaz de herirla de nuevo, le había negado el respeto a sí mismo. Pensó que le había rechazado. Creía que ella nunca podría perdonar realmente las cosas que había elegido hacer a lo largo de su vida. No podía perdonarse a sí mismo.

Ella lo vio todo. Cada suceso oscuro y peligroso. Cada oscura y horrible muerte. Cada ley que había roto. Pero por encima de todo vio su grandeza. Una y otra vez, lo había dado todo para sanar a otros, agotando su enorme fuerza, poniéndose a sí mismo en peligro una y otra vez para que otros pudieran vivir. Toda una vida de generoso servicio a gente que temía el mismo poder en el que confiaban. Mientras nada de la fealdad de la caza, ningún peligro, tocó a los otros, él vivía en constante alerta. Aceptaba la necesidad de su solitaria existencia, de su estricto aislamiento. Había llegado a creer que los Cárpatos tenían derecho a temerle. Y Carry vio que tenían razón. Empuñaba demasiado poder para un sólo individuo, llevaba demasiado peso sobre sus amplios hombros.

Durante siglos George no había tenido en su mundo ningún ancla real, ninguna emoción que evitara su conversión. Había tenido sólo su fuerza y su determinación. Su voluntad de hierro. Su estricto código del honor. Su lealtad a Terry y su creencia de que su raza tenía un lugar en el mundo. Su resolución a evitar que los niños de su raza murieran, una forma de encontrar verdaderas compañeras para los hombres que evitaran que se convirtieran en vampiros. El que Terry encontrara a Candy le había dado un enorme alivio en forma de esperanza. Entonces, una vez que Carry había sido concebida, el mundo se había vuelto un largo e interminable infierno para George. Cada minuto se había convertido en una hora, cada hora en un día, hasta que estuvo cerca de la locura, esperándola.

Desde la negativa de Carry a su unión, se había prometido a si mismo darle cinco años de libertad. Sentía que ya que ella se ataría para siempre a alguien que gobernaría absolutamente su vida, le debía al menos ese poco tiempo. Para George, cada momento era una agonía de mantenerse contra la oscuridad tan profundamente atrincherada en él. Había esperado hasta que supo que sucumbiría, hacía que supo que no tendría la sabiduría o la voluntad para escoger la destrucción del amanecer, la única opción honorable para un Cárpato antes de convertirse en vampiro. Había cumplido su promesa de libertad para ella y haciéndolo casi había perdido su alma. Después de todos esos siglos de resistencia, se había arriesgado a la condenación de su alma por esos cinco años de libertad para ella

Carry sentada muy quieta, absorbía los recuerdos de él. La única belleza en su árida y solitaria existencia habían sido los años en los que ella crecía, cuando era libre de compartir la vida con ella como el lobo. Ella no temía al lobo, le entregaba su amor total e incondicional, cada confidencia, su aceptación. Nunca había tenido eso antes. Lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba, y creía que ella nunca se lo daría de nuevo.

Aceptaba el hecho de que ella nunca le amaría, de que siempre lo miraría con miedo. Era casi como si creyera que no merecía ser amado porque estaba seguro de haberla conseguido injustamente. No estaba preparado para los aguijonazos de dolor que esto le causaba, o para las violentas emociones que se retorcían en su interior. Carry permaneció muy, muy quieta, en el borde de un gran descubrimiento.

No había ninguna mujer que el deseara, como ella había creído. Y ciertamente no deseaba una marioneta, como ella le había acusado. Deseaba a Carry, con su sentido del humor, su orgullo y compasión, e incluso su horrible temperamento. Ninguna otra mujer demostró el más mínimo interés por él. Nunca habría ninguna otra mujer para él.

Estaba sufriendo. Un terrible dolor. Sentía la culpa de ella por la pérdida de Peter. Sentía su temor hacia él. Sentía el dolor de su propia soledad y el eterno aislamiento, que irradiaba de su misma alma. Se había resignado a soportar el dolor todo el tiempo. Y nunca se lo mostraría a ella.

Carry salió de la mente de él mientras todavía no había sido detectada. Él estaba terriblemente solo, tanto que quería llorar por él. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo amar a alguien, reír con alguien o compartir su vida. Sólo sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo a toda costa. Le había llamado monstruo, y él creía que tenía derecho.

Ella miraba hacia afuera por la ventana hacia el bosque. George era muchas cosas. Había roto todas las leyes que tenían sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Había matado incontables veces. Tenía más poder en sus dedos que la mayoría de los miembros de su raza combinados. Pero no era un monstruo. Eso nunca.

Sus pies golpeaban con un ligero ritmo sobre el suelo de piedra. Las ramas de los árboles oscilaban ligeramente en sincronía. Ella tenía poder, mucho más del que había esperado. George la deseaba. Más que eso, la necesitaba. Esa particular revelación lo cambió todo. Volvió a poner el control de su vida de vuelta en sus manos. Cuadró los hombros. Ya no era una niña huyendo de un miedo anónimo. Era su compañera, elegida por Dios para caminar junto a un hombre de poder y honor. Un hombre fuerte y sensual que la necesitaba más que a ninguna otra cosa en la tierra.

Carry tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar cuidadosamente.

- ¿George? - Mantuvo su voz baja y neutral.

Él levantó la cabeza lentamente, pero sintió su mente acariciar la de ella. La invasión no le inspiró miedo esta vez. Aceptó su unión sin apartarse. - Este es un lugar muy hermoso. Es asombroso que fueras capaz de hacer esto. - Notó un movimiento ligero tras ella, pero no se volvió. - Eres casi un artista.

Podía olerle, su esencia a bosque y especias. Masculino, cálido, excitante. Tocó la pared de piedra y se sonrió para sí misma, pensando que el tacto de la roca era casi como el del duro cuerpo de George bajo la yema de sus dedos.

- Me llevó unos pocos meses, chérie, los meses que pasé aquí solo, esperando a que tu show llegara a San Francisco.

Su voz era tan hermosa. Se permitió a si misma escucharlo, sentir su pureza, permitir que el terciopelo negro acariciara su mente. - Es realmente hermoso, George. Podremos veranear aquí cuando estemos en este país.

Él le tocó el pelo porque no pudo evitarlo, y se sorprendió cuando no retrocedió alejándose de él. Le complacía oírla hablar como si aceptara que estarían juntos en el futuro. No respondió, sin embargo, temeroso de que cualquier cosa que dijera rompería su frágil tregua.

Ella se volvió, buscando su brazo con la palma de la mano, y le tocó. Sintió el pulso de él saltar bajo la punta de los dedos y se reservó una sonrisa.

- Así que, ¿vas a explicarme como el vampiro es capaz de usar la voz de mi propia madre para atraerme? Presumo que era un vampiro. ¿Y cómo sentí la compulsión de responder? Soy una mujer de los Cárpatos; una compulsión no debería funcionar tan rápida y fácilmente sobre mí.

Continuó mirando por la ventana. Las llamas lamían su brazo donde la mano de ella descansaba. Carry le había afectado de tal modo que él mismo pensaba que su seguridad estaba comprometida.

- El vampiro es un ilusionista, como tú misma. Ha practicado imitando voces durante siglos. Ahora usa su talento para llamar a otros hacia él. Reconocí el roce de la compulsión en el tono, y, por supuesto, tu madre habría elegido usar su canal privado de comunicación, no el estándar. - Su voz no mostraba emoción, ni forma alguna de condena por la equivocación de ella.

Sin embargo ella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué no había notado eso? Estúpido, estúpido error. Un error como ese podría haber hecho que ella, quizás ambos, murieran. Se volvió para enfrentarle. Los sensuales rasgos de George estaban cuidadosamente impasibles. Sus ojos plateados simplemente reflejaban la propia imagen de ella.

- Supongo que te debo una disculpa por llamarte todas esas cosas. Actué como una niña, y lo siento. - Él parpadeó. Le había sorprendido. Carry sintió que su corazón se caldeaba, una curiosa y candente sensación. - Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Comprendo que no tengo mucha experiencia con vampiros, pero es bastante arbitrario exigirme obediencia, quizás podrías decirme lo que está pasando. Voy a confiar en tu juicio, George. No intentaré desafiarte. Es sólo que tengo un problema cuando me dicen que tengo que hacer. Incluso cuando era niña lo pasaba mal con eso, ¿recuerdas? - Deliberadamente se refirió a su niñez, el único puente feliz entre ellos.

La boca de él no sonrió, pero un golpe de calidez irrumpió en el vacío de sus ojos.

- Lo recuerdo. Hacías todo lo posible para hacer exactamente lo contrario a cada cosa que te mandaban.

La sonrisa de ella era intrigante. George no podía dejar de mirar su boca.

- Si creerías que había mejorado en eso, lamento decirte que no. Intenta trabajar conmigo en esto. - Sus enormes ojos le suplicaron. Él se sintió como si cayera en sus profundidades. - Por favor.

Él envolvió un trozo del pelo de ella alrededor de su muñeca.

- Lo intentaré, pequeña, pero primero está tu seguridad. Siempre.

Ella rió suavemente.

- George, sé que nunca permitirás que nada me ocurra. No es algo por lo que me preocupe.

- Está por encima de mi mente. - Él sonó muy severo.

Ella elevó la barbilla hacia él.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido que me he ocupado de mi misma estos cinco últimos años y no me ha ocurrido nada?

George sonrió entonces, poniendo sensualidad a la curva de su boca.

- Nunca has estado realmente sola, chérie, nunca en ningún momento. Cuando fue demasiado peligroso para mí quedarme cerca de ti, hice que otros estuvieran cerca.

Él rápido temperamento de ella estalló a pesar de toda su resolución de no permitirlo. Sus ojos soltaban chispas. - ¿Has tenido a alguien vigilándome?

Hubo algo en la forma en que el color surgió en sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos, la elevación de sus pechos cuando estaba enfadada, que le hacía desear mantenerla así. - No era el único, ma petite. Tu padre nunca habría permitido que estuvieras sin protección. Deberías haberlo sabido.

- ¿Mi propio padre? - ¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido? Sería tan de Terry. Tan de George. Ella pensando que había adquirido tanta independencia, que había ganado un respiro para todas las mujeres de los Cárpatos, y todo el tiempo habían estado vigilándola. - Contraté una compañía de seguridad para mis giras. - Dijo, esperando que él reconociera que no había descuidado su seguridad.

- Humanos. - Su tono lo dijo todo. - Necesitabas a uno de nosotros.

- ¿Quién? ¿En quién confías lo suficiente, George? - Preguntó, curiosa. Confiar era tan ajeno a su naturaleza. ¿A qué otro hombre habría confiado la seguridad de su compañera? Parecía tan fuera de su carácter.

George empujó una mano a través de la espesa melena de pelo que caía sobre sus anchos hombros. Su cuello dolía. Ausentemente, intentó otro masaje.

- Algunas situaciones exigen medidas extremas. Elegí al hombre más fuerte y poderoso que conozco, uno con un inquebrantable código de honor. Su nombre es Anthony. Anthony Andrew.

- El hermano gemelo de Albert Andrew. ¿Está aquí? ¿En la ciudad? - Nunca había conocido a Albert Andrew, pero había oído hablar de él a su padre. Recientemente había encontrado a su compañera. Carry había esperado visitarlos mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Estaban probablemente tan deseosos de ver a alguien de su tierra natal como había estado ella. - ¿Sabe Albert que su hermano está aquí protegiéndome?

- Estoy seguro que Albert sentirá su presencia en el área. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Son gemelos. Si Anthony elegirá verle, no lo sé. Está luchando contra la oscuridad.

Carry se volvió alejándose de esos vacíos y relucientes ojos. Tan frío. Tan sólo. Tan perdido. _George. El Oscuro. Su Oscuro. Su George. _A penas podía soportar su dolor. No lo mostraba, no en esa cara inexpresiva, esa cara tallada en puro granito, como la guarida de roca. No estaba en sus pálidos ojos, tan ártica mente fríos que le recordaban la muerte. No estaba en ninguna parte de su mente que compartiera con ella. Lo sintió todo al mismo tiempo. El corazón de él, el de ella. El alma de él, la de ella. Eran uno. Dos mitades del mismo todo. Él no lo sabía todavía, realmente no lo creía. Después de todo, pensaba que no había verdadera química que había manipulado su unión. Ella lo sabía mejor.

Lo había sabido cuando compartía su vida con el lobo. Quizás no en su cabeza, sino en su corazón y su alma. Lo había sabido cuando se introdujo en el negro vacío, en la oscuridad, y lo trajo de vuelta con ella. Lo había sabido cuando compartió su cuerpo con él, inocente como era, inhibida como se sentía. Le temía, pero sabía que era el único. Su corazón y su alma le reconocieron.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

- El amanecer se aproxima, chérie. - Dijo él suavemente. - Será mejor que fuéramos a dormir.

Sería lo mejor para ella. Su cuerpo estaba rabiando, deseando la sensación de la piel de ella junto a la suya. Necesitaba sostenerla entre sus brazos y albergarla cerca de su corazón. Por un breve momento podría fingir que no estaría siempre solo. Ella mantendría la oscuridad apartada lo él lo suficiente como para permitirle ver otro día.

La mano de ella resbaló hacia abajo por el brazo, hasta su mano. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los contornos de sus músculos. Sólo una sensación superficial, pero su cuerpo entero se tensó con ardiente deseo. Entró a raudales en él, rabiando en él, lava fundida surgiendo a través de su sangre y llenando su cuerpo de calor penetrante. En su inocencia, ella no notaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué piensas del funeral de Peter? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer para minimizar el riesgo? Porque tienes razón, la prensa va a hacerme pasar un mal rato. Me siguen a todas partes, esos tabloides de prensa amarillista - Sus enormes ojos estaban mirando directamente a los plateados de él.

Él no podía apartar la mirada, no podía soltar su mano. No se habría movido ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba perdido en estos ojos azul violáceos, en algún lugar de sus misteriosas, fantasmales y sensuales profundidades. ¿Qué era lo que había decidido? ¿Decretado? Que no iba a permitirle acercarse al funeral de Peter. ¿Por que estaba decayendo su resolución? Tenía razones, buenas razones. Estaba seguro de ello. Aunque ahora, ahogándose en sus enormes ojos, sus pensamientos estaban en la longitud de sus pestañas, la curva de su mejilla, la sensación de su piel, no podía pensar en negarle nada. Después de todo, no había intentado desafiarle, no sabía que había tomado la decisión de apartarla del funeral de Peter. Estaba incluyéndole en sus planes, como si fueran una unidad, un equipo. Estaba pidiendo su consejo. ¿Sería tan terrible complacerla en esto? Era importante para ella.

Parpadeó para evitar caer en su mirada y se encontró mirando la percepción de su boca. La forma en que sus labios se partían era espectacular. La forma en que la punta de su lengua salía para humedecer el labio superior. Casi una caricia. Gimió. Una invitación. Se contuvo para no inclinarse y trazar el mismo recorrido exacto con su propia lengua. Estaba siendo torturado. Atormentado.

Los labios perfectos de ella se fruncieron levemente. Deseaba besarlos, directamente en su boca.

- ¿Qué pasa, George? - Extendió la mano para tocar sus labios con la punta de los dedos.

El corazón de él casi saltó fuera de su pecho. Capturó la muñeca de ella y la puso contra su corazón latente.

- Carry. - Susurró. Un dolor. Un latido. Un dolor. Él lo supo. Ella lo supo. Dios, la deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Indomable. Salvaje. Loco. Deseaba enterrarse tan profundamente en sus entrañas que nunca consiguiera salir.

La mano de ella tembló en respuesta, un ligero movimiento como las alas de una mariposa. Sintió todo el camino a través de su cuerpo.

- Todo va bien, mon amour. - Dijo él suavemente. - No te estoy pidiendo nada.

- Sé que no lo haces. Yo no estoy negándote nada. Sé que necesitamos tiempo para convertirnos en amigos, pero no voy a negar lo que estoy sintiendo ya. Cuando estás junto a mí, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta miles de grados. - Sus ojos azules estaban oscuros e invitadores, firmes sobre él.

Él tocó su mente muy gentilmente, casi tiernamente, deslizándose cruzando sus barreras y sabiendo el valor que había necesitado ella para hacer esa admisión. Estaba nerviosa, incluso asustada, pero decidida a encontrarse con él a medio camino. La comprensión casi le hizo caer de rodillas. Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula, y los ojos plateados ardieron como mercurio fundido, pero su cara estaba impasible como siempre.

- Creo que eres una bruja, Carry, lanzando un hechizo sobre mí. - Una mano acunó la cara de ella, su pulgar se deslizó sobre sus delicados pómulos.

Ella se acercó, y sintió que necesitaba consuelo y confianza. Los brazos de ella se deslizaron tentativamente alrededor de su cintura. Su cabeza descansó sobre su esternón. George la abrazó firmemente, simplemente la abrazó, esperando a que sus temblores cesaran. Esperando que la calidez de su cuerpo se vertiera en el de ella.

La mano de George se elevó para acariciar el espeso y sedoso pelo cobrizo, encontrando el placer en el simple acto. Trajo paz entre ellos. Nunca habría creído que algo tan íntimo como abrazar a una mujer pudiera dar tanto placer a un hombre. Estaba volteando de cabeza su vida. En su corazón; emociones poco familiares surgieron salvajemente y causaron estragos en su bien ordenado vida. En sus brazos, tan cerca de su fuerza, se sentía frágil, delicada, como una flor exótica que podía romperse fácilmente.

- No te preocupes por Peter, ma petite. - Susurró entre los mechones sedosos del pelo de ella. - Nos ocuparemos de que descanse en paz mañana.

- Gracias, George. - Dijo Carry. - Es muy importante para mí.

La alzó fácilmente entre sus brazos.

- Lo sé. Sería más fácil si no lo supiera. Ven a mi cama, chérie, a donde perteneces.

Sus brazos eran fuertes, y la brusquedad en él estaba llamándola. Enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Le apartó el pelo para poder acceder mejor a su piel.

- ¿Y si viene un vampiro? - Sus labios flotaron contra su oreja, después bajando, su lengua la acarició en una pequeña zambullida exploradora. - ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo si los renegados vienen de nuevo?

Su aliento era ardiente seda, su boca calor satinado. Sus dientes mordieron gentilmente. No había ningún pensamiento en la mente de él, sólo un rugido hambriento por su cuerpo. Estúpida hambre abrasadora. Los dientes de ella le pellizcaron su clavícula mientras su mano resbalaba bajo la camisa de él. Los dedos se enredaron en el vello negro que se extendía por su pecho, encontrando cada definido músculo y trazándolo. El rugido se extendió a través del cuerpo de él hasta que la hizo temblar.

Él llegó hasta la cama solo porque estaba muy cerca. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando la colocó de pie sobre el suelo de piedra, una pequeña sonrisa curvó su suave boca. Misteriosa. Sensual. Su pequeña inocente estaba seduciéndole, y haciendo un trabajo endemoniadamente bueno. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba duro y dolorido. Estaba quemando, ardiendo de deseo. Su sonrisa. Su perfecta, perfecta boca.

George inclinó la cabeza y tomó posesión de esa boca. Las labios de ella eran cálidos, satinados y lisos. Su lengua exploró la suave curva; sus dientes mordisquearon insistentemente, exigiendo entrar. Ella complació su silenciosa orden, su boca húmeda, de seda ardiente. El mundo pareció desaparecer. Él se alimentó vorazmente, largos y embriagadores besos, devorando su dulzura, alimentándose sensualmente.

Su manos enmarcaron la cara de ella, sosteniéndola inmóvil para su exigente boca. Los colores explotaron alrededor de él; relampagueando se retorcieron y danzaron, y el rugido en su mente se incrementó. Encontró la garganta de ella, suave y vulnerable. Sus manos rasgaron la ropa de ella, necesitaba llegar a su cremosa piel, necesitaba sentirla suave y tersa bajo las palmas de las manos. La tela cayó al suelo en jirones alrededor de ellos, una frenética lluvia de ropa.

El aliento de Carry se le atascó en la garganta. Había liberado algo que estaba más allá de su control, y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, la atemorizaba. George estaba en todas partes, su cuerpo duro e inflexible, sus brazos de acero. Su enorme fuerza era intimidante. Pero la sensación de su boca, ardiente y masculina, exigiendo su consentimiento era hipnotizadora. Su cuerpo, con voluntad propia, parecía derretirse con ardor.

Despojó a su delgada forma de las blancas prendas de algodón, exponiendo la piel desnuda a su hambrienta mirada. Ella oyó como contenía el aliento. Sus ojos plateados se movieron por la cara de ella, por su boca, la línea de su garganta. En cada lugar que sus ojos tocaban, sentía danzar una llama, después demorándose, mucho después levantaba la cabeza y se movía hacia el siguiente punto. Su cuerpo entero sin imperfecciones estaba bajo su hambrienta mirada. Su piel era cremosamente lisa, sus pechos firmes y redondos, su torso estrecho acentuaba su perfección. La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró hasta él, inclinándola hacia atrás para atraer los pechos hasta su boca.

Ella hizo un suave ruidito, como un gatito, su cuerpo se movió inquieto contra el de él. Sus brazos acunaron la cabeza de él, abrazándolo a ella. La boca de él sobre su pecho era ardiente y hambrienta, insistente. Cada fuerte tirón la derretía, tanto que gemía y se presionaba contra él, adorando la sensación de su boca.

Las manos de él se movieron hacia abajo por su espalda, encontrando sus caderas instándola a acercarse. Estaba duro y grueso, lleno de desesperado deseo por ella. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su mirada fundida la chamuscó, Carry se apoyó contra él saboreando la ligera transpiración que bajaba por el enredado bello del pecho de él. Ella lo siguió, sin tener nunca bastante. Cuando su lengua acarició su estómago liso, lo sintió estremecerse de anticipación. La pequeña gotita corrió todavía más bajo. Sus brazas le rodearon las caderas, encontrando los firmes músculos de sus nalgas y acercándole más. Cuando inclinó la cabeza más cerca, jugando a capturar la juguetona gota, su pelo acarició el cuerpo rugiente de él. George gimió, el sonido escapó de su garganta, ronco y dolorido. Sus grandes manos la cogieron del pelo y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Estás jugando con fuego, ma petite. - Las palabras fueron casi incapaces de escapar de su estrangulada garganta.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, sólo una vez. Una rápida mirada desde debajo de la media luna de sus largas pestañas. Tentadora. Sexy. Su erótica inocente.

- Pensaba que estaba jugando _contigo_. - Negó ella, su atención volvió a la feroz excitación de él. Su cálido aliento la bañó en calor, de tentación.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atras, sus manos apretaban la espesa melena de ella. Su cuello estaba arqueado, sus ojos cerrados.

- Creo que se puede decir que es la misma cosa. - Soltó entre sus apretados dientes

La lengua de ella atrapó la pequeña gota traviesa cuando se acunó en su mano.

- Eres tú el que empezó esto. - Murmuró ausentemente.

Estaba caliente y dura, hierro envuelto en terciopelo. Se contuvo a si mismo mientras ella insistió más cerca, su boca era seda caliente.

- Mon Dieu, Carry. - Respiró entrecortadamente dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones. - No podré sobrevivir a esto.

La lengua de ella se retorcía, le succionaba, era exquisita la presión de su boca, la fricción era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Sus caderas se movieron, un ritmo sobre el que no tenía control, sujetando su cabeza contra él mientras el mundo entero se desvanecía y existía sólo el intenso placer y las luces explotando en su cabeza. Durante unos preciosos momentos estando fuera de su interminablemente vacía existencia, podía creer que le importaba a alguien, que alguien le amaba lo suficiente como para sacarle de la oscuridad a la luz. Al éxtasis.

La cogió y tiró de ella para alzarla y así poder empujarla de espaldas sobre la cama. Era tan pequeña, durante un momento tuvo miedo de herirla con su fuerza, pero ella se estaba moviendo sin descanso, le necesitaba, el deseo en su mente se incrementaba hasta igualar al de él. Sujetó sus caderas y la arrastró al borde de la cama para poder explorarla como quería.

Ella era exclusivamente suya. Su cuerpo era su único solaz. Estaba decidido a conocer cada centímetro de ella íntimamente. Sabía que era su fuerza lo que la atemorizaba, no lo que le estaba haciendo. Ella se tensó, su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando él la colocó sobre las mantas. Inclinó su oscura cabeza, sus dientes rasparon el interior de los muslos de ella.

- Confía en mi, Carry. Sé que lo haces. - Su aliento era cálido mientras la saboreaba. - Eres parte de mí. No puedo hacerte daño. Toca mi mente con la tuya. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado nunca nada en toda mi existencia.

Su lengua la acarició, jugueteando, explorando íntimamente.

Ella se estiró bajo él, exhalando bruscamente. No había paredes, ni techo, ni suelo, nada excepto el espacio y George.

Sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella, explorando, memorizando, poseyendo, incluso mientras su boca se hundía salvajemente, llevándola al límite una y otra vez hasta que se rompió en un millón de fragmentos y volvió a reconstruirse de nuevo justo a tiempo para repetir el proceso. Era interminable, para siempre; una vez y otra hasta que pensó que explotaría.

Le cogió del pelo y tiró de él, deseando su cuerpo, necesitando que la llenara, para fundirse completamente con ella. George triunfante la complació, cubriendo su delgada forma con la fornida de él. Presionó contra ella y sintió su húmedo calor, estaba preparada, incitándole, deseándole. Se inclinó para encontrar su garganta. Olisqueando. Pellizcando. Su lengua la acarició. Sus caderas se movieron alejándose de ella. Se empujó hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente justo cuando sus dientes se hundieron en la vulnerable garganta.

Carry pensó que podía morir de placer. Se estiró, firme y ardiente; la fricción, cuando entró en ella una y otra vez con largas y profundas estocadas, casi la condujeron a la locura. Se abrazó a sus hombros, sus uñas se hundieron profundamente, para evitar que volara lejos. Podía sentir la boca de él sobre su garganta devorando la esencia de su vida, su mente empujaba en la de ella, compartiendo el placer, elevándolo. Podía sentir su cuerpo inflamado, endurecido incluso más, la rugiente tormenta de fuego que amenazaba con consumirla, con consumirle a él.

Él estaba en todas partes, en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su corazón, en su alma. El fuego ardiente en él, en ella. Su cuerpo tomaba al de ella agresivamente, dominantemente, su boca frenética de hambre. Parecía insaciable; como ella. Carry no podía decir donde terminaba ella y empezaba él. La tomó más duro y más rápido hasta que su cuerpo ondeó de vida y se convulsionó de placer. No importo a ninguno de los dos. No era suficiente; nunca sería suficiente.

La lengua de George se deslizó a través de la garganta de ella, cerrando las heridas, pero su boca deliberadamente dejó su marca en ella.

- Aliméntate, Carry. Estás hambrienta de mí. - Su aterciopelada e hipnotizadora voz fue áspera por el deseo

No tenía que pedírselo. Ella le anhelaba. Lujuria era la única palabra que podía pensar que se acercaba a describir la intensidad de su necesidad. Tenía que saborearle, tenía que tenerle dentro de ella, no sólo de su cuerpo o de su corazón y mente sino de sus mismas venas. Suplicaba saborearle, era adicta a él, estaba hambrienta de él.

- ¿No me deseas? - Preguntó él, sus caderas marcaban lentamente largas y rítmicas estocadas.

Carry sonrió contra su piel desnuda.

- Sabes que si. Sientes lo que yo siento. - Deliberadamente le mordió el cuello, su lengua se deslizó sobre el pulso que latía con fuerza allí. - ¿Cómo podría no desearte?

El cuerpo de el se tensó de anticipación. Esperando. Dejó de respirar. Su corazón se detuvo también. Ella deliberadamente prolongó el momento, raspando gentilmente sobre su pulso, cerrando los ojos mientras el cuerpo de el reaccionaba, se inflamaba más grueso dentro de ella. Cuando sus dientes le mordieron la piel, él casi perdió el control, el placer era tan intenso que podía sentir su cuerpo acumulando, acumulando, zambulléndose incluso más profundamente hasta alcanzar su alma. A su alrededor, ella se tensaba, aferrándose con ardor y terciopelo, agarrándose y contoneándose hasta que no tuvo más elección que responder a su llamada. Explotaron juntos. Con una chispeante intensidad que nunca olvidaría. Su completa rendición, la generosidad con que le entregaba su cuerpo y mente.

George dejó caer su cabeza al lado de ella, cerró con fuerza los ojos para evitar que ella viera la humedad en ellos. Ella se alimentaba gentilmente, su boca era suave y sensual sobre el cuello de él, su cuerpo se estremecía. La abrazó firmemente, decidido a nunca dejarla marchar. Decidió a encontrar la forma de hacer que deseara quedarse con él.

Carry cerró los dos puntos de entrada en la piel de él y se quedó tendida silenciosamente bajo él. Era pesado, su cuerpo envolvía completamente el de ella, casi aplastándole contra las mantas. Su inmovilidad, la dura posesión en la fuerza de sus brazos, le advirtieron que se quedara callada. Estaba luchando contra sus demonios de nuevo.

- ¿George? - Saboreó su nombre. - Soy tu compañera. No hay ningún otro para mí. Tus miedos no tienen fundamento.

Los brazos de él se tensaron incluso más, casi estrangulándola.

- Soy peligroso, Carry, más peligroso de lo que nunca sabrás. No confío en mis emociones. Son nuevas para mí e intensas. He matado con frecuencia, los trozos de mi alma fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo.

Las manos de ella encontraron su pelo, peinándolo y acariciándolo, intentando aliviarle.

- Mi alma es tu otra mitad. Encajan perfectamente, y no falta ninguna pieza. Sólo te sientes así porque después de tantos siglos de insensibilidad, de vacío, puedes sentir de nuevo. Todo esto está agobiándote.

El la alivió de su peso pero no la dejó marchar. No podía. Tenía que tocarla, permanecer en su interior, su cuerpo unido al de ella.

- Desearía que fuera verdad, mon amour. Realmente lo deseo.

- El amanecer ha llegado, George. - Le recordó suavemente, de repente consciente de que estaban entrelazados juntos, unidos como un solo ser.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No

Como podría tenerlo. El cuerpo de él estaba dentro del suyo, sobre el suyo, sus caderas se movían gentil pero insistentemente.

George ondeó una mano para cerrar las entradas, colocando salvaguardas dentro y fuera. Todo el tiempo su atención estaba centrada en su cuerpo que se deslizaba dentro y fuera del de ella. La belleza. El misterio. El placer.

- Dormiremos pronto, chérie, lo prometo. Pero ahora no. No durante un ratito. - Murmuró las palabras contra su pecho, después se acercó más, la boca de él se alimentó gentilmente de su suavidad. Quería quedarse allí, en el santuario de su cuerpo, Para siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

El Detective David Johnson escoltó a la pareja a través de la repleta habitación cuadrada hasta su oficina. Las cabezas se volvieron, y un extraño silencio pareció seguir su proceso. Realmente no podía culpar al hombre. En todos sus años en la policía, no había visto nunca una mujer más hermosa o fantasmal. Era la única palabra que describía su belleza. Fantasmal. Se movía como una canción, un susurro, como el agua moviéndose a través del espacio. Flotando. Sin embargo, era embarazosa la forma en que policías ya creciditos estaban actuando como cachorros enamorados.

Era una celebridad, la causa de que la multitud de periodistas acamparan en el precinto del umbral, pero él sabía que era más que eso. Carry Grandchester era la clase de mujer que permanecía en la mente de un hombre todo el tiempo. Era el material de los sueños. Ardientes sueños nocturnos, sábanas de seda, y montones de sexo húmedo. Una fantasía viviente

.

Johnson arriesgó una mirada hacia el hombre que caminaba tan fácilmente al lado de ella. Un compañero peligroso este. Oscuro. Amenazador. Se movió tan silenciosamente, posiblemente nadie podría detectarle a menos que lo deseara. Ni siquiera sus ropas susurraban. Su pelo era negro y espeso. Parecía elegante, del Viejo Mundo, como un noble. Su cara era impresionante, toda dura ángulos y planos, con inusuales ojos pálidos, un resplandor de plata que no regalaba nada. Este era un hombre con el que se podía contar. Estaba en la posición de sus hombros, en ese aire de completa autoridad. Johnson había visto hombres con poder antes, hombres que tomaban decisiones de vida o muerte cada día. Este hombre estaba cortado por ese patrón. El hombre vestía poder como si fuera su propia piel. Era poder. Johnson sentía el duro golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho cada vez que esos peculiares ojos como los de un gato descansaban en él. Ojos que no pestañeaban. Perturbándole.

La postura de ese hombre lo decía todo. Que Dios ayudara a la persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para poner un dedo sobre Carry Grandchester. Johnson había estado preocupado por que algún desequilibrado de San Francisco estuviera intentando coger a la famosa maga mientras estaba en la ciudad, pero ahora que había conocido a su marido, se figuraba que cualquiera que intentara tocarla tendría que ser un suicida.

Retrocedió y permitió que Carry entrara en su oficina y no se sorprendió cuando su marido de algún modo se las arregló para colocar su sólida forma entre su cuerpo y el de Carry. Johnson cerró la puerta firmemente y refrenó el impulso de cerrar las persianas. La escuadra entera estaba mirando fijamente a través del cristal oscurecido, coqueteando con ella.

Johnson nunca había notado lo sucia que estaba su oficina, las capas de polvo y suciedad, las grasientas cajas sobrantes vacías de comida china y pizza. La pálida mujer con su fantasmal belleza la hacían ser demasiado consciente de la austeridad de su ambiente. Quiso barrer los restos de su escritorio dentro de la papelera y sacarlo de la vista de ella. Para su horror, sintió que el color subía ya por su cuello. Era conocido por los alrededores como un policía casado con el departamento, completamente cínico, sin sentimientos de ninguna clase. Pero sus hormonas habían dado un salto y parecían estar trabajando horas extraordinarios.

Johnson aclaró su garganta dos veces, intentando no parecer un asno.

- Apreciamos que haya venido a ayudarnos. Gracias por identificar el cuerpo, sé que debe haber sido difícil para usted. - Esperó, pero cuando ninguno de ellos habló, continuó. - Nos gustaría aclarar unas pocas cosas concernientes a esta noche. Ya tenemos las declaraciones de los de seguridad y los conductores que cargaron el camión. Todos parecen tener una coartada blindada, Señorita Grandchester. Seguridad la vio salir y vio a Peter en el muelle de carga. Peter nunca salió. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio a Peter Sanders vivo?

Carry supo que George había plantado la escena en las mentes del personal de seguridad cuando habían dejado el estadio esa horrible noche.

- Detective Johnson. - Empezó ella. Su voz era un poco más hermosa de lo que era ella.

- Llámeme David. - Se encontró diciendo para su absoluta sorpresa.

Su marido se revolvió, un ligero movimiento de músculos, una sugerencia de peligro. Esos brillantes y relucientes ojos se fijaron sobre la cara de Johnson, tocándole con un aire frío, la visión de una tumba vacía, una muerte escalofriante. Tragó nerviosamente, repentinamente agradecido de que ninguno de sus nuevos detectives hubiera sido asignado a este extraño caso. Johnson podía creer sin dificultad que este hombre fuera perfectamente capaz de matar a alguien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo una mujer como Carry Grandchester con un hombre como este?

- Recogí a Carry una hora más o menos después de su actuación. - Le informó George suavemente- mientras Carry se sentaba con la cabeza gacha, retorciéndose los dedos. Irradiaba angustia, convirtiendo el corazón de George en una piedra. Era plenamente consciente de los pensamientos del detective y a propósito bajó su voz un octavo. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría ver que era peligroso; no era fácil esconder esa clase de cosas, y a George no le interesaba particularmente hacerlo.

- El material había sido cargado en los camiones, y la mayor parte de los trabajadores estaban ya saliendo. - Dijo él suavemente.

Johnson se encontró aferrándose a cada palabra, escuchando el pulso y la cadencia de su voz. Era como la corriente de un arroyo. Este hombre, este George, era honesto, tenía integridad. Johnson cambió de posición, inclinándose sobre el escritorio hacia el hombre. No podía evitarlo; era casi como si estuviera hipnotizado.

- Peter estaba vivo y bien en ese momento. - Siguió George suavemente. - Hablamos unos pocos minutos, quizás como media hora. El camión con el material se alejaba justo cuando decidimos salir. Peter caminó hacia su coche pero volvió diciéndonos que se había dejado las llaves en el muelle de carga.

Carry agachó la cabeza, sintiendo un temblor atravesándola. Estaba pálida pero compuesta. En su interior, podía oírse a si misma gritando ultrajada, con dolor. George aparentemente no se movió, aunque se cuerpo estaba tocando el de ella de forma que su calidez pudiera inundar la piel de ella. Le asombraba, la perfecta y aceptable historia que tejía con su hermosa voz. Nadie le cuestionaría nunca. ¿Cómo podrían, cuando los controlaba a todos con el sonido de su voz?

- ¿Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida? - Preguntó Johnson.

Carry asintió. George entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

- Peter era nuestro amigo, así como un socio de negocios. Lo manejaba todo por Carry. Sin Peter, no hay show. Yo tengo muchos negocios que me mantienen extremadamente ocupado. Peter cuidaba de cada detalle del show mágico por nosotros. Y como puede imaginar, esto es devastador para mi esposa. Para ambos. Deberíamos haber esperado hasta que estuviera a salvo en su coche, pero había estado lejos de Carry durante algún tiempo, y estábamos ansiosos por estar juntos. El personal de seguridad estaba todavía a la vista, así que no pensamos que pudiera pasar nada.

- No fueron al hotel. - Johnson hizo una afirmación.

De nuevo fue George quien respondió concisamente, su voz suave e hipnótica.

- No, fuimos a una propiedad que tenemos en las afueras de la ciudad. No fue hasta esta tarde que oímos las noticias.

- ¿Por qué no dejó el hotel, Carry? - Le preguntó Johnson directamente. Era difícil no mirar fijamente su exquisita belleza.

- Pensamos que nos encontraríamos otra vez con Peter en un par de días cuando volviéramos a la ciudad, así que mantuvimos la habitación. - Su voz fue tan baja que Johnson apenas pudo captar sus palabras. Sonaba tan triste, sintió el peso de una piedra en su pecho.

George se movió ligeramente, acariciando la pelo y el cuello de Carry, sus dedos se movieron en un masaje consolador. Estaba transmitiendo su dolor interno demasiado ruidosamente, y el detective estaba empezando a verse afectado. _Respira profundamente, mon amour. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener un policía con un ataque cardíaco en nuestra presencia. Es muy susceptible a ti. No puedo arreglar algo como esto._ Había lágrimas en la voz de ella, en su mente. Estaba aferrándose a la mente de George como a una antorcha, y eso le hacía sentir que la conexión con ella era real y sólida. Quizás incluso inquebrantable.

_Peter merecía lo mejor._

_Así es, pequeña, pero no podemos decir a este hombre la verdad. Nos encerraría a ambos como a locos. _George se inclinó hacia adelante y miró directamente a los ojos de Johnson. _Prestarás atención a tu problema de corazón después de que dejemos este lugar. Por ahora dejarás de interrogar a Carry y dirigirás tus preguntas solamente hacia mi._

Johanson parpadeó, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Se limpió la transpiración de la frente. Quizás haría un viaje rápido al hospital y se haría esas pruebas que había estado aplazando.

Mientras tanto, Carry parecía tan apenada que se fijó en George. Había algo en la voz de ese hombre que lo esclavizaba. Podría escucharlo para siempre.

- Nadie conocía su matrimonio. No encontramos ningún registro de él. - Aventuró.

George asintió.

- La carrera de Carry exigía que pareciera... ¿como podría decirlo?... disponible. Una mujer soltera es mucho más atractiva que una casada. Hemos sido marido y mujer durante casi cinco años. El matrimonio tuvo lugar en nuestro país. La madre de Carry es de Estados Unidos, pero la tierra natal de su padre está en las Montañas de los Cárpatos. Nos casamos allí.

Johnson se contuvo de decir que ella parecía demasiado joven e inocente para un hombre tan poderoso como George. Era casi imposible decir su edad.

- ¿El señor Sanders estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio?

Los ojos plateados relucieron como la plata.

- Por supuesto que lo estaba. - George pudo ver que la pregunta disgustaba aún más a Carry. Se inclinó más cerca del detective de nuevo._ Cesarás esta línea de interrogatorio._

Johnson sacudió la cabeza.

- Nos estamos saliendo de la cuestión aquí. ¿Sabes de algún enemigo que el Señor Sanders pudiera tener?

George se tomó su tiempo para responder, con aspecto muy pensativo. Incluso sacudió la cabeza.

- Desearía poder ayudarle más, Detective, pero a todo el mundo le gustaba Peter. Bueno, con excepción de los reporteros... era muy bueno protegiendo la privacidad de Carry y preservando la mística del show. No creo que encuentre a nadie que hable mal de Peter.

- Manejaba las finanzas del show ¿verdad? - Preguntó Johnson astutamente.

- Si, lo hacía. - Respondió George fácilmente. - Peter era un socio pleno para Carry. Él tenía ganancias también.

- ¿Hubo algún problema con los libros? - Johnson deslizó la pregunta, observando sus caras.

Carry parecía tan pálida y llena de pena, se sentía como si estuviera atormentándola. Ninguna emoción se mostraba en la cara de George, y Johnson supo que nada que dijera o hiciera cambiaría eso.

- Soy tremendamente rico, Detective, con más dinero del que posiblemente pueda gastar en toda mi vida. Carry ni siquiera necesita los ingresos de su show. Si hubiera habido alguna discrepancia, y ciertamente no sé de ninguna, estoy seguro, al igual que Carry, de que sería una honesta. Peter hizo un buen dinero con los shows y no había necesidad de comprobar los libros. Estoy seguro de que puedo comprobar fácilmente las cuentas del banco y nuestros registros. Ciertamente está invitado a hacerlo. Peter Sanders no era un ladrón.

Carry alzó la barbilla.

- Peter nunca habría robado nada. Y si hubiera necesitado dinero, todo lo habría tenido que hacer era decirlo. Se lo hubiéramos dado, y él lo sabía.

-Era sólo una idea. No hay evidencia que apunte en esa dirección, pero tenemos que cubrir todas las posibilidades. - Johnson se pasó una mano por el pelo. Odiaba perturbar a la mujer. - Sanders estaba a cargo de sus medidas de seguridad?

- Teníamos un hombre para eso. - Dijo George llanamente. - Peter le daba órdenes y le mantenía informado del horario para que el hombre pudiera hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Podía haber sido la señorita Grandchester el objetivo de algún fan psicópata?

Carry hizo un ruido ahogado, desgarrando el corazón de George. Bajo sus dedos masajeadores, ella estaba empezando a temblar.

- Siempre hay la posibilidad, Detective. A veces ha recibido algunos mensajes de fans muy perversos. Peter y Roland, el hombre de seguridad, la protegían de la mayor parte de esos indeseables. Pero si hubiera habido algún mensaje amenazador en esta gira, Peter me habría informado inmediatamente.

Johnson no dudaba de que George fuera el tipo de hombre que estaría envuelto en cada aspecto de la vida de su mujer.

- ¿Recuerda cualquier incidente extraño que le llamara la atención?

Carry sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Quizás algún ruido raro o inesperado esa noche?

Instantáneamente Carry recordó la horrorosa risa del vampiro. George intervino inmediatamente.

- Mi esposa está muy agitada, Detective, y todavía no hemos llevado a cabo los arreglos para Peter. Su personal está esperándonos también.

- Así como los reporteros.

Los plateados ojos de George brillaron con una advertencia.

- Todavía no ha hablado con los reporteros. Esto es ya bastante difícil para ella.

Johnson asintió.

- Intentaremos hacerles salir a escondidas por la puerta de atrás. Pero esa pandilla ha estado acampada fuera en nuestras escaleras desde que identificamos el cuerpo.

Carry hizo una mueca de dolor visible.

- Pirañas. - Observó George.

- Son como vampiros. - Estuvo de acuerdo Johnson. No vio el temblor de Carry. - Una vez que hincan los dientes en una historia, nunca paran. Uno en particular, de fuera de la ciudad, ha estado volviéndonos a todos locos. Ya le cogimos intentando espiar en nuestros archivos en un intento de leer nuestros informes. También intentó sobornar a alguien en la oficina del forense para que le diera información. - El detective era consciente de que les estaba proporcionando información que no debería dar, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse. Fluía hacia afuera como agua.

George alzó la cabeza, el pelo oscuro cayó sobre su frente. De repente parecía un depredador, oscuro y peligroso. El corazón de Johnson dio otro fuerte latido, y por un instante pudo haber jurado que vio esos pálidos ojos arder de un fiero rojo. George daba la impresión de ser una bestia de afiladas garras, espectante, acercándose furtivamente a su presa. Johnson se estremeció, después parpadeó. Cuando miró de nuevo, la cara del hombre estaba tan impasible como siempre, los ojos reflejaban de nuevo su propia imagen. Había cierta belleza masculina en esa cara áspera y cruel. Johnson sacudió la cabeza para dispersar la imagen de un lobo acercándose furtivamente de su mente.

- ¿Qué reportero es ese, Detective?

- En realidad no puedo divulgar esa información. - Dijo Johnson cautelosamente. Había algo que no podía concretar lo bastante, pero no iba a ser responsable de que algún reportero terminara en el hospital. No dudada de que cualquiera que se enredara con George sacaría el extremo corto del palo.

George sonrió hacia él, un relámpago de dientes blancos. La mirada plateada se fijó sobre los cansados ojos de David Johnson. Esa mirada de plata fue de repente caliente como mercurio fundido. Johnson se sintió caer hacia adelante, incapaz de apartar la mirada. George empujó en la mente del hombre, pasó la delgada barrera de protección y buscó los recuerdos allí. Satisfecho al tener lo que necesitaba, apartó de la memoria del hombre cualquier conversación con el reportero e implantó el convencimiento de que Carry y George habían cooperado plenamente y no tenían nada que ver con la muerte de Peter Sanders.

Johnson parpadeó y se encontró de pie, estrechado la mano de George y sonriendo simpáticamente a Carry.

La forma musculosa de George empequeñeció la delgada de ella cuando su marido la deslizó protectora bajo su hombro. Ella ofreció a Johnson una pálida sonrisa.

- Desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en diferentes circunstancias, Detective.

- David. - Corrigió él gentilmente, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarla fijamente.

George condujo por el codo a Carry fuera de la oficina.

- Gracias por ser tan cuidadoso con los sentimientos de Carry.

Johnson les abrió camino a través del laberinto de habitaciones hasta las escaleras traseras.

- Si cree que será necesario. Podría tener a un par de hombres vigilando a la señorita Grandchester durante unos días.

- Gracias, Detective, pero no será necesario. - Declinó George suavemente, con un dejo de amenaza en su aterciopelada voz. Sus manos encontraron la pequeña espalda de Carry. - Yo protejo lo que es mío.

El hueco de las escaleras era estrecho y polvoriento, la alfombra raída en varios lugares. La pareja se movió bajando juntos en perfecta sincronización, como un par de bailarines. George la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

- Hay alguien fuera.

Carry miró la mueca cruel de su boca.

- No sabemos quien es, George. - Advirtió suavemente.

- Explorar es bastante fácil. - Respondió George. - Ese reportero es peligroso, Carry. Es más que un simple periodista molesto.

- Leíste la mente del detective, sus recuerdos, ¿verdad? - Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la gruesa muñeca de él, sus enormes ojos se fijaron firmemente sobre su cara.

George no retrocedió ante la acusación. No fingió arrepentimiento.

- Por supuesto que lo hice.

- George. - Dijo ella suavemente. - Tienes esa mirada.

Él arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Qué mirada?

- Esa, como si estuvieras hambriento y acabarás de descubrir el almuerzo.

El sonrió en respuesta, pero no había calidez en sus ojos.

- Ten mucho cuidado con este, Carry. No va a dejarte marchar sin más.

Ella se encogió de hombros cuidadosamente.

- Pues démosle lo que quiere y quizás se vaya solo. - Tenía miedo de lo que sabía que George tenía en mente. Si el reportero no podía ser controlado, si se convertía en una amenaza para su raza, George no tendría más elección que destruirle. No podía soportar la idea de más derramamiento de sangre innecesario; deseaba una coexistencia pacífica con la raza humana.

- Lo intentaremos a tu modo. - Concedió George, su estómago se contrajo. ¿Por qué cedía ante sus ruegos sin sentido? Los ojos de ella grandes y tristes, derrotaban a su sentido común cada vez.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Carry presionó la punta de un dedo contra el labio de él, trazando el duro borde hasta que se suavizó, y él tomó su dedo con la boca en una lenta y erótica caricia. Necesitaba esa conexión con ella siempre. Era tan joven, la fealdad de su vida era tan ajena a ella. ¿Cómo podía ella entender su necesidad de asegurarse de que esa fealdad nunca la tocara?

Sonrió, una pequeña y secreta sonrisa que sentía que nunca podría entender. Él sabía de la tierra, del viento, de los cambios de las aguas, fuego, aire, incluso del mismo espacio. Podía dominarlos a todos ellos, pero Carry le eludía. Le eludía completamente. ¿Por qué importaba tanto que ella entendiera? ¿No era su seguridad la cosa más importante del mundo?

Carry se estremeció ante el calor inesperado que ardió a través de su cuerpo. George tenía tanto poder sobre ella. Cuando liberó su dedo de la ardiente y húmeda caverna de su boca, se apoyó en él, sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por su garganta para descansar en su pecho.

- Creo que deberías estas prohibido, George. Eres letal para las mujeres. - Su voz acarició la piel de él como el toque de sus dedos.

- Sólo para una mujer. - Respondió él, sus ojos plateados eran mercurio fundido. Tomó posesión de la mano de ella; tuvo que hacerlo, antes de que su cuerpo prendiera en llamas. Llevándose los nudillos a la boca, gimió y presionó un beso contra el dorso de la mano, sus dedos, y la palma abierta. - Salgamos de aquí, ma petite, antes de que cambie de idea y convierta a ese reportero en piedra.

Ella contuvo el aliento, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

- No puedes hacerlo realmente, ¿verdad? - Le miraba con una mezcla de respeto y temor, con quizás, una pizca de orgullo.

La cara de George estaba completamente impasible, la mirada plateada reflexiva.

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Pensaba que era un hecho bien conocido entre nuestra gente.

Ella estudió su cara, intentando decidir si estaba o no burlándose de ella. Como no podía decidirse por ninguno de las dos posibilidades, se volvió y empujó la puerta.

Casi en seguida un hombre se colocó sólidamente delante de ella, y un flash se disparó. Parpadeando ante el súbito e insoportable dolor producido por la luz brillante en sus sensibles ojos, Carry instintivamente levantó una mano para cubrirse la cara. George la giró hacia su pecho. Tú insististe en esto.

¡No te atreves a decir te lo dije!

La suave risa de él alivió el picor de sus ojos, pero su cara era dura y peligrosa cuando se encaró al reportero y su cámara.

- Salgan de nuestro camino. - Advirtió suavemente.

La expresión del reportero era cauta. Retrocedió, el aliento explotó fuera de sus pulmones.

- Wade Carter, reportero libre. He estado siguiendo a la señorita Grandchester durante algún tiempo. Quisiera una entrevista.

- Tendrá que acudir a su secretario de prensa. - George siguió moviéndose, rodeando con un brazo protector los hombros de Carry.

El reportero tuvo que cambiar de táctica; no se atrevió a desafiar al otro hombre. George parecía un depredador. Oscuro, agazapado, una máquina de matar. Amenazador. Estaba mostrando su verdadera naturaleza al reportero sin dudarlo. Carter se maldijo, pero su excitación se mostró en su cara.

- Corre el rumor de que usted es su marido. ¿Es verdad?

- No veo razón para negarlo. - George siguió caminando, su brazo, ancho y de músculos marcados, se enroscó alrededor de la cabeza de Carry, escondiéndola con éxito del escrutinio del otro hombre. Miró hacia el cámara, que su había colocado para tomar otra foto. - Una es todo lo que conseguirá. Hágalo de nuevo, y le arrancaré la cámara. A la fuerza. Y no se la devolveré. ¿Me ha entendido?

El hombre instantáneamente bajó la cámara, la cara se le puso blanca. La voz de George era baja y suave, incluso amable, pero encerraba tal amenaza, que como veterano de muchas peleas optó por la mejor parte del valor.

- Si, señor. - Murmuró, evitando mirar a Carter.

- Así que no niegan su matrimonio. ¿Es verdad que los dos provienen de la Montañas de los Cárpatos? - Carter sonaba ansioso.

- Es una región grande. - Dijo George vagamente e hizo señas a su conductor para que abriera la puerta de la limusina.

Carter se impulsó hacia adelante.

- ¿Conocía Peter Sanders los secretos que había detrás de su magia, Carry? - Había acusación en su voz, beligerancia. - Ningún otro miembro de su personal los conoce. Lo que podría hacer la muerte de Sanders fuera bastante conveniente, si tiene algo que esconder.

A pesar del brazo de George que la refrenaba, Carry levantó la cabeza para enfrentar al reportero. Sus ojos azules humeaban peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Peter Sanders era mi amigo.

Carter se acercó incluso más.

- Tiene muchos secretos, ¿verdad, Carry? que no tienen nada que ver con su show de magia.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Los ojos plateados de George relampagearon. _Su mente está protegida de alguna forma. Podría pasar su barrera, pero es complicado, lo notaría, y quienquiera que le haya ayudado a lograr esto. Este es muy peligroso para ti, mon amour. No cruces espadas con él. Salgamos de este lugar. Haré una visita al Wade Carter en una fecha posterior. _

_No me asusta._

_Debería. Es uno de los carniceros humanos, y tú eres su objetivo. Esa maldita neblina en la que te disuelve. Anthony siempre se sintió incómodo con eso._

- Creo que usted sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir. Peter Sanders descubrió como se llevaban a cabo algunas de sus ilusiones, y usted le mató.

Carry sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo lamento por usted, señor Carter. Debe ser una horrible forma de vida, acusar a la gente de crímenes para conseguir una historia sensacionalista. No puede tener demasiados amigos. - Se agachó para entrar en la limusina y la seguridad del sombreado interior.

- No es la última vez que me ve. - Soltó Carter, inclinándose para intentar captar un último vistazo de ella.

George se acercó, su forma imponente exhalaba poder. Sonrió al reportero, un relámpago de relucientes dientes blancos. Los ojos plateados reflejaban claramente, vividamente, con gran detalle, la propia imagen de Carter. Pero era una imagen de muerte, de un cuerpo desmadejado y sangrante caído como un muñeco de trapo en el suelo. George atrapó al hombre con su mirada mortífera.

- Ni será la última vez que usted me vea a mi, señor Carter. - Dijo suavemente, una amenaza negro aterciopelado.

Wade Carter estaba repentinamente debilitado por el miedo. A pesar de si mismo, la mano derecha encontró la cruz de plata en su cuello. Una carcajada baja y burlona resonó en su cabeza. Pareció no poder librarse de ella, ni siquiera cuando el alto y elegante hombre se deslizó con gracia en el asiento junto a Carry. Carter sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, intentando disolver la risa, la amenaza, de su mente

Miró la limusina que se desvanecía, entonces se apretó ambas manos contra los oídos. No tenía pruebas de que Carry Grandchester fuera un vampiro, solo un presentimiento en su estómago. Las cosas que hacía sobre el escenario eran imposibles. Ningún otro mago había logrado los trucos que ella hacía perfectamente. Era demasiado joven; como podía haber aprendido lo que hacía a si nadie más en su campo podía hacerlo? La había seguido toda la gira, intentando sin éxito sobornar a los que trabajaban para ella. Ninguno admitió saber nada.

Cada vez que había intentado irrumpir para ver sus cosas, para estudiar lo que hacía, algo había hido mal. Era raro. No creía en las coincidencias. Podría haber fallado una vez o dos, pero no en cada esmerado intento. Era un profesional; su gente era profesional. Ninguno del personal de carretera o de la gente de seguridad era tan bueno. Algo apestaba, y el llegaría al fondo de ello. Quizás los polis se creyeran la historia, pero la muerte de Peter Sanders francamente apestaba. Todos los camioneros y cargaderos contaban exactamente la misma historia. Nunca dos testigos contaban exactamente la misma historia. Los detalles siempre diferían. Y no podía ser una conspiración; los interrogados no se conocían los unos a los otros. Así que tenía que ser algo más. Como recuerdo implantados en las mentes de la gente, algo que un vampiro podía hacer.

Carry repentinamente tenía un marido que nadie conocía. Y no era un hombre cualquiera, sino uno que no habría podía pasar desapercibido. El marido de Carry era oscuro, peligroso. Un asesino. Wade Carter estaba seguro de que era un vampiro. Positivo. Se sentó en los escalones, su corazón latía atronadoramente. Por fin había encontrado algo real. Y esa cosa real lo asustaba endemoniadamente. Tendría que llamar a los otros que vinieran. Que ocasión, y el fue el primero en encontrarlos. O a él. No sabía honestamente si Carry Grandchester era un vampiro, pero su investigación le decía que era una posibilidad. Iba a ser famoso. Muy, muy famoso. Y rico. Muy, muy rico.

- Sabe de nosotros. - Dijo George suavemente. - Ese reportero no es un reportero. Es uno de ellos.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? - Carry se apartó el pelo, repentinamente débil y cercana a las lágrimas. Peter. Fue todo culpa mia. Nunca debía haberle permitido estar tan cerca de ella, nunca debió ponerle en peligro. Había sido tan ingenua. Su mundo había sido siempre un mundo de amor sin límites. Sus padres la protegieron, la mimaron. Su no-lobo, su compañero... no le había mostrado nada más que amor durante sus años de niñez. Ninguno de los detalles feos de sus vidas, ninguno de los peligros, se había permitido nunca que la tocaran.

Miró hacia George, la impasible expresión, las líneas talladas profundamente en su hermosa cara. Sus ojos eran tan fríos y reservados. Había visto demasiado horror en el transcurso de su vida, supo todo lo que podría pasar. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

- ¿Quienes son ellos, George? - Preguntó de nuevo.

Sus pálidos ojos se movieron sobre su cara y acariciaron su suave boca, dejando calidez tras él.

- Hay un peligroso grupo de humanos que creen en vampiros y prácticamente hacen una carrera de cazarlos. A pesar de su obsesión por los no-muertos durante siglos con frecuencia han formado sociedades secretas para perseguir sus depravadas pasiones... no conocen o reconocen la diferencia entre Cárpatos y vampiros. Para ellos, somos lo mismo y debemos ser exterminados. Quizás es sólo que no comprenden que están tratando con dos entidades separadas.

- ¿Que impulsa a estas personas? ¿Tiene pruebas de la existencia de vampiros? Era casi imposible de creer; los cazadores Cárpatos de renegados eran tan cuidadosos que destruían todo evidencia de los traidores.

- Nada concreto. Pero las persistentes leyendas e historias y mitos mantienen a los humanos en alerta. Y algunos de los vampiros más inteligentes han pasado en sociedad antes de que fuéramos capaces de cazarlos.

- Cierto. - Dijo Carry. Conocía su historia. En la Edad Media y justo después, los no-muertos habían estado a campo abierto, viviendo abiertamente entre los humanos a los que mataban. Había sido necesario un enorme esfuerzo colectivo para librarse de ellos antes de que destruyeran cualquier oportunidad de coexistencia pacífica entre las dos especies. Cárpatos y humanos. Después de que los más famosos cazadores de vampiros Cárpatos, tales como Alistear y Archivald, desaparecieran, fueron Terry, George, Albert y otros ancianos como ellos lo que había dado caza a quienes se convertían en vampiros. Juntos habían protegido a las restantes mujeres y habían tomado medidas para asegurar que Cárpatos y vampiros permanecían como fantasías de la imaginación humana, material de leyendas, novelas y películas. Su campaña de limpieza de todo recuerdo, todo conocimiento seguro de su raza había sido larga y exitosa, pero evidentemente había habido lapsus.

- Hace unos pocos años, antes de que tú nacieras, una sociedad de humanos, una organización secreta, fue formada para investigar y exterminar vampiros... la clase de vampiros descritos en las novelas baratas. Creíamos que esos humanos suponían una pequeña amenaza real. Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que se repitiera la caza de vampiros que se extendió por Europa hace siglos.

No había pena en la voz inexpresiva de él, nada que traicionara que estaba recordardandose encontrando el cuerpo de su madre, pero Carry sabía que estaba haciéndolo, lo sabía con tanto seguridad como si lo hubiera confesado.

- La primera vez que salieron a la superficie para hacer algún daño, asesinaron a tu tía Noelle. Habrían matado a otra mujer, pero tu propia madre, todavía humana, tuvo el coraje para salvarla. La sociedad secreta entonces fijó su objetivo en tu madre y tu padre, Candy y el Príncipe de nuestra gente. Una vez más pensamos que habíamos acabado con la amenaza, pero aparecieron de nuevo unos pocos años después. Mataron a varios de los nuestros y a unos pocos humanos. El hijo de Noelle fue asesinado, y tu tío Tom fue torturado hasta el borde de la locura. De nuevo Candy fue atacada, cuando estaba embarazada de ti, y casi te perdió.

Carry extendió una mano hasta el brazo de él, pero tuvo cuidado de guardarse su simpatía para si misma, sin esperar que él notara lo fácilmente que se había deslizado en su mente y guardado sus recuerdos en el interior de su corazón. Estaba convirtiendose en una adepta a leer en él.

George cogió su mano, maravillándose de que algo tan pequeño pudiera darle tanto placer. Sólo el simple acto de tocar su mano, los dedos de ella cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca, podía derretir sus entrañas, proporcionarle un enorme confort, seguridad. Le asombraba. donde ciertos recuerdos siempre le esperaban para dejarle en blanco, para aislarse a si mismo y poder así enfrentarse a ellos sin retroceder, sin la bestia rugiendo de rabia, esa pequeña mano ahora atemperaba su fuego y furio. Ausentemente trazó un patrón de salvaguarda en la palma de la mano de ella, a penas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso su subconsciente quería asegurarse de que ella estaba siempre a salvo.

El toque de los dedos de George enviaba dardos de fuego corriendo a través de la sangre de Carry. Se mordió algo nerviosamente el labio inferior.

- Estabas diciendo sobre ese reportero... ¿que podría saber con total seguridad? - Incitó ella suavemente. No quería que dejara de sujetar su mano o dejara de hacer ese estraño y consolador diseño en medio de la palma de su mano. Deseaba que los terribles recuerdos que le mantenían en sus garras le liberaran, le llevaran de vuelta a ella. Carry sonrió hacia él, sus ojos azules claros y firmes.

- No sabe nada con seguridad. - Un brillo ligeramente malicioso apareció en sus ojos. - Al menos no sobre ti.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntó ella suavemente. - George, no tienes que protegerme llamando la atención sobre ti. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad? Si algo te ocurre a ti, me ocurre a mi.

Él apartó la mirada de ella, fuera de la ventana. Los dedos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de su manos.

- Eso puede no ser así en todos los casos. - Respondío él cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, George? Somos compañeros. Uno no puede sobrevivir sin el otro. Puedo no saber mucho sobre compañeros, pero sé eso.

- Es cierto, ma petite, normalmente. Y normalmente, un cazador que encuentra a su compañera abandona la caza. Aunque Albert Andrew debe continuar porque está en una tierra donde hay pocos cazadores. Los cazadores están en más peligro a causa de los no-muertos que la mayoría de los Cárpatos, así que se guardan de poner a su compañera en riesgo, los cazadores normalmente permiten que otros hombres se hagan cargo de la tarea. Albert Andrew no ha tenido ese lujo._ Ni yo._

- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas dejar la caza? - Preguntó suavemente, sabiendo ya la respuesta, ya en la mente de él.

- Sabes que no puedo. - Dijo él amablemente, con voz suave.

- Soy tu compañera, George. - Su voz tembló solo un poco. - Puede que tengas que cazar porque eres el mejor que tenemos, y nuestra gente te necesita. Pero si algo te ocurriera, te seguiría.

El pulgar de George acarició de un lado a otro la parte interna de su muñeca, demorándose en su pulso. Fue rápido.

- Sería deshonesto por mi parte permitirte pensar que tengo una noble motivación. He cazado durante muchos siglos, no conozco otra forma de vida. - Su cara era impasible, pero en su interior estaba contenido el aliento.

Una pequeña sonrisa flirteó en la perfecta boca de ella.

- Si te complace pensar así de ti mismo, George, por mi está bien. Eres tan arrogante como varios hombres; no necesitas que te alimente con cumplidos. Pero quizás pueda hacer algo para enseñarte otra forma de vida. Mientras tanto, sugiero que me eduques en las costumbres de los vampiros, ya que parece que los cazaremos. Y podrías también recordar que eres el mayor sanador entre nosotros. Eso no lo puede negar nadie.

- Soy el mayor asesino, tampoco se puede negar. - Intentó mostrarle la verdad de nuevo.

Ella tocó su dura boca.

- Cazaré contigo entonces, compañero.

El corazón de él golpeó contra sus costillas. Su sonrisa era misteriosa, secreta, y tan hermosa, le rompió el corazón.

- ¿Qué hay tras esa sonrisa, pequeña? - Su mano capturó y recorrió su garganta, su pulgar acarició sus labios con una gentil caricia. - ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? - Su mente se deslizó en la de ella, un empujón sensual, la última intimidad, no diferente a la forma en que su lengua a veces combatía con la de ella, o su cuerpo tomaba posesión del suyo.

Estaba familiarizada con el toque de él en su mente. Sabía que él intentaba mantener su invasión al mínimo. Le permitía poner sus límites y nunca penetraba detrás de ninguna de las barreras que ella erigía, incluso aunque podría hacerlo fácilmente. Los dos necesitaban la íntima unión de sus mentes mezclándose. Carry tanto como George. Y su recién encontrado conocimiento de él estaba seguro tras una miníscula barricada que había levantado apresuradamente. Con los ojos abiertos e inocente, le miró

El pulgar de él presionaba su labio inferior, medio hipnotizado por su satinada perfección.

- Tú nunca cazarás vampiros, ma chérie, nunca. Y si alguna vez te cojo intentando tal cosa, tendrías que pagarlo muy caro.

No parecía asustada. Más bien, la diversión se arrastraba en el profundo azul de sus ojos.

- Seguramente no estás amenazándome, _Oscuro_, hombre murciélago de los Cárpatos. - Rió suavemente, un sonido que acarició hacia abajo su espina dorsal y de algún modo le alejó de la amargura de esos pasados años de resignación. - Deja de parecer tan serio. George no perderás tu reputación del todo. Todo el mundo todavía está aterrorizado por el gran lobo malo.

Las cejas de él se alzaron. Ella estaba burlándose de él. De su oscura reputación, de todo. Su mirada era claro y chispeante, insinuando travesura. Carry no estaba siendo arrastrada hacia destino, de estar atada a él, un mostruo. Estaba demasiado llena de vida y risas, de diversión. Lo sentía en la mente de ella, en su corazón, en su misma alma. Deseó que pudiera de algún modo limpiarle, hacerle un compañero más compatible para ella.

- Tú eres la única que necesita preocuparse por el gran lobo malo, mon amour. - Amenazó él con simulada gravedad.

Ella se agachó para mirar hacia arriba a los ojos de él, con una sonrisa curvando su suave boca.

- Has hecho una broma, George. Estamos haciendo progresos. Porque, somos prácticamente amigos.

- ¿Prácticamente? - Hizo eco él amablemente.

- Vas rápido. - Le dijo ella firmemente alzando la barbilla, retándole a contradecirla.

- ¿Puede uno ser amigo de un monstruo? - Dijo él casualmente, como si simplemente estuviera meditando en voz alta, pero había una sombra en sus ojos plateados.

- Estaba siendo infantil, George, cuando hice esa acusación. - Dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de él. - Deseaba mi propia vida, con nadie a quien responder. Fue irreflexivo y equivocado por mi parte. Y tenía miedo. Pero ahora no, y te pido perdón...

- ¡No lo hagas! - Ordenó él bruscamente. - Mon Dieu, chérie, no te disculpes ante mi por tu miedo. No lo merezco, y ambos lo sabemos. - Su pulgar presionó sobre el calor satinado de su labio. - Y no intentes ser tan valiente. Soy tu compañero. No puedes ocultarme algo tan poderoso como el miedo.

- Trepidación. - Corrigió ella, mordisqueando la yema de su pulgar.

- ¿Hay una diferencia? - Sus pálidos ojos se habían calentado como mercurio fundido. Rápidamente, el cuerpo de ella se volvió líquido en respuesta.

- Sabes muy bien que la hay. - Rió ella de nuevo, y el sonido viajó bajando por el corazón de él hasta recogerse en sus ingles, un dolor pesado y familiar. - Leve, quizás, pero muy importante.

- Intentaré hacerte feliz, Carry. - Prometió con gravedad.

Los dedos de ella subieron para acariciar su espesa cabellera que caía alrededor de su cara.

- Eres mi compañero, George. No tengo dudas de que me harás feliz.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada, hacia fuera de la ventana en la noche. Era tan buena, con tanta belleza en ella, mientras él era tan oscuro, su bondad se derramó en la tierra con la sangre de todas las vidas que había tomado mientras la esperaba. Pero ahora, enfrentado con la realidad de ella, George no podía soportar que ella fuera testigo de la oscuridad que había en él, de la horrorosa mancha que se extendía por su alma.

Más allá de las muertes y las leyes que rompió, había cometido el crimen más grave de todos. Y merecía la última pena, pagar con su vida. Había deliberadamente manipulado la naturaleza. Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso, sabía que su conocimiento excedía los límites de las leyes de los Cárpatos. Había tomado el libre albedrío de Carry, manipulado la química entre ellos para que ella creyera que era su auténtica compañera. Y así ella estaba con él... con menos de un cuarto de siglo de inocencia enfrentado a siglos de duro estudio. Quizás ese _era_ su castigo, sentenciado a una eternidad sabiendo que Carry nunca podría amarle realmente, nunca aceptaría realmente su negra alma. Ella estaría siempre tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Si alguna vez averiguaba la magnitud de su manipulación, le despreciaría. Incluso así, nunca podría dejarla marchar. Nadie mortal o inmortal estaría a salvo. Su mandíbula se endureció, y miró fijamente fuera de la ventana, volviéndose ligeramente lejos de ella. Su mente firmemente dejó la de ella, no deseando alertarla del grave crimen que había cometido. Podía soportar la tortura y siglos de aislamiento, podía soportar sus propios enormes pecados, pero no podría soportar que ella le aborreciera. Inconscientemente, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y apretó su garra hasta que amenazó con romper sus frágiles huesos.

Carry le miró, dejando escapar lentamente su respiración para contener una mueca de dolor, y mantuvo su mano pasivamente entre las de él. Pensaba que su mente estaba cerrada a la de ella. No creía que ella fuera su auténtica compañera. Realmente creía que había manipulado el resultado de su unión injustamente y que en algún lugar otro hombre de los Cárpatos con una química que igualaba a la de ella podía estar esperando. Aunque él le había ofrecido libre acceso a su mente, le había dado el poder, de unir su mente a la de él, ambos como su lobo y su sanador antes de que hubiera nacido, no pensaba probablemente que una mujer, una que apenas había madurado, una que no era su auténtica compañera, pudiera tener la habilidad de leer sus secretos más profundos. Pero Carry podía. Y completando el ancestral ritual de los compañeros solo había fortalecido el vínculo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Las cenizas de Peter Sanders fueron esparcidas por los terrenos de la mansión que George había construido para Carry mientras esperaba que ella llegara a San Francisco. El personal de Carry y el Detective David Johnson llegaron para el servicio en su memoria, pero fueron capaces que mantener la localización actual, bien alejada de la ciudad, en secreto para la mayoría de la prensa. Sólo Wade Carter apareció, habiendo seguido por carretera a uno de los miembros del personal para llegar, pero no se le permitió traspasar las verjas. Su camarógrafo se había negado a venir, algo en el marido de Carry Grandchester le asustaba endemoniadamente. Dejó a Wade con la pesada cámara alrededor del cuello y un presentimiento muy intranquilo. Los terrenos estaban vallados, y corrían lobos sueltos por ahí. Con el apoyo del brazo de George alrededor de ella, Carry hablaba tranquilamente a su personal, agradeciéndoles sus servicios, y anunciando su retirada. A cada uno de ellos le entregó un sobre que contenía una paga extraordinaria cuando salían. George pasó unos pocos minutos hablando con Johnson. El detective satisfecho de que no hubiera más información que recabar, dejó la residencia.

Carry se demoró en el lugar conmemorativo, mirando hacia abajo a la hermosa placa de mármol que George había diseñado para Peter. Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran en parte por la pena de la pérdida de tan buen amigo, y en parte por la atención de George. Había mantenido a Peter cerca de ellos, y había hecho este día tan confortable como podía haber sido bajo esas circunstancias. Se estaba volviendo para volver a la casa cuando los lobos levantaron las cabezas y aullaron. George se giró y agarró su brazo, arrastrándola más cerca de él.

- Creo que es Albert Andrew. - Dijo suavemente. - Debemos ir dentro, donde Carter no tengo oportunidad de ver a Albert. No queremos conducir a los asesinos a la puerta de Albert. - Siseó una orden a sus lobos y apresuró a Carry hacia la mansión.

- Pensaba que este lugar estaba salvaguardado. - Dijo ella.

- Con tus empleados y la policía asistiendo al servicio, era demasiado peligroso. Alguien podría haberse alejado del lugar y acabar herido. - Su mano acarició el pelo de ella tiernamente. - Sé que estás cansada. Deberías acostarte otra hora más o menos. Era demasiado pronto para nuestro despertar.

Ella se apoyó contra su fuerza y leyó el remordimiento en su mente.

- Esto nunca fue culpa tuya, George, nunca. Nunca te culpé por Peter.

Su mano acarició su pelo.

- Sé que no lo hiciste. - Su atención estaba en los remolinos del viento, que anunciaba a uno de los suyos. - Pero si no hubiera estado agobiado con sentimientos de lujuria física. - Se condenó a si mismo. - Habría sabido que el vampiro estaba rondándote esa noche. Había relevado a Anthony de su responsabilidad; estabas a mi cuidado.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo? - Preguntó ella con un suspiro. - No eres responsable de todos los Cárpatos, ni de todos los humanos. Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo por insistir con lo de mi libertad. Fui irreflexiva, no noté lo que te estaba haciendo, ni siquiera a los hombres sin pareja de nuestra raza. No dediqué ni un pensamiento a lo que estabas sufriendo mientras yo estaba huyendo de mi misma y de nuestra vida junta. Y ciertamente no pensé que Peter podía estar en peligro. Debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber sabido que sería cazada.

El brazo de él se deslizó alrededor de ella, un firme circulo de confort.

- No hiciste nada malo, chérie. - Dijo fieramente. Se estaba moviendo llevándola firmemente hacia la protección de la casa.

Los prismas del arco iris repentinamente danzaron y chispearon a través de los árboles. George agitó la cabeza cuando la luz empezó a brillar débilmente tomando sustancia.

- Siempre fuiste un exhibicionista, Albert. - Saludó a su visitante, su voz era inexpresiva como siempre. - Vayamos dentro.

Carry, tocando su mente, sintió su afecto por el otro hombre. Había oído hablar de Albert Andrew, un cazador de vampiros, pero había dejado su tierra natal un siglo y medio antes de que ella naciera para establecer su residencia en Estados Unidos. Era uno de los pocos de su clase tan alto como George, como todos los hombres de los Cárpatos, pero más ancho, con músculos definidos y nervudos. En vez del pelo oscuro de su raza, sin embargo, tenía una larga y espesa melena leonada, y sus ojos eran de un peculiar azul reluciendo como el brillante y reluciente cielo.

El gemelo idéntico de este hombre la había guardado estos últimos cinco años. Albert era una figura imponente, tal como debía ser su hermano también, aunque Carry no le había visto nunca. Ni siquiera había detectado su presencia. Como se había mantenido Anthony oculto, con la confianza que todos los hombres de su raza exudaban, el poder y la autoridad que venían con siglos de caza, con la adquisición de conocimiento.

El brazo de George se movió de su cintura para rodear su cuello, un gesto masculino de propiedad. Carry rió para si misma. Los hombres de los Cárpatos no estaban lejos de los árboles.

He captado eso, mon amour. La suave voz de George acarició su mente, una baja caricia que enroscaba calidez en su estómago. Sonaba casi fastidiado, pero ella notó que no dejó caer el brazo de alrededor de su cuello.

- Albert, no te esperábamos tan temprano. El sol todavía no ha abandonado el cielo, y es incómodo viajar en la luz del atardecer. - Dijo en voz alta, una vez que estuvieron puertas adentro.

- Debo disculparme por perderme el servicio. - Replicó Albert suavemente. - Pero no podía arriesgarme. Sin embargo, deseo que sepas que no están completamente solos en este país. - Añadió hacia Carry.

- Carry, este es Albert Andrew. Él es leal a tu padre y un buen amigo mío. - Les presentó George. - Albert, mi compañera, Carry.

- Te pareces a tu madre. - Observó Albert.

- Gracias. Me lo tomaré como un gran cumplido. - Dijo ella, repentinamente deseando que su madre estuviera allí. Echaba de menos a Candy y Terry. - Me honras, al venir en este momento de la noche a compartir mi pena. Sé lo difícil que es para todos nosotros, pero tuve que elegir una hora que fuera cómoda para los amigos humanos de Peter.

- Hay peligro en tus cercanías, Albert. - Advirtió George. - Yo mantendría a tu familia a salvo de esos carniceros. Son humanos, de la misma sociedad secreta que cazó en nuestras tierras hace varios años.

Una sombra cruzó la cara de Albert. Tenía humanos que proteger en su familia, así como una compañera. Los ojos azules brillaron de un zafiro profundo.

- El reportero. - Un suave gruñido de amenaza retumbó profundamente en su garganta.

George asintió.

- Averiguaré lo que pueda esta noche del señor Wade Carter. Pretendo llevarme a Carry y conducirle a él y sus séquitos lejos de esta ciudad, así no habrá peligro para ti y los tuyos. - Estaban en la casa, libres de ojos curiosos, pero George podía sentir la maligna presencia del reportero penetrando su territorio. - Te envié una clara advertencia, Albert.

Había un dejo de censura en sus palabras, aunque su voz era suave.

Había un borde duro en la boca de Albert.

- Recibí tu advertencia. Pero esta es mi ciudad, George, y mi familia. Cuido de lo que es mio.

Carry puso los ojos en blanco

- Podrian simplemente golpearos el pecho, ¿sabéis? Probablemente funcionaría bien.

_Mostrarás algo de respeto,_ ordenó George.

Carry explotó en carcajadas, entonces extendió la mano para acariciar su mandíbula sombreada.

- Sigue esperando, mi amor, y quizás algún día te obedeceré.

La boca de Albert se estiró, los ojos azules se deslizaron sobre George con diversión.

- Ha heredado algo más de su madre que su belleza, ¿verdad?

George suspiró gravemente.

- Es imposible.

Albert rió, ignorando el brillo de advertencia de los pálidos ojos de George.

- Creo que lo son todas.

Carry se agachó escapando del brazo de George y encontró una silla y se enroscó en ella.

- Por supuesto que somos imposibles. Es la única forma de permanecer cuerdas.

- Habría traído a Alexandra para que te conociera, pero la advertencia de George dictaba prudencia. - Albert sonaba pagado de si mismo, como si hubiera sido capaz de imponer ley a su mujer cuando George era incapaz de hacerlo.

Carry lanzó una mueca traviesa hacia el hombre.

- ¿Qué hiciste, dejarla durmiendo mientras corrías a jugar al héroe? Apuesto a que tendrá una cosa o dos que decir cuando la despiertes.

Albert tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable. Después se volvió hacia George.

- Tu compañera es una cosilla malvada, sanador. No te envidio.

Carry rió, impertinente.

- Está loco por mí. No dejes que te engañe.

- Te creo. - Estuvo de acuerdo Albert.

- No la animes en su rebelión. - George intentó sonar severo, pero ella estaba volviéndolo todo al revés. Lo era todo para él, incluso con sus tonterías. ¿De donde había sacado ese ultrajante sentido del humor? ¿Cómo podía incluso ser feliz con alguien que no había reído en siglos? Ella fundió sus entrañas. Le fundía. Tuvo cuidado de mantener su cara inexpresiva. Ya era bastante malo que Carry supiera que le tenía prácticamente envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique. Albert no necesitaba saberlo también.

- Seriamente, George, no hay necesidad de conducir a estos carniceros fuera de mi ciudad. Juntos podemos tratar con ellos. - Dijo Albert. - Anthony está en algún lugar cerca. Le siento, aunque no responderá a mi llamada.

- Anthony está cerca de convertirse. No desearías su ayuda. A mayor número de muertes, más se incrementa el peligro. Lo sabes. Anthony se ocupará de su destino, Albert. Y si se vuelve necesario cazarle, si no viene a ti antes del cambio, debes llamarme. Anthony ha crecido en poder. Se ha vuelto muy peligroso. No cambia nada que sea tu hermano. Uno de los hermanos de Terry se convirtió, y cuando la justicia lo reclamó, intentó, como cualquier otro vampiro, destruir a todo el mundo. No habría perdonado ni siquiera a Terry. - George no añadió que había sido él quien impartiera justicia al hermano de Terry. Había sido tan sumamente difícil, que se había decidido a no estar nunca cerca de otro como lo había estado de Terry y su familia. George miró hacia Carry, encontró sus increíbles ojos azules sobre él, y de algún modo el doloroso recuerdo fue aliviado. - Anthony ha sido siempre un hombre peligroso y conocedor. - Concluyó George.

- Como tú, sanador. - Albert no pudo evitar hacer la acusación. Odiaba hablar de su gemelo convirtiéndose en vampiro. George no retrocedió.

- Exactamente como yo. Ese es el punto. Me pedirás ayuda como debes si hay necesidad. - Estaba mirando directamente a la mirada del otro hombre. Su voz era baja y compelida, hermosa y fantasmal.

Albert apartó la mirada de esos ojos plateados. Ojos que podían ver dentro del alma de un hombre.

- Lo haré, George. Sé que dices la verdad, aunque no deseo creer que Anthony pueda convertirse.

- Todo el mundo puede convertirse, Albert. Cualquiera de nosotros que no tenga compañera. - George se deslizó por la habitación porque no podía soportar la distancia física que Carry había puesto entre ellos. Los ojos de ella estaban otra vez sombreados y fantasmales, el servicio conmemorativo la había llenado de pena y culpa. Se deslizó detrás de su silla, sus manos bajaron hasta los hombros de ella para empezar un masaje gentil. Necesitaba el contacto más de lo que lo necesitaba ella.

Albert escondió su sorpresa. Había conocido a George durante siglos, había aprendido las artes sanadoras de él, había aprendido a rastrear y matar vampiros de él. Nada nunca afectaba a George. Nada. Ni nadie. Pero esos fríos ojos plateados, cuando se deslizaban sobre Carry, eran mercurio fundido, la postura del hombre claramente protectora, posesiva, y el toque sobre los hombros de ella era francamente tierno. _¿Está todo bien, chérie? Quizás deberías acostarte un rato._

Carry le sonrió débilmente. Estaba más pálida de lo que le habría gustado. Había cazado esa noche a pesar de la hora temprana, tomando suficiente sangre para alimentarlos a ambos. Pero ella se había negado a alimentarse, como si denegar su hambre fuera alguna clase de penitencia por sus pecados. La mano de él fue hasta su nuca y la masajeó amablemente. Su hambre latía hacia él, y sabía que Albert podía sentirla también.

El hombre de los Cárpatos estaba observándole, con obvia censura pero con una expresión confundida al mismo tiempo en su profunda mirada zafiro. George lo sintió como un cuchillo: no estaba cuidando de su compañera como debería.

_No seas tonto, George._ La suave voz de Carry se arremolinó en su mente._ Cuidas muy bien de mi. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense cualquier otro?_

- Asi que, sanador. - Dijo Albert. - ¿Has tomado una determinación de a donde deseas llevar a estos carniceros?

Carry se revolvió y retorció para mirar hacia atrás a George, sus ojos azules repentinamente vivos.

- ¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que quieras ir?

- ¿Tienes un lugar en mente? - Preguntó él. Sabía que era un error mirarla a los ojos. Podía ahogarse en sus ojos. Era como caer por el borde de un precipicio.

- Si. Nueva Orleans. El festival de jazz del Barrio Francés es esta semana. He querido ir desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora podemos ir juntos. ¿Te gusta el jazz? - Lanzó una amplia sonrisa hacia él. - Había hecho planes para ir antes... de que ocurriera todo esto. De hecho, tengo un sitio allí.

Realmente quería ir. Estaba en sus ojos, en su mente. Esto era importante para ella. George podía sentir un terrible temor creciendo. Era casi imposible negar nada a Carry. Aunque no podía llevarla a Nueva Orleans, la capital de los vampiros del mundo, ciudad de pecado. Los carniceros probablemente tenían su cuartel general allí. Ahogó un gemido.

- ¿Tienes una residencia en Nueva Orleans?

- No suena tan tenebroso. Quieres ir a algún lugar, conducir a la sociedad lejos de los Andrew, asi que ¿donde mejor que en el siguiente lugar en mi agenda? Nadie pensará que nuestro movimiento es algo raro o sospechoso. - Señaló ella. - Ya que estaba en mi agenda.

George miró hacia Albert y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Le oyes la lógica a eso? Nunca ha estado en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans, pero nadie pensará que es raro que de repente tenga una casa allí.

- Muy lógico. - Acordó Albert. - Puedo ver que tienes las manos ocupadas y debo regresar con Alexandria. Primero, sin embargo, me gustaría mucho ir a visitar al reportero contigo. - Por un momento su cara fue dura, con un borde cruel en su boca. - Recuerdo lo que ha hecho a nuestra gente esa sociedad.

- Esta lucha no puede ser tuya, Albert. - Dijo George. - Te pondría a ti y a tu familia humana en peligro.

Albert inclinó la cabeza.

- Está rondando ahí fuera. Puedo sentirle acechando alrededor de los terrenos. - Había una avidez, una necesidad por presentar batalla.

Carry lo sabía instintivamente, la naturaleza depredadora de un indomable hombre de los Cárpatos.

- Vete ahora, Albert. - Dijo George firmemente.

- Fue agradable conocerte finalmente, Albert. - Añadió Carry. - Espero conocer a Alexandria pronto. Quizás cuando George y yo acabemos con la amenaza de los carniceros humanos, podamos reunirnos.

- Cuando George acabe con la amenaza. - La corrigió George, usando su implacable, dictadora voz de no-pienses-ni-siquiera-en-desafiar-mi-autoridad.

Albert cabeceó en despedida. Cuando su sólida forma vaciló, empezó a brillar débilmente y desapareció por la ventana abierta en un calidoscopio de colores llevado por la brisa nocturna.

Carry extendió la mano tras ella y tomó la de George.

- Nueva Orleans. ¿Que te parece?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Es peligroso. - Dijo cuidadosamente.

- Cierto, pero será peligroso cualquier sito a donde vayamos ¿no? - Señaló ella razonablemente. - Así que ¿que diferencia hay con donde vayamos? Podíamos tener también algo de diversión.

- Prefiero las montañas. - Dijo él suave y neutralmente.

Repentinamente ella le sonrió, esa traviesa y juguetona sonrisa que no podía resistir.

- Cuando un vejestorio se casa con una jovencita, tiene que volver a aprender a descubrir las cosas. Fiestas. Vida nocturna. ¿Hace que suene una campanilla, o ha pasado demasiado tiempo? - Le atormentó ella.

George agarró su pelo en su mano y tiró.

- Muestra algo de respeto, pequeña, o podría tener que ponerte sobre mis rodillas.

- Aguafiestas. - Un delicado hombro se elevó y cayó en un pequeño encogimiento de hombros sexy. - Me complacerá intentarlo alguna vez.

Él se inclinó y la besó. Tenía que besarla; no tenía otra elección. Una vez más su boca se cernió sobre la de ella, estaba en problemas. Ella era calor y luz, especias y satén, encaje y luz de velas. Y él estaba perdido. Absolutamente, completamente perdido. George se apartó de ella bruscamente, jurando en su ancestral lengua.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los ojos de Carry estaban nublados, soñadores, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente separados. Su suave boca se curvó en esa sensual y misteriosa sonrisa él nunca podía superar.

- Tengo una gran idea, George. - Le dijo perversamente. - Tomemos un vuelo comercial.

- ¿Qué? - Él estaba mirando fijamente su boca. Ella tenía una gran boca. Una boca perfecta. Una boca sexy. Mon Deiu deseaba su boca.

- ¿No suena divertido un vuelo comercial? Podríamos tomar un vuelo nocturno, mezclándonos con la gente. Podría incluso despistar al reportero.

- Nada va a despistar al reportero. Es tenaz. Y no habrá vuelo comercial. No habrá discusión en esto. Ninguna. Si vamos a Nueva Orleáns, y no estoy diciendo que lo haremos, los vuelos comerciales están descartados.

- Oh, George. Sólo estaba bromeando. Naturalmente haremos las cosas a tu manera. - Añadió ella recatadamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza, exasperado consigo mismo. Por supuesto que ella había estado tratando de fastidiarle. No acostumbraba a tratar a nadie como trataba a Carry. _Ultrajante mujer. _

- Necesito salir y hablar con Wade Carter.

Ella se puso en pie instantáneamente, expectante, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par con anticipación.

- Dime que deseas que haga. Probablemente puedo convertirme en niebla. Estoy más fuerte ahora que uso tu sangre. Puedo apoyarte.

La diversión cruzó el frío plateado de los ojos de él.

- Mon Dieu, Carry, suenas como una película policíaca. No, no me apoyarás. No vas a hablar con Carter. Te quedarás aquí, a salvo, donde sé que no puede tocarte. ¿He sido claro como el cristal, pequeña? No vas a dejar esta morada.

- Pero George. - Dijo ella suavemente. - Soy tu compañera ahora. Se supone que te ayudo. Si insistes en coger a este Wade Carter, tengo que ayudarte. Soy tu compañera.

- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que permita tal cosa. Puedes intentar desafiarme, pero te lo aseguro, estás malgastando energías. - Habló gentilmente, con ese aire de masculina superioridad que la hacía rechinar los dientes. - Soy tu compañero, chérie, y daré cualquier orden que considere necesaria para tu seguridad.

Ella golpeó su duro pecho con los puños apretados.

- ¡Me vuelves loca, George! Estoy encontrando muy difícil llevarme bien contigo con tus arrogantes órdenes. ¡Ni siquiera cambias de expresión, parece que estamos discutiendo por el tiempo en vez de teniendo una pelea.

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

- Esto no es una pelea, ma petite. Una pelea es cuando ambos estamos enfadados y hay una contienda de voluntades, una batalla. No puede haber tal cosa entre nosotros. No puedo sentir furia cuando te miro, sólo la necesidad de cuidar de ti y protegerse. Soy responsable de tu salud y seguridad, Carry. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que protegerte, incluso de tu propia estupidez. No puedes esperar ganar. Lo sé absolutamente, así que no hay razón para agitarse por el tema.

Ella le golpeó de nuevo. Él pareció sobresaltado, entonces cazó al vuelo su puño en su mano y gentilmente le abrió los dedos. Muy cuidadosamente presionó un beso en el centro exacto de la palma de su mano.

- ¿Carry? ¿Estás intentando golpearme?

- Te he golpeado dos veces, presumido. Ni siquiera lo notaste la primera vez. - Sonaba muy enfadada con él.

Por alguna razón esto le hizo sonreír.

- Lo lamento, mon amour. La próxima vez, prometo que lo notaré cuando me pegues. - El borde firme de su boca se suavizó en algo semejante a una sonrisa. - Incluso iría lo bastante lejos como para fingir que me duele, si quieres.

Sus ojos azules refulgieron hacia él.

- Ja, ja, ja, eres tan divertido, George. Deja de ser tan pagado de ti mismo.

- No tan pagado de mi mismo como conocedor de mi propio poder, chérie. Estoy intentando cuidar de ti lo mejor que sé. Tú no me lo pones fácil. Me encuentro tomando malas decisiones sólo para ver esa sonrisa en tu cara. - Admitió él de mala gana.

Carry apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

- Lo siento, estoy dándote demasiados problemas, George. - No estaba segura de si era la estricta verdad. Más bien le gustaba provocarle. - Sólo quiero que seamos socios. Eso sería como si estuviera siempre cegada en mi relación con mi compañero. No deseo ser una especie de violeta temblorosa protegida del mundo real y usada como yegua de cría para la continuación de la raza de los Cárpatos. Deseo ser la mejor amiga y confidente de mi compañero. ¿Está eso mal? - Estaba suplicándole que la entendiera. - Son humanos. Podemos manejarlos. - Dijo más confiada de lo que se sentía. Si George hubiera estado interesado, habría sido una buena razón. Todavía estaba decidida a ir con él, a compartir cada aspecto de su existencia. Sabía que la caza sería siempre una gran parte de su vida.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella, la abrazó cerca de él; sus manos acariciaron su pelo.

- Los humanos se las han arreglado para matar a los nuestros durante siglos. Tenemos grandes poderes, si, pero no somos invencibles. No deseo que esta gente te toque. Veré lo que Wade Carter y sus amigos, que evidencia tienen realmente, y quien está en peligro. Entonces discutiremos donde iremos y como permitiré que te mezcles en esta situación.

Ella se encogió visiblemente ante la palabra _permitir_, y el deseó poder retirarla. Apretó su abrazo posesivamente y dejó un breve y duro beso en la parte alta de su cabeza.

- Te quedarás dentro de estas paredes, Carry, no importa lo que ocurra.

Ella se aferró a el por un momento.

- No permitas que nada te ocurra, George. Quiero decir... me enfadaría mucho contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de él pero no iluminó sus pálidos ojos.

- Estaré en tu mente, chérie, y sabrás que estoy bien. - Dudó un momento. - Puede que no te gusten mis métodos. - Era una advertencia. Había una sombra en las profundidades de sus ojos pálidos, una que no intentó esconder de ella.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

- Puede que actúe como una niña, George, pero no lo soy. La preservación de nuestra raza siempre está primero, tiene que estar primero. Sé que es necesario que uses cualquier cosa que sea necesario para lógralo.

- Espero que lo sepas, Carry. Espero que estés preparada para la realidad de mi forma de vida. No puedo hacer otra cosa que proteger a nuestra gente. No siempre es bonito o limpio. - Hablaba ásperamente, su bonita voz lo esclavizaba. Caminó alejándose de ella bruscamente, aunque su dedo meñique permaneció atrapado en su mano. - Te quedarás dentro, ma petite. Colocaré salvaguardas para ti. No intentes desafiarme.

Ella frotó el dorso de la mano de él contra su mejilla.

- Haré lo que _pides._

El capturó su barbilla firmemente, inclinó su cara hacia arriba, y cubrió con su boca la de ella. En seguida la electricidad se arqueó y chirrió entre ellos. Calor blanco ardiente se produjo entre ambos. Entonces George la apartó de él y simplemente desapareció.

Se movió a través del espacio, invisible, con la facilidad de la larga práctica, un suave viento soplando a través de los árboles. Wade Carter estaba intentando escalar la pared oeste. Tres de los lobos estaba paseando bajo él, los colmillos relucían en el atardecer. Los pantalones de Carter se engancharon en una roca saliente, momentáneamente manteniéndole prisionero. George brilló débilmente, manteniéndose en el viento, insustancial, entonces se solidificó a unos pocos pies del reportero.

El aliento de Carter explotó fuera de sus pulmones.

- ¡Por Dios, es realmente un vampiro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenía razón!

George podía oler el miedo del hombre, su agitación. Se apoyó casualmente en la pared junto a Carter con su fácil y perezosa gracia.

- Le dije que nos encontraríamos de nuevo pronto. Siempre cumplo mis promesas. - Replicó suavemente.

La vos pareció deslizarse justo a través de la mente del reportero. Wade se frotó sus sienes latentes. Nunca había estado tan asustado, nunca tan excitado. Esa cosa era real, estaba sentado justo a su lado. Rebuscó a su bolsillo buscando seguridad, sintiendo el arma de dardos.

- ¿Por qué ha decidido mostrarse ante mi? - Intentó mantener su voz firme.

George le sonrió. No había humor en esa sonrisa, solo un relámpago de reluciente amenaza. Los fríos ojos plateados no parpadeaban, justo como un gran felino de la jungla. Carter lo encontraba enervante.

- Perturbó a mi esposa. - Respondió George suavemente. Su voz era hermosa e hipnótica.

Carter sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer la debilidad de su cerebro.

- ¿Realmente cree que es tan poderoso que puede escaparse sólo con matarme?

Los músculos de George ondearon, una muestra de su enorme fuerza.

- ¿Realmente piensa que no?

- Nunca le habría enfrentado sin apoyo. No estoy sólo. - Se jactó Carter. Estaba luchando por sacar el arma de dardos de su bolsillo, estaba atascada.

- No hay nadie más aquí, señor Carter. - Le corrigió George. - Sólo nosotros dos. Creo que tendría que echar una mirada dentro de su cabeza. - Su tono había caído un octavo, era suave y persuasiva, imposible de resistir.

El sudor perló la frente de Carter.

- No se lo permitiré. - Objetó, pero se encontró inclinándose para mirar los ojos de plata fundida. ¡Se suponía que estaba protegido contra una invasión mental!

Todos en la sociedad estaban protegidos. Las voces de los vampiros no podían afectarles; sus ojos no podían ponerlos en trance. Ninguno de ellos podía leer sus mentes o borrar sus recuerdos. Todos en la sociedad habían sufrido extensas hipnosis para resistir tal abominación. Y habían trabajado en una fórmula durante más de treinta años. Científicos, buenos científicos, que tenían el beneficio de sangre de vampiro con la que trabajar.

George empujó a través de la sorprendentemente fuerte barrera para inspeccionar la mente del hombre. Podía ver la culminación de la investigación de la sociedad, su ansia por encontrar un nuevo espécimen. Habían extraído sangre de varios de las víctimas que habían torturado y mutilado casi treinta años atrás. George inhaló bruscamente. Tenían una droga que estaban seguros que podría usarse para incapacitar a sus víctimas, para que pudieran atrapar a lo que ellos creían eran vampiros y estudiarlos y diseccionarlos a su gusto. La sociedad era más grande de lo que cualquiera de su raza había creído.

Soltó la mente de reportero, deliberadamente permitió al hombre saber que había estado extrayendo información. Carter juró obscenamente y sacó el arma de dardos. La aguja penetró en la piel de George justo sobre su corazón. Sintió su penetración, sintió la instantánea liberación del veneno en su sangre.

_¡George!_ El lamento apenado de Carry estaba en su mente. _ Dejame ir contigo_. Estaba intentando liberarse de la pared invisible que él había erigido alrededor de ello, luchando con sus salvaguardar.

_Calma, pequeña. ¿No crees que permití deliberadamente que este imbécil me inyectara el veneno? Soy el sanador de nuestra gente. Si hay algo que pueda dañarnos, debo encontrar el antídoto._

Carry golpeó la barrera invisible para llegar a George. Podía sentir las lágrimas calientes que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el terrible miedo que amenazaba con agobiarla con su propia impotencia. El veneno era doloroso, se arrastraba a través del sistema de George, paralizándole. Calambres y sudores, músculos tensándose y paralizándose. Lo sentía con él y la enfadaba su incapacidad de llegar a él, de ser capaz de ayudarle, como era su derecho.

George permanecía tan calmado e impasible como siempre, estudiando la química del compuesto, tan interesado como cualquier científico. Era apenas consciente del júbilo del reportero. Había ido a buscar dentro de su propio cuerpo, flotando a través de su propio riego sanguíneo para seguir el sendero del veneno que se extendía.

Carter estaba casi saltando arriba y abajo. Si no hubiera sido por su precaria percha lo hubiera echo. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de como iba a conseguir meter a un hombre tan grande dentro del coche y de vuelta al laboratorio. Tendría que pedir ayuda. Pero por otro lado había sido tan fácil. Los técnicos de laboratorio habían tenido razón. ¡El veneno era perfecto! Todos esos años de desarrollo habían finalmente dado su fruto. ¡Y él era el único que conseguiría la gloria!

Golpeó el pecho de George con un cuchillo y, dibujó una mancha de sangre.

- No pareces tan dura ahora, vampiro. - Gozó. - No tan impresionante, en absoluto. ¿Te estás sintiendo un poco enfermo? - Rió suavemente. - He oído que el vampiro más viejo, es más sensible al dolor. - Golpeó de nuevo, rebanando y extendiéndose hacia abajo para abrir un corte fluido. - Espero que si. Espero que te lleve mucho tiempo morir cuando los técnicos te cojan. Mientras tanto, sólo tienes que recordar quien estará jugando con Carry. Tengo planes para esa pequeña puta. - Se inclinó para escudriñar en los ojos empañados de George. - No es nada personal, entiéndelo. Es todo en nombre de la ciencia.

Carry estalló con fuerza, alimentó su rabio hacia el reportero que se burlaba de George y le causaba dolor, lanzándose contra la pared invisible. Los cimientos no se movieron. Lo que fuera que George había construidos para contenerla era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Golpeó hasta que sus puños sangraron, se vertían lágrimas por su cara. Sentía cada corte, cada cuchillada que el reportero infringía. Podía oír sus burlas y amenazas. Imploró a su compañero que le permitiera ir con él, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

Nada parecía afectar a George. Sentía el dolor pero simplemente la hizo a un lado durante su auto examen. El veneno era espeso, se movía lenta y dolorosamente a través de su sistema. Empezó a separar los elementos químicos para analizarlos para que su gente pudiera desarrollar su propio antídoto a semejante cosa. La mayor parte de los de su raza nunca podrían hacer lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero él era el sanador, conocedor de hierbas y elementos químicos, de venenos naturales y fabricados por el hombre. Esta era una mezcla interesante, rápida y poderosa. Habían usado sangre que habían tomado de sus víctimas como base. El dolor se había pasado de un dolor embotado a una agonía en pocos minutos, suficiente como para incapacitar a todos excepto a los ancianos y los sanadores más sabios. Tan pronto como tuviera los componentes separados, los transmitiría a Albert Andrew. El cazador había estudiado las artes de sanación con él y sería capaz de utilizar la información.

Dentro de su propio cuerpo empezó el proceso de sanación, deshizo cada elemento químico a su natural y separada forma y dispuso de él o lo absorbió. Sólo cuando el proceso estuvo completo volvió a lo que le rodeaba. Había sido consciente de que el reportero te golpeaba y cortaba con un cuchillo, presumiblemente para debilitarle por la pérdida de sangre. Estaba sangrando por varios cortes diferentes. Podía sentir el picor de ellos cuando el viento se arrastraba por su ropa rasgada. Sus pálidos ojos descansaron sobre la cara del reportero.

- Estás acabado, Carter, ¿o hay algo más que quisieras intentar antes de que te devuelva a tu laboratorio? - Preguntó gentilmente.

El hombre jadeó, notando que la droga ya no afectaba al vampiro. Apuñaló salvajemente hacia el corazón de George. En medio del aire el cuchillo se detuvo abruptamente, como si fuera capturado por algo con una enorme fuerza. Lentamente, inexorablemente, la punta se movió apuntando directamente a la garganta de Carter.

- ¡No, Dios, no! No lo hagas. Te puedo contar muchas cosas. ¡No lo hagas! Hazme como tú. Puedo servirte. - Wade Carter suplicaba mientras el cuchillo se acercaba poco a poco a su yugular.

Repentinamente el cuchillo cayó inofensivo al suelo e instantáneamente Wade manoseó para recuperar el arma de dardos. Pero en su mano se convirtió en una horrorosa forma escamosa que empezó a enroscársele alrededor del brazo. Wade gritó, el sonido llenó el aire nocturno e hizo que los lobos aullaran en respuesta.

George lo estudiaba con impasible ojos plateados. Ojos de muerte.

- Este es mi mundo, Carter, mi dominio. Tú entraste en él y deliberadamente me desafiaste. Intentaste dañar lo que es mío. No puedo permitir tal cosa. - Inclinó su oscura cabeza para que sus ojos que no pestañeaban pudieran sostener a los del otro hombre con su mirada, mantenerlo prisionero. - Y entiende esto, Carter... es muy personal.

Echó al otro hombre al suelo fácilmente, sin preocuparse de que la caída fuera peligrosamente alta. La serpiente enroscada alrededor del brazo del reportero, lo ataba eficazmente por lo que le era imposible moverse. George flotó hasta el suelo, agarró la camisa del hombre y lo arrastró a través del polvo hasta su coche.

- Creo que necesitamos hacer una visita a ese pequeño laboratorio ¿no cree, señor Carter? Parecía bastante ansioso de disfrutar de mi presencia allí, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que complacerle a usted y sus amigos.

_No, George. _Suplicó Carry. Salgamos de aquí. _Déjale, y vámonos_

_Sepárate de mi, pequeña._ Ordenó y amenazó**,** separando su mente de la de ella.

Carry podía sentir su implacable resolución. Tenía en mente destruir el laboratorio, en el que tenían la droga que habían usado en él, y todos los datos. También pretendía destruir a cualquiera conectado con la sociedad que encontrara. No podía encontrar en él la rabia que ella misma sentía. Ni la necesidad de venganza. Estaba frío y sereno, una máquina realizando una brutal tarea por el bienestar de su raza. George había apartado a un lado toda emoción y era un robot anónimo colocado en destrucción. Era firme, implacable. Nada podría detenerle.

Carry, atrapada en su cubo de protección, se deslizó hasta el suelo y se quedó de rodillas. Esta era su vida. Esto era lo que era él, en lo que se había convertido durante largos siglos, una oscuro ángel de la muerte para aquello que declaraban la guerra a su raza.

George, el Oscuro. Se creía a si mismo un monstruo sin igual. Carry se cubrió la cara con las manos. No había forma de detenerle. Ninguna en absoluto. Terry, su propio padre, el Príncipe de su gente, el único al que George guardaba lealtad, no podía evitar que George hiciera lo que creía que era justo o necesario.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior. Albergaba mucho poder. No había ningún otro que pudiera haber descompuesto ese veneno mortal en su propia sangre. Ningún otro habría deliberadamente caído en una trampa usando su propio cuerpo de la forma en que lo había hecho George. Sabía el precio que él pagaba. Compartía íntimamente su mente del mismo modo que su cuerpo.

Realmente él podía desconectar sus sentimientos, dejarse a si mismo como una máquina sin emociones para hacer lo necesario para proteger a su gente. Pero dentro, profundamente en su alma, se creía un monstruo irredimible. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para la preservación de su raza requerían enormes trozos de su alma.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

La noche era oscura y sin luna. Las nubes cubrían las estrellas y añadían un aire de misterio y amenaza a la noche. El coche se detuvo delante de lo que parecía un almacén desierto en la bahía. No había nadie en las puertas. El agua parecía espesa, casi aceitosa. George salió del coche y escuchó las olas rompiendo contra el malecón. Exploró el área con la facilidad de la larga práctica.

Dentro del enorme edificio tres hombres hablaban en voz baja. George ondeó una mano hacia el reportero, y Wade Carter saltó hacia atrás junto a la rueda del coche, con ojos vidriosos. El viento se arremolinó, y un remolino de hojas y ramitas giraron juntos en una extraña danza donde la forma sólida de George había estado. Después la noche se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Antinaturalmente. George entró en el edificio a través de la rendija de una ventana amarillenta. Se vertió en la habitación y se abrió camino a través de una colección de quemadores y recipientes llenos de variados productos químicas. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación había tres mesas. Tornillos de acero sujetaban correas para tobillas y muñecas. Había tres mesas de disección, donde los "científicos" de la sociedad podían entretenerse llevando a cabo sus experimentos sobre sus víctimas. Había una salpicadura de sangre en una de las mesas. George flotó sobre ella para examinar su composición. Para su alivio, no era de uno de los suyos.

En una esquina del almacén había un banco de computadores impresionante, equipo de alta tecnología, y filas de armarios de archivos. Tres escritorios formaban un semicírculo cerrando el área.

Los tres hombres estaban jugando al póquer, obviamente esperando por alguien más. Se deslizó por la mesa, un viento fría que voló las cartas en todas direcciones. Los hombres se agachaban buscando las cartas voladoras, mirando alrededor en busca de la fuente de la inesperada perturbación. Inquietamente se miraron los unos a los otros, y de nuevo alrededor del enorme almacén.

George convocó a Wade Carter hacia la puerta. El reportero la empujó y entró, caminando con los familiares andares de un zombi, la marioneta humana de un vampiro, con pasos pesados y deliberados, la cabeza baja, un pie delante del otro. Se detuvo bruscamente delante de la mesa de cartas exactamente como lo hubiera hecho una marioneta. Una marioneta con hilos.

- ¿Así que donde está, Wade? - Exigió el hombre más grande, con una bata blanca. - Será mejor que tengas algo importante para apartar a Morrison de su fiesta esta noche. Era algo grande... está recaudando fondos para su obra de caridad favorita.

Los otros rieron.

- Si... nosotros. - Añadió un técnico de pelo negro. - Demonios, Wade, espero que nos hayas traído una mujer. Estoy de humor para algo de diversión esta noche. - Se encorvó crudamente. - He estado esperando poner las manos sobre esa maga que aseguras es un vampiro. Es ardiente, realmente ardiente.

El hombre de la bata blanca examinó al reportero.

- ¿Y donde está el vampiro?

- Justo detrás de ti. - Dijo George suave y gentilmente.

Ellos se giraron, y su forma brilló débilmente, primero la de un hombre, sólido y real, después el contorno tembló, huesos y nervios estallaron como si su cara se alargara en un hocico, y se llenara de colmillo sus hambrientas mandíbulas. Los músculos y la piel se ondearon y la bestia se abalanzó hacia adelante, directamente hacia la garganta del hombre de la bata blanca.

El hombre gritó pero no hubo oportunidad de correr antes de que el lobo negro estuviera sobre él, desgarrándole la garganta. Las salpicaduras rojas cayeron en cascada por la habitación, el brillante arco de una fuente. Los otros dos hombres permanecían de pie, horrorizados, congelados en el sitio, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cruda herida abierta donde una vez había estado la garganta.

Entonces, envueltos en acción ante la vista del espeso río rojo de sangre, se volvieron como una y corrieron hacia la puerta. El lobo saltó, cruzando la distancia fácilmente, y derribó al técnico de pelo oscuro. Las garras rasgaron el suave estómago, escarbando en los intestino, pero el salvaje hocico siguió rasgando deliberadamente hacia el premio. La sangre brotó, erupcionando en un estallido volcánico. El hombre aulló horriblemente, alejándose demasiado tarde para salvar su vida.

La última víctima había alcanzado la puerta cuando el lobo saltó sobre su espalda. Un rápido chasquido de la poderosa mandíbula y el cuello estuvo roto. El lobo retrocedió e inspeccionó el cuerpo muerto e inmóvil. Entonces trotó sobre el banco de terminales de computadora y lentamente recobró su propia forma.

El hambre de George era una cosa con vida propia, llenándole de necesidad. La oscura compulsión de la muerte estaba con él. Bestia u hombre, no importaba, estaba en su naturaleza, su destino. Pero luchó por contener el hambre, incluso con el olor de la sangre a su alrededor. Las computadoras tenían que ser destruidas. Cada disco. Cada documento.

George se contuvo y empezó a convocar la energía necesaria para enviar ondas de electricidad a través de las máquinas. Explotaron, ardiendo en sus carcasas, fundiéndose en los escritorios en los que estaban colocados. Detrás de él los recipientes estallaron, salpicando sus contenidos sobre el suelo. Las llamas empezaron a lamer avariciosamente la madera seca. Ondeó una mano, y los armarios de archivos se voltearon, los papeles se desparramaron alimentando el fuego hasta que danzó alto y se extendió por la habitación. Wade Carter permaneció en pie inmóvil junto a la mesa de cartas. No pareció notas la caída de sus compañeros o el fuego que rápidamente consumía el contenido del almacén. George se aseguró de haber destruido todo el laboratorio antes de volver su atención a los reportes. El humo espeso estaba retorciéndose alrededor de ellos cuendo sujetó al hombre y la arrastró más cerca de él.

El hambre se extendió y arrolló, convirtiéndose en algo vivo que respiraba. George inclinó su oscura cabeza y encontró el pulso en la garganta de Carter.

- Has intentado condenar a mi raza a la muerte, deliberadamente intentaste traer a mi compañera a este lugar de horror. Por eso y por todos los crímenes contra la gente, te sentencio a morir. - Murmuró las palabras rituales mientras sus dientes alcanzaban la piel y se hundían profundamente en la arteria.

La sangre caliente entró a raudales en las células encogidas. Su cuerpo, tan hambriento, su energía y fuerza agotadas por el gran esfuerzo y su encuentro con el veneno, abrazó el oscuro líquido de la vida. Bebió vorazmente, insaciablemente. Su presa permaneció inmóvil bajo sus manos mientras se agotaba su vida.

_¡George, detente!_ Imploró Carry. No puedes tomar su vida así. Por favor, por mi, para.

George gruño, sus ojos plateados brillaban rojos, reflejando las llamas del fuego. Reluctantemente levantó la cabeza, observando impasiblemente como la sangre goteaba de la herida de Carter y el hombre caía al suelo. Soltó la camisa de Carter, su mirada estaba todavía fija en el firme goteo de sangre derramándose sobre el suelo del almacén.

_Vuelve a casa conmigo. Sal de ese horrible lugar._

Podía oír el distante aullido de sirenas, el murmullo de una muchedumbre que se reunía. Inmóvil, se quedó hasta asegurarse de que la fuerza vital había abandonado completamente a cada uno de los que estaban en el laboratorio. Tenía un nombre ahora, algo para empezar la caza. Morrison. Alguien que podía recaudar fondos. Alguien que se mezclaba en sociedad.

¡George! Ven a casa conmigo ahora. Carry era insistente. Podía oír el miedo en su voz. Se le había enseñado desde su nacimiento que sólo un vampiro mataría en el acto de alimentarse. La aterrorizaba pensar que George pudiera romper esa sagrada regla. Algo que había hecho alguna vez en el pasado. Más de una vez.

el monstruo retorno, le envió de vuelta con voz la voz impasible que casi siempre usaba. Se convirtió en humo, el oscuro remolino de viento voló a través del laboratorio ardiendo, y se apresuró a salir al aire nocturno. Se permitió flotar por encima, observando como los humanos en el suelo corrían alrededor con mangueras para apagar el fuego. Una estirada limusina llegó y aparcó a poca distancia del almacén. La ventanilla trasera bajó, pero el ocupante permaneció dentro. Morrison.

George flotó más alto. Estaba volviendo a Carry como su verdadero yo, no el fraude que le había permitido creer que era. ¿Después de siglos de caza, después de dispensar justicia durante tantos años interminables, ella realmente había creído que podía sentir emoción cuando mataba? ¿Remordientos? ¿Venganza? ¿Piedad? No sentía nada, y nunca lo haría. Era simplemente un trabajo, uno que hacía bien, sin orgullo o temor.

No quería ver el miedo en los ojos de ella. La condena. Pero no podía fingir durante el resto de la eternidad. Le había conocido como el brutal monstruo que era. Su monstruo. Tenía que entender que era más peligroso de lo que pensaba, que no sería prudente hacer ciertas cosas. Pero no quería ver el miedo una vez más en sus ojos. Con un suave suspiro empezó el viaje de vuelta a las montañas. Viajó lentamente, humo en el viento, dispersando uniformemente el aire a través del que se movía para no alertar a los vampiros de su presencia. Sintió el peso de sus años, las muertes, la sangre en sus manos. Carry le miraría y finalmente vería su terrible destino.

Una vez dentro de los terrenos ondeó una mano para dispersar las salvaguardias, liberando a Carry de su invisible prisión. Estaba sentada, con las rodillas encogidas contra su pecho, la barbilla descansando en lo alto de las rodillas. Sus grandes ojos azules fijos en la nube de humo mientras él se aproximaba. George tomó forma a sus pies, su alta y masculina forma cerniéndose sobre ella.

Ella se puso en pie lentamente, sus enormes ojos nunca abandonaban su cara. Fue Carry quien recorrió las pulgadas que los separaban, quien rodeó su cintura que sus delgados brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, sobre el firme latir de su corazón.

- Estaba tan asustada, George. - Había lágrimas en su voz, huellas de ellas sobre su cara. - Nunca me dejes sola así de nuevo. Es mejor estar contigo, incluso si estoy en peligro. - Sus manos se estaban moviendo sobre él, deslizándose bajo su camisa para explorar su piel asegurándose de que estaba ileso. - Podía sentir cuanto dolor había en ti, como el veneno que usó te hacía mucho daño.

Sus manos le tocaron la garganta. Acarició su espeso cabello. Le tocó en todas partes. Tenía que tocarle. No podía evitarlo. Encontró cada corte que el cuchillo de Carter había hecho. Contuvo el aliento, y bajó la cabeza para gentilmente aliviar cada corte con saliva curativa.

George le cogió ambas manos y la apartó unos centímetros de él.

- Mirame, ma chérie. Mirame real mente. Ve como soy. - Le dio una ligera sacudida. - Mirame realmente, Carry.

Los ojos azul violeta de ella buscaron los pálidos de él.

- ¿Qué crees que veo, compañero? No eres el monstruo que te llamé. Ni el monstruo que te llamaste tú mismo. Eres un gran hombre de los Cárpatos, un gran sanador. Eres mi otra mitad. - Sus ojos relampaguearon hacia él. - No creas que vas a librarte con esta tontería, me dejaste atrapada esperando sola entre estas paredes. Nunca más. Me oyes, George. De ahora en adelante, voy contigo.

La mano de el apretó su pelo detrás de la cabeza firmemente. La arrastró más cerca.

- Nunca al peligro. Nunca. - Bajó la cabeza para encontrar su boca, para reclamar lo que era suyo. El corazón le explotaba en el pecho.

Los ojos de ella estaban claramente empañados por la preocupación, quizás... pero libres de miedo. Le sostuvo la cabeza perfectamente inmóvil mientras su boca se movía sobre la de ella, mientras devoraba su dulzura y hacía sus demandas. Carry no le detuvo, aceptaba su dominación, devolviéndole el beso con la misma hambre que él le estaba comunicando. La cogió en brazas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

- Nunca, Carry. Nunca permitiré que estés en peligro.

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? - Exigió ella. - Mira en mi mente, mira lo que tuve que pasar cuando trataste con el veneno. - Tocó sus heridas con dedos gentiles. - Cuando te estaba haciendo esto.

- El veneno te habría consumido, Carry, si te lo hubieran inyectado. Revelé los elementos de la toxina a Albert. Se asegurará que en nuestra tierra natal y sean conscientes de este nuevo peligro. Podemos desarrollar un antídoto con lo que sabemos ahora. - Sus manos estaban moviéndose arriba y abajo por la espalda de ella, sobre sus caderas, acunando su trasero, presionándola más cerca. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido y lleno, y las cuidadosas manos de ella solo lo inflamaban más.

- Podría haber sido letal por lo que sabias, George. - Dijo ella. - No tenías ni idea de lo que era ese veneno. - Le arrancó la ropa, desgarrando su camisa al abrirla para llegar hasta su pecho, inspeccionando cada centímetro de él, saboreándole, las ofensivas heridas que Carter había dejado atrás.

- Soy un sanador, Carry. Puedo neutralizar el veneno. - Las manos de ella estaba inflamándole, llenando su cuerpo a raudales de fuego.

Ella arrancó sus pantalones ansiosamente, las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su pesada plenitud. La bestia de su naturaleza, que estaba ya cerca de la superficie, se liberó y la tiró al suelo, arrancando las ropas de su cuerpo como había ella hecho con él.

La sujetó bajo él, con una rodilla empujando con fuerza entre las piernas de ella para conseguir acceso.

Pero fueron los ojos plateados de George lo que capturaron y sostuvieron su mirada. Era George quien capturó sus codos con manos gentiles y George quien probó su disposición con sus dedos, sondeando.

- Eres mía, Carry. Sólo mía. - Dijo suavemente mientras se empujaba hacia adelante, llenándola. Deseaba decirle que la amaba, pero no podía decir las palabras, así que se lo dijo con su cuerpo. Una y otra vez se enterró profundamente en ella. Duro y rápido. Despacio y tierno. Se tomó su tiempo, deseando que durara para siempre, escondiendo su cara para que ella no pudiera ver la inesperada humedad de sus ojos.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho para él. Apretado. Ardiente. Sedoso. Su piel era satinada, su boca hambrienta. Deseaba que ella alejara los largos e interminables siglos, la soledad. Deseaba que llenara el vacío sin emociones de su alma. El vacío pozo negro, absolutamente yermo y desesperado. Y lo hizo. De algún modo, con un milagro total, la aceptación incondicional, lo hizo. Se entregó a si misma libremente, sin reservas, aceptando su dominación, su cuerpo tomó el de ella.

Sintió sus estremecimientos de placer una y otra vez, con calor blanco, terciopelo que lo apretaba firmemente, finalmente le llevó al límite para volar al espacio con ella. Se aferró a él, sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de él, su boca presionó contra su hombro, su pequeño grito de satisfacción quedó embozado contra los firmes músculos de su pecho.

George la abrazó firmemente, casi aplastándola. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera realmente con él. No podía creer que pudiera posiblemente aceptarle. Había matado demasiadas veces, inflingido sus leyes. Sin sentir remordimientos. Sin sentir nada en absoluto. Era tan compasiva. Tan joven. Tan llena de belleza y vida. Enterró la cara contra su cuello.

- Debes alimentarte, pequeña. - Se recordó con voz neutra.

El estómago de ella se revolvió. Había estado con él, en su mente, cuando se había alimentado del reportero. La sangre era una necesidad; lo aceptaba. Incluso aceptaba que Wade Carter tenía que morir para preservar su raza. Pero no quería su sangre. Su lengua tocó el labio inferior cuidadosamente, su corazón latió. Muy cuidadosamente, se movió, e inmediatamente sintió la dureza del suelo de mármol. No lo había notado antes; de hecho, eso hacía reforzado el acto de hacer el amor, permitiendo a George entrar más profundamente en ella. Ahora se sentía magullada y dolorida, sus caderas dolían.

- Esto es incómodo, George. - Aventuró.

Él se levantó con un fluido movimiento y la llevó con él, acunándola en sus brazos.

- Lo siento, ma petite. Debería haber tenido más cuidado contigo.

Ella tocó su mandíbula con dedos gentiles.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás así de nuevo. La próxima vez permíteme ir contigo.

Sus ojos eran elocuentes, suplicantes, tanto que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

- No me pidas lo que no puedo darte. Te daría la luna si me lo pidieras, chérie, pero no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro. Por ninguna razón. Ni siquiera para ayudarme.

Los delgados brazos de ella se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo presionó firmemente contra el de él.

- No sé si podré sobrevivir a eso de nuevo. - Dijo suavemente contra su garganta. - Fue tan terrible para ti.

- Tu hambre me golpea.

- Quiero que te alimentes.

- No puedo. - Admitió ella renuente, temerosa de su reacción. - Ese hombre...

El estaba callado, llevándola por el vestíbulo a uno de los dormitorios.

- Si, puedes, y lo harás porque yo lo deseo. - La bajó a la cama.

Ella levantó la mirada a sus pálidos ojos, ojos que la mantenían cautiva, ordenándole, incluso mientras recorrían posesivamente su cuerpo. Acunó un pecho, llenando la palma de su mano con la suavidad de ella, su pulgar acarició la punta rosada, convirtiéndola en una cresta dura.

- George. - Su voz fue una suave súplica.

- Harás lo que deseo, Carry. - Era implacable. Sus oscuros rasgos estaban firmes, casi crueles.

Ella intentó apartar la mirada de él, pero le cogió la barbilla con la mano y la mantuvo inmóvil.

- Ahora, Carry. Aliméntate ahora. No lo hiciste esta mañana, y tenemos toda la noche por delante. Te alimentarás.

Ella tragó con fuerza, su estómago se revelaba.

- No puedo, George. Está muerto. Simplemente no puedo.

- Quieres decir que lo maté. - Dijo las palabras suavemente.

- No, sé que era una amenaza para nuestra gente. Sé que intentó matarte. Sé que no había elección. Pero no puedo. - Intentó alejarse de él. Repentinamente deseó tener puesta la ropa, consciente de su desnudez.

- Te alimentarás. - Dijo él de nuevo. Esta vez su voz era un susurro, tan incitante, tan hipnótica, se encontró a si misma inclinándose más cerca de él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir la calidez de su aliento. Aliméntate, Carry. Ven a mi ahora. La arrastró más cerca de él y la presionó contra su pecho. - Soy tu compañero. No puedo hacer más que velar por tus necesidades.

Carry podía saborearle, la sal de su piel. El hambre de él, el de ella... no podía decir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Él estaba susurrando en su mente, palabras imposibles de entender, su música resonaba a través de su cuerpo. Su garra era imposible de romper, la mano sobre su nuca la presionaba hacia él. No había escapatoria a su voluntad de hierro. Ni siquiera lo deseaba, su boca ya se movía sobre la piel de él.

George cerró los ojos mientras los dientes de ella se clavaban profundamente. El placer-dolor era sensual, su cuerpo desnudo era irresistible, pero controló su insaciable hambre. Ya había sido egoísta, tomándola en el suelo, impaciente y necesitándola en medio de su propia incertidumbre. Ahora acunó su cabeza hacia él, alimentándola hasta que su pálida piel estuvo una vez más reluciente y saludable. Entonces lenta y renuentemente, le permitió escapar de la compulsión.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon, con el conocimiento repentinamente en sus profundidades. Se echó atrás abruptamente, rodando lejos de él arrebatando su ropa.

- Realmente eres escoria, George. No tienes derecho a forzarme cuando digo que no.

Ella la observó mirar alrededor buscando su andrajosa ropa. Se hundió en la cama con un suspiro cansado.

- Parece que no tengo ropa de nuevo.

- Se arregla fácilmente, Carry. - Dijo suavemente. Se formó ropa del aire y los elementos era un truco tan viejo como el tiempo, tan fácil como todo lo que siempre hacía. Ella parecía disgustaba, deseaba cogerla entre sus brazos y sostenerla, confortarla. Estaba todavía estaba perturbada porque hubiera ingerido el veneno de buena gana. Porque había roto sus leyes matando mientras se alimentaba. Pero principalmente estaba disgustada porque la había obligado a esperarle mientras se aventuraba al peligro en vez de permitirla ayudarle. Y estaba apenada porque la había obligado a alimentarse bajo compulsión.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

George la dio unos suaves jeans y una camiseta de algodón, sus ojos plateados la observaban estrechamente.

- Soy lo que han hecho de mi estos interminables siglos, Carry. - Dijo cuidadosamente.

Ella se echó débilmente el pelo hacia atrás. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Su mundo estaba cambiando, volviéndose al revés, poco familiar y fuera de su control. Peter. El vampiro. El cazador humano. El veneno. Ser apresada por su propio compañero. Se mordió el labio inferior agitada, recogiendo la camisa para cubrirse los pechos.

- Puedes elegir ser diferente, George. Todo el mundo puede.

Él tocó su mente, una ligera caricia, y supo que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. Acunó un lado de su cara, su pulgar acarició su mejilla.

- No elijo poner en peligro tu vida, mon amour. Es algo que nunca cambiará.

- Pero yo tengo que vivir con que tú te pongas en peligro. - Se opuso ella, sus ojos azules relampaguearon hacia él.

Los dientes blancos de él relucieron, una sonrisa rapaz.

- Nunca estuve en peligro. Wade Carter pensó que estaba protegido, pero los niños de los Cárpatos tienen protecciones más fuertes contra los depredadores.

- El asunto es, que no podías saber eso, George. Saliste de aquí y le permitiste dispararte ese dardo sin saber siquiera que era. Y te aseguraste de que no pudiera ayudarte.

Él le quitó la camisa de las manos y se la deslizó por la cabeza.

- Nunca estuve en peligro, Carry. - Dijo tranquila y pacientemente, su voz era terciopelo negro.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, su largo pelo cayó ocultando su expresión. No importaba. George estaba en su mente, leyendo fácilmente sus pensamientos. Estaba confusa, temerosa, triste. Presionaba en ella como un terrible peso en su pecho.

George la levantó como si fuera en bebé y le puso los jeans, cubriendo sus desnudas y delgadas piernas. Se sentó sobre la cama y la acunó en su regazo. Muy suavemente la meció delante y atrás.

- Siento haberte asustado, ma petite. No lo haría por nada del mundo. Pero tienes que comprender que estás atada a un hombre poderoso. Muchas cosas que podrían poner en peligro a nuestra raza no funcionan conmigo. Soy capaz de muchas cosas que nunca han sido llevadas a cabo por ningún otro de nuestra raza. Conozco mis propias capacidades. - Le acarició el pelo, una caricia mansa y consoladora.

Ella escondió la cara en su garganta, lágrimas calidas se derramaron sobre él.

- No conozco tus capacidades. - Su voz fue ahogada, las lágrimas estrangulaban su garganta. Apretó los dedos en su espesa melena, sosteniéndose a él casi desesperadamente.

Él colocó la cabeza protectora mente sobre la de ella.

- Necesitas tener más fe en mi fuerza, Carry. Ten fe en mí. No voy a tirar mi vida ahora que te he encontrado. Cree en mí, en mi poder y habilidades.

Ella se apretó más cerca, como si intentara meterse dentro de él.

George apretó sus brazos, abrazándola muy cerca.

- Sé lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, mon petit amour. No correré ningún riesgo innecesario. - La sujetó, inhalando su esencia, sus esencias combinadas, sintiéndose afortunado de que ella sintiera tan fuertemente por su seguridad. - Siento mucho haberte asustado. - Repitió entre los sedosos mechones de su pelo.

- No lo hagas de nuevo. - Ordenó ella, frotando la cara contra su garganta. Su boca se movió por la piel de él y dejaba detrás llama viva.

El cuerpo de George reaccionó, volviendo a la vida. Podía sentir la incomodidad de ella, los penosos cardenales de sus caderas y espalda a causa de su propio descuido. Colocó la palma de la mano sobre su cadera y se envió a si misma a buscar fuera de su propio cuerpo. En seguida, Carry pudo sentir calor consolador aliviando sus músculos, acelerando la curación de los cardenales. Podía oír el ancestral canto curativo en su mente, la hermosa voz de George flotaba en su interior.

Se tendió pasivamente entre sus brazos, mirando hacia arriba a los sensuales rasgos tallados y esculpidos por el tiempo, hacia la belleza masculina de los Cárpatos. Era poder y fuerza. Era su compañero. Le estudió, examinando cada centímetro de su cara.

George repentinamente le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina que caldeó el frío acero de sus ojos hasta que fueron mercurio fundido.

- ¿Qué estas viendo?

Ella le tocó la barbilla con la punta de un dedo. Era una barbilla agradable. Terca. Definida. Agradable en todos los sentidos.

- Estoy viendo a mi compañero, George. No quiero que te ocurra nada. - Sus manos le enmarcaron la cara. Muy lentamente alzó la boca hacia él. Le besó lenta y totalmente. Completamente. Su lengua se deslizó en la boca de él, explorando, fastidiando, tentando. Cuando alzó la cabeza, descansó la frente contra la de él.

- No lo hagas nunca más. No me dejes sola e indefensa sin ti.

Él ya sentía el profundo tirón en su corazón. Le estaba volviendo al revés. No estaba condenándole como debería hacer, estaba poniéndose enferma de preocupación. Encontró su cuello y trazó besos a lo largo de la delgada columna. Sus dientes rasparon el hombre de ella.

- Así que te gusta el jazz.

Carry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules buscaron los de él.

- Adoro el jazz. - Dijo suavemente. Podía ver la ansiedad de ella, la repentina esperanza.

- Entonces supongo que no podemos perdernos el famoso festival de Nueva Orleáns. - Se encontró a si mismo diciendo, sólo para apartar las sombras de sus ojos.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, sus dedos se retorcieron en la manta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, George? ¿Podemos ir?

- Sabes lo mucho que adoro las multitudes de humanos. - Dijo él, mirándola directamente.

Ella se rió de él.

- No muerden.

- Yo si. - Dijo él, las palabras bajas y suaves, su mirada plateada en seguida posesivo. Sólo el calor de la sonrisa de ella causó estragos en su cuerpo. La había tenido sólo unos pocos minutos antes, sin embargo estaba hambriento de nuevo. Ferozmente hambriento. Su cuerpo reaccionó urgente y, salvajemente, y lo permitió, no haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su gran necesidad.

Carry contuvo el aliento a la vista de su excitación. Este poder, al menos, tenía, y la profundidad del mismo la asombraba. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de él deliberadamente. Él tembló bajo su ligero toque. Pasó la mano a lo largo de su estómago plano, y le sintió conteniendo el aliento. Los dedos de ella se cerraron alrededor de la dura longitud de él, y le sintió estremecerse de placer.

El capturó la cabeza de ella entre sus manos, acercándola. Estaba lleno de necesidad, dolorido.

- Voy a odiar Nueva Orleáns. - Susurró contra su sedoso pelo antes de que ella empezara a inclinar la cabeza.

Su aliento caldeó la punta aterciopelada de él, enviando fuego a través de su sangre.

- Quizás podamos pensar algo interesante que hacer más agradable para ti. - Aventuró ella. Su boca era sedosamente suave, húmeda y caliente.

George empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama, sus rodillas sobre la gruesa manta sobre ella.

Era tan hermosa, su piel cremosa e inmaculada, su espeso pelo desparramado alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Sentándose, lentamente ella se sacó la camisa de algodón, desnudando los pechos llenos para su mirada plateada. Parecía lujuriosa y sexy en la oscuridad de la noche, un regalo misterioso y erótico para él.

- ¿Crees que podrás hacer Nueva Orleáns más soportable para mi entonces? - Sus ojos estaban diciendo más que su boca, tocándola aquí y allí, demorándose en cada curva de su cuerpo.

La mano de ella se cernió sobre el estómago plano de él y descansó allí.

- Estoy segura de que puedo tener la suficiente inventiva como para hacerte olvidar tu temor a las multitudes. Quitame los jeans.

- ¿Tus jeans? - Repitió él.

- Tú los pusiste sobre mí, y están definitivamente estorbando. Quítamelos. - Su mano estaba vagando hacia abajo, sus dedos recorriendo ligeramente sus músculos tensos, una deliberada persuasión.

Sus manos hicieron rápido el trabajo de desabrochar le los jeans y bajarlos por sus piernas. Ella los pateó a un lado y se inclinó para presionar un beso sobre el estómago de él. Su pelo se deslizó sobre su pesada plenitud, un enredo de seda que casi le condujo a la locura.

- Algunas veces tus órdenes son muy fáciles de seguir, ma chérie. - Murmuró, sus ojos se cerraron cuando la boca de ella vagó hacia abajo.

Acunó sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaron las puntas de sus duros e insinuantes pezones. Sus caderas se lanzaron hacia adelante contra su propia voluntad, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la vida por si mismo. Los dedos de ella se enterraron en sus nalgas, urgiéndole a entrar más profundamente en ella, entonces se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar las gruesas columnas de sus muslos. Sus uñas arañaron la piel de él gentilmente cuando arqueó su cuerpo para permitirle un mejor acceso a sus pechos doloridos.

Ardía por ella en su cuerpo y su mente. Había un apagado rugido en su cabeza, un apresurado placer que le inundó y le arrebató todo vestigio de salud mental. Fuera, el viento empezó a soplar. Cantaba en las ventanas y acariciaba las gruesas paredes, anunciando una tormenta.

Ninguno lo oyó o le importó. La tormenta estaba rugiendo dentro cuando la empujó hacia abajo, su boca buscando cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, cada sombra y cada hueco, acariciando e inflamando. Creando fuego. Creando una tormenta. George se movió sobre ella, su suave piel contra las palmas de sus manos, la boca caliente sobre su piel. Ella alejó los demonios de él, las terribles visiones y horrorosas muertes. Alejó la soledad y la reemplazó con tanto placer que no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría.

El inarticulado grito de ella fue apagado por su propia boca cuando entró en ella, enterrándose profundamente. Era suave terciopelo, calor fiero, exquisitamente apretada alrededor de él, aferrándole en calor fundido. Le murmuró en el ancestral idioma, palabras que ella no podía entender, pero quiso decir cada una de ellas, palabras que no había dicho nunca antes, que nunca había sentido antes. Nunca podría conocerle realmente, pero estaba marcado a fuego por ella durante el resto de su vida. Era exclusivamente suyo. Le rendía culto a ella. Y la única forma que tenía de demostrárselo era con su cuerpo, su fuerza, su conocimiento, su experiencia.

Su cuerpo tomó el de ella, una posesión exigente que siguió sin parar. Un rayo de luz danzó cruzando el cielo. La tierra se movió bajo ellos. A ninguno de ellos le importó. Él se tomó su tiempo, una y otra vez, asegurando el placer de ella primero y por encima de todo. Ella estaba aferrándose a él, con él, cuando finalmente se permitió a si mismo el alivio. No quería parar nunca, temía que si la dejaba ir, de algún modo se marcharía lejos para siempre.

George maldijo suavemente y rodó para obligar a su cuerpo a alejarse de ella. Estaba volviéndole loco. Desesperado. Iba a hacer que los matara a ambos con su insaciable apetito. Sus dedos estaban ya enredándose en el pelo de ella, reuniendo mechones de pelo en su puño.

Carry oyó las suaves y siseantes palabras fluyendo de la boca de él, y su corazón se detuvo. Él acababa de sacudir su mundo entero, convertirlo en fuego, y ahora estaba enfadado. Le dio la espalda para que no pudiera ver que se sentía herida.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal? - Preguntó con una vocecilla.

George le tiró del pelo para obligarla a volverse hacia él.

- Me haces sentir vivo, Carry.

- ¿De veras? ¿Es por eso que maldices? - Se tendió sobre el estómago, apoyándose sobre los codos.

Él se apoyó en ella y acarició con su boca la plenitud de sus pechos.

- Estás consiguiendo atarme. Te llevas todo mi buen juicio.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó la boca de ella.

- Nunca he notado que tuvieras un juicio particularmente bueno para empezar.

Sus dientes blancos relucieron, una sonrisa depredadora, entonces los hundió en la suave piel desnuda. Ella chilló pero se acercó más a él cuando su lengua se retorció y acarició, llevándose el picor.

- Siempre he tenido buen juicio. - Le dijo él firmemente, sus dientes rasparon de un lado a otro por el valle entre los pechos de ella.

- Si tú lo dices. Pero eso no lo hace cierto. Permitiste que esos malvados idiotas te disparasen con dardos venenosos. Te metiste en un laboratorio lleno de enemigos. ¿Necesito seguir? - Sus ojos azules se estaban riendo de él.

El firme y redondeado trasero de ella era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Dejó caer su palma abierto en un castigo burlón. Carry saltó, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse, la palma de la mano empezó a acariciar y producir un efecto totalmente diferente.

- Considerando nuestra posición, ma chérie, diría que mi juicio parece mejor que el tuyo.

Ella rió.

- De acuerdo, voy a dejar que ganes esta vez.

- ¿Quieres una ducha? - Preguntó él solícito.

Cuando ella asintió, Georgei saltó fluidamente de la cama, la levantó en vilo entre sus brazos, y la acunó contra su pecho. Había algo tan inocente en él. Ella le miró cautelosamente. Pero en un instante estaba ya deslizándose a través del suelo hasta la puerta del balcón, que voló abriéndose a su antojo, y la llevó, desnuda, al frío y reluciente aguacero.

Carry intentó alejarse retorciéndose y golpeando el pecho de él, riendo a pesar de la cascada de agua helada que caía sobre ella.

- ¡George! Eres tan malo. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

- Bueno, tengo poco juicio. - Estaba sonriéndole con burlona y masculina diversión. - ¿No es lo que dijiste?

- ¡Lo retiro! - Gimió ella, aferrándose a él, enterrando la cara en su hombro mientras la lluvia fría golpeaba sus pechos desnudos, convirtiendo sus puntas en pezones duros rápidamente.

- Corre conmigo esta noche. - Susurró George contra su cuello. Una propuesta. Tentación. Atrayéndola hacia él, otro lazo con su oscuro mundo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, miró dentro de los ojos plateados, y estuvo perdida. La lluvia caía sobre ella, mojándola, pero cuando George se deslizó con ella lentamente hacia la manta de agujas de pino bajo el balcón, no pudo apartar la mirada de esos hambrientos ojos. Asintió, aceptando su voluntad para ellos esta noche.

Siguiendo el deseo en la mente de él, se concentró en visualizar la imagen necesaria. Y su cuerpo empezó retorcerse. Fue un curioso tirón, una extraña y desorientadora sensación, y después su piel se onduló en una glaseada piel negro azulada mientras su cuerpo cambiaba rápidamente. Pronto un pequeño lobo de ojos azules estuvo de pie bajo la lluvia, observando a un enorme lobo negro que la tocaba, con su lengua dejando una caricia áspera a lo largo de su hocico.

Carry se giró y trotó a través de la densa vegetación, exaltada ante la libertad del cuerpo de lobo. George se deslizó a su lado, cercano y protector. El viento cantó, los árboles susurraron. Podía oírlo todo, sentirlo todo, la noche misma la llamaba. Empezó a correr como su cuerpo le pedía, con largas y galopantes zancadas, su cuello se estiró hacia adelante.

Se sentía salvaje. Ya no humana. Libre. Corrió rápido, desviándose dentro y fuera a través de los árboles. George mantuvo el paso tocando ocasionalmente el delgado cuerpo con su hocico o tocando ligeramente su flanco u hombro para que girara en la dirección a la que él deseaba ir. Carry persiguió un conejo, después lo cazó por la simple diversión de hacerlo antes de volverse hacia un camino algo usado a través de la espesa vegetación.

La esencia de otros de su especie. Lobos corriendo libres. Varios machos, tres hembras. El enorme lobo a su lado desnudó los colmillos y la empujó lejos del olor. Carry resistió sus esfuerzos y trotó alrededor de él, atraída por la salvaje llamada. George gruño, expuso los colmillos, su gran cuerpo empujando, después bloqueando el de ella, deteniéndola efectivamente. La empujó hacia la casa.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que lo dijo todo. Él había propuesto correr, el cambio de forma; ahora ella estaba exigiendo que dejara de fastidiarle la diversión. Él empezó a empujarla más fuerte. Estaría exhausta por las actividades de la noche. Deseaba que empezara a volver.

Cuando ella se negó, la mordisqueó ligeramente en el pequeño hocico blanco, un pequeño recordatorio de quien estaba al mando. Ella chasqueó hacia él pero finalmente obedeció, y galoparon de vuelta juntos a través del bosque

.

Una vez en la casa, brillaron débilmente volviendo a la forma humana, y George la cogió de la mano y la empujó dentro. El agua chorreaba por el cuerpo desnudo de ella y goteaba de su pelo. Ella le miraba.

- Tienes que ser un mandón no importa lo que hagas ¿verdad?

La enrolló en una toalla y la secó hasta que su piel estuvo sonrosada.

- Me tomo tu salud y seguridad seriamente, Carry. - Era claramente impenitente.

Se estremeció un poco y se sacó la toalla, repentinamente enervada por todos los cambios que se producían en ella. Tenía sólo veintitrés años, ni siquiera un cuarto de siglo. Había pasado los últimos cinco años viviendo exclusivamente en el mundo humano. Ahora su naturaleza salvaje estaba llamándola. George estaba tocando algo indomable en ella, algo a lo que se había prohibido acceder. Algo salvaje, desinhibido e increíblemente sensual.

Carry miraba hacia la oscura y hermosa cara de él. Era tan masculino. Tan carnal. Tan poderoso. George. El Oscuro. Solo mirarla la hacía sentir débil de deseo. Una mirada de sus relampagueantes ojos plateados podía inundarla de calor líquido, fuego corriendo por sus venas. Se volvía suave y flexible. La hacía suya.

La palma de la mano de George acunó su cara.

- Sea lo que sea lo que estas pensando te hace temerme, Carry. - Dijo suavemente. - Déjalo.

- Me estás convirtiendo en algo que no soy. - Susurró ella.

- Eres una mujer de los Cárpatos, mi compañera. Eres Carry Grandchester. No puedo quitarte esas cosas. No deseo una marioneta, o una mujer diferente. Te deseo tal y como eres. - Su voz fue suave y mandona. La alzó entre sus brazos, llevándola a su cama y envolviéndola entre las mantas.

La tormenta azotó las ventanas y silbó contra las paredes. George tejió las salvaguardas preparándolas para su sueño. Carry estaba exhausta, sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando. Después se deslizó dentro de la cama y la recogió entre sus brazos.

- Nunca cambiaría nada de ti, ma petite, ni siquiera tu horrible temperamento.

Ella se acomodó contra su cuerpo como si hubiera sido creada para ello. Sintió la caricia de los labios de ella contra su pecho y el último suspiro de aire cuando escapó de sus pulmones.

George permaneció despierto durante un rato, observando como el amanecer se acercaba, alejando la noche. Un movimiento de su mano cerró y atrancó las pesadas ventanas. Todavía tendido despierto, abrazó a Carry más cerca.

Siempre había sabido que era peligroso, había temido por mortales e inmortales por igual. Pero de algún modo, quizás ingenuamente, había pensado que una vez que se uniera a su compañera, se volvería más manso, más domesticado. Sus dedos se enredaron entre el pelo de ella. Pero Carry le volvía salvaje. Le hacía más peligroso de lo que había sido nunca. Antes de Carry, no había tenido emociones. Había matando cuando era necesario pero era necesario. No había temido nada porque no amaba nada y no tenía nada que perder. Ahora lo tenía todo que perder. Así que era más peligroso. Nadie, nada, amenazaría a Carry y seguiría con vida.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

George miró con desmayo al pequeño edificio de dos plantas encerrado en un enrejado de hierro forjado e intercalado entre dos pequeñas propiedades bastante desvencijadas en el atestado Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleáns. Insertó la llave en la cerradura y se volvió a mirar a la cara de Carry. Estaba iluminada por la expectación, sus ojos azules brillaban.

- Definitivamente he perdido el juicio. - Murmuró mientras empujaba la puerta.

El interior era oscuro, pero podía verlo todo fácilmente. La habitación estaba cubierta de polvo, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas viejas, y el papel de las paredes se estaba pelando en pequeños rizos en las paredes.

- ¿No es hermosa? - Carry extendió las manos y dio vueltas. Saltando a los brazos de George, le abrazó firmemente. - ¡Es tan perfecta!

Él no pudo evitarlo, besó su invitadora boca.

- Perfecta para una hoguera. Carry ¿echaste una mirada a este sitio antes de comprarlo?

Ella rió y rizó la espesa melena de él.

- No seas pesimista. ¿No puedes ver el potencial?

- Es una trampa de fuego. - Se quejó él, pero estaba estudiando los pesados tapetes y el estrecho hueco de las escaleras que conducía escaleras arriba y a algún santuario más bajo.

- Ven conmigo. - Carry ya estaba apresurándose hacia las escaleras. - Déjame mostrarte la gran sorpresa, George. Esta es la razón por la que la compré. No es sólo una casa fantástica con un gran jardín.

- ¿Jardín? - Repitió él. Pero la siguió. ¿Como podría no hacerlo? Estaba radiantemente divertida. Se encontró observándola, cada movimiento que hacía, la forma en que volvía su cabeza, la forma en que sus ojos danzaban. Era tan hermosa. Si deseaba una casita claustrofóbica en medio del Barrio Francés, si eso la hacía feliz, no se lo negaría.

Las escaleras, muy estrechas y empinadas, se hundían hacia abajo en espiral hasta un inesperado sótano que ocupaba toda la longitud de la casa. Nueva Orleans estaba construida sobre suelo pantanoso al nivel del mar. Ni siquiera los muertos enterrados bajo tierra. Nueva Orleans le ponía los pelos de punta. No había tierra para excavar en caso de emergencia. Ninguna vía de escape fácil y natural. Nueva Orleáns presentaba problemas que no quería en estos momentos.

George escudriñó las paredes de cemento del sótano, su sólido suelo. Paseó por la habitación, rodeando el perímetro, moviéndose hacia el centro, y cerró los ojos. Inhaló profundamente. Había sombras de otros en esta habitación, de lo que habían venido antes.

- ¿Lo sientes? - Preguntó Carry suavemente. Colocó una mano en el brazo de él, sus dedos rodearon la mitad de su muñeca. El miró abajo a su pequeña mano. Podría sentir ese toque a través de su cuerpo entero. Aunque sus dedos no podían ni siquiera rodear su gruesa muñeca. Se encontró notando que era algo que ella hacía con frecuencia, envolver los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, conectándolos. Y ese pequeño gesto pareció fundir su corazón.

George se obligó a volver su atención al presente. Así que Carry sentía la presencia también. Uno que había estado allí antes que ellos. Anthony. Anthony Andrew había vivido en esta casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de seguridad había establecido allí? Porque Anthony debía haber dirigido a Carry hacia esta casa cuando se había dado cuenta del deseo de ella de venir a Nueva Orleans.

George deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre el propietario anterior?

- Sólo que no estaba aquí durante largo períodos de tiempo. El agente inmobiliario me dijo que la casa había estado en la familia del hombre durante casi doscientos años, que era en realidad una de las casas más viejas del Barrio.

- ¿Pero nunca le conociste realmente? - Incitó George.

- No. - Replicó Carry.

- Anthony Andrew fue el propietario anterior, aunque es difícil imaginarle siquiera viviendo aquí. Es un solitario, tan indomable como el viento. - Se paseó por la habitación de nuevo. - Si Anthony te entregó este santuario, uno que ha tenido casi doscientos años, sólo puedo significar una cosa. Está eligiendo el amanecer. - Dijo las palabras desapasionadamente, sin expresión, pero por dentro sentía ese curioso desgarro que se estaba volviendo tan familiar. Emoción. Pena. Tantos de su raza se habían ido para siempre. Anthony era más fuerte que la mayoría, tenía más conocimientos. Odiaba perder a Anthony.

Carry le golpeó el brazo.

- No sabemos eso, George. Quizás sólo quería darnos un regalo de bodas. No asumas lo peor.

George intentó sacudirse la melancolía, pero se sentía incapaz de respirar en este multitudinario y estrecho vecindario.

- Las casas de otra gente están justa encima de esta. - Dijo. - Creo que podrían dar un paso y estar en nuestro salón.

- No has visto el patio todavía, George. La casa está abierta hacia arriba en un patio en la parte trasera, y es inmenso y está en bastante buena forma. - Carry empezó a conducirlos escaleras arriba, ignorando sus quejas.

- Odio pensar lo que llamarían mala forma. - Murmuró él mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

- Me pregunto por qué está todo tan polvoriento. - Dijo Carry. - Tenía al agente inmobiliario encargándose de que viniera gente a limpiar y tenerlo todo preparado para nuestra llegada.

- No toques nada. - Siseó George suavemente, y muy gentilmente capturó sus hombros para ponerla detrás de él.

- ¿Qué es? - Instintivamente ella bajó la voz y miró alrededor, intentando ver si había algo peligroso que ella hubiera sido incapaz de sentir.

- Si hubiera venido gente ha hacer las camas y preparar la casa para nuestra llegada, habrían quitado el polvo también.

- Quizás son increíblemente incompetentes. - Sugirió ella esperanzada.

George la miró y encontró que los bordes duros de su boca se suavizaban. Estaba haciéndole desear sonreír todo el tiempo, incluso en las situaciones más serias.

- Estoy seguro de que cualquier compañía trabajaría horas extraordinarias intentando hacerte feliz, ma petite. Sé que yo lo haría.

Ella se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de como lo haría él.

- ¿Entonces por qué todo este polvo? - Preguntó ella, distrayéndole deliberadamente.

- Creo que Anthony nos ha dejado un mensaje. Has permanecido entre humanos tanto tiempo que ves sólo con los ojos.

Carry puso los ojos en blanco ante la reprimenda.

- Y tú has vivido en las colinas demasiado, has olvidado como divertirte.

Los ojos pálidos se deslizaron sobre ella, envolviéndola en calor.

- Tengo mis propias ideas de diversión, chérie. Estaría deseoso de mostrártelas si quieres. - Ofreció perversamente.

Ella alzó la barbilla, los ojos azules desafiaban.

- Si crees que me asustas con tu rutina del gran-lobo-malo, no es así. - Dijo ella.

Podía oír el corazón de ella latir. Oler su esencia llamándole.

- Quizás pensaré en algo para cambiar eso. - Le advirtió. George volvió su atención de nuevo a la habitación. El polvo era espeso en las paredes, la chimenea y las losas del suelo. Se agachó, tocando las diminutas partículas y estudiando el esquema desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos brillaban rojos en el oscuro interior.

Carry caminó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo presionada contra la pared. Su atención estaba en el hombre, no en lo que estaba haciendo. Observaba la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, el ondear de sus músculos bajo la fina camisa de seda, la forma fluida en que parecía flotar de un lado a otro. La forma en que inclinaba la cabeza, la forma en que arrastraba una mano impacientemente a través de su espesa melena. Era de otro mundo. Elegante. Peligroso. Mortal. Sin embargo cuando volvió su cabeza y su

Perfecta boca le sonrió, pareció sensual en vez de cruel. Sus ojos eran fríos y letales, viéndolo todo, sin perderse nada, pero cuando volvió si mirada hacia ella, el frío acera se caldeó como mercurio fundido. Ardiente. Excitante. Sensual. Casi pecaminoso.

Ella parpadeó para volver a enfocar la habitación. Hubo un cambio sutil. El polvo pareció cambiar de posición bajo la mano de George. Movió el brazo con gracia, como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta, y el patrón empezó a emerger sobre las paredes y el suelo. Las líneas brillaron formando letras y símbolos ancestrales. Una vez George accedió al secreto, los jeroglíficos tomaron forma rápidamente, formados por las partículas de polvo.

- Estos es hermoso. Es el lenguaje ancestral, ¿verdad? - Dijo Carry suavemente con temor reverente. Se movió formando un pequeño semicírculo, no deseando perturbar el aire. - ¿Cómo supiste volverlo a la vida?

- La forma en la que el polvo estaba colocado era demasiado arreglada. Tendido en un diseño esperando por nosotros. Es un arte que muy pocos son capaces de realizar. No tenía ni idea de que Anthony lo conocía. - George sonaba complacido. - Tu padre es bastante bueno en esto, pero he visto a unos pocos más que lo dominen.

- ¿Mi padre es bueno en todo?

George levantó la mirada ante la extraña nota en su voz.

- Es el Principe de nuestra gente. El más viejo de nuestra raza. Si, es bueno en todo lo que hace.

A pesar de si misma, Carry pensó.

- Y tú le has conocido toda tu vida.

George volvió el poder sus ojos plateados directamente hacia su cara.

- Tu padre y yo hemos vivido mil años, pequeña. ¿Por qué crees que deberías tener el conocimiento de los ancianos? Eres hermosa, una novata inteligente, y aprendes rápido.

- Quizás nunca pueda vivir como deseas de mí. Quizás nací demasiado tarde. - Había un dolor en su voz, traicionando su falta de confianza en si misma. Las estrellas plateadas en el centro de sus ojos oscurecieron el azul a vívido violeta. Su ansiedad era fácil de leer.

Fue inmediatamente hacia ella y le enmarcó la cara con sus manos.

- Tienes toda una vida para aprender las cosas que tu padre y yo hemos aprendido. Nos llevará toda una vida. Nosotros no tuvimos tus responsabilidades a tan temprana edad. Fuimos capaces de vagar por el mundo, viviendo libremente. No teníamos un compañero tirano y dominante con el que tuviéramos que vivir. - Sus pulgares acariciaban su delicada mandíbula. - No lo hagas, chérie, ni siquiera pienses que no puedes cubrir mis expectativas.

- Te cansarás de enseñarme cosas.

La mano de él recorrió la fina columna de su garganta hacia el pulso que latía en el centro de su palma.

- Nunca. Nunca ocurrirá. Y tengo mucho que aprender de ti. No había risa en mi vida. Tú me has dado eso. Hay muchas cosas que has traído a mi vida... sentimientos y emociones que nunca podría experimentar sin ti. - Se inclinó para acariciar su boca con la de él. - ¿Puedes sentir que digo la verdad?

Carry cerró los ojos mientras su boca tomaba posesión de la de ella, mientras su mente se fundía firmemente con la de ella. George era tan intenso en su hambre y su deseo. No había dudas en él, ninguna vacilación. Sabía que siempre estarían juntos; no aceptaría que fuera de otro modo. Si algo alguna vez cambiaba eso, elegiría seguirla al amanecer.

George la soltó muy lentamente, casi renuente. Ella se quedó en pie inmóvil, mirándole, sus ojos azules estudiaban su cara.

- Podemos hacerlo, Carry. - La animó suavemente. - No te asustes e intentes huir de tu destino. Quédate conmigo y lucha.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de ella.

- _Destino_. Interesante palabra. Haces que suene como si estuviera sentenciada a prisión. - Tomó un profundo aliento y se obligó a relajarse. - Eres malo, pero no tan malo. - Le fastidió.

Los dientes blancos de él relucieron, su sonrisa era de depredador.

- Soy muy malo, ma petite. No lo olvides si quieres estar a salvo.

Ella se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero su corazón saltó en respuesta.

- La seguridad no es un concepto al que me adhiera estrictamente. - Respondió alzando la barbilla.

- Esa es una espada de doble filo para mí.

Carry estalló en carcajadas, su natural sentido del humor burbujeaba.

- Apuesta a que si. No pienso ponerte las cosas más fáciles. Lo has venido haciendo todo a tu manera durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora enséñame como hacer esto. Es fascinante. - Ondeó un brazo para abarcar la brillante escritura.

George capturó su brazo para sujetarla inmóvil.

- Liberar el patrón a tus ojos es muy simple. Primero estudia el patrón, después simplemente dale la vuelta. Los movimientos de la mano extendieron las moléculas en primer lugar. Perturbando el aire hacia atrás llevando los diseños de vuelta a donde están originalmente colocados.

- ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

- Muchas artes se han perdido a través de los años. Los monjes budistas del Tibet tuvieron este una vez para comunicarse sin que otros lo supieran. Nosotros somos uno con la tierra, con el aire, con el espacio. Domarlos y moverlos no es tan difícil. - Sus manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, y Carry estaba fascinada con la belleza y la gracia de su ritmo. - ¿Conoces la antigua lengua? ¿Sabes leerla? ¿Escribirla? ¿Hablarla? - Le preguntó.

- Sólo unas pocas palabras. Mi madre estaba justamente intentando aprenderla de mi padre cuando partí para América. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de aprender.

- Una cosa más que tendré que enseñarte, chérie, y disfrutaremos ambos con la experiencia. - Sus ojos plateados fueron elocuentes.

- Puedo entonar el canto sanador. Creo que nací sabiéndolo. Mi padre inundaba a mi madre con él todo el tiempo.

George estaba moviéndose cuidadosamente a través de la habitación.

- El canto es tan viejo como el tiempo, tan viejo como nuestra raza, y muy efectivo. Está impreso en nosotros desde antes de nuestro nacimiento y ha salvado muchas vidas. Tu madre tuvo que aprenderlo rápidamente, cuando cada voz era necesaria. - Su voz era un susurro, como si su aliento pudiera perturbar el antiguo mensaje que brillaba en el aire.

Carry amaba el sonido de su voz, el terciopelo negro que esta deslizaba en el interior de su mente, en el interior de su corazón.

- ¿Qué dice? - Su voz fue tan suave como la de él.

- Es de Anthony. - Dijo. - He impartido justicia a dos vampiros que habían recientemente tomado residencia en esta ciudad, para que no hubiera ningún peligro para ti.

- ¿Ves? No hay ningún peligro en absoluto. Podemos disfrutar del festival. - Sonrió ampliamente.

- Eso no es todo lo que dice. - Su voz fue neutral.

La sonrisa de Carry se marchitó abruptamente.

- De algún modo sabía que dirías eso. Parece decir mucho para ser sólo una frase o dos. Allí sobre la ventana parece como si nos hubiera dejado un mapa.

- Tiene varios lugares seguros esparcidos alrededor de la ciudad, incluso en el bayou, para asegurar nuestra seguridad. Abajo, en la cámara subterránea, es un lugar secreto por el que podremos escapar si lo necesitamos. Nos ha dejado un regalo.

Ella observó su cara, sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿Y? - Le animó suavemente.

- Hay miembros de la sociedad humana de cazadores de vampiros aquí. El nombre de Morrison ha aparecido de nuevo. Aparentemente, Anthony tropezó con la evidencia del grupo hace algún tiempo. Han establecido una base aquí en Nueva Orleáns porque hay muchos persistentes rumores de vampiros. Creen que debe haber actividad aquí para garantizar su interés. Anthony me ha dado algunos lugares para empezar a buscar. Nombres. Negocios. Un local de reuniones donde los miembros intentan conseguir información.

Carry dejó escapar el aliento lentamente.

- Bueno, demasiado para el festival de jazz. Queríamos que nos siguieran, pero de hecho nos hemos metido en la guarida del león. Debo tener un don para atraer tipos raros.

- Probablemente lo tienes. - Dijo George seriamente. - Puede ser un regalo tanto como una maldición. Tu madre era una humana con habilidades psiquicas. Quizás te pasó algo de su don.

Carry estaba en pie en el centro de su casa, sus largas pestañas ocultaban su expresión. George se volvió hasta ella. Parecía pequeña y vulnerable junto a su poderosa forma. Le colocó un mechón perdido de pelo cobrizo detrás de la oreja.

- Carry, no estés tan disgustada. Queríamos que vinieran tras nosotros, ¿no? Esto no es el fin del mundo. Todavía podemos disfrutar del festival mientras estamos aquí.

Carry sacudió la cabeza.

- Simplemente vámonos, George. Sonaba bien en ese momento, pero ahora no me gusta tanto la idea.

George consideró su expresión durante un largo momento, examinando su pálida cara. El duro borde de su boca se suavizó. Los ojos plateados perdieron su remota frialdad, caldeándose como mercurio fundido. Hubo un curioso cambio en la región de su corazón.

- Estás intentando protegerme de nuevo, Carry. - Sacudió la cabeza. No hubo sonrisa en su cara, pero estuvo en su corazón todo el tiempo. Nadie había nunca pensado en protegerle; nadie había ni siquiera considerado el peligro que corría como cazador. Incluso ahora, esta pequeña y frágil mujer con sus enormes ojos estaba envolviéndose a si misma tan firmemente alrededor de su corazón porque genuinamente deseaba su seguridad. - No necesito protección de esta gente. Ellos son los que deben tener cuidado. Si tiene que ser en su terreno, que así sea. Anthony me ha dado la suficiente información como para no entrar en esto a ciegas.

- Ya sospechan de nosotros, George, porque Wade Carter les habló de que les llevaría un espécimen. Y pasaron la información a ese tal Morrison. Estarán buscándonos. Buscándote.

- Entonces no podemos hacer otra cosa que complacerlos. Trabajaré en un antídoto para su veneno. No quiero que quepa la posibilidad de que seas infectada sin protegerte primero.

- Nuestro sótano es el lugar perfecto para un laboratorio tipo Boris Karloff. - Su rápida sonrisa estaba ya iluminando sus ojos. Podía quitarle el aliento con esa sonrisa.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

George levantó una mano e hizo un pequeño movimiento para dispersar las partículas de polvo. Una brisa empezó a soplar, lenta y ligera, pero se convirtió en un remolino que corrió a través del edificio. Cuando el viento se hubo calmado, no quedó nada del brillante mensaje que Anthony les había dejado, la habitación estaba limpia, y el despellejado papel de las paredes estaba liso de nuevo.

- Ven conmigo, Carry. Veremos que nos ha dejado Anthony. - Extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le siguió bajando las escaleras en espiral. No quería imaginarse por qué Anthony le habría dado una casa que había tenido durante doscientos años. No podía ser que estuviera abandonando su vida. ¿Que pasaba que su propio gemelo no podía hablar con él? Tragó con fuerza, recordando lo cerca que había estado de perder a George. ¿Donde estaba la compañera de Anthony? ¿Existía? Había tan pocas mujeres para sus hombres.

- Quiero que te quedes justo aquí en las escaleras mientras estudio la habitación. - George dió una orden. Estaba envuelta en su hipnotizadora voz, pero era una orden de todas formas.

- Si Anthony nos dejó un regalo, George, no hay necesidad de preocuparse porque pudiera haber alguna clase de trampa. - Señaló ella, ligeramente fastidiada.

Él alzó la cabeza, los ojos plateados relampaguearon hacia ella.

- Eres demasiado confiada, pequeña. Deberías haber aprendido hace mucho a usar tus propios sentidos, nunca confiar en los de otro. Esa es la forma en la que ha sobrevivido nuestra raza.

- Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros, George. - Protestó ella.

- Nos hemos visto obligados con frecuencia a cazar a nuestros propios hermanos. Por eso la mayoría de los hombres eligen no compartir sangre, ni siquiera para salvar vidas. Eso hace más fácil rastrearlos cuando se convierten en vampiros. También, recuerda que los vampiros son conocidos como los mejores embusteros del mundo. No, chérie, no confío en ningún otro hombre sin compañera.

- De que terrible forma has tenido que vivir. - Dijo ella suavemente.

- Existir. - Corrigió él. - No es vida estar aislado e incluso rehuir a tu propia raza cuando te necesitan desesperadamente. Compartí mi sangre cuando fue necesario, pero pocos estuvieron deseosos de intercambiarla conmigo.

Como siempre, no pudo detectar autocompasión, ni emociones de ningún tipo. George aceptaba su forma de vida. Nunca confiaría en nadie de todas formas. Sus dientes mordisquearon el labio inferior. ¿Eso la incluía a ella? ¿Estaría una parte de George siempre apartada de ella? Era tan joven e inexperta. Deseaba ser una mujer más antigua llena de poder para poder unirse a él como merecía.

Él se deslizó a través de la cámara subterránea, sin tocar nunca el suelo. George examinó cada centímetro de las paredes. Había dos entradas, una conducía a una cámara separada oculta en el espesor de las paredes, y la otra a un túnel construidos con cañerías y cemento para mantener el agua fuera.

- El túnel probablemente lleva al exterior.

- Una salida. - Dijo ella. - ¿Al patio?

El sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo dudo, Carry. Anthony querría alejarse de la propiedad y la gente. - Le parecía inconcebible que Anthony quisieran estar en la ciudad para empezar. El Anthony Andrew que conocía era tan solitario como él. Él prefería los lugares altos, las montañas. La soledad.

- ¿Así que una trampa? - Le preguntó ella con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Casi desearía que lo fuera. - Dijo él, intentando mantener la cara seria. - No creo que pueda vivir con el hecho de que tengas razón en este caso. - Cuando ella arqueó las cejas y las meneó hacia él, le dio la satisfacción. No, no lo es. - Pasó una mano sobre la lisa pared más cercana al patio.

Una puerta oculta se deslizó abriéndose silenciosamente para revelar una gran cámara como para que dos personas yacieran allí. El interior estaba hermosamente tallado con antiguas inscripciones. Anthony Andrew era claramente un artista, los grabados aliviaban y atraían la atención. Carry sabía poco del idioma, pero podía decir que había sido forjada como algún tipo de salvaguarda, con símbolos curativos entretejidos en él. El efecto completo era de paz y santuario.

George estaba mirándolo fijamente, su cara estaba impasible pero su ojos eran cálidos. La sorpresa de verdad yacía bajo una sábana blanca. George levantó una mano y la sábana rodó a un lado

El aliento de Carry se atascó en la garganta, miraba fijamente con asombro la riqueza del tesoro. Tierra lozana y oscura. La tierra de su país natal. La cámara estaba llena de ella, unos buenos seis o siete pies de profundidad. George hundió los dedos en la tierra. La frialdad se escurrió de él, le dio la bienvenida. Las manos de Carry, también, se hundieron profundamente en la tierra. Habían pasado cinco años desde que había sentido la riqueza de su tierra, sintió sus propiedades sanadoras. Les susurró conformándoles, dándoles paz.

- ¿Cómo ha hecho esto? - Carry sonrió a George, complacida de que su casa tuviera tales secretos.

El brazo de él rodeó sus hombros.

- Con gran paciencia. - Una sonrisa débil suavizó su boca. - Recuerdas los toneles enviados desde Europa cuando Nueva Orleáns estaba atrapada por la fiebre amarilla y la muerte? Se rumoreó durante años que contenían vampiros, pero obviamente contenían simplemente tierra de nuestro país natal. Muy inteligente por parte de Anthony.

- Me pregunto con cuanta frecuencia se quedaba aquí. - Aventuró Carry suavemente, dejando que la tierra se deslizara entre sus dedos. Lo que se preguntaba realmente era en cuanta de la historia de Nueva Orleáns había estado envuelto Anthony Andrew. Los humanos había creído mucho tiempo en los legendarios vampiros y su imaginación era desenfrenada en Nueva Orleáns. ¿Habían tenido los actividades de Anthony durante los pasados dos siglos algo que ver con esos rumores? - ¿Crees que el cuartel general de la sociedad humana está aquí para cazarle? - Preguntó.

- Esa sociedad se está convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Necesito tener unas palabras con Terry para decirle que no nos libramos de ellos como pensamos que habíamos hecho. Parecen haberse vuelto más fuertes que nunca. Cada treinta años o así regresan para darnos problemas.

- Anthony debe haberlos descubierto bastante recientemente o te habría hablado de ellos cuando te informaba sobre mí. - Había amargura en su voz. Estaba todavía molesta porque George había tenido a alguien vigilándola. Aunque más aún, estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber sentido a otro de su raza.

- Anthony nunca mi informó a mi exactamente. - Dijo George secamente. - No es de la clase de hombres que responde ante nadie. Anthony es como el viento, como los lobos. Totalmente libre. Va por su propio camino. Te vigilaba, pero no enviaba informes. Ese no es su estilo.

- Suena interesante. - Murmuró Carry

.

Instantáneamente George pudo sentir sus músculos tensarse. Esa oscura rabia sin nombre que le hacía tan peligroso hirvió en sus entrañas. Siempre viviría con el miedo de haber robado a Carry a algún otro. Que algún otro hombre de los Cárpatos guardaba el secreto de su corazón. Que había condenado a otro a la muerte, o peor, a convertirse en un no-muerto, porque había robado a Carry. Puesto que George había manipulado el resultado de su unión, quizás había algún otro cuya química encajaba perfectamente con la de ella. Sus ojos plateados se volvieron fríos y letales, pequeñas llamas rojas soltaban en sus profundidades.

- No necesitas encontrar a Andrew interesante. Nunca renunciaré a ti, Carry.

- No seas idiota, George. - Dijo ella impacientemente. - Como si quisiera que alguna otra bestia saliera de la cueva cuando te tengo casi entrenado. - Extendió una mano. - Vamos, tienes que ver el patio.

Su enorme mano se tragó la de ella. Siempre parecía saber que decir o hacer para aliviar el terrible peso que aplastaba su pecho. Aunque a menudo deseaba sacudirla, besarla hasta la sumisión, también deseaba que fuera tan irreverente como en ese momento. Estaba volviendo su mundo al revés.

La siguió subiendo las escaleras, desvalido, sin poder hacer nada más. Las espesas puertas dobles se abrieron hacia el patio. Carry tenía razón. Era impresionante. El jardín era más grande que la casa misma. Las plantas crecían por todas partes, una mezcla salvaje de encaje verde y luminosa flora. Azulejo español cubría el suelo en un mosaico. Bancos y sillas estaban esparcidas entre las plantas y árboles, escondidos del sol. Grandes tumbonas estaban colocadas a cielo abierto, bajo las estrellas y la luna.

Murciélagos se zambullían y daban vueltas, cazando insectos en el aire. La fragancia de las flores apagaba la opresiva polución de las estrechas calles, pero nada podía ahogar el ruido. Sonaba música en todas direcciones con el martilleo de cascos de caballos sobre la piedra, las bocinas de los coches bramando, y las carcajadas, la alegría.

George apartó los sonidos, escuchando trozos de conversación, y consiguió una sensación del ritmo del vecindario. Le llevaría unos pocos días sentirse cómodo en este ambiente. Le habría gustado tener una oportunidad de explorarlo de antemano para la seguridad de Carry.

- Necesitamos dar un paseo. - Dijo bruscamente. - Quiero ver todo todas las entradas y salidas, conocer las caras y los voces que pertenecen a este sitio.

Carry empujó la verja de hierro y salió caminando a la calle. Una pareja joven que estaba de pie en el porche cercano los miró curiosamente. Carry les envió una sonrisa y saludo felizmente. La mujer levantó un brazo en respuesta.

_No actúes tan amigablemente, Carry. Eres una celebridad. Llamaremos suficientemente la atención._

_Son nuestros vecinos. Intenta no asustarlos de muerte, ¿quieres?_ Carry le cogió del brazo, sonriéndole burlonamente.

- Pareces un feroz miembro de la Mafia. No me asombra que nuestros vecinos estén mirando. La gente tiende a ser curiosa. ¿No lo serías tú si alguien se mudara a la puerta de al lado?

- No estudio a los vecinos de la puerta de al lado. Cuando los humanos consideran construir en las inmediaciones de una de mis casas, el vecindario repentinamente se inunda de lobos. Funciona siempre. - Sonaba amenazador.

Carry se rió de él.

- Eres como un bebé, George. Asustado de un poco de compañía.

- _Tú_ me asustas a muerte, mujer. Porque por ti me encuentro haciendo cosas que sé que son una locura. Quedarme en una casa construida un una ciudad multitudinaria bajo el nivel del mar. Vecinos encima de nosotros. Carniceros humanos rodeándonos.

- Como iba a suponer que esto te asustaría. - Dijo ella presumida, sabiendo que su única preocupación era su seguridad, no la de él.

Giraron una esquina y se dirigieron a la famosa Bourbon Street.

- Intenta parecer menos notable. - La instruyó.

Un perro ladró, tensando su cadena hasta el final, desnudando sus dientes. George volvió la cabeza y siseó, exponiendo sus colmillos blancos. El perro detuvo su agresión instantáneamente, aullando de alarma, y al instante se retiró gimoteando.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Exigió Carry, ultrajada.

- Consiguiendo una percepción del lugar. - Dijo él ausente, su mente estaba claramente en otra cosa, sus sentidos sintonizados con el mundo a su alrededor. - Todo el mundo está loco aquí, Carry. Vas a encajar bien. - Le rizó el pelo afectuosamente.

Se detuvo bruscamente, su sonrisa cayó, su mano se deslizó por el brazo de él. La cabeza de George se alzó en alerta, automáticamente explorando el área en busca de enemigos.

- ¿Qué es?

Carry dio medio vuelta y giró la esquina, caminando lentamente subiendo por la calle.

Carry, me responderás. ¿Que estás sintiendo que yo no siento? George la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola físicamente. Sus dedos como grilletes en su muñeca, su cuerpo se acercó en seguida y la protegió. Respóndeme, o te obligaré a volver a la casa.

Shh. Estoy intentando concentrarme. En realidad nunca he hecho esto antes. Incluso en su mente estaba muy distraída. George se fundió con ella para poder sentir sus pensamientos, saber cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo. Era algún tipo de compulsión, ninguna que su raza usara normalmente, una llamada hacia algún lugar. ¿De poder? Intentó sintonizarlo. No era poder. Malvado. Algo muy malvado.

Una vez más su mano se fijó sobre la muñeca de ella y la detuvo. Había varias casas en la calle, pero más allá de los bloques de residencias había almacenes. Uno era una tienda de vudú. Se concentró en esa, escuchó intensamente la conversación entre un turista y alguien que trabajaba dentro. Había una sugestión de poder, de magia, pero ciertamente no la mancha del mal.

_Dos edificios más allá de la tienda de vudú._ La voz de Carry acarició su mente.

No está en la lista de Anthony, respondió George, pero la creía. Lo sentía a través de ella. Candy Grandchester había obviamente pasado sus talentos psíquicos a su hija.

Se cogieron de las manos y pasearon casualmente a lo largo de la calle, aparentemente disfrutando del aire nocturno, mezclándose con los turistas y los que tenían sus casas allí. La mayoría de los juerguistas estaban en el corazón del Barrio, a lo largo de Bourbon Street, más lejos hacia abajo, dirigiéndose en Preservation Hall. Carry y George se movieron por la estrecha acera, deteniéndose para permitir pasar a un carruaje de caballos. Los ocupantes estaban riendo y escuchando el canturreo de la vez de su guía describiendo puntos de interés salpicados por unos cuantos mitos locales.

Dos hombres jóvenes bebían cerveza en los escalones de una librería al otro lado de la calle fijaron sus ojos en Carry. Incluso a esa distancia George podía ver su instantánea fascinación, la obsesión que ella tan fácilmente producía en los hombres. Estaba en la forma en que se movía, en su pelo fluido y sus enormes ojos, su aura, a la vez inocente y sensual. No había esperanza de que no la reconocieran. Encarnaba magia y fantasía.

George suspiró pesadamente, sus entrañas se apretaron. Iba a volverle loco y quizás conseguir que muriera algún borracho inocente. Los dos hombres estaban levantándose, susurrando excitadamente, reuniendo coraje para aproximarse a ella. Podía oírlos incitándose el uno al otro. Fijó sus ojos plateados en ellos y se concentró brevemente. Limpió sus pensamientos y plantó en ellos la urgencia de salir de la zona inmediatamente.

- Hazme un favor, chérie. Intenta parecer sosa y poco interesante.

Carry rió suavemente a pesar de su creciente sensación de temor.

- Supéralo ya. - Sugirió ella.

- Eres de lo más irrespetuosa, mujer. No puedo recordar una sola vez en toda mi existencia en que alguien me hablara como lo haces tú.

Ella frotó su mejilla por el hombro de él en una pequeña caricia. El aliento de George pareció inmovilizarse en su garganta.

- Por eso lo hago. Necesitas alguien que te de un poco de problemas. - Su tono burlón se deslizó sobre él, dentro de él, los diminutos hilos que los ataban juntos se multiplicaban por momentos.

- Ni me importaría un _pequeño _problema. Pero tú eres un _gran_ problema.

Estaban delante del edificio que Carry había señalado mentalmente como la fuente de las perturbantes emanaciones. Estaba cerrado, las ventanas oscuras. George podía sentir movimiento dentro, sentir la presencia de varios hombres entre las paredes.

Carry se abrazó a él, sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas.

- Algo horrible está ocurriendo allí, George. Hay... - Se interrumpio cuando las manos de él se cerraron como un grilletes alrededor de la parte superior de sus brazos.

George le dio una pequeña sacudida.

- Un momento, ma petite. Sé exactamente lo que está pasando. Ella no es uno de los nuestros

- Lo sé. No soy completamente incompetente. - Había una mezcla de rabia y lágrimas en su voz. - Es humana, pero ellos piensan que es un vampiro. George, es sólo una niña. No puedes permitirles que le hagan daño. Puedo sentir su dolor.

- Es mayor que tú, pequeña, y desfila por ahí con un abrigo negro y los incisivos cosmética mente alterados. Se pone a si misma en manos de estos locos a través de su propia estupidez. - George sonaba disgustado.

- No se merece ser torturada porque le guste jugar a ser un vampiro. Sácala. - Los ojos azules de Carry relampaguearon fuego hacia él. - Ambos sabemos que vas a salvarla, así que deja de quejarte y hazlo.

- No permitiré esto, Carry. - Dijo suavemente. Su voz era una hermosa mezcla de hierro en un guante de terciopelo. - No tientes demasiado mi paciencia, ma petite. Te lo aseguro, no tienes oportunidad de ganar una batalla entre nosotros.

- Cállate. - Exclamó ella rudamente, exasperada por sus modales dominantes. - Sé que no vas a dejar a la chica allí. Puedo sentir su terror, George, y me está poniendo enferma.

- Sabía que ibas a darme problemas desde el momento en que posé mis ojos en ti. - Dijo él suavemente. - No arriesgaré tu seguridad por una mujer que se disfraza de vampiro. Escogió fingir que era como ellos. Intentaré ayudarla, pero no contigo solo en la calle.

Ella soltó el aliento siseando a través de los dientes.

- Estoy llena de fuerza, George. Puedo ser invisible si debo elegir caminar entre los humanos sin ser vista. No necesito acurrucarme en ti porque tienes miedo por mi. - Alzó la barbilla beligerante. - Soy la hija del Príncipe. Puedo arreglármelas para hacer unas pocas cosas que otros de nuestra raza no pueden.

La mano de él capturó y se extendió por su garganta.

- Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti, Carry, pero completar esta tarea es desagradable. - Se encontró a si mismo explicándose, cuando ella había requerido, cuando todo sus agresivos instintos masculinos la decían que simplemente la obligara a hacer su voluntad. No podía soportar que ella creyera que él confiaba tan poco en sus habilidades. - No deseo que presencies la depravación de las mentes de estos hombres, ni deseo que presencies el viento de muerte retorciéndose a través de ellos. No puedes tenerlo todo. Deseas que salve a esta mujer. Lo haré. Pero no delante de ti. Ve a casa y espera allí.

Carry sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Cuando te entrará en su duro cráneo que soy tu auténtica compañera? Yo. Carry Grandchester, hija del Príncipe. Compartimos nuestras mentes desde antes de mi nacimiento. No puedes esconder de mi lo que eres, quien eres. Ni siquiera en medio de la sangre y la muerte, ni siquiera cuando la bestia trabaja, siempre veré tu verdadera esencia.

- Haz lo que te ordeno. Y comprende esto. Si por cualquier razón eliges desobedecer mis órdenes, estarás poniendo la vida de la mujer en peligro. Siempre pondré tu seguridad primero. Eso significa que si me distraes con tu desafío, tendré que a obligarte a obedecer.

- Eres el hombre de los Cárpatos más terco que existe. - Dijo ella, exasperada, pero le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y le arrastró hacia abajo para capturarle la boca con la suya. - Cuídate, compañero. Esa es _mi_ orden para ti. Asegurate de no desobedecer_ tú mi orden._

Se volvió y deslizó lejos, de vuelta por el camino por el que habían venido, sin una mirada sobre su hombro. Sus caderas oscilaban suavemente, eróticamente. El viento creciente jugaba con su largo pelo. George la observó, incapaz de apartar la mirada.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Finalmente George giró la cabeza lentamente, y caminó determinadamente hacia el estrecho callejón al lado del edificio. Césped marrón, seco y exhausto por el esfuerzo de florecer, quedó aplastado bajo sus pies, pero no hubo sonido que delatara su presencia, ni siquiera al soltar el aire. Una vez estuvo escondido y no a la vista, exploró el área para determinar el emplazamiento exacto de todos en el edificio y de cualquier otro humano en la vecindad.

Se disolvió instantáneamente, en un momento sólido, al siguiente invisible. Comprobó el edificio: todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas seguramente. La mujer dentro gritaba, con agonía y terror en su voz. El sonido acarició su mente, pero lo bloqueó, explorando tres puntos de entrada al interior. Escogió uno bajo el edificio, a través de algunas rendijas y tablas podridas desmenuzadas.

Durante un breve momento su imagen brilló en la noche, comprimiéndose mientras lo hacía, encogiéndose más y más hasta ser sólo un pequeño ratón acurrucada en el césped seco. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras un momento, con los bigotes crispados al aire. Después se apresuró a cruzar la suciedad y el césped y corrió precipitadamente a través de una pequeña rendija bajo las escaleras. La apertura era estrecha, pero la pequeña criatura era capaz de escurrirse dentro del espacio en el interior de las paredes.

El aislamiento era viejo y delgado, la mayor parte había desaparecido hace tiempo, y el ratón se escurrió rápidamente a través de la pared hasta encontrar el pequeño aguajero que conducía a la habitación oscura. El olor de la sangre y el miedo hizo que su corazón latiera, pero el depredador que se ocultaba profundamente en el diminuto cuerpo gruño, expuso los colmillos con un propósito oscuro y mortal. El ratón dudó antes de cruzar el linóleo amarillento, sus orejas se retorcieron, los bigotes en alto, olisqueando el peligro

No había nadie en la primera habitación, que parecía ser un área de almacenamiento sin usar. Olía a humedad de moho. La forma de George creció, se solidificó, después brilló hasta la nada una vez más. Podía oír la conversación de la habitación de al lado claramente. Tres hombres estaban discutiendo, uno claramente disgustado por lo que estaban haciendo.

- Esta chica no es más vampiro que yo, Rodney. - Exclamó. - Simplemente te gusta hacer este enfermizo trabajito. Esta es una de esos crios a los que les gusta lucirse con sus amigos fingiendo tener colmillos.

- No lo sabemos seguro. - Protestó Rodney. - Y ya que tenemos que matarla de todos modos, no veo porque no podemos pasar un buen rato con ella.

- Olvídalo. - Había disgusto en la voz del primer hombre. - De ninguna manera voy a dejar que mates a esta chica. Pensaba que éramos científicos. Incluso si fuera realmente un vampiro, no deberíamos tratarla así. Voy a llevármela de aquí a un hospital.

- Morrison te matará. - Gruñó Rodney, una vez más enfadado. - No vas a llevártela de aquí. Estamos todos comprometidos. Tú también... no olvides eso. Eres parte de esto, Gary, eres una gran parte de esto.

- No, no lo soy. Y si se producen consecuencias por esto... matar a una chica inocente o ir a la cárcel... me quedo con la cárcel.

George podía sentir la inminente violencia, no proveniente de Rodney sino del tercer hombre, el silencioso, en la habitación. Estaba acercándose furtivamente por detrás de Gary mientras Rodney mantenía la atención de Gary. La chica intentaba desesperadamente advertir a Gary,que era su única esperanza, de que estaba en peligro.

George sentía el poder en la habitación. Manipulación. Compulsión. Había aquí trabajando algo más que la sociedad de carniceros humanos. Se deslizó inadvertido por el cuarto, dispersando aire frío a su paso. El tercer hombre sostenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre a lo largo de la muñeca derecha mientras se colocaba detrás de Gary. George insertó su cuerpo invisible entre los dos hombres. Cuando el cuchillo se levantó hacia los riñones de Gary, George capturó la muñeca del atacante en una garra irrompible y la retorció, aplastando sus huesos a fino polvo.

El atacante gritó, el cuchillo cayó sobre el suelo. Gary giró hacia atrás para encarar al tercer hombre. Rodney se lanzó hacia el cuchillo. La chica estaba tan histérica, que George podía sentir su corazón martilleando, lo oía galopar a un paso demasiado rápido. Distrajo rápido su atención, escudándola de cualquier otro pensamiento. Simplemente la deslizó a un estado inconsciente, dejando sus ojos abiertos pero vidriosos.

Rodney recogió el cuchillo y trepó para ponerse en pie.

- Mira vamos a tener que matarte también ¿eh, Gary?

George suspiró. ¿Por qué tenían siempre que establecer lo obvio?

Gary estaba retrocediendo, intentando mantener un ojo en el tercer hombre, que se había dejado caer de rodillas, aferrando su brazo destrozado, y la cara blanca como una sábana. Estaba todavía gritando, un grito agudo y monótono.

Gary se sacó la bata blanca de laboratorio de los hombros y se la enrolló defensivamente alrededor del brazo alzado.

- No voy a dejarte hacerle más daño, Rodney. He dicho. Esto se suponía que era un estudio legítimo. Diseccionar a alguien vivo, vampiro o humano, es tortura, nada menos. No firme para hacer daño a nadie.

- ¿Para que creías que era el veneno que has desarrollado? - Exclamó Rodney, ondeando el cuchillo.

- No desarrollé un veneno. Desarrollé un tranquilizante muy potente, diseñado para sedar casi a cualquier criatura poderosa. Morrison ha tenido a tu gente corrompiendo la fórmula original. Vine aquí para hablar con él sobre eso. Esto es asesinato, Rodney. Lo mires como lo mires, es un asesinato.

George se deslizó tras Rodney. La mente del hombre apestaba a la influencia de un vampiro. Se creía a si mismo protegido de los vampiros por la hipnosis a la que todos los miembros de la sociedad estaban sujetos, pero de algún modo un vampiro se había infiltrado en sus filas y había contaminado la sociedad más allá de su propia depravación. Era la clase de cosas que los vampiros habían estaba haciendo durante siglos por diversión. Esconder su verdadera naturaleza, hacer amistad con los humanos y lentamente provocar su decadencia moral. Con frecuencia utilizaban a las mujeres de los humanos con los que trababan amistad para su propio placer, después las mataban. Algunas veces usaban a los humanos para que se mataran los unos a los otros. Claramente un maestro vampiro estaba trabajando aquí, uno que había escapado a la red de cazadores varias veces, probablemente cientos.

George tocó la mente de Gary. Encontró honestidad allí, integridad. Nunca había tenido contacto con el vampiro y estaba decidido a morir para salvar a la chica atada a la mesa de acero inmaculado. Había interrumpido a los otros dos hombres mientras trabajaban y estaba asqueado por sus acciones. Pero George sabía que Gary no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra la compulsión de matar que el vampiro había inducido en el otro hombre. Rodney ganaría esta batalla. Durante un momento George dudó. Si intervenía, permitiría que Gary viviera, pero tendría que destruir a Rodney. Si permitía que las cosas siguieran su curso, Rodney podría conducirle de vuelta a la guarida del vampiro.

_Sé que no estás ni siquiera pensando eso. _El susurro ultrajado de Carry fue suave terciopelo en su mente.

Suspiró pesadamente. _Mujer, déjame en paz. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente. _Pero sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que no podía permitir que Gary muriera. Había algo que le gustaba en el coraje y la integridad del hombre, pero, demonios, Carry no tendría que saber que tenía algún punto flaco. Nunca lo había tenido hasta que llegó ella.

La risa de Carry rozó su espina dorsal como el toque de sus dedos.

George insertó su forma sólida entre los dos hombres, brillando en el aire, ondeando un momento antes de materializarse. Hubo un silencio instantáneo. Incluso el tercer hombre se las arregló para dejar de gritar, todos ellos se quedaron congelados en su sitio. George sonrió agradablemente, una muestra de relucientes colmillos blancos.

- Buenas noches, caballeros. Oí que estaban buscando a alguno de mi raza. Sería mejor para ti, Rodney, que bajaras el cuchillo. - La sugerencia fue pronunciada en terciopelo negro.

Gary retrocedió alejándose del recién llegado, instintivamente moviéndose hacia la inmaculada mesa de acero. Sus manos se levantaron en una señal tan vieja como el tiempo de rendición.

- Mira, no sé quien o que eres, pero esta chica no tiene nada que ver con nada. No le hagas daño. Haz lo que quieras con nosotros, pero consíguele una ambulancia.

George mantuvo su mirada plateada enfocada sobre Rodney. El hombre parecía salvaje, la oscura compulsión de matar estaba sobre él. George podía verlo claramente; ahora también Gary podía verlo, Rodney necesitaba matar. Era tan necesario para él como inhalar su próximo aliento.

- Cuidado. - Advirtió Gary cuando se le ocurrió que ese vampiro, no importaba lo peligroso que fuera, se había interpuesto entre Rodney y él para salvarle. Miró hacia el tercer hombre. Estaba claro que el vampiro le había salvado de Todd Davis también. Acercándose, se movió alrededor para conseguir una mejor posición para ayudar a la criatura.

- No lo hagas. - Siseó George suavemente. Ondeó una mano, y Gary fue incapaz de moverse, atrapado en una especie de prisión invisible. - Vuelve la cabeza a otro lado.

El relámpago en la habitación fue brillante, como una nube de iluminación en forma de seta. El sonido hizo crujir las paredes a ambos lados de la estructura, tronando en los oídos de Gary tanto que durante un momento estuvo sordo y ciego. La casa misma se agitó, las ventanas se sacudieron como con una explosión. Cuando el humo se aclaró, Rodney y Davis estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin vida.

Gary miró fijamente con horror a los dos cuerpos ennegrecidos, extendió una mano tentativa para tocar la invisible barricada que de alguna forma le había protegido. Para su sorpresa se había desvanecido. Inmediatamente fue hacia la chica. Estaba todavía respirando, pero su pulso era superficial y ligero. Intentó en vano soltar las ataduras que la fijaban a la mesa.

- Estás dejando huellas dactilares. - Le informó George suavemente. Miró las anchas bandas de acero durante un momento, y simplemente cayeron de las muñecas y tobillos de la chica. - Vete ahora, camina alejándote de este lugar. Te encontraré al final del bloque. - Los ojos plateados miraron directamente a los de Gary. - Será mejor que estés allí. Puedo encontrarte en el momento en que desee.

- Ella necesita ayuda. - El humano estaba decidido a defender su terreno.

- Una multitud se está reuniendo mientras malgastas el tiempo. Puedo escudarte a sus ojos si te vas ahora. Después, habrá demasiados. La chica estará bien. Haz lo que digo. - George ya estaba volviendo su atención a encontrar las dañinas impresiones de los otros hombres, quitando todo recuerdo de ellos de la chica, y asegurándose de que los que estaban fuera de la casa no recordaran al hombre bajo, delgado vestido de gris que salía por la puerta de atrás.

Gary Jansen se abrió paso lentamente a través de la gente que ahora se apresuraba hacia la casa. Ninguno le miro, en realidad le golpeaban sin que al parecer fueran conscientes de ello. En la distancia llegaba el aullido de sirenas. Departamento de Bomberos. Policía. Ambulancia. Estaba sorprendido, su mente casi entumecida. Fuera lo que fuera la criatura que había llegado y salvado su vida tenía más poder del que había nunca concebido que fuera posible tener. Su cerebro revivió cada momento, cada palabra. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido simplemente irse andando. La criatura ni siquiera había tomado su sangre. En realidad, no sabía si la criatura bebía sangre. Llegó al final del bloque, y la debilidad lo golpeó. Sus rodillas se volvieron de goma, sus piernas de gelatina, y tuvo que sentarse bruscamente en el bordillo.

Una mano se envolvió alrededor de su nuca y mantuvo baja su cabeza.

- Solo respira. - Fue una orden dada en el mismo tono de voz hipnotizante del almacén.

Gary tomo grandes tragos de aire, luchando por apartar el vértigo. Hizo un pobre intento de humor.

- Lo siento, pero no todos los días conozco a alguien como tú. - Cuando la mano se retiró lentamente de su cuello, se enderezó para levantar la mirada hacia la alta y poderosa figura que se cernía sobre él. Nunca había visto un individuo de aspecto más peligroso. Se tragó su miedo. - ¿Vas a matarme? - Las palabras se deslizaron fuera involuntariamente.

_Deja de parecer el gran, lobo malo,_ sugirió Carry. _Vas a provocar al pobre hombre un ataque al corazón._

George suspiró, exasperado.

- Si fuera a matarte, ya estarías muerto. ¿Que razón tendría para tomar tu vida?

Gary se encogió de hombros.

- Ninguna, espero. - Se puso en pie con cuidado y dejó escapar el aliento lentamente. Desde arriba el hombre parecía incluso más peligroso. Como un hambriento gato de la jungla.

- En realidad ya he comido esta noche. - Dijo George secamente.

- Estás leyendo mis pensamientos, ¿verdad? - Gary intentó que no se notara la excitación en su voz. Siempre había querido conocer la cosa real. Siempre. Desde que había visto la primera película de vampiros, había estado fascinado, enganchado. Estaba asustado, no había duda de ello, pero esta era la oportunidad de su vida. - Te he visto. ¿Significa eso que tienes que matarme? Dejaste que la chica se fuera porque nunca te vio.

George cabeceó hacia la calle y ambos empezaron a caminar, lentamente dejando la caótica escena tras ellos.

- Nadie te creería si se lo contaras. En cualquier caso, puedo fácilmente borrar tu recuerdo de nuestra reunión. La chica no te recordará.

- A penas puedo creer esto. Tienes razón, sabes. Si se lo contara a mis propios padres, me tendrían encerrado bajo llave. Esto es aterrador, completamente aterrador. - Dio una vuelta alrededor, con los puños apretados en señal de victoria. - Tío, esto es grande.

_Tráele a casa, George, _sugirió Carry.

_Ni hablar, Carry. Este está loco también. No los necesito a los dos para volverme chiflado. ¿Por que alguien con medio cerebro querría conocer a uno de nosotros?_

- Me uní a la sociedad para ver si tenían alguna evidencia real de la existencia de... - Gary dudó. - vampiros. Eres un vampiro ¿no?

- Podrías pensar eso. - Dijo George evasivo.

- Dijeron que tenían sangre de vampiro, sabes. Al principio pensé que podía ser una broma, pero era un material rato, realmente interesente. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Soy bioquímico, y esto era una oportunidad, la sangre hizo de mí un creyente. - Sus palabras se atropellaban unas sobre otras en un esfuerzo por salir. - Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco, incluso los miembros de la sociedad, pero pensé que sería realmente genial establecer contacto con un vampiro real. Desafortunadamente, ellos sólo querían capturarlos y rebanarlos.

George sacudió la cabeza ante la candidez de los seres humanos.

- ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que un vampiro sería una criatura muy peligrosa? ¿Que quizás atraer a uno a campo abierto causaría tu propia muerte? ¿Quizás incluso la muerte de tu familia? ¿De cualquiera a quien amaras o te importara?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría un vampiro de hacer necesariamente eso? - Desafió Gary. Estaba claro que era un hombre que pensaba lo mejor de todo el mundo.

_¿Ves porque evito a los humanos, ma chérie? Son unas criaturas tontas y exasperantes._

_Te gusta. No puedes escondérmelo, ni siquiera aunque intentes escondértelo a ti mismo. Invítale a casa._

_Ni por todos los árboles de esta tierra._

_Quiero conocerle._

_Carry. _No era nada bueno, estaba seguro de ello. La mano de George volvió a su nuca, masajeando profundamente.

- ¿Así que lo eres? - Preguntó Gary.

- ¿Si soy que? - George estaba distraído. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con este tonto en primer lugar? Porque Carry estaba volviéndole loco. Carry le había hecho hacer algo estúpido. Había leído la mente de Gary y encontrado que sería una persona interesente y agradable.

_No me culpes a mí._ Sonaba inocente.

- ¿Eres un frío bebedor de sangre? ¿Matarás a mi familia y amigos? - Persistió Gary.

- Si a la primera pregunta. - Respondió George honestamente. - Y un verdadero vampiro es un gran embustero. ¿Seguramente has leído leyendas de vampiros que atraen a menudo a los humanos con su poder? Un verdadero vampiro te destruiría a ti y a todo lo que amas. Ese es su único entretenimiento. Ni siquiera desees un encuentro con un vampiro. Acerca de matar a tu familia, si amenazaras a la mía, no lo dudaría.

Gary dejó de caminar y levantó la mirada hacia el hombre a su lado. George se movió a través del tiempo y el espacio silencioso. Sus inusuales ojos plateados eran hipnotizadores, así como su hermosa voz. Se movía como un depredador, sus ojos inquietos y sin parpadear. Todo en él gritaba peligro, aunque Gary se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia él. Podía seguir escuchando para siempre el sonido de su voz. - No estás bromeando conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Pero no has dicho que no eres un vampiro?

- Soy un cazador de los no-muertos, un destructor. Hay, sin embargo, un verdadero vampiro entre los miembros de la sociedad a la que estas ligado. Los destruirá a todos ellos. - La voz fue suave y desapasionada, sin expresión.

Gary empujó una mano a través de su pelo.

- Estás diciéndome todo esto porque estás planeando borrarme el recuerdo de ti, ¿verdad?

Los ojos plateados se fijaron sobre la cara de Gary con pesar.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa. No debería haberme revelado ante ti, pero tienes un gran valor, y tu único deseo que pudiera complacer era permitirte conocer algo que buscabas.

_Eres tan dulce, George_, ronroneó Carry, su voz era fuerte en su mente.

_No soy dulce_, objetó él vigorosamente.

- No se que he hecho para merecer esto. - Dijo Gary. - Pero estoy realmente agradecido.

- Intentaste salvarnos a ambos a la chica y a mí. No creía que uno de tu raza, de tu sociedad, intentara siquiera prestar ayuda a uno de mi clase. - George fue sincero porque sentía que el humano lo merecía.

- Puedes confiar en mí, sabes. No voy a divulgar tu secreto. ¿No hay ningún humano que sepa la verdad?

- Están en constante peligro. No desearía eso para ti.

_Eres el hombre más dulce_, insertó Carry suavemente, su voz le acarició. Haciendo eco.

George frunció el ceño. ¿Eco? Cerca. Giró alrededor maldiciendo en francés, una elocuente disertación que hizo que Gary se encogiera. Carry, sin embargo, simplemente tomó el brazo de George y le sonrió, las estrellas en sus ojos danzaban. Ella era así. Distrayéndole y después deslizándose a su lado con una sonrisa. Con sus ojos azul violeta con sus malditos centros de estrella. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer arrepentida.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

No te enfades, George. Me sentía sola con toda la casa para mí. ¿Estás realmente, realmente enfadado? ¿O solo un poco enfadado? Su era el suave susurro de una sirena, hecho de sábanas de seda y luz de velas. Sus largas pestañas eran espesas y pesadas, un barrido de magia que capturaba sus ojos y los sostenían allí.

_Es imposible para ti sentirte sola cuando estás siempre dando vueltas por mi cabeza._

- Eres Carry Grandchester. - Gary susurró su nombre reverentemente. - Dios mío, debí haberlo supuesto.

La conducta entera de George cambió, convirtiéndose de repente en amenazadora y peligrosa. Su cara estaba tallada en piedra, su boca dura y ligeramente cruel. El pelo de la nuca de Gary literalmente se puso de punta. Tragó con dificultad e instintivamente se movió un poco alejándose de la mujer. No es que culpara al hombre, criatura, pero su reacción fue más la de una bestia salvaje que de un hombre civilizado. Gary estaba arriesgándose.

Carry rió suavemente. Se inclinó hacia el hombre a pesar del brazo de George que la refrenaba.

- Puede leer tu mente. - Le recordó a Gary suavemente, su aliento se retorció con una calidez atormentadora sobre su cuello.

Saltó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado, su cara ardía roja, y miró culpable hacia George.

Los oscuros rasgos de George se relajaron. La dura línea de su boca se suavizó.

- No te preocupes, Gary, es incorregible. Incluso yo tengo problemas con ella. No puedo culparte de lo que no está bajo tu control. - Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Carry, y la arrastró bajo su hombro

_¿Estás enfadado?_ La sonrisa estaba marchitándose en los ojos de ella, en su boca.

George apretó su abrazo sobre ella cuando su paso vaciló._ Podemos discutir esto en casa, chérie. Ya que estás aquí; bien puedes dar al chico una alegría. Pero te lo advierto, no una alegría muy grande._

Ella relajó el cuerpo contra el suyo. Tan rápido. Tan fácil. Como si le perteneciera, su otra mitad. Estaba empezando a creer que podía ser posible.

Su sonrisa envió una saeta de luz a través de Gary.

- ¿les gustaría ir al Cafe du Monde? - Preguntó ella. - Está todavía abierto. Podemos sentarnos allí y hablar un rato.

Gary miró la cara impasible de George. ¿Quién podía negarle a ella nada? Era como algo misterioso y mágico de otro mundo. George parecía tan implacable y rudo como siempre, sus oscuros y peligrosos rasgos de granito, sus ojos plateados fríos y reluciendo con una amenaza. Pero su postura era protectora, el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de ella, tierno. Gary volvió la cara para esconder una sonrisa. Los vampiros parecían tener problemas de mujeres también.

- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros en el Cafe du Monde? - Le preguntó George tranquilamente, ya cambiando de dirección. Se volvieron bajando Saint Ann Street hacia Decatur and Jackson Square.

Cuando pasaron la famosa Catedral de St. Louis, Gary se aclaró la garganta.

- Siempre he querido saber ¿es cierto que un verdadero vampiro no puede pisar suelo sagrado? ¿Una cruz ayuda a proteger a una persona, o es una chorrada?

- Los vampiros no pueden pisar suelo sagrado. Su alma está perdida para siempre. Es su elección; tomaron la decisión de convertirse en vampiros. - George respondió suavemente. - No cometas el error de sentir pena por los vampiros. Son realmente malvados.

- Estás acabando con todas mis teorías. - Dijo Gary tristemente.

- ¿Cuales son tus teorías? - Preguntó Carry, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su cara. Eso le hacía sentirse como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo, como si lo que decía fuera terriblemente importante para ella.

George se revolvió inquieto. Los fríos ojos sin piedad se deslizaron sobre Gary, dejando un mal sabor en la boca del humano. Deseaba decir a la criatura que no podía controlarse, que Carry era demasiado sexy. Pero tenía el claro presentimiento de que esto admisión no le ganaría ningún favor. En cambio, Gary mantuvo la mirada con firmeza lejos de su fantasmal belleza y sus pensamientos centrados en la excitación de estar con tan míticas criaturas de la noche. El sueño de toda su vida.

- Ibas a contarnos tus teorías. - Incitó George suavemente.

Cruzaron la calle con una multitud de turistas que vagabundeaban. George fue demasiado consciente de que la mayoría de ellos miraban fijamente a su compañera. Las cabezas se volvieron cuando ella se detuvo en el borde del patio del café, donde las mesas estaba colocadas muy juntas.

Uno de los camareros los condujo a una mesa vacía, entonces reconoció a Carry, se detuvo durante un breve momento, y después se apresuró a tomarles nota.

George se sentó de espaldas a un grueso poste, parcialmente escondido en las sombras, sus ojos inquietos, todos los sentidos alerta. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia. En algún lugar de esta ciudad había un poderoso vampiro con una legión de marionetas humanas para hacer su voluntad.

Carry firmó varios autógrafos, charló brevemente con cada persona que fue a su mesa. La mano de George estaba sobre su nuca, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente, tiernamente, contra su piel desnuda. Su encontró sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ella. Pero en cuanto sus tres cafés y baguettes llegaron, incluso Gary deseo verse libre de los fans entusiastas.

George convocó al camarero para que se inclinara más cerca, con su voz hipnótica.

- Carry ha estado encantada de dar autógrafos para tus clientes, pero necesita tiempo para si misma y para disfrutar de su extraordinario café ahora mismo. - La sugerencia fue una clara orden, los ojos plateados capturaron al camarero y no le dieron oportunidad de hacer más que estar de acuerdo.

Carry sonrió en agradecimiento cuando el camarero le proporcionó protección de los turistas que presionaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Es así en todas partes a las que vas? - Preguntó Gary.

- Bastante. - Carry se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. - No me importa en realidad. Peter siempre... - Se interrumpió bruscamente y se llevó la taza humeante a la boca.

George podía sentir la pena latiendo en ella. Una pesada piedra que aplastaba su corazón. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por el brazo de ella entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. En seguida vertió calidez y confort en la mente de ella, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola.

- Peter Sanders siempre cuidaba de los detalles que rodeaban el show de Carry. Era muy bueno protegiéndola. Fue asesinado después de su última actuación en San Francisco. - Proporcionó la información tranquilamente a Gary.

- Lo siento. - Dijo Gary instantáneamente, sintiéndolo. El dolor era evidente en los grandes ojos azules. Brillaban de pena. George se llevó la mano de Carry a la calidez de su boca, su aliento calentó el pulso que latía en su muñeca. _La noche es especialmente hermosa, mon petit amour. Tu interferencia salvó a la chica, caminas entre los humanos, y conversas con un tonto. Sólo eso debería traer una sonrisa a tu cara. No te lamentes por lo que no puedes cambiar. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que este humano no nos traerá ningún perjuicio._

_¿Eres mi héroe, entonces? _Había lágrimas en su voz, en su mente, como un prisma iridiscente. Le necesitaba, su confort, su apoyo bajo el terrible peso de la culpa, el amor y la pérdida.

_Siempre, por toda la eternidad,_ respondió él instantáneamente, sin dudar, sus ojos mercurio ardiente. Le inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba para que viera el brillo de su mirada plateada. _Siempre, mon amour._ Su mirada fundida atrapó la azul de ella y la sostuvo esclavizada. _Tu corazón se aligera. El ardor de tu pena se convierte en el mío propio. _Mantuvo su mirada cautiva unos pocos momentos para asegurarse de que estaba libre de la aplastante pesadez.

Carry parpadeó y se movió un poco alejándose de él, preguntándose en que había estado pensando. ¿De que habían estado hablando?

- Gary. - Georgeo pronunció el nombre lentamente y se sentó hacia atrás en su silla, totalmente relajado. Parecía un tigre que yacía peligroso e indomable. - Cuéntanos algo de ti mismo.

- Trabajo mucho. No estoy casado. En realidad no soy persona sociable. Soy básicamente un empollón.

George se movió, un movimiento sutil de músculo que sugerían gran poder. - No estoy familiarizado con ese término.

- Si, bueno, tú no lo serías. - Dijo Gary. - Quiero decir que tengo mucho cerebro pero ninguna fuerza bruta. No soy del tipo atlético. Lo mío son las computadoras, el ajedrez y las cosas que requieren intelecto. Las mujeres me encuentran flaco, canijo y aburrido. No es algo que les guste. - No había amargura en su voz, solo una tranquila aceptación de si mismo y de su vida.

Los dientes blancos de George relampaguearon.

- Sólo hay una mujer que me importe, Gary, y encuentra difícil vivir conmigo. No puedo imaginarme por que ¿y tú?

- Quizás porque eres celoso, posesivo, mandando en cada pequeño detalle de su vida? - Gary simplemente se tomo la pregunta literalmente, ofreciendo sus observaciones sin juzgar. - Probablemente eres dominante también. Puedo verlo. Si. Podría ser duro.

Carry estalló en carcajadas, el sonido musical rivalizó con los músicos callejeros. La gente en su interior volvió la cabeza y contuvo el aliento esperando más.

- Muy astuto, Gary. Muy, muy astuto. Apuesto a que tienes un enorme coeficiente intelectual.

George se revolvió de nuevo, el movimiento de una onda de poder, de peligro. Estaba repentinamente inclinado hacia Gary.

- ¿Crees que eres listo? Provocar a un animal salvaje no es demasiado inteligente.

La risa de Gary se unió a la de Carry.

- ¡Estás leyendo mi mente! Lo sabía. Sabía que no estabas quedándote conmigo. Esto es tan genial. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Pueden los humanos hacer lo mismo? - Durante un instante había estado intimidado, pero la risa en los ojos de Carry relajaron su tensión.

Carry y George intercambiaron una sonrisa. Fue George quien contestó.

- Sé de seguro que hay unos pocos humanos que poseen tal talento.

- Desearía tenerlo. ¿Qué más podéis hacer?

- Pensé que estábamos hablando de ti. - Dijo George suavemente, de algún modo sin querer dejar en el humano su propia percepción poco halagüeña de si mismo. - Nunca había conocido a un humano con tanto valor y visión como el que mostraste esta noche, y he vivido mucho tiempo. No te menosprecies tanto. Quizás te entierras en el trabajo para evitar el dolor de una relación fallida.

Las largas pestañas de Carry barrieron sus mejillas mientras ocultaba su expresión. Estaba ante un hombre que se percibía a si mismo como un monstruo. Que reclamaba no sentir nada por nadie.

Gary tomo un sorbo del famoso café y dio un rápido mordisco al baguette del Cafe du Monde que era tan famoso. Lo encontró delicioso. Notó que la pareja al otro lado de la mesa parecía estar comiendo, pero no estaba seguro de que realmente lo hicieran. ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómodo con ellos? Le gustaba su compañía. Se sentía vigorizado por ella. Aliviado. Interesante observación, cuando el hombre era casi tan peligroso como un animal acorralado letal ante la menor provocación. Había sido testigo del poder que el hombre poseía.

¿Qué pasaba si el hombre había dicho la verdad? ¿Si los vampiros eran grandes embusteros? ¿Que pasaba si el hombre sentado tan casualmente delante de él estaba engañándole? Gary estudió su cara impasible. Era imposible decir su edad. Poseía una áspera belleza, con un toque de crueldad, aunque era increíblemente bien parecido. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Como podía saberlo?

- Ese es el problema con los vampiros, Gary. - Aconsejó George suavemente. - No hay forma humana de notar la diferencia entre lo que es un cazador y un vampiro.

Gary notó que había usado la palabra _qué_ en vez de _quien_. ¿Qué era él?

- Entrar en nuestro mundo es muy peligroso. - Añadió amablemente Carry. Fue a tender una mano sobre el brazo de Gary con sus modales simpáticos, pero un bajo y feroz gruñido procedente de la garganta de George la detuvo. Puso la mano sobre el regazo. George recorrió con la yema de un dedo sus nudillos en una especie de disculpa por su fracaso al superar sus modales posesivos.

Gary tomó un profundo aliento.

- Quizás eso es cierto, pero quizás ya estoy comprometido. Se suponía que no tenía que estar en el almacén esta noche, pero me presenté. Mi fórmula no parecía correcta, así que llevé a cabo una pequeña investigación. Ejecuté una prueba de la composición química. Estaba tan enfadado que fui a una de las pocas direcciones de la sociedad que tenía. Cuando encontré a esa pobre chica allí me puse frenético y llamé al jefe... Morrison... a su número privado. No estaba disponible, pero le dejé dicho que abandonaba la sociedad, que iba a destaparlo todo en los periódicos y a la policía. No creo que Rodney estuviera tan interesado en matarte como estaba en matarme a mí. Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien le ordenó matarme.

- Estaba bajo la compulsión de un vampiro. Nada le habría parado.- Admitió George.

- Así que ya soy un objetivo ¿no? - Señaló Gary triunfante.

George suspiró de nuevo.

- Intenta no sonar tan feliz con ello. Hay límites para nuestra protección. Y pones en peligro a Carry. - _Sólo por eso te arrancaría el corazón_. Las palabras parecieron brillar en el aire, no pronunciadas pero oídas. Gary pareció sobresaltado.

- Lo siento. No pensé en eso. Supongo que ella sería un objetivo si la vieran conmigo. - Estaba evidentemente disgustado. – Me siento terrible por no haberlo considerado.

- Mantén baja la voz. - Le recordó George suavemente. - Necesitamos saber más de los que forman esta sociedad de lo que sabemos. ¿Tienes una lista de nombres?

- Si, de los que trabajan en el laboratorio. El laboratorio legítimo, quiero decir. No ese enfermizo que viste esta noche. - Gary se pasó una mano por el pelo con agitación. - Quiero llamar al hospital, asegurarme de que la chica está del todo bien. Saben, todavía no puedo creer que fueran a despedazarla viva.

- Te lo dije. - Reiteró George. - La única fuente de entretenimiento del vampiro es la miseria de aquellos que le rodean. Corromperá deliberadamente a los que cree que son menos proclives a sucumbir a sus poderos. Es un juego para él. Eres un buen hombre, Gary, pero no eres rival para un vampiro. Podría hacerte matar a tu propia madre. Cualquier cosa detestable para ti, es lo que te obligaría a hacer.

- No quiero que borres mis recuerdos. - Suplicó Gary. - He esperado toda mi vida este momento. Sé que dices que no puedo notar la diferencia entre un vampiro y un cazador, pero creo que estás equivocado. Por ejemplo, tú me asustas endemoniadamente. Pareces peligroso, y actúas como si lo fueras. Ni siquiera intentas esconderlo. Eres un hombre que asusta, pero siento que eres un amigo. Te confiaría mi vida. Apuesto a que algo malvado parecería agradable pero percibiría la suciedad.

Los relucientes ojos plateados de George su fijaron en su cara, con un brillo cálido en ellos, un deje de humor.

- Ya estás confiando en mi con tu vida.

Carry se inclinó sobre George.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Estás dominando esto del humor. - Miró a través de la mesa hacia Gary, con la risa danzando en sus enormes ojos azules. - Tiene un pequeño problema con el concepto de humor.

Gary se encontró riendo con ella.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Vigila, chico. No hay necesidad de ser irrespetuoso. No cometas el error de creer que puedes escapar de la forma en que lo hace ella. - George se extendió hacia el largo pelo de ébano de Carry. Colgaba hasta su cintura, una caída de seda negro azulada que se movía con vida propia, que intentaba, invitando a los hombres a tocarlo.

- ¿Así que, que vas a hacer conmigo? - Aventuró Gary dolorosamente.

Carry resistió la urgencia de tocarle simpáticamente. Era por naturaleza demostrativa, naturalmente afectuosa. Cuando alguien estaba disgustado, necesitaba hacer que se sintiera mejor. George inhibía su tendencia natural a confortar.

_No puedo cambiar lo que soy, ma petite,_ susurró suavemente en su mente, una lenta y consoladora frase negro aterciopelada. _Sólo puedo prometerte mantenerte a salvo e intentar hacerte tan feliz como pueda a pesar de mis deficiencias._

_No he dicho que tengas deficiencias_, le devolvió ella suavemente, su voz una caricia, dedos trazando desde la espalda hasta su cuello, bajo los músculos de su espalda.

El deseo se cerró de golpe sobre él, bajo y perverso. Su piel crujió de fuego. Sus ojos plateados se deslizaron lenta y posesivamente sobre ella, tocando su cuerpo con lenguas de fuego. Tocando. Acariciando. Su urgente deseo explotó en él como un volcán. En su cabeza empezó un rugido apagado. Bruscamente deseó que Gary desapareciera. Que el café desapareciera. Que el mundo desapareciera. No estaba totalmente seguro de poder esperar hasta estar en casa con ella. La ribera estaba repentinamente pareciendo muy invitadora.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Gary levantó la mano lista para la prueba. Había un profundo pesar en sus ojos. Estaba volviendo a su vida normal. No es que fuera una vida tan mala, pero se sentía conectado a estas personas. Había estado aislado toda su vida. Siempre fuera de sincronía con los demás. El único que marchara con un tambor diferente. - Bueno, estoy listo. Adelante. Sólo prométanme que me visitaran de vez en cuando.

La mano de George se movió sobre el cuello de Carry, repentinamente inmóvil. Inhaló bruscamente. _¿Carry?_

_Yo lo siento también._

George se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Gary. _Harás lo que Carry te diga sin preguntas, sin pensar. Obediencia instantánea._

- Gary quiero que vayas con Carry ahora. Estamos siendo cazados. Ella les escudará a los dos de todos los ojos, y yo conduciré a los depredadores en otra dirección. Carry, caminaremos juntos en las sombras. ¿Puedes arreglártelas para mantenerse a los dos fuera de la vista sin mi ayuda? Necesito mantener una imagen de ustedes dos conmigo durante un rato, y me gustaría proporcionar una inesperada tormenta. Las nubes serán una ayuda extra para ti.

- Sin problemas. - Respondió ella sin dudar. Nada en su cara traicionaba su repentina aprensión. Este era el modo de vida de George, no el suyo. El era el maestro.

George colocó dinero sobre la mesa y sonrió a los ojos del camarero. Nos ayudarás a dejar este lugar sin incidentes –le dijo-. Sus ojos plateados sostuvieron al camarero prisionero durante un breve momento. Cuando soltó al hombre de la sujeción hipnótica, el camarero llamó a los otros, y formaron un relajado semicírculo entre la mesa y el resto de los ocupantes del patio.

George añadió una generosa propina, cabeceó hacia Carry y Gary y salió. Carry se movió con gracia, yendo directamente a cruzar la calle oscurecida, conduciéndose hacia las sombras de la plaza. Era muy consciente de George todavía cerca de ella, su cuerpo protector. Durante un momento pensó que le acariciaba el hombro con la mano, la sensación fue tan real, pero cuando giró la cabeza, él estaba a varios pies por detrás.

_Vamos, ma petite, lleva a Gary a la casa. No permitas que los vecinos les vean a ninguno de los dos. Y coloca las salvaguardas cuidadosamente._

_¿Y qué pasa contigo?_

_No hay salvaguarda que yo no pueda deshacer. Vete ahora. _Esta vez, no hubo error. Estaba a cuatro pies de distancia, ya alejándose de ella, pero sintió su boca ardiendo posesivamente sobre la de ella, demorándose sólo un momento, su lengua trazando la curva de su labio. No podía creer que pudiera hacerla desearlo, arder por él, cuando estaba entrando en la noche sólo para luchar con sus enemigos.

La noche ha sido siempre mía, Carry. No malgastes tú tiempo preocupándote por mí. La suave e hipnotizadora voz exhalaba confianza. George se alejó a zancadas caminando por el borde de la plaza, y a su lado parecían estar Gary y Carry, moviéndose al mismo paso casual. Ociosamente. Turistas admirando las vistas.

Las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse en el cielo, moviéndose rápido y oscura, trayendo una inesperada neblina fina, elevando vapor del calor de la noche. Carry se concentró en su tarea. Era relativamente fácil hacerse a si misma invisible de aquellos que deseaba evitar, pero nunca había intentado escudar a otro de ojos entrometidos. Sacando firmemente su mente del problema de la seguridad de George, del conocimiento seguro de que tendría que matar todavía una vez más, cogió a Gary por el hombro y le volvió hacia la línea de tiendas que conducían a la parte alta de la plaza.

- Quédate en el interior y sigue caminando no importa que ocurra, aunque parezca que alguien va a tropezar directamente contigo.

Gary no pronunció ninguna pregunta, pero podía sentir su corazón martilleando en el aire nocturno. La niebla se elevó fuera del río, una sopa espesa de vapor que flotó con el viento hasta la plaza y se movió rápidamente para cubrir las calles. La gente rió en voz alta para ocultar su súbito nerviosismo. La manta de niebla llenaba de aprensión, una sensación de peligro. Se movían cosas en la neblina, cosas malvados, criaturas de la noche.

George continuó la ilusión de que Carry y Gary paseaban con él a lo largo de la ribera. Parecían moverse como una unidad, serpenteando, hablando tranquilamente los unos con los otros. George quería poner distancia entre los humanos inocentes y la ilusión que estaba creando. Podía sentirlos seguirle, sabía que veían sólo lo que él quería que vieran. Eran ghouls. Marionetas macabras enviadas por la voluntad de su amo. Un bajo siseo escapó cuando sintió al demonio interior elevar la cabeza y desenfundas sus garras, luchando por liberarse.

Su cuerpo se estiró, los músculos se ondearon, dando la bienvenida al familiar poder que surgía a través de él. Rió suavemente, una burla baja enviada hacia afuera como un desafío. Su mente tocó la de Carry, asegurándose de que estaba cerca de casa. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarse a si misma y al humano de todos a lo largo de las calles. Carry era sólo una niña, una novata, con poco entrenamiento en sus costumbres. Estaba orgulloso de ella, ondeando dentro y fuera de la multitud de turistas que se vertían fuera de Preservation Hall. Era una tarea difícil, y la acometía como una profesional.

Permitió que las dos ilusiones que había creado brillaran sobre el agua, y después lentamente se marchitaran y disolvieran en la niebla. Sólo él continuó cruzando la extensión de agua hacia el embarcadero Algiers. Estaba seguro de que el no-muerto podía ver su desafío. La oscura compulsión de matar estaba sobre ellos, la favorita del vampiro. Una lenta sonrisa sin humor profundizó la línea cruel de su boca. El vampiro, buscando a Carry, no tenía ni idea de que se encontraría con George, el Oscuro, aquí en Nueva Orleans.

Anthony Andrew era un gran cazador, quizás el segundo mejor después de él mismo. Si Anthony había mantenido una residencia aquí y no había destruido al maestro vampiro, eso podía significar sólo que el vampiro no salía nunca cuando Anthony volvía a la ciudad. El maestro vampiro obviamente sacrificaba a otros de su propia clase sin que se le revolviera el estómago. Los vampiros con frecuencia corrían juntos para ganar fuerza contra el cazador, pero no había vínculo de lealtad que los mantuviera juntos.

George esperó entre los árboles a lo largo de la ribera. Podía oír el embotado gruñido como de un zombi de los dos atacantes mientras se abrían paso a través del agua tras él. Su embarcación era potente impulsado por un motor que escupía y gimoteaba ruidosamente, pero no intentaban esconder su presencia. Era típico de los ghoul, la firme dedicación en llevar a cabo las órdenes del vampiro. No tenían otro propósito en la vida, ni otra vida. Eran ghouls, sirvientes, marionetas, una vez humanos pero ahora necesitaban la sangre corrompida del vampiro para continuar existiendo, dormían en cloacas y tumbas poco profundas para escapar del sol mortal. Los vampiros normalmente mataban a sus víctimas cuando se alimentaban, pero algunas veces, cuando necesitaban sirvientes para realizar tareas para ellos a la luz del sol, compartían su sangre corrompida, uniendo a las víctimas a ellos, robándoles mente y alma.

Pero estas marionetas eran todavía muy peligrosas. Tenían una enorme fuerza, inteligencia y eran difíciles de matar para un hombre de los Cárpatos normal. Casi imposible para los humanos. Hizo una mueca, imaginándose a Carry atrapada por esas dos abominaciones. Era una novata, incapaz de matar a esas criaturas. Quizás debería haberlos matado a distancia... George había aprendido hacía tiempo cada artística forma de matar de su mundo y del de los humanos... pero quería asegurarse de que ningún otro se viera atrapado en su batalla. Y quería al vampiro que los había enviado para que entendiera quién estaba recogiendo el guante. George. El Oscuro.

La embarcación estaba bloqueada por algunas raíces de árbol que surgieron de las oscuras aguas aceitosas. George no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultarse de los zombis. Espero, con el cuerpo relajado y la niebla enroscándose alrededor de sus piernas. La ligera neblina abanicó su cara y se extendió como una fina manta a través de la noche.

Las dos marionetas bajaron torpemente de la embarcación, salpicando agua en todas direcciones. George inhaló, sintió la repentina perturbación del aire. El vampiro pensaba que su trampa había saltado. Todos los Cárpatos podían detectarse los unos a los otros cuanto estaban dentro de cierto radio de acción. El vampiro debía haber conocido el momento en que Carry entró en sus dominios, pero no había detectado la presencia de George. George caminaba entre su propia gente sin ser visto cuando así lo deseaba. Cubrirse a si mismo se había hecho tan natural para él como respirar. El vampiro, que había huido de Anthony, claramente pensaba que estaba tratando con un Carpato de menos poder. Una novicia.

Los dos enormes ghouls estaban abriéndose pasa torpemente por el terraplén. Dos veces el hombre pelirrojo cayó al agua, enviando gotas que se esparcían mientras intentaba recobrar pie. Los dos zombis se separaron, moviéndose a ambos lados.

_Comprende esto, malvado._ George envió hacia afuera una fuerte llamada mental. Sintió la súbita duda en el aire cuando el vampiro se dio cuenta de que la pesada niebla, la inusual llovizna y las nubes que se arremolinaban no eran un fenómeno natural. El vampiro retrocedió, preocupado. Los elementos estaban perfectamente recreados y pocos podrías producir tal obra de arte. _Me has lanzado tu desafío, y lo acepto. Ven a mí. _La voz de George fue baja e hipnotizadora. Hermosa. No había otra así. Nadie podía resistir cuando decidía utilizar su poder mortal.

El vampiro luchó contra la compulsión, la hipnótica orden, pero su forma vaciló fuera de la niebla sobre el agua. Su cara estaba retorcida, una malvada máscara, ojos que brillaban rojos, encías que retrocedían revelando dientes dentados, agudos. Las garras se cerraban hacia las manos, como navajas de afeitar. Siseaba veneno, asustado y furioso de que alguien pudiera llamar de tal manera que se viera forzado contra su voluntad. No había donde esconderse de la voz que susurraba, y se vio obligado a emerger totalmente a una forma sólida, incapaz de continuar la ilusión.

Durante siglos había sido una araña glotona, tejiendo su malvado tela, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y huyendo cuando era necesario.

- No puedo creer que alguien como tú eligiera cazar a un oponente tan deficiente como yo. - Dijo enseñando los dientes y sonriendo bobaliconamente como si fueran viejos amigos.

- ¿Te llamas a ti mismo Morrison estos días? - Los ojos pálidos de George pasaron del zombi a su izquierda, que se movió un poco más cerca, cada uno de sus movimientos cuidadosamente orquestados por el vampiro. - Cuando eras joven te llamabas Rafael. Desapareciste hace unos cuatrocientos años.

Los dientes afilados, manchados de marrón por siglos de consumir sangre humana basada en la adrenalina, relucieron en una grotesca parodia de sonrisa.

- Estuve en la tierra durante casi un siglo. Cuando me alcé, el mundo había cambiado mucho. Tú eras el asesino sancionador del Príncipe, alimentándote de nuestra raza. Dejé nuestra tierra natal, dirigida por tu fiebre, y tu propia lujuria de sangre. Este es mi santuario ahora, mi casa. No pido nada más. ¿Por que vienes aquí sin invitación a molestarme?

George empezó a enfocar el propio aire, para construir el cambio que necesitaba, reuniendo una bola de crujiente y feroz energía justo fuera de la vista en el remolino de nubes.

- No posees esta ciudad, Rafael, no puedes dictarme donde puedo y no puede ir. Has puesto a tus sirvientes sobre la pista de Carry. Sabías que era mi compañera, aún así la buscaste deliberadamente. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra razón excepto tu deseo durante siglos de depravación. Estabas buscándote la justicia oscura de nuestra gente.

El primer ghoul arremetió contra él, bramando furiosamente, con movimientos desmadejados. George simplemente se desvaneció, una uña afilada arañó el cuello corrupto, seccionando la yugular. El ghoul aulló y giró en círculos, rociando gotas rojas brillantes de negro en la noche. El ruido continuó, agudo y chirriante, resonando a través del agua. Lejos, en el bayou, los caimanes se deslizaron hacia abajo por la orilla para resbalar silenciosamente a las oscuras profundidades. Los gritos continuaron mientras la marioneta del vampiro daba vueltas aquí y allá, buscando a su víctima.

George observó desapasionadamente desde donde estaba en pie a unas pocas yardas de la patética criatura.

- Termínalo, Rafael. Tú le creaste; puedes permitirle la dignidad de morir.

El vampiro se estaba dando un festín con los ojos sobre el reguero de sangre, la saliva goteaba de su barbilla por la anticipación. Casualmente extendió la mano y cogió un poco de la sangre que chorreaba en la palma de su mano y la lamió avariciosamente. La criatura se arrastró hacia él, rogando y suplicando, implorando al vampiro que acabara con su vida. Rafael pateó a la criatura lejos de él. El cuerpo, todavía moviéndose desesperadamente, aterrizó en aguas más profundas y empezó a hundirse.

Maldiciéndose a si mismo, George levantó la mano y directamente la bola de fuego atravesó el cuerpo del hombre. Un ghoul podía alzarse una y otra vez si su creador no disponía apropiadamente de él. Este podía aterrorizar a los que vivían a lo largo del río si Gregorí no lo hubiera incinerado, dejándolo inservible para el vampiro.

Rafael saltó hacia atrás, horrorizado ante la vista de la bola naranja que había pasado directamente a través de su obra de arte e instantáneamente había hecho explotar el cuerpo en una ardiente conflagración. Siseó, su cabeza onduló como lo del reptil que era. George lo consideró fríamente.

- Me he equivocado. No eres el maestro. Eres uno de sus subordinados sacrificables, un esclavo de los más bajos que se arrastra de rodillas y pide favores. No puedes ser Morrison.

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron de ardiente rojo, sus labios retrocedieron en un gruñido.

- ¿Piensas ridiculizarme? ¿Crees que ese llamado Morrison es más poderoso que yo? Yo hice a Morrison. Es _mi _sirviente.

George rió suavemente.

- No intentes hacerte pasar por uno de los ancianos, Rafael. Como dije, incluso como estudiante no pusiste suficiente empeño en aprender las protecciones para mantenerte a salvo. - Inclinó la cabeza aun lado. - Esto es idea tuya, no de Morrison, ¿correcto? Me provocaste enviando a esa ridícula imitación de un vampiro, Roberto, detrás de Carry, y pusiste a Wade Carter sobre su pista. El que ellos llaman ahora Morrison es demasiado listo para esto. No quería de ninguna forma desafiarme.

Los ojos del vampiro ardieron de furia. Su siseo fue venenoso, su cabeza onduló más rápido, un esclavizante ritmo usado para hipnotizar a una víctima.

- Morrison es un necio. No es un maestro. - Era difícil entender las palabras con el vampiro gruñendo y siseando mientras las pronunciaba. Saliva, manchada por su sangre corrupta, vomitaba de su boca y goteaba hacia abajo por la barbillo sobre la pechera de su camisa una vez elegante y ahora marchita de seda blanca.

George sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- Querías que yo cazara a Morrison. Estabas usando a Carry para conducirme a librarte de tu amo.

El segundo ghoul atacó desde atrás, arrastrándose de forma furtiva hacia George, después balanceó una enorme rama de árbol por detrás de su cabeza. En el último segundo posible, George giró alrededor, su brazo se estrecho contra la gruesa rama, destrozándola y haciendo que llovieran ramitas sobre los barrosos bancos del río. Continuó con su fluido movimientos, un poderoso ballet, fluido y fuerte, sus garras rasgaron la garganta expuesta, casi decapitando al sirviente del vampiro con su fuerza casual.

El vampiro erupcionó en un aullido de rabia que fue llevado a través de la niebla como un rayo. La llovizna era dentro, las hebras de niebla se enrollaban más y más alrededor de las piernas y cintura, moviéndose más alto para arrastrar en una cola perdida alrededor de sus pechos. Parecía casi vivo, viviendo y respirando como una bestia agazapada, ganando fuerza mientras se movía.

George sonrió agradablemente al vampiro, cuidando de caminar lejos del cuerpo ahora flotado desvalido en el barro.

- Eres como un pavo real, Rafael, elevando tus plumas y andando con paso arrogante. Debes haber tenido siglos para reunir tanto odio contra Morrison. - Su voz era hermosa, inundando el cuerpo del vampiro, devolviendo la fuerza, construida con las muertes de tantos otros, a las aguas. Esa voz susurraba con poder. Poder real. Invencible. Sin piedad. Implacable. - Morrison es el que te permitió sobrevivir a los cazadores, enviándote a la ciudad. Es la forma en que él ha sobrevivido a los cazadores, dejándola cuando ellos llegan al vecindario que ocupa.

- Huyendo. - Dijo Rafael desdeñosamente. - Huye incluso cuando somos fuertes. Deberíamos poseer esta ciudad. Juntos deberíamos ponernos en acción y matar a cualquier cazador que se atreve a venir aquí. Pero él huye como el conejo que es. Desprecio su debilidad.

George apuntó al ghoul, y un golpe de relámpago se produjo de golpe desde las nubes hacia el suelo, conduciéndose a través del corazón de las marionetas y dejando detrás sólo cenizas ennegrecidas e inútiles.

- Crees que eres tan poderoso. - Rió disimuladamente Rafael. - He matado a muchos, no eres nada. Nada comparado con alguien como yo.

Los ojos plateados de George relucieron, pálidos y fríos en la negra noche. Llamas rojas fluctuaron a través del plateado. Pareció crecer en poder y estatura.

- Soy el viento que anuncia muerte, el instrumento de justicia enviado por nuestro Príncipe para llevar la sentencia pronunciado sobre ti por nuestra gente por tus crímenes contra mortales e inmortales por igual - Su voz era pura, hermosa, el tono dolió al vampiro, como púas que se conducían a través de su cabeza. Aunque no tenía elección; contra su voluntad se movió más cerca, necesitando oír el sonido de tanta pureza y belleza de nuevo.

Cuando el vampiro dio un paso involuntario hacia adelante, algo se apretó alrededor de sus piernas, sus muslos, después se extendió enrollándose alrededor de su pecho, apretando despacio. La presión era firme, implacable, Con horror, el vampiro bajó la mirada para ver las colas de niebla moviéndose, con vida, como una enorme y gruesa pitón, deslizándose como un firme anillo que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

- ¡Lucha conmigo! - Gritó Rafael, salpicando sangre y saliva en el barro y el agua. - Tienes miedo de luchar conmigo.

- Yo soy la justicia. - Dijo George suavemente, su voz implacable era resuelta. - No puede haber lucha, ni batalla, cuando puede haber un solo resultado. Un ataque mental o físico, o un simple enfrentamiento de nuestros ingenios, puede haber un único final. Soy la justicia. Eso es todo.

Una ráfaga de viento, y el vampiro nunca vio al Oscuro moverse. La velocidad fue increíble, el vampiro no pudo seguir el borrón de movimiento. Pero sintió el impacto. Fuerte. El traqueteo sacudió su cuerpo entero. Estaba de pie allí, encerrado en el extraño abrazo de la niebla, miró abajo hacia la mano extendida del cazador. Tendido en la palma estaba su propio y pulsante corazón. El vampiro echó atrás la cabeza y aulló de rabia y horror. El negro vació que era su alma largamente perdida se había ido, subiendo con su sucio hedor en el aire nocturno como humo. Sus dientes se mostraron y rechinaron ante el impasible cazador.

George permaneció en pie en tierra, su mente cuidadosamente en blanco. Esta era su vida. Su razón para existir. Era la oscura justicia necesaria para que su gente sobreviviera, para continuar su existencia en secreto. Permaneció allí de pie en la noche, absoluta y, completamente solo.

_George, yo estoy contigo siempre. Nunca estás solo. Mírame en tu corazón, en tu mente, en tu misma alma. _

_Mira a tu héroe ahora. Mira lo que soy realmente. Mato sin pensar. Sin esfuerzo. Sin remordimientos. Sin piedad. Soy el monstruo que me llamaste, y lo soy a propósito. Algún día pagaré el último precio._

La suave risa de Carry susurró sobre su piel. Era una brisa gentil y limpia flotando a través de su mente. ¿Y quién es más fuerte que mi compañero? Nadie puede matarte.

_¿Crees que la muerte es el último precio? No, Carry. Algún día sabrás lo que soy, y me mirarás con horror y repulsión. Cuando ese día llegue, dejaré de existir. _George observó al vampiro que empezó a caer. Se movió entonces para completar la desagradable tarea de asegurar que el nosferatu no pudiera alzarse de nuevo. Chispas feroces llovieron del cielo, del tamaño de pelotas de golf, golpeando al vampiro, cubriéndolo de llamas. Sobre el banco de barro, a distancia del cuerpo ardiente, George incineró el malvado corazón.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

_Está hecho, compañero. Ven a casa conmigo. _La voz de Carry fue baja, compeliendo, suave, seductora, ni la más mínima huella en ella de su insistencia de que viera que era un asesino. De que sería siempre un asesino. _Aquí es a donde perteneces. No sólo, nunca solo. ¿No puedes sentirme extendiéndome hacia ti? Siénteme, George. Siente como me aproximo a ti. Deseándote._

Podía sentirlo, en su mente, en su corazón. La voz de ella le tocaba en algún lugar secreto y profundo que mantenía cerrado incluso para si mismo. Ella era todo lo bello del mundo, y, Dios los ayudara a ambos, no podía obligarse a dejarla.

_Te necesito, George_. El susurro llegó de nuevo. Esta vez había una nueva urgencia en él. Ella lo sumergió en su deseo, con creciente ardor y súbito miedo de que la dejara sola. ._¿George? Contéstame. No me dejes. No podría soportar que lo hicieras._

_No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra, ma petite_ Estoy volviendo a casa. Era la única casa que había conocido nunca, el único santuario que había tenido nunca: Carry. Ella le susurró, suave y sensual, un sueño para él tan largamente anhelado que ella era una parte de su alma. Le susurró su incondicional y total aceptación. Se lanzó a si mismo por el cielo, su cuerpo disolviéndose en la neblina, para volverse parte de la niebla en movimiento que había fabricado.

Todavía una especie de furia hervía en él, rabiaba, consumiéndole. Él había creado su imposible situación con Carry con su manipulación de la naturaleza. Sabía que no podía continuar. Era más que inestable en su estado. Ella tenía que saber la verdad. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Que podía escondérselo a ella y al resto de los Cárpatos durante siglos? Ella se hacía más fuerte cada día. Necesitaba la cercanía de fundir su mente con la de él, y no podía hacer otra cosa que permitirlo.

George había estado tan seguro de que podía mantener una parte de si mismo lejos de ella para sus propios propósitos egoístas, pero su felicidad era ahora lo más importante para él. Ella necesitaba saber la verdad, que él no era su verdadero compañero. Limpiaría la sociedad de carniceros humanos, cazaría al maestro vampiro, y después elegiría encontrar el amanecer. No tenía elección. Carry merecía estar completa.

Explorando automáticamente a alguna distancia de la casa. George fue ya consciente de la presencia de Gary en uno de los dormitorios del piso superior. El hombre estaba bajo la sugestión hipnótica de Carry para dormir. George podía ver que le había asegurado para la noche, pero reforzó la orden con una propia. Sus salvaguardas eran mortales. Si Gary se despertaba antes de que ellos se alzaran y salía a buscarlos por curiosidad, moriría. Se extendió a través de las capas de sueño y penetró en la mente del hombre. Permanecerás como estás hasta que yo te despierte. Si algo fuera mal y te despertaras temprano, no intentarás encontrarnos. Morirías. Sería incapaz de salvarte. Esto no era estrictamente verdad... podía ser capaz de proteger al humano... pero deseaba imprimir el peligro en la mente subconsciente de Gary. Cualquiera sentiría curiosidad por donde podían estar durmiendo, y Gary más que la mayoría.

La pesada niebla blanca ocultó la casita. Se detuvo a examinar las salvaguardas de Carry, cuidadosamente trabajó en cada una hacia atrás hasta que fue seguro entrar en la casa. La neblina se vertió dentro y se recolectó en la entrada hasta que fue una vez más real y sólido. La casa era cálida y daba la bienvenida, brillante y de algún modo llamándolo. Las sábanas habían desaparecido de los muebles, y un fuego estaba agonizando en el protegido hogar con ascuas tan rojas danzando bajas y lanzando sombras en la pared lejana.

George se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la escalera en espiral. Podía sentirla, sabía infaliblemente el punto exacto donde estaba esperándole. No necesitaba explorar buscando a Carry; su cuerpo siempre la encontraría, su mente siempre sabía su localización. Siguió bajando las escaleras lentamente, temiendo enfrentarla.

El sótano estaba totalmente transformado. Había velas por todas partes, fluctuando a todos los niveles, iluminando la oscuridad interior de la habitación. Las sombras se entrelazaban íntimamente en cada esquina de la habitación. Una variedad de hierbas estaba aplastada, algunas encendidas, llenando el aire con la esencia de maderas y flores. Una enorme bañera antigua estaba en pie en el centro de la habitación, amplia y profunda, con patas de araña. El agua brillaba invitadora, con el vapor surgiendo de la superficie.

Carry vino a él instantáneamente, su cara estaba iluminada con alguna emoción que no se atrevía a nombrar. Llevaba una camisa de seda de hombre y nada más. Los botones estaban abiertos de forma que el borde abierto revelaba sus pechos altos y llenos, y su estrecho torso. Otro paso y su diminuta cintura, su estómago plano, el triangulo de firmes rizos de ébano, se mostró durante un intrigante momento antes de que las largas colas de la camisa volvieran atrás a su lugar. Su largo pelo caía en cascada y se movía alrededor de ella como vivo, respirando seda. Con cada paso que ella daba, captaba vistazos de piel de raso.

En seguida el rugido embotado empezó en su cabeza. El calor explotó a través de su sangre, y su cuerpo se tensó con alarmante urgencia. Cada buena y noble intención pareció consumirse en llamas. Le sonrió, sus delgados brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello.

- Estoy encantada de que estés en casa. - Susurró ella suavemente, su boca encontró el pulso en la garganta de él.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus suaves pechos apretados contra él.

George cerró los ojos, convocó su voluntad de hierro, y puso grilletes en sus muñecas con una inquebrantable garra. Arrastró los brazos de ella hacia abajo y la mantuvo lejos de su rabioso cuerpo.

- No, Carry, no puede mantener esta decepción más tiempo. No puedo.

Las largas pestañas de ella velaron sus ojos azul violeta durante un momento, ocultando sus secretos en sus profundidades.

- No puedes decepcionarme, George. Es imposible. Tú entre todos los Cárpatos deberías saberlo. - Retorció sus muñecas, un pequeño movimiento femenino que logró que la soltara instantáneamente.

George examinó su piel buscando cardenales, temiendo que en su desesperación hubiera usado demasiada fuerza física.

Carry lo ignoró, sus manos fueron a los botones de la camisa de él.

- Si deseas discutir este asunto conmigo, bien, pero mantener el calor de esta tina lleva una energía que más bien gastaría en otra cosa. - La amable diversión de su voz fue tan efectiva como las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel desnuda de su pecho. Sacó la camisa de sus amplios hombros y permitió que flotara hacia el suelo.

- Carry. - Su nombre fue un gruñido que suplicaba misericordia. - Tienes que escucharme esta vez. Nunca encontraré la fuerza para hacer esta confesión de nuevo.

- Hmm. - Musitó ella, claramente distraída. Sus dedos estaban trabajando en los botones de sus pantalones. - Por supuesto escucharé, pero te quiero en la bañera. Hazlo por mi, George, después de todos los problemas que pasé por ti.

George cerró los ojos de nuevo contra las llamas que lamían su piel. Su cuerpo rabiaba, furiosamente despierto. Las manos de ella susurraban sobre sus caderas mientras deslizaba los pantalones por sus piernas, las uñas arañaban sus muslos. Dio un paso fuera de ellos, demasiado consciente de que no podía ocultar las demandas de su cuerpo por ella.

Carry sonrió con ese exasperante y secreta sonrisa suya y le tomó de las manos para conducirle a la tina. Dio un paso dentro y se sentó entre las aguas vaporosas. La sensación de color sobre su piel incrementó su sensibilidad al placer. Carry permaneció en pie tras él, sus manos soltaron la tira de piel en su nuca. El ligero y prolongado toque de las manos de ella en su pelo estaba enviando oleadas de fuego danzando a través de su piel.

Carry vertió agua cálida sobre su cabeza, empapando completamente su pelo. Frotó champú entre las palmas de sus manos y empezó un lento y aliviador masaje en su cuero cabelludo. Con los dedos ocupados en su pelo, se inclinó sobre él, la suavidad de su pecho susurró contra su espalda.

- ¿Así que, compañero, cuál es ese terrible secreto que te desgarra?

Era más fácil decirlo con ella fuera de su vista, con el confort de sus manos sobre su cuero cabelludo.

- No eres mi verdadera compañera. Manipulé el resultado con el conocimiento que he adquirido durante siglos.

- Ya sabía que creías eso, George. - Reconoció ella suavemente. - Pero también sé que estás equivocado. - Había pureza y honestidad en su voz.

La garganta de estaba en carne vida y ardiendo.

- Ni siquiera puedes ver lo que soy, Carry. Nunca podría esconder lo que soy a mi verdadera compañera. Intento mostrártelo, pero no quieres ver la realidad. Tienes una ilusión en tu mente, y nada puede reemplazarla.

Las puntas de los dedos de ella profundizaron el masaje, nunca vacilando en su propósito.

- Y se supone que eres el más sabio de los ancianos. Mi amor, tu eres el único con una ilusión de ti mismo. Y, debo añadir, de mí. Si, soy joven... comparada contigo, una niña... pero soy primero una mujer de los Cárpatos. Y soy tu verdadera compañera. - Sus manos se alejaron y el fue instantáneamente abandonado. Agua cálida tomó su lugar, llevándose el champú.

- Recuerdo antes de nacer, un terrible dolor, de ambas de mi madre y mío propio. Tú viniste a mi cuando había elegido liberarme del dolor, y me rodeaste con tu confort.

- Carry. - Gimió su nombre de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. - Con mi voluntad, te uní a mí.

- Mi diste tu sangre para salvar mi vida, sanaste mis heridas, y me hablaste de las maravillas de la noche, de nuestro mundo. Cuando estaba sólo empezando a gatear, viniste a mí con la forma de un lobo. Compartimos nuestras mentes constantemente, cada noche. Cuando crecí, nos alcanzamos el uno al otro y compartimos todo lo que éramos.

- Me aceptas sólo porque hice esas cosas.

- Esa es la ilusión, George. He estado en tu mente. Veo lo que eres, quizás mejor que tú. Me tomó un poco de tiempo unir todas las piezas, porque tenía miedo de nuestro lazo, de lo fuerte que era. Tenía miedo de perder quien y que era ante una fuerte personalidad. - Sus manos empezaron a enjabonarle la espalda. Hacía pequeños y perezosos círculos con la espuma. - No los considere juntos al principio. Mis recuerdos de antes de mi nacimientos y mis recuerdos de mi hermoso lobo, mi compañero que me hacía sentir tan completa. No pensé en lo fácil y naturalmente que uníamos nuestras mentes. No pensé en porque nunca necesité o quise a nadie más. No vino a mi hasta que noté lo completamente que me fundía contigo, deslizándome dentro y fuera de tu mente. Ninguno de los dos lo notó. Tú nunca lo notaste. Fallaste al notar que en todos esos años de mi niñez, habías tenido una semejanza de paz en el tiempo que pasabas conmigo. Pero lo sentí. Lo vi en tu mente. Está ahí ahora, para que examines tus recuerdos. Por ese fue tan duro cuando dejé el Continente y huí lejos como la niña que era. Ves en colores, George. No los habías visto en siglos. Vi lo vívidos y brillantes que eran para ti. Sólo tu verdadera compañera podría proporcionarte tal cosa. Tu estúpida culpa está cegándote a la realidad.

Agua caliente se vertió hacia abajo por su espalda. Carry se movió alrededor para ponerse de rodillas delante de él al lado de la tina. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, su pelo sedoso enmarcó la perfección de su cara. La camisa se abrió para revelar la incitante vista de sus curvas. La rosada punta de uno de sus pechos le tentó. Encontraba duro controlar la dirección de su mirada. Ella le enjabonó el pecho.

- Estoy contigo en la caza. Contigo en la muerte. En tu mente, compartiendo tus pensamientos. Ninguna otra podría hacer nunca lo que hago yo porque soy la única compañera que tienes. Soy una sombra en tu mente, tan familiar para ti, que no sabes que estoy ahí.

Vertió agua sobre su pecho, después frotó el jabón entre sus palmas de nuevo. Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, miró amorosamente su cara severa.

- Estás perfectamente en blanco cuando cazas. Sé esto no porque tú me lo hayas contado, sino porque estoy allí contigo en tu mente. ¿Qué quieres sentir? ¿Tristeza? ¿Remordimientos? Has cazado durante casi cien años. Te has visto obligado a matar a amigos y allegados. Has estado aislado y solo durante años, sin tu compañera. Era imposible en ese mundo yermo sentir nada en absoluto. Sólo tu código y sentido del honor y tu lealtad hacia mi padre te mantuvo.

Las manos de Carry buscaron bajo la superficie del agua, encontrando su gruesa y dura longitud, y empezó un lento e intimo masaje. Sus dedos eran mágicos, enviando oleadas de placer surgiendo a través de él.

- No desearía que pensaras en nada mientras cazas, especialmente no en mí. Esperaría que eso te distrajera demasiado. - Su sonrisa fue francamente sexy, sus manos se movieron con una recientemente adquirida habilidad. - No puedes sentir en esas ocasiones, George. Reduciría tu velocidad, porque cometerías un error. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes cambiar mil años de entrenamiento? Te programaste a ti mismo hace siglos.

Su cuerpo rabiaba, la bestia interior se retorcía de deseo. Sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par la miraban. Ardiente. Hambriento. Salvaje. Indomable. Le sonrió y se colocó de rodillas, su sonrisa secreta se volvió erótica. Carry se puso en pie y permitió que la camisa se deslizara por sus hombros hasta el suelo.

- Estoy contigo en tu mente, y ni siquiera lo sabías, porque soy tu otra mitad y allí pertenezco. ¿Quién más podría ir contigo a la caza, cuando todos tus sentidos están en alerta completa, y sin que fueras consciente de ello?

La respiración de él era audible en la quietud de la habitación. Ella retrocedió, su cuerpo era una sensual invitación, el pelo cobrizo acariciaba su cremosa piel. George se puso en pie ignorando el agua que se vertía de su cuerpo. La deseaba, y le pertenecía. Cuando salió de la bañera hasta el suelo, ella retrocedió poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, el deseo en su mente, su cuerpo llamando al de él. Se movió inquietamente, una mano fue hacia la caída de pelo sedoso sensibilizando sus pezones en los duros pechos.

- Ven aquí. - Gruñó el, su cuerpo estaba pesado por el deseo que estaba temiendo que explotaría en fragmentos si daba un paso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, su lengua deliberadamente humedeció el lleno labio inferior.

- Sólo quiero a mi verdadero compañero. Estoy hambrienta esta noche. Mi cuerpo está hambriento. - Su mano se deslizó lenta e invitadoramente por su piel satinada, y los ojos de él siguieron el movimiento lleno de gracia mientras su cuerpo rugía.

George cubrió la distancia entre ellos en una súbita oleada, alzándola, la velocidad adquirida los llevó a la pared. La mantuvo prisionera allí, su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, exigiendo su respuesta, alimentando, devorando, sus manos reclamaban su cuerpo para él.

- Nadie nunca te tocara y seguirá vivo. - Exclamó él, su boca quemó una senda de fuego hacia abajo por la garganta de ella hasta su pecho. Se alimentó hambrientamente, sus dientes rozaron la cremosa plenitud. - Ningún otro, Carry.

- ¿Por qué, George? ¿Por qué no puede ningún otro tocar mi cuerpo así? - Murmuró ella, con su boca sobre la piel de él, su lengua sobre el pulso de él. - Dime por qué mi cuerpo es sólo tuyo y tu cuerpo sólo mío.

Las manos de él se curvaron en el trasero de ella, atrayéndola contra él.

- Sabes por qué, Carry.

- Dilo, George. Dilo si lo crees. No habrá mentiras entre nosotros. Tienes que sentirlo en tu corazón como yo. Tienes que sentirlo en tu mente. Tu cuerpo está ardiendo por mí. Pero por encima de todo, tienes que saber que soy tu otra mitad.

La alzó, colocándola en lo alto del margen de la cámara de dormir, sus manos separaron sus muslos.

- Sé que ardo por ti. Incluso en mis sueños, el sueño de nuestra gente donde no puede haber pensamientos, ardo por ti. - Inclinó la cabeza para saborearla, su pelo mojado bañó la cara interior de los muslos de ella mientras arrastraba su cuerpo más cerca de él.

Carry gritó al primer toque de su boca, el ansia del deseo ardiente la convirtió en líquido, en llama ardiente. Apretó el pelo de él entre sus puños y le sujetó a ella.

- Dilo, George. - Exclamó entre los dientes apretados. - Necesito oírtelo decir.

_Estoy diciéndolo, compañera. ¿No puedes oírme?_ No alzó la cabeza, esperando sentir su cuerpo suplicando por el suyo, deseando sentir su apretada presión en él, intentando aliviar la creciente presión. Sabía a miel salvaje y especias. Adictiva. Su respuesta era adictiva, la forma en que gemía y se retorcía, empujando contra su asalto. Estaba temblando de vida, de fuego, y la llevó más y más alto hasta que gritó suplicando piedad. Solo entonces la alzó en brazos.

- Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. - La deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo ardiente hasta que la sostuvo colocado sobre su dura y ardiente longitud. La sensación de ella, húmeda, ardiente y preparada, estaba produciendo martillazos en su cabeza y su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. Todavía la sostenía, balanceándola en la ardiente e invitadora entrada tan vulnerable a su invasión. - Pon tu boca en mi cuello, Carry. - Ordenó. - Bebe de mí mientras te tomo.

- A prisa. - Suplicó ella, con voz alta, rota. Casi ciegamente le obedeció, su lengua acarició el pulso que latía tan fuertemente. Echó a un lado el pelo húmedo de él, y cuando empujó hacia adelante, apuñalando en el interior de su apretada y aterciopelada vaina, sus dientes atravesaron la piel, para que él fluyera en ella, su cuerpo, alma y mente.

George gritó roncamente, realmente en éxtasis, tomando a su compañero como siempre quiso, sin reservas, sin refrenarse, sin barreras entre ellos. La mente de ella estaba llena de imágenes salvajes, y la de él emparejada e inflamado con la de ella.

No había compartimentado sus pensamientos ni se había preocupado de si ella encontraría algo que la apartara de él. Se permitió a si mismo simplemente sentir el intenso placer. Llamas, formando arcos de electricidad, relámpago ardientemente blanco, la fricción creciendo más y más.

Ella siempre había estado en su alma; esta vez la tomó allí, necesitando la libertad de su total aceptación, su rendición incondicional, su completa fe y confianza en él. Carry deslizó su lengua a lo largo del cuello de él, cerrando las pequeñas heridas. Se arqueó alejándose de él, ofreciendo sus perfectos pechos a su boca.

- Ahora tú. Aliméntate. Tómame en tu cuerpo de la forma en que yo te tomo.

Era pequeña y ligera entre sus brazos, tan pequeña comparada con el tamaño de su propio cuerpo, aun así cuando empujó en su interior, sus caderas frenéticas, enterrándose profundamente, conduciéndose tan cerca de su alma como podía, el cuerpo de ella se acomodó al suyo. Primero tomó su boca, saboreando el poder de su propia sangre de sus labios. Después sus dientes rasparon por su garganta, más abajo, para encontrar el valle entre sus pechos.

Carry estaba montándole ahora, su cuerpo encontraba un ritmo perfecto con el de él, urgente, frenético, sus manos capturaron su cabeza para obligarle a unir su boca a la de ella. Te necesito. Había tanto suplica dolorida resonado en su mente, él no esperó más. Sintió sus afilados incisivos, alargándose, mientras se hundían profundamente en el pecho de ella.

Gritó, su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él, temblando con tal intensidad, con una tormenta de fuego de placer que sentía como si explotara en pedazos. Carry clavó las uñas en la espalda de él buscando un ancla mientras sus caderas se empujaban en su interior, salvajes, indomables, desinhibidas. Entonces ambos explotaron juntos, George levantó la cabeza y gritó roncamente, incapaz de contener el salvaje placer que ardía en su interior.

Carry se aferró a él, con la cabeza sobre su hombre. Él esperó un latido de corazón para estar seguro de que estaba todavía sobre la tierra.

Algo se movió entre ellos, y vio un fino reguero de sangre corriendo hacia abajo por el estómago de ella para gotear sobre su propio cuerpo. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró las heridas en el pecho de ella con su lengua.

- Te amo, George. - Susurró ella suavemente contra su garganta. - Realmente te amo. Al tú real. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él ondeó una mano para extinguir las velas, sumergiendo la habitación en completa oscuridad. Con el cuerpo de Carry cerrado alrededor del suyo, se hundieron al abrazo de la tierra que los esperaba, la riqueza de su tierra natal. Instantáneamente la paz se hizo en sus corazones acelerados, en la inquietud de sus mentes.

- Eres mía por toda la eternidad, Carry, hasta que estemos cansados de esta existencia y elijamos ir juntos a la próxima.

Triunfante, liberó su cuerpo del de ella, inclinando la cabeza para borrar el delgado rastro rojo que estropeaba la piel de ella. George la colocó de forma que su cabeza descansaba junto al pecho de ella.

Sus brazos se arrastraron por el pelo húmedo, acunándolo hacia ella, el sueño de su gente la llamaba. Él movió su ligero cuerpo de forma que pudiera cubrir con una pierna los muslos de ella posesivamente, para que sus manos pudieran recorrer el cuerpo de ella a voluntad, sabiendo que quedaría impreso allí en la tierra bajo él.

La puerta de la cámara se deslizó silenciosamente para sellarlos en el interior con un pensamiento de él. Las salvaguardas eran muchas y todas ellas mortales. Cualquiera que perturbara su descanso estaría en peligro mortal. George acarició su largo pelo, contento. En paz.

- Eres demasiado pequeña, ma petite, para dar tanto placer a un hombre. - La calidez de su aliento fastidiaba los pezones de ella, y su lengua lo siguió en una lenta y ociosa caricia. - Te hago el amor cada vez que te tengo en mis brazos. No puedo haber ningún otro para nosotros, Carry.

Ella se revolvió con soñolencia complacida, el ligero movimiento llevó su pecho contra la boca de él. Sus manos acariciaron el pelo de él gentilmente.

- No soy yo la que estaba preocupada, compañero. Sé que no hay otro.

La lengua de él realizó otro rizo perezoso y complacido alrededor de su cremosa piel.

- A alguien que lleva siglos en la absoluta oscuridad le lleva bastante tiempo creer no perderá la luz. Duerme, Carry, a salvo entre mis brazos. Deja que la tierra nos sane a ambos y nos traiga paz, como Anthony sabía que haría.

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, pero la de él se alimentaba de su pecho causándole pequeños espasmos, un tropel de calor líquido.

- Quiero que te comportes. - Había una suave risa en su voz, una aceptación a cualquier cosa que el deseara.

Él deseaba que se durmiera y silenciosamente se empujó hacia su mente, ayudándola a sentirse más cansada, pero no podía dejar su cuerpo todavía. Pasó unos pocos minutos acariciando gentil y tiernamente su pecho. Ella le abrazó mientras se hundía en un nebuloso y erótico sueño

- Duerme ahora. - Le ordenó él suavemente y les envió a ambos a la tierra sanadora, lejos del son que se alzaba.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Gary intentó no notar lo pálida que estaba Carry cuando se unió a el con una taza de café. Su piel de raso estaba casi translúcida. Estaba aturdido por el trance inducido para dormir y lo había pasado mal para despertar, incluso después de una larga ducha. No tenía ni idea de de donde había salido la ropa de recambio, pero estaban tendidas a los pies de la cama cuando se despertó.

Carry era hermosa, moviéndose a través de la casa como agua que fluye, como música en el aire. Estaba vestida con unos marchitos jeans y una camisa turquesa pálido que se aferraba a sus curvas y enfatizaba su estrecho torso y la pequeña cintura. Su largo pelo estaba echado hacia atrás en una gruesa trenza que colgaba hasta su trasero. Gary intentó mantener sus ojos apartados. No había ninguna evidencia de George esta noche, pero no quería arriesgarse. Tenía el presentimiento de que la única cosa que podría cambiar esa remota expresión rápidamente era tener a otro hombre coqueteando con Carry.

- Tan pronto como George vuelva, podemos salir y conseguirte algo de cena. - Dijo Carry suavemente cuando él aceptó la humeante taza de café.

Estaba realmente fuerte. Gary no tenía ni idea de que había ocurrido después de que llegara a la casa la noche anterior. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente anoche? Todo lo que recuerdo es llegar a la casa contigo y después despertarme hace una hora. Asumo que he dormido todo el día. - Había cautela en su voz, en su mente, que no había estado allí antes. Era una singular experiencia tomar conciencia de que alguien había tomado el control por él.

- No te desperté hasta que no aseguramos de que era seguro. Anoche George tuvo un encuentro con dos de los sirvientes del no-muerto y un vampiro menor. Los derrotó, por supuesto, y los destruyó para que no pudieran volver al alzarse de nuevo. Era más seguro para ti permanecer aquí. No estamos manteniéndote prisionero. Simplemente deseamos mantenerte a salvo. - La diversión se arrastró por su voz. - No creo que George sepa realmente que hacer contigo.

El corazón de Gary saltó. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Espero que lo digas positivamente.

Los ojos de Carry rieron hacia él.

- ¿Crees realmente que te hará daño? Puede leer tu mente. Si fueras un enemigo, te habría matado en ese almacén. - Maliciosamente se inclinó sobre la mesa. - Por supuesto, es realmente muy imprevisible, así que nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer o donde está... - Se interrumpió, riendo, mientras su brazo flotaba en el aire como si algo hubiera atrapado su muñeca y le tirara hacia atrás. Carry fue arrastrada por algo invisible hasta la cocina. Estaba riendo, sus ojos azules danzaban traviesos.

George la arrastró por la muñeca, sacándola al santuario del patio con su densa y anormalmente tupida vegetación. Las flores daban vueltas en la arboleda sobre sus cabezas y se arrastraban por los hombros de él mientras emergía completamente en la noche.

- Estas deliberadamente asustando a ese jovencito a muerte. - La acusó.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él, con estrellas del cielo nocturno en el centro de sus ojos.

- Bueno, en realidad, ¿cómo podría alguien dudar de ti? - Mientras la palma de su mano acariciaba la dura línea de su mandíbula, la punta de un dedo tocó su perfecta boca.

- Deja de pensar que tienes que protegerme, Carry. Es bastante con que te tenga a ti. No necesito a nadie más. - Inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su boca. La había tomado dos veces con su insaciable apetito, aunque su cuerpo estaba de nuevo volviendo a la vida ante la idea de que ella saldría en su defensa.

En el momento en que su boca reclamó la de ella, sintió la tierra moverse de esa peculiar y cambiante manera, la blanca franja de fuego apresurándose a través de su riego sanguíneo para recogerte bajo y caliente. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido, sin huesos, fundiéndose instantáneamente con él. Sus brazos la aplastaron más cerca.

- Aliméntate, ma petite. Aliméntate para mí.

Sus labios quemaron sobre la garganta de él en obediencia; su lengua acarició el pulso allí. Fue sensual. Erótico. El cuerpo de él se tensó con alarmante deseo. Su pulso saltó bajo la caricia exploradora. George capturó su delgada forma y la sostuvo incluso más firme contra él, encerrándola entre sus brazos protectores.

Carry se tomó su tiempo, incitando, tentando, deliberadamente llevándole más allá. Jaleada por la sensación de su cuerpo empujando fuerte y agresivamente, sus caderas presionando contra las de ella. Cuando sus dientes se clavaron profundamente, él hizo un ruido, un lamento ronco e inarticulado, mientras el relámpago blanco chisporroteaba y danzaba a través de su cuerpo como un látigo de dolor y éxtasis, hasta que fue imposible decir donde acababa una sensación y empezaba la otra.

En eso él sintió la perturbación en el aire nocturno, un susurro de movimientos, y supo que no estaban solos. Sujetándola protectora mente, su cuerpo la escudó de ojos entrometidos, George levantó sus ojos plateados que relampagueaban hacia el hombre que vagaba por el patio. Gary no los había descubierto todavía; su mirada estaba llena de maravilla antes la inesperada belleza del patio. George se hundió más profundamente entre las sombras, arremolinando una capa de invisibilidad alrededor de ellos. Su mano encontró la nuca de ella, presionando su boca contra la piel.

El que ella se alimentara estaba retorciendo su cuerpo con mayores demandas. No podía imaginar observarla alimentarse de otro hombre cuando él ardía de fuego por el simple acto. Lenta y renuente, Carry acarició con su lengua sobre las diminutas heridas y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban nublados, como si hubieran hecho el amor, sus labios tentaban. Un pequeño punto rojo se aferró a la comisura de su boca, y George instantáneamente se hundió para probarla con su lengua.

Su boca se movió para poder explorarla, al principio exigiendo, luego un lento y cuidadoso beso que la chamuscó con su ternura. Carry le sonrió, con el corazón en sus ojos.

- No estamos solos, mon amour. - Susurró él en su oído.

Ella rió suavemente con pesar, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su larga trenza oscilara.

- ¿No fuiste tu el que le invitó a quedarse?

- Creo que esa fuiste tú. - La corrigió a través de los dientes apretados. Ella era una fiebre en su sangre. Una locura de la que no tenía esperanza de curarse. No quería curarse. Se inclinó para entrar en su pecho a través del material de la camisa.

El aire nocturno era suave y frío contra su piel. Los murciélagos se lanzaban en picado y daban vueltas sobre ellos. La esencia de las flores los rodeaba mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban. Carry se rió de él, el sonido de la alegría, resonó en su corazón.

- Ten cuidado, George, no querríamos que pierdas tu imagen de gran hombre murciélago malo. - Sus dedos se entrelazaron detrás del cuello de él.

- Estas siendo una pequeña instigadora. - La acusó.

Ella le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, tentándolo con la punta de la lengua. El aroma del café estaba acercándose. Las suelas de las zapatillas deportivas de Gary chasqueaban suavemente por los azulejos del patio. Sus ropas susurraban contra las frondas de los enormes helechos cuando se acercó a las sombras donde estaban escondidos.

George se encontró suprimiendo un gemido. Carry le bajó la cabeza rodeando su cuello con los brazas, encontrando su boca con la de ella, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando, un sabor tentador de fuego satinado que ardía a través de su cuerpo y amenazaba con consumirle, amenazando su control. _Estás jugando con fuego, ma chérie._

_Mmm, y es tan delicioso_, murmuró ella suavemente, perdiéndose en el puro placer de su boca dominante.

Gary estaba justo al otro lado del árbol, con una pesada pantalla de madreselva y vides entre ellos. George tomó el mando de la situación, renuente alzó la cabeza, con una oscura promesa brillando en sus ojos, un suave gruñido escapo de su garganta.

Gary había pensado que estaba completamente solo. Echó una mirada alrededor del patio cautelosamente, sus dedos apretaron la taza de café. Podía oir la suave risa de Carry. Sexy. Tentadora. Sacudió la cabeza. Esa mujer era una amenaza. Lo odiaría si fuera suya. Sólo un hombre muy fuerte y capaz sin muchos amigos masculinos podría tener a una sirena como ella. Era más que demasiado; era un desastre esperando por ocurrir.

¿_Estás leyendo los pensamientos del humano, ma petite femme? La voz satisfecha de George susurró en su mente. Incluso alguien como él sabe que eres salvaje como el viento._ Con gran renuencia soltó su abrazo. _Ve dentro de la casa_

_._

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par con simulada sorpresa. _¿Quieres decir que podría pensar que estábamos haciendo el amor? Lo habríamos hecho si no hubiera vagado hacia afuera y nos hubiera interrumpido._

_Pruebame un poco más, chérie, y puedo hacer algo que no te gustaría._

Ella rió en voz alta, sin ningún miedo mientras se deslizaba a través del patio. Cuando pasó junto a Gary se inclinó sobre él y sopló aire cálido en su oreja.

_¡Carry!_ George rugio su nombre, una clara amenaza.

_Ya voy, ya voy, _dijo ella, completamente impenitente.

George esperó hasta que estuvo a salvo entre los confines de las paredes antes de surgir de las sombras.

El corazón de Gary estaba tronando ruidosamente en los oídos de George. Sonrió, ese destello era el de una sonrisa de depredador.

- A pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, creo que todavía no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente. Soy George, compañero de Carry.

- Gary, Gary Janson. Tú... ummm, esposa, Carry, dijo que podría vagar por los alrededores.

- Carry es mi esposa. - Confirmó George, sonando severo y amenazador a pesar del hecho de que su voz fue suavemente aterciopelada.

- Así que. - Dijo Gary, tan nervioso que estaba empezando a sudar.

- Volvamos a la casa, y decidiremos que hacer. - George estaba ya deslizándose más allá él de esa forma silenciosa que tenía.

Gary le siguió. Carry estaba junto la chimenea. Una vez más su piel tenía un aspecto saludable. Algo ardió en las profundidades de sus ojos violeta cuando descansaron sobre la impasible cara de George. Gary vio esos ojos plateados sobre la cara de Carry. Ya no yermos y fríos, sino cálidos como mercurio fundido, tiernos y ferozmente protectores. Cuando George miraba así, era imposible temerle.

- He considerado varias alternativas a nuestro problema, Gary. - Dijo George suavemente. - Las expondré ante ti y tú elegirás con cuál de ellas te sientes más cómodo.

Gary se relajó visiblemente.

- Si, eso suena bien.

- Vas a ser cazado por vampiros y esos humanos involucrados en la sociedad por igual. - Le contó George. - Cualquier lugar que frecuentes normalmente debes evitarlo por consiguiente. Eso incluye a tu familia, tu casa, y tu trabajo. Son los lugares en lo que te estarán esperando.

- Tengo que trabajar, George. No tengo exactamente una enorme cuenta corriente.

- Puedes trabajar para mí. Tengo muchos negocios y podría utilizar a alguien en quien confío. Pueden hacerse arreglos para que te mudes a cualquier ciudad aquí en Estados Unidos donde tengo oficinas, o... puede ser una alternativa más segura... en Europa. La oferta está en pie tanto si decides mantener tus recuerdos de nosotros como si pides que sean borrados.

Carry se apoyó contra la pared, sorprendida ante la proposición de George. Suave... ligera, tocó su mente. Instantáneamente, la atención de George se volvió hacia ella. _Guarda silencio, Carry_. Era claramente una orden. Aunque su cara estaba tan impasible como siempre, ella podía sentir el imperativo ardor en su mente, y por una vez se quedó en silencio, observándole atentamente.

- No quiero que borres mis recuerdos. - Dijo Gary. - Te lo he dicho. Por otro lado, creo que tengo derecho a ayudarte con este lío en vez de ser enviado fuera a algún país extranjero como un niño.

- No conoces los peligros, Gary. Pero quizás eso es bueno. Si insistes en mantener tus recuerdos, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que proteger a Carry y a nuestra gente. No tendría más elección que tomar tu sangre para así poder supervisarte a voluntad.

Gary palideció visiblemente. Lentamente bajó la taza de café, su mano temblaba.

- No entiendo.

- Cuando estoy cerca, puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero debo estar cerca. Si tomo tu sangre, siempre sabré donde estas, puedo seguirte el rastro fácilmente en cualquier lugar de esta tierra, y conocería tus pensamientos. Si alguna vez nos traicionas, lo sabría. - George se inclinó hacia adelante, sus brillantes ojos plateados mantenían cautivo a Gary. - Entiende esto, Gary. Si tengo que hacerlo, te haría daño, te encontraría. Y te mataría. - Había absoluta convicción en su voz, en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Gary no podía apartar la mirada. Sentía que esa penetrante mirada podía ver directamente en el interior de su alma.

- Es algo sobre lo que deberías pensar. - Continuó George casi amablemente. - Tiene que ser tu decisión exclusivamente. Sea lo que sea lo que decidas, lo respetaremos y haremos lo que podamos por protegerte. Tienes mi palabra en eso.

- Una vez me dijiste que el vampiro es el mayor embustero de todos. ¿Cómo sé que estás diciéndome la verdad?

- No puedo. Sólo puedes sentir lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Por eso es necesario que te tomes tu tiempo antes de decidir. Una vez la decisión esté tomada, todos tendremos que vivir con ella.

- ¿Duele? - Preguntó Gary curioso, su cerebro de científico estaba ya buscando datos.

Carry detecto el ramalazo de una sonrisa en la mente de George, la súbita admiración por el endeble humano que se puso en pie y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

- No tienes que sentir nada. - Dijo George tranquilamente, su voz fue estrictamente neutral. No quería influenciar al humano de ninguna forma.

- Supongo que sería mucho pedir que permitieras que Carry mordiera mi cuello. - Gary hizo un intento de humor. Estaba frotándose el cuello, todas las películas de Drácula que había visto alguna vez estaban pasando por su mente.

Un gruñido bajo que retumbó en la garganta de George fue su respuesta. Carry estalló en carcajadas. Podía sentir la creciente agitación de Gary. Se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Tengo que contestar ahora?

- Antes de que dejemos esta casa. - Replicó George suavemente.

- Ese me da realmente un montón de tiempo para pensarlo. - refunfuñó. - Así que, si borrar mis recuerdos de ustedes, volvería a mi vida normal y no tendría ni idea de que estoy en peligro. ¿Es una forma amable y conveniente de librarlos de mi, verdad? - El sarcasmo goteaba en su voz.

Los ojos plateados relampaguearon. George se movió, un amenazador ondea de músculos, el depredador desenfundó sus garras. Carry puso una mano sobre su brazo conteniéndole. Su pulgar acarició ligeramente de un lado a otro del antebrazo. Casi en seguida la tensión en la habitación se alivió. Pero esos ojos de depredador permanecieron sin parpadear sobre la cara de Gary.

- Si te quisiera muerto, Jansen, creeme, ya serías historia.

- No quise ofenderte, George. - Dijo Gary. - Esto no es fácil. Nunca me había ocurrido nada como esto antes. Al menos eso creo. ¿No nos hemos conocido antes, verdad?

- No. - Contestó Carry gravemente. - Te lo hubiéramos contado. En realidad estamos intentando ser tan honestos como podemos. Esta es una tremenda oferta, Gary, una que nunca pensé siquiera que se consideraría. No tienes ni idea del honor que...

- Silencio, Carry. Debe tomar su propia decisión sin persuasión. Es sólo decisión suya. - Reprendió George.

_No comprende el honor que le has concedido, _argumentó ella. _Si lo supiera, estaría menos agitado._

_S'il vous plait, Carry. Dejale decidir._

Gary levantó una mano.

- No hagáis eso. Sé que estáis hablando entre ustedes. Y estoy lo suficientemente nervioso. De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Hazlo. Adelante con ello. Muérdeme el cuello. Pero te lo advierto, nunca he hecho esto antes. Puedo no ser bueno para ti. - Intentó una pálida mueca.


End file.
